Naruto and the Legacy of Wave
by SnowTheShinobi
Summary: After the Wave Mission, Naruto takes to his training with the guidance of several items that Zabuza left him. With a new mission even more important than becoming Hokage, Will Naruto become strong enough to make a difference? Assassin/ Spymaster Naruto. Kenjutsu Fuinjutsu.
1. Legacy

I do not own Naruto. But I can promise this fic will blow your mind. Enjoy, and btw Naruto is three years older along with everyone relevant. Timeline doesn't apply much so don't bitch about it.

Letting the lukewarm water wash away all of his recently accrued stress and grime, a 15 year old blonde shinobi couldn't help but sigh as the grimace he wore on his face shifted to a look of determination. Naruto Uzumaki had a mission, and he damned sure wouldn't shy away from the task he had been assigned by the last person one would think possible. Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and notorious S rank missing nin from Kiri. His first mission as a shinobi outside of the Leaf Village that he called home was a complete fiasco, and the young Uzumaki had learned what being a ninja truly meant during that fateful clash on the bridge that had liberated Wave country.

It was there that he had fought for his life alongside his recently formed team which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake. As his merciful enemy Haku had explained to him as he cradled Sasukes needle ridden body, the way of shinobi meant the possibility of death to not only himself, but the precious few he cared about. For many years during his sabotaged academy training, he had hated the Uchiha Prince with a passion that was wholeheartedly reciprocated, but then it had happened. Sasuke had pushed him out of the way of that deadly attack that came from the powerful ice using ninja that had later been identified as the same person he had befriended in that clearing after a hard day's work in gaining more strength, and despite everything he could possible conceive he just couldn't figure out why. Sasuke told him his body had moved all on its own, but that just didn't make any sense at all to the jinchuriki.

All his life he had been either emotionally or physically harmed by the majority of his home village, due to the fact that he houses a demon Fox within him for the purpose of keeping those very same people safe. He couldn't fully comprehend the notion of someone actually defending his life, but running his hands through his messy mop of hair the young ninja shrugged off his confusion and decided to focus on the matter at hand. His new mission. The mission that he couldn't and wouldn't fail, even if it costed him his life. Yagura, the fourth Mizukage, and the jinchuriki of the three tailed turtle.

Naruto couldn't understand how someone so similar to him could do what he was doing to the country he ruled over, but in a way Naruto had more of a grudge against his fellow jinchuriki than Zabuza ever had. Naruto dreamed of being A Kage himself and protecting his home, despite being ostracized and violated during his difficult life, so why would Yagura, after gaining the most prestigious position in the lands squander it by killing off people who had suffered such similar hardships!? Haku had been a victim of the ongoing bloodline purges that were a curse to those born different in water country, and even Zabuza apparently had been which was the reason he worked for that bastard Gatou in the first place.

He could still remember the man's dying request to him after Haku sacrificed his life to save his, and Naruto moved his battered body next to the young ninja he had formerly regarded as a tool to be disposed of. After dropping the kunai knife Naruto had tossed into his mouth before Zabuza recklessly tore through Gatous hired thugs and plunged it into the shipping magnates chest, the demon looked to him with a peculiar expression that Naruto couldn't quite place. Was it hope!? Recognition!? Respect!?

Naruto couldn't tell for sure, but he damned sure remembered what was said, and what happened afterwards. How could he not!?

"Brat-...Naruto..Looks..like This..is the end of the line for me. Take..my sword! I can't trust anyone else..With It. And...cough cough..and..my hideout! Northeast of here..Everything I own! Go there and become strong...Stronger than I ever was! The...Mizukage..Yagura.. he's like..you. But you're..different. You..haven't become the demon that he is.. He kills for no reason..so many..that's why I tried...but I failed! You have to kill him Naruto, or I don't know how many more will suffer from his bloodline purge. Promise me! Promise me you'll stop him!"

Naruto could only look down at Zabuza with wide eyes at the man's fading existence in the realm of the living, not knowing how to respond. Then it clicked. Yagura was like him, but..He.. He was the cause of all of this. He was the real reason Haku had suffered and joined Zabuza. He was the real reason Haku was dead. Zabuza was just a man with a mission, a mission that many people would consider impossible. He could almost still feel the powerful red chakra flowing through his body, augmenting his pathetic ability enough to overwhelm even a shinobi that Sasuke stood no chance against. A shinobi that had disable Zabuza in a single blow, with nothing but a senbon needle no less. It was then that he could only dumbly nod at Zabuza, who stated into his eyes with a look of content as his voice trailed off even more.

"Good..cough cough. Now..Take..The kunai..and.. finish me! It's..my last request! I...don't want to die..because of a wound one of them..gave me! It..has to..be You! Someone...Worthy! Cough cough cough!

Naruto instantly protested, but the stern look in Zabuzas eyes stopped his panic and somehow he understood. To Zabuza, who had basically just left him his legacy, dying at his hand was the last small mercy that life would grant him. The blonde hesitantly grabbed the knife after a short while of numb clarity, and he didn't know why the tears started flowing but they just did. Naruto Uzumaki understood Zabuza Momochi in that fated moment, and the entire world seemed to shift as his hand plunged into the man's heart, almost seeming to move in slow motion. Zabuza in that moment had become something like a father to Naruto, as crazy as it had seemed. Haku had become like a brother, or sister, whatever he was. He wasn't betraying the ice shinobis brave sacrifice in that moment, but instead he was only solidifying it. He was taking the mantle that was Zabuzas purpose in existing, and Zabuza was passing the torch to the only person he could depend on. Him.

Blood splattered, soaking Naruto's trembling hand as the kunai dug into Zabuzas chest with little resistance. He couldn't even hear Sakuras cries as she knelt and sobbed over Sasukes unmoving form, and he didn't even register the fact that Kakashi sensei had collapsed from chakra exhaustion a minute or so earlier. All he saw was the look of contentment on Zabuzas face as he breathed his final breathes, and the nod the man have him as he unconsciously uttered the words that he ultimately lived by.

"I'll stop him Zabuza! I give you my word, and I never break my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way! Believe it!"

Days and maybe even years seemed to pass as their eyes never faltered, looking directly into each other's souls as flames seemed to fade from Zabuzas eyes and intensify in Naruto's. Then the demon of the Mist closed his eyes for the final time, and Naruto didn't think before making a few shadow clones to check on his downed comrades and take Zabuza and Haku to bury them both in the clearing where he first met Haku. After that he didn't even register the roaring celebration as the freed inhabitants of Wave country converged on the bridge, or the fact that said bridge was named after him shortly thereafter. He had a mission.

It didn't take long his teammates to wake up at all, and none of them had any idea that he wasn't really there with them. He had left a multitude of shadow clones to watch over them all, and since Sakura was strangely subdued his doppelganger wasn't dispelled from her violent tendency to lash out in anger at him. The blonde was almost emotionless as he eventually found the hideout, emptying it if all its contents in a robotic sort of way. At that time he didn't even really know what he was grabbing, he just took everything he saw and sealed it into the storage scrolls that played about. He didn't really know anything about sealing, but since he was previously intrigued by the art of fuinjutsu due to his unique situation with the demon Fox, he knew how to at least use a storage scroll. The old man had been kind enough to demonstrate for him once before while explaining that he wasn't the kyubi, and now that demonstration was truly a blessing considering that the kubikiribocho zanbato sword that Zabuza wielded so expertly was larger than he was. It didn't take him longer than half an hour to seal everything away, and after that he just went back to Tazuna the bridge builder's house and slept. He slept like he never had before. Naruto didn't even wash the blood off of his hands until he made it back to Konoha a few days later. Until just now, as he stood for a couple hours in his small shower and let the water wash everything away.

Shivering a little as the water began running colder and colder, Naruto gave an appreciative nod thinking of Haku and how his ice techniques were infinitely more worse than the chill he now had. After exiting his bathroom and drying off quickly, the young man decided to make a clone to boil some water for instant ramen while he finally unsealed everything Zabuza had left him. Grabbing the scrolls from his pack and placing them in the middle of his tiny living area, Naruto reverently knelt beside them with a look of determination and began getting down to business. A few minutes later, the boy almost fainted because of what he found within. Everything he would ever need!

Recovering from the initial shock, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he thumbed through the massive pile of ryo one of the scrolls had unleashed before him. There were also numerous pieces of reading material, ranging everywhere from outdated and updated bingo books to jutsu scrolls consisting of water natured techniques. There were also many articles of clothing, most likely due to necessity more than a desire to be fashionable. Since Zabuza and Haku were constantly on the run as missing nin, Naruto thought it made a lot of sense to me able to change appearances. There was also a multitude of swords, well three to be exact besides Zabuzas zanbato. One was a basic ninjato, another a katana and the final one a shirasaya. He seemed drawn to the shirasaya and the kubikiribocho, and he also held a great respect for the senbon needles that Haku had all but decimated him with previously. There were also a few unusual kunai present, as instead of the straight kind he was used to using they all had curved blades.

After some more rummaging Naruto found that he now had books and scrolls on human anatomy, herbs and poison, psychology, and surprisingly blacksmithing. There was also a cookbook that he had to guess was Hakus, along with a blank black notebook that instantly grabbed his attention for some reason. He didn't even hesitate to open it forgoing the others for some odd reason, but upon finding out what was within he felt his heart hitch because of its content. It was Hakus journal.

Opening it to the first page with barely contained excitement, Naruto looked forward to learning more about their journey and began reading at his slow pace.

"Zabuza sama and I are going on a mission today, and because of our run in with the Hunter nin during our assassination of that corrupt councilman I've decided to keep this journal from this point on. I know that as a tool I may need to kill my heart for the sake of my precious person, but I've still been learning everything I can learn about healing techniques. Ever since Seira has passed I haven't been able to sleep well, and maybe I'm not cut out for this life. I have made a vow however. The next time I will not be helpless as someone dies in front of me, and my conviction of protecting what's important to me will never cease or wane. I've also been developing my snow leopard taijutsu with unwavering commitment, and I am glad to say it's coming along well. I may not be much of an artist, but I have still been drawing the techniques that feel natural to me and the philosophy behind them. I have resolved to make Zabuza proud of my ability, and nothing will stop us from achieving his goals.

P.S. The grilled eel and squid we shared was the best I've ever eaten."

Naruto hungrily read more and more entries that Haku wrote down, not even noticing the amount of time that seemed to pass. He eventually found something that left him gobsmacked about halfway through the journal, after learning of countless encounters with other ninja and completed missions.

"Its a beautiful day today, and Zabuza seemed most pleased with my performance during our mission to Kumo. We are now heading toward Whirlpool country, the ancestral land of the Uzumaki clan with hopes of finding powerful sealing techniques. The Uzumaki clan were famous for fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and using chains formed of their chakra that could even suppress tailed beasts. Zabuza sama has even stated that a certain Uzumaki once sealed off an entire village and he only narrowly escaped, and I thank kami he managed to. Apparently the village was destroyed, and my clan once were part of the shinobi force before we became refugees when Kumo and Iwa destroyed them in their fear. It is truly a saddening tale, for such powerful ninja to have been killed because of their own vast potentials. I can only hope we succeed in finding what he desires, and perhaps I can learn more about my kekkai genkai if we're fortunate enough. The whirlpools surrounding the country have deterred us so far however, so I am skeptical if we'll even make it ashore the place where my ancestors once resided. P.S. The tempura we ate together was delicious."

Naruto couldn't believe what he had read, and he re-read it several times before turning the page and becoming a bit disappointed. Apparently they never made it to Whirlpool, and they almost died to be honest. There was a creature that kept all vessels back, and even if they could get past there were still the powerful whirlpools to bypass as well. In the end they decided to his take more missions, and gain anything they could from plotting the corpses of the shinobi they killed off.

Naruto had ways wanted to know about his family, and now it seemed he had a lead to go on. The blonde was enthralled and excited about the idea of making chakra chains. He couldn't believe he came from a great clan of ninja when he lived in such poverty his entire life, but somehow it felt right to him. Jiji did tell him that his parents had enemies that he couldn't handle at this point, and now Naruto understood why. If anyone ever knew he was an Uzumaki clan member, he could at the very least expect Kumo and Iwa to send assassins to make sure he was deadened. With a visible frown Naruto kept reading, eventually stumbling upon a few interesting entries involving shinobi that Zabuza had history with. One's name was Mei Terumi, a kunoichi that held two kekkai genkai and shared Zabuzas goal of liberating Kiri. The other was with a fellow swordsman of the Mist named Kisame, a man that apparently overpowered Haku and Zabuza with ease and caused them to retreat. If such a shinobi could exist, Naruto didn't ever want to fight him. That was for sure.

After making a mental note to try and find them in the bingo books that were once Zabuzas, Naruto kept reading until he finally found an entry that he was mentioned in. It was from the day he first met Haku.

"Today I met an interesting shinobi named Naruto Uzumaki, and despite the fact that I was about to kill him as he slept I couldn't bring myself to do it for some reason. I can't explain why, but even though I've killed before and he is a hindrance to our mission it felt wrong. I found out that in many ways he is much like myself, an orphan that grew up despised and unwanted for whatever the reason. He didn't tell me why, but I could clearly see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes when he told me of his situation with his teammates and village. I hope he took my words to heart, as I could see that his reason for growing stronger wasn't enough. He wants acknowledgement, and he wants his existence to be appreciated. I can honestly say that I value his existence for some reason I can't explain, and I don't look forward to facing him when Zabuza sama recovers. He's a cute boy with a good heart, and I don't know why but maybe in another life, we could have been friends. Maybe even more. That is if he didn't think I was a boy.

P.S. Naruto has the most beautiful blue eyes and yellow hair I've ever seen."

The blonde couldn't help but let a few tears loose as he re-read the entry again, and the couple afterwards that mentioned him. Haku had apparently been spying on him from afar, admiring the commitment he showed during his self imposed training to trump Sasuke and master tree walking. The final entry was brief, and Naruto felt his heart almost explode from what he read.

"Today is the day I've been dreading, but to reach Zabuza samas goal I will kill my heart if necessary. But something tells me I won't be able to, and I can only hope that Naruto kun and Zabuza sama live on."

Tears dropped continuously on the page as Naruto remembered his epic battle with the kunoichi that he thought was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Why couldn't she have lived!? Why couldn't Zabuza have lived!? Why couldn't he have helped them reach their goals!? Why did he have feelings for Haku that he couldn't explain!? He was sure of it! If...they had met some other way...she would've made a wonderful wife. Someone to spend his life with. Someone who would always hold him as precious, and even worth dying for like she did for Zabuza. And he would have done the same for her!

A look of fierce determination was now on his face, the tears whittling away as he reached for a few scrolls with crude illustrations that seemed very familiar. It was Hakus taijutsu, picture and notes that made for a very detailed resource with only the most important points taken note of. Haku would live on through him, and he would become strong enough to free Kiri and protect everyone! It was even more important to him than becoming Hokage, and Naruto would waste no time in achieving their mission. It was time to get serious!

As if on cue, the Uzumakis alarm clock blared signalling that it was time to head to training ground seven, and Naruto didn't even think before creating a single clone to go in his stead. He had research to do, and plans to form!

~20 Minutes Later~

Arriving at training ground seven in record time, Naruto's shadow clone awaited his team unconcerned by Kakashi senseis chronic tardiness and thought about what the boss would do in order to make it to Whirlpool. Of course it considered going to the old man Hokage to demand answers about the Uzumaki clan and requesting a trip to his homeland, but somehow he knew the discussion probably wouldn't end well. While Naruto may not have been the sharpest kunai in the holster, he had experienced enough disappointment to know better. The old man would probably ask how he found out about the Uzumaki clan in the first place, and after denying his request Naruto would probably be put under close scrutiny to make sure he didn't leave the village without permission. It was during this contemplation that a flock of crows decided to fly over his prone form, and one of the mischievous birds decided to let its bowels lose at precisely the right moment, dropping a gooey white bomb of feces directly between his eyes.

"DAMMIT YOU BASTARDS GET BACK HERE!"

Forgetting his previous train of thought Naruto was about to try and tree hop and chase the bastards, when an interesting thought popped into his mind. A Shit eating grin instantly plastered itself on his face most ironically, and wiping his face clean with a sleeve the blonde did a complete flip and began thanking the birds along with kami. Haku had mentioned in her journal that Naruto's transformation was something unique that she had never witnessed before, and both her and Zabuza were impressed by his performance when he and Sasuke freed Kakashi when he transformed into a shuriken. If he could turn into a shuriken, why couldn't he turn into a raven!? If he could accomplish that then he could just fly to Whirlpool, and he wouldn't even have to worry about the sea monster or the unforgiving waters that surrounded the deserted country! Just as he was about to test his new idea out, Sasuke appeared with his usual moody look and his hands in his pockets. Turning to the Uchiha that had tried to save his life, Naruto actually smiled for once at the boy he used to hate vehemently. It wasn't returned however, and Naruto couldn't explain why but he knew something was off with the boy he now considered something of a friend.

"Hey Sasuke wassup!"

"Naruto...how did you do it!?"

Although Sasuke asked the question in a soft voice Naruto could feel the underlying emotion in the query, although he was genuinely confused.

"Do what?"

"How did you defeat that ninja after I saved your sorry ass!?"

Naruto now looked a bit affronted by the boy's words, and frowning he replied." I..don't know. I guess I just got lucky."

Sasuke seemed to briefly be overcome with rage at his answer for whatever reason, and Naruto honestly didn't know why. Truth be told Sasuke hadn't said anything to him since they returned from Wave earlier that morning, and Naruto had just chalked it up as his usually reclusive disposition. Little did he know that Sasuke had been brooding and wondering about what happened the entire way back, and Kakashi had only temporarily satiated his need to know with an elusive answer that revealed nothing worthwhile. Tensing up and taking a step toward the blonde, Sasuke then declared.

Hn...there's no such thing as luck in our world loser. There's only power. Now that I have these eyes I'll make you show me your strength, and I'll be one step closer to my ambition!"

Naruto's eyes went wide upon seeing the red eyes of the Uchiha, and he barely noticed that there were two markings in his right eye and one in his left before Sasuke charged him.


	2. Plans and Plants

I do not own Naruto. I do own some illegal plants that go well in brownies.

As he leapt to the side, rolled, and righted himself up, it would be difficult to notice the change to the casual observer. While Sasuke clearly was much more skilled in hand to hand combat than Naruto ever was, there was a subtle edge about the Uzumaki that only those who've killed moved with. It was as if he had evolved during the crazy mission to Wave country, with the very first step being his encounter with the demon brothers. After that vow he made, clamming up even in the most dire situations was all but non existent to Naruto.

The second step would've been the first encounter with Zabuza, during which his quick thinking had managed to free his sensei from the man's water prison. After that was the dramatic increase in speed after he learned tree walking. But what may have been most effective was what Zabuza made him do. In A way, the two of them had given each other the most precious gift imaginable. Naruto had given him closure before his passing, and Zabuza had given him the steel resolve needed to take a life, something that would change anyone no matter what the circumstances. He had given Naruto his first kill, and it was a first kill that left behind no guilt.

While Naruto had been surprised by the initial assault that Sasuke launched, he still managed to avoid the jumping roundhouse that would have knocked a grown man unconscious had it landed. The clone had a strange look of emotionless determination, an unknown switch somewhere in its psyche having been flipped the moment Sasuke rushed forward. While it wasn't quite as serious as when he fought Mizuki and defended Iruka sensei, the sharpness of his eyes were quite similar to that occasion. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke strangely enough, but even if he was a clone he wasn't going to stand around and get hit. Not anymore.

It almost was as if Sasuke wasn't even there, but instead the only thing there was his mission. Yagura. He didn't even know it, and he probably never would, but this moment was something that had occurred before. In another time before Naruto was even born, this same type of conflict had happened between multiple individuals just like him and Sasuke. The Uchihas mindset was extremely similar to Naruto's at this moment, as he berated himself and Naruto because of what he had done on the bridge. Sasuke was an avenger, and he almost died..protecting the loser. It was unacceptable, and even though he saw the blonde as a hindrance at first he knew his feelings about Naruto had changed.

Naruto was his friend. His only friend.

The two genin were more alike than anyone would ever know, and both of them were linked together by fate itself to be rivals. Both of them one of the last of their respective clans. Both of them knowing the pain of being orphans. Both of them, with a mission to kill. And both of their targets being extremely powerful.

But there was a difference between them, something that completely differentiated them from one another. Naruto sought companionship, while Sasuke shunned such a thing. Sasuke was hell bent on revenge, although he had yet to end a single life. Naruto was determined to free Kiri, an act that could only be described as protecting hundreds, or maybe even thousands of people from death. Yet he had killed, albeit not in cold blood. Still, the blonde had changed.

This was first realized when he didn't try to stop the skirmish with Sasuke, or even taunt the Uchiha. All he knew was Yagura at that moment, and placing his hands in a ram seal, the boy concentrated already making a plan like he did in Wave. Sasuke had the decency to scoff at the eight doppelganger that appeared, saying to Naruto with a mocking tone of voice." Tch. Eight times nothing is still nothing. Now come on loser."

"Teme!" The blondes yelled as six of them converged on Sasuke, as the two that remained with Naruto poofed in smoke as he waited. The clones didn't even get close, as the predictive analytical eye that was his Sharingan gave him an edge formerly unseen. Jumping up swiftly, the Uchiha landed four swift kicks that used the first clone to jump off of and hit three more with quick split like kicks. The last two clones were then dispelled mid swing, Sasuke throwing a vicious uppercut and then a hook that hit them both where they didn't even see it coming. As the smoke cleared, Naruto had already circled around with a kunai in hand, or at least that what it would seem to be. The boy let out a loud battle cry, and he managed the the first part of his impromptu plan by gaining Sasukes attention. The Uchiha didn't even see the kunai that Naruto had tossed while the smoke from his clones concealed his movements from Sasuke, and the Uchiha avenger seeing that Naruto was attacking for real ran to meet his rival halfway.

Then is when it happened, Naruto in a stroke of pure combat genius tossed the kunai above him in an arc as he all but flew into a jumping knee, just like the knees he had intercepted Mizuki with before. Sasuke however saw it coming, and sidestepped while hooking precisely in Naruto's exposed solar plexus. The Uchiha was finally surprised when instead of hitting flesh he instead only dispelled a shadow clone, once again obscuring his vision. The kunai was coming down nearby the Uchiha heir, and in a plume of smoke Naruto caught him off guard with a doublefisted overhead strike as his legs spread out. Sasuke only narrowly managed to block the attack by raising his arms and crouching slightly, and Naruto pushed off of his arms front flipping over him and turning back around into a sloppy hook punch. Sasuke would have none of it however, and he managed a strong spinning back kick just as he was struck from behind. The kunai that Naruto had positioned earlier had snuck up on the Uchiha while he was in the middle of kicking the other clone out of existence, leaping into a knee strike and superman type punch all at once.

It certainly wasn't the most graceful, shinobi like attack he could have used from a blind spot, but that didn't mean that Sasuke didn't feel it. The knee hit his lower back hard on the side as Sasuke turned his head surprised, and the punch smashed right into the side of his head sending him to the ground. The Uchiha was so shocked that his sharingan actually evolved from the blow, and he now sported two tomoe in each of his red eyes.

"Dont underestimate me!" Naruto declared with his fists balled.

Trembling in anger as he rose the his red eyes were covered by shadows as his head was tilted down, and in a dark tone Sasuke told him." I see...just don't let it get to your head...Naruto."

The blonde was caught off guard by the small bit of respect he had just received, and he didn't even see Sasukes next movement. It was as if the Uchiha had become three times faster, and the kick Naruto received was hard enough to even make his real self flinch back in his apartment.

Still skimming through the reading material he now had at his home, Naruto's eyes widened in confusion at the memories from training ground seven, until he realized exactly what it all meant. He remembered what happened to his clone, from the crow idea, to the kunai clone trick, to Sasuke showing him just a hint of acknowledgement before demolishing him with that kick. The Uchiha was certainly more skilled than he was although he would never say it aloud, but if he had been serious that blow he landed would've killed the avenger. His clones seemed to be nearly a perfect jutsu now that he thought about It, as they could help him learn these books better, be sparring partners, run errands, make trap setting far more deadly, be decoys, and even help him escape if he really needed to. With the transformation jutsu, he could probably be the best spy around, as the crows would let him travel a lot faster and discreetly as well. Hell he wouldn't even have to deal with the shops overcharging him anymore, which would be invaluable in the long run.

Too excited to be put down because of Sasukes shitty attitude, the blonde could only say one thing. Well, scream one thing." HELL YEAH! BANZAI!"

After striking a weird pose as if trying to catch something that fell from the sky while leaning to the side, the blonde was sobered up when another thought crossed his mind.

"Wait..where am I gonna train!?"

Normally a training ground would be more than suitable for him, but since he wanted to keep his secrets guarded the Uzumaki was faced with a dilemma. Thankfully though, after a glance of the pile of ryo he now had his answer was found. Channeling a nice amount of chakra, the boy sent the scouts out to find what had come to mind to solve his newfound problem, and also read everything he now had while he went to training ground seven.

~A few hours Later~

Happily leaving the training ground after concealing himself for so long to avoid Sasuke while he planned, Naruto could only thank kami that Kakashi decided to abstain from training for about a week while everyone got a chance to recover. Since Jiji had given them all A rank mission pay because of the danger that involved their first C rank, Kakashi had figured Naruto wouldn't need the money which is why he didn't even have them do any D ranks. Perfect.

His clones had already found what they sought when he created them, a new living area. To be more detailed, he had found three houses right next to each other that were all vacant. Normally such a thing would be hard to find, and Naruto only managed it because of where the properties were situated. Just outside the Uchiha compound. Konoha had long had a rumor that ghosts resided there, and even though Naruto had an irrational fear of ghosts he swallowed it because of necessity. The property in the middle would be his new domain, and the other two were bought to make sure he'd have plenty of privacy, and also space. They all had large back yards, a little smaller than football fields with plenty of tall trees interspersed in different places. It helped that they were all fairly luxurious and well kept, or at the very least they shitted on his small apartment. The price he got them for was also a steal because of the lowering property value, and so the future Hokage didn't even make much of a dent in the money he now had. He would still be careful with his spending though, if only out of respect for Zabuza and also because of his experience in living with very little to spend. The middle house would be furnished however, and he now had transformed clones out and about buying couches, tables, paintings, and every other thing he had never been able to acquire with his meager income. He wanted to live with style from now on, and he had a way to do it, so he did it. He'd even finally have a flat screen and a new tempur pedic king sized bed by the day's end!

The blonde didn't even acknowledge Sasuke or ask Sakura out before bolting away, leaving an agitated Sasuke to reject Sakuras advance once again. He wanted to get home as fast as he could to dispel his study clones and grab his scrolls, and the only things he would be taking to his new home would be his plants, his nightcap, and frog pajamas he had received from someone as a present on one of his more horrible birthdays. Everything else would be left, and he'd also be leaving a decoy clone there daily to make sure everyone still thought he lived there. It wasn't a secret where the jinchuriki laid his head at, and that had all so often resulted in his home being vandalized by a few of the bolder leaf villagers. No more! Now..he'd live where no one could find him, and he'd always be sure to cover his trail with transformations to keep it that way.

~Two hours Later~

"AWW..My aching head!"

As Naruto finally woke up after dispelling all his clones at once, the blonde made a mental note to NEVER do it again. It was like getting hit with twenty flashbacks at once, and the rush of information was enough to nearly put the boy in a coma. He felt like he had been clubbed by Sakura five times at once, which was a terrifying thought!

After picking himself up off the floor, Naruto began trying to sift through everything he had learned from his brief study that only lasted about two hours while he had waited for Kakashi from the shadows. He had begun learning more about the snow leopard style of taijutsu that Haku created, along with the names and effects of all the jutsu the mist nin had in their possessions. He also learned a little about poisons, and apparently Haku had favored monkshood which was both pretty and highly poisonous. Remembering hearing Ino brag about the flower shop her family owned and how she earned money for new clothes, the blonde decided to go and see if he could buy some later.

The Snow Leopard taijutsu mainly focused on stealth and speed, which was why there were no kata for Naruto to try and learn. Instead, the illustrations all showed various attacks as related to the enemies position, and it held side notes on everything shown to give examples of what principles were being followed. A good example of this was a picture that showed a ninja crouched down and leaning forward under an opponent striking horizontally. The ninja crouching was stabbing a needle in the enemy's leg, directly in the tendon so as to hamper movement. Then the next illustration showed the crouched ninja rising and spinning behind the enemy, grasping the neck or stabbing the other senbon into the exposed neck or the base of the skull. The style seemed highly geared towards shurikenjutsu, and that was something that Naruto definitely sucked at. It would be even worse with needles, as the boy found out while trying to stick a few into his wall from short distance. They just bounced off, and the other problem was the fact that Naruto couldn't even get three needles into each hand. He had no idea how Haku had managed to do so as fast as she did, and it looked like things weren't going to be as easy as he thought they would be because of shadow clones. Leaving his apartment in a rush, the blonde left to his new home contemplating about the issue the entire way there.

After making it to his new home in the same disguise he used before to buy the home, he dropped the transformation in the middle of his newly furnished living room amazed that things had improved so quickly for him. He now had three houses, millions of ryo, New clothes, weapons, knowledge of his clan, Justus, and even bingo books to learn about other missing nin. Shit he even had a lead on someone who would definitely help the Kiri takeover, Mei Terumi!

Plopping down on his new leather couch as he remembered that his clones were handling all the utility bills, he didn't really pay much attention to all his new possessions and decor but instead still thought about the Snow Leopard taijutsu and the kubikiribocho. The huge zanbato would be impossible for him to wield because he could barely lift it let alone swing it. The senbon needles would be very difficult to use like Haku did, especially with three in each hand between his fingers. Haku didn't even pull them out from anywhere, since she just formed them from ice already in her hands. He mused he could try sealing to solve that problem, or maybe he could even try and learn to use ice techniques. There was also the possibility of using shadow clones to transform into senbon. The main problem was that he had no idea how to use ice techniques, despite the fact that it was mentioned that Haku mixed up water and wind chakra to make the element. He hadn't even known about elemental chakra a few hours ago. He just thought you could do awesome stuff if you learned the jutsu. Apparently he was wrong!

Since he had a week off, he'd just have to train himself into the ground like he had done for so long, except now he had material to study instead of just improvising. He'd need to strength train in order to use Zabuzas blade, and he could handle that personally since he didn't think his clones doing strength training would accomplish anything. They definitely could help him learn taijutsu, ninjutsu, and study though.

Walking out to his backyard and examining the scenery, Naruto let out a sigh of contentment and thanked Zabuza for everything. He wouldn't be failing in his mission, and he knew the longer it took then the more people like him and Haku would die for no good reason. He noticed one thing about his new housing though, and if he wanted to be able to train in his yard it'd have to be rectified as soon as possible. There was no water whatsoever, unless you counted the faucet for the hose on his cozy patio. Maybe he could change that. He did have the ryo after all!

~A little Later Yamanaka Flower Shop~

While he had a few clones that were currently digging a very large hole in his new backyard, Naruto decided to go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and see if he could score some Monkshood(AKA Wolfbane). He honestly wasn't the type to use poison in battle normally, but something that Haku had written stuck firmly to him and ingrained itself in his beliefs. You use everything at your disposal to get the mission finished. It could probably cover a broad scope of things that pertains to life in general, and Naruto saw that many of the principle Haku spoke of follows along those lines. Your disposition in battle should be the same as your everyday life. That's why neither Haku nor Zabuza took an actual combat stance when they fought. They just stood normally.

It was actually quite scary when Naruto thought about It. He could just imagine walking by someone on the street and then suddenly being killed my the unassuming assailant. Haku apparently had killed quite a few people using this exact method, and disappeared shortly thereafter. There was also the fact that not taking a stance gave nothing away about how you fought. If you saw a person take an obvious wrestling stance by squatting low with open hands, it'd be safe to assume that they utilized grappling technique. If someone squared up with you and lifted up their clenched fists while tucking their chin, it would be safe to say they used a striking method like boxing. But when someone just stood...It didn't show anything. You wouldn't know how they would come at you until they did, and that concept greatly appealed to the blonde ninja. Unpredictability!

Ino certainly seemed to be surprised seeing the familiar form of the village prankster and class clown visit her family's shop, If the wide eyed expression was anything to go by.

"N-Naruto!? Is that you!?"

"Like my new look Ino chan!?" He asked her rubbing the back of his head and smiling at her in his trademark foxy manner.

The Yamanaka heiress couldn't hide her blush as she roamed Naruto's body checking out his new digs. It wasn't anything extravagant, just some typical Black Anbu type gear that was just a little baggy on his frame. He also had some high quality steel sole black sandals, and to finish it he wore a large white hooded cloak with long sleeves that was reversible. The other side was all black, and there were seals on it that prevented it from getting worn or dirty. Naruto figured it belonged to Haku, and although he didn't get off wearing women's clothing the Anbu gear was unisex, and the cloak was...a cloak. Some part of him still wanted to stand out a bit despite his recent improvements in common sense, and as a result there were orange flames that went along the bottom of the cloak. He was actually using a transformation for the flames, and he thought they made him look badass to the point of wanting to retake his registration photo. He'd have to ask the old man later.

"Wow..you look great! It's suits you and I like the thing you're doin with the headband."

Naruto could only blush and fiddle with the mentioned clothe that was to the side exactly like Zabuza had his. He had thought it looked so cool even during The Wave mission, and Zabuza was the only shinobi he had ever seen to wear it in such a fashion. In A way it kind of shouted, fuck protecting my forehead cause you'll be dead before you even realize it. At least Haku had said something like that in an interesting entry after she had a long talk with Zabuza.

"Thanks Ino chan! So..how's shinobi life treating you!? Shouldn't you be out training or on a mission or something!?"

The blonde Yamanaka frowned as if she had a bad taste in her mouth upon hearing his question, and she quickly replied." Yeah, if I wasn't in a team with a bunch of lazy asses! I mean..All my sensei does is smoke and play shougi with Shikamaru who does nothing but stare at the clouds! And Chouji is no better munching away at his potato chips like some sort of junky! I hate to admit it, but I'd kill to switch spots with Sakura!"

"Yeah that does sound like it'd suck..Hey I know! I've been training a lot and I could use a partner Dattebayo! What do ya say!?" The boy asked excited at the prospect of making a friend out of Ino. He didn't really know her much, but from what he saw she was energetic and upbeat like he was, if a bit bossy. Well...super bossy. But how could he complain!?

"Partner? My oh my Naruto I didn't know you thought of me like that!? Already asking me out on dates and to be..Your Partner!" She playfully teased giving him a look that caused his stomach to flip and his face to flush. He would've given anything to have Sakura look at him like that!

Waving his hands in desperation and sputtering out his answer he yelled." W-what!? I didn't mean.. I mean I was just saying!-"

Cutting him off with laughter that made him more than a bit confused Ino told him." I was just messing with ya Naruto! I still like Sasuke ya know, and I won't let forehead fat beat me in winning him over! But I'd be happy to train with you sometime since I don't have anything better to do anyways."

Not even being put down by the fact that she liked Sasuke and basically said if she had something to do she wouldn't join him, Naruto smoked brightly saying." Great! I can't wait Dattebayo! By the way Sasuke hasn't even acted like Sakura exists honestly, and after our last mission which was insane he'd gotten even worse. I don't think he likes anyone at all..The teme!"

Pouting at Naruto's insult of her crush she didn't say anything about It but instead questioned him about what he meant." What do you mean!? What mission!?"

Naruto then gave her the rundown of everything that happened in Wave, except for his relationship with Haku and Zabuza. He also told the amazed girl about what happened when they returned, and how Sasuke unlocked the sharingan and saw him as a rival. A bitter rival.

"Wow he must be so strong to fight missing nin like that! And he unlocked his sharingan!? That's so cool! I bet he looks so hot with red eyes!"

Naruto nearly vomiting on the spot from Inos powerful fangirlism decided to move along before his ramen found its way out of his stomach. Hell the thought of Sasuke being "hot" nearly made him hurl up something from deep within his intestines. Something undigested and putrid. It was time for him to go!

"Umm Ino chan I was wondering if you guys sold any Monkshood here!? I was trying to get a whole lot of it to plant around my yard, and I also wanted any books you have on growing plants too."

The girl looked truly surprised by his requests, but She seemed to understand why he would want the poisonous flower that was her favorite because of its color. After calming a little she told him." You're damned right we got it, it's my favorite after all! Just come by tomorrow and I'll have some grown a little for you, it takes a little time but I can handle it. There are books over there if you wanna check em all out."

Looking confused and more than a little curious Naruto asked her." Wait...what do you mean you'll have enough grown a little tomorrow!? Shouldn't it take at least a couple weeks!?"

Smirking at Naruto's confusion and feeling a bit elated due to hearing about Sasuke rejecting Sakura, Ino decided to inform Naruto a little bit about Yamanaka style horticulture." Well normally.. but plants use energy from the sun to grow. We feed our plants chakra rich water and it speeds everything up. It takes a lot of chakra, but I'll have some sprouts for you before you know it!"

As an image of the first Hokage flashed in his mind's eye, Naruto started creeping Ino out because of the Shit eating grin he got as he turned and went to search for books.

KUKUKU GET READY FOR PLANT RELEASE NARUTO! Next chapter the results of training!


	3. Housewarming

I do not own Naruto. I do own some bubble bath for the tub though.

A day after leaving Yamanaka Flower Shop, Naruto could be found doing a multitude of exercises in his revamped training regimen. He honestly just made up some some new exercises by combining a few of them in different ways, and so he was now doing crunches while standing on the side of a tree in his backyard. The other thing he had been doing was squats while lifting the kubikiribocho above his head. He figured that the best way to get used to it was just to train with it all the time, and so he had been up and at it since early in the morning.

His clones from the previous day had finished the hole for the in ground for the pool he was trying to make himself to practice in, and so he was now waiting for some clones to return with supplies and instructions from the pool supply store on the other side of the village. He had seen a few pools around before and he thought they were made of concrete whenever he gate hopped and snuck in when no one was around. It seemed being such a troublemaker had benefits after all.

He still hadn't tried all of his jutsu yet, and he was looking forward to it after his clones that were scattered about finished their task. A fence. A huge fence of epic proportions. His trip to Yamanaka Flower Shop had resulted in more than just flowers and poison, as the blonde had inadvertently stumbled upon his first jutsu. That he created! After asking Ino about different types of plants the conversation had eventually shifted to bamboo, which Naruto was absolutely fascinated with to the point of focusing completely on it. While he had seen various architecture that utilized the hardy grass, he didn't know just how perfect it really was. On one hand, bamboo EVEN without chakra boosting its growth could grow THREE feet a day. Three freaking feet! When you considered the fact that it was nearly as strong as steel like Ino said, and a deadly cyanide was produced when its cells were destroyed, then it was just great. While Naruto didn't understand much about cells and things like that yet, Ino had dumbed it down enough for him to understand that they were like building blocks, so if you hurt the bamboo then a toxin would be produced.

The ideas had exploded from Naruto like diarrhea when he drank that spoiled milk a few times, and his unconventional thinking had already thought of so many uses for it. First off was a tall fence around his yard, tall and thick enough that NO one could see inside unless they trespass. The second idea was traps, if he could drop seeds on the ground during battle and grow them out quickly he may be able to use an attack like Haku used when she made ice spikes shoot from below. It could be used in direct attack too if he could manipulate how the bamboo grew so that it shot at an angle that would skewer the enemy. Lastly it would definitely be a great defense if it was as strong as steel. He could just imagine the look on Sasukes face when he shot a fireball just to have it blocked by Naruto's bamboo barrier.

A large flaw he saw was that he needed some water to do it, but he found out that his chakra was so powerful that bamboo grew almost immediately even from seeds. It would sprout at a slightly tilted angle and would stretch beyond his height within a second and keeping going. He knew it wasn't Mokuton, the first Hokages famous bloodline that allowed to trees and plant life to be grown. This was just him growing a plant from a seed and manipulating it a little with his chakra, an energy source that was more concentrated than the sun's rays. He started to bend it with his chakra and he found that it was actually easier for him to do than sticking a leaf to himself. Kakashi said that Naruto had more chakra than anyone in the village, and seeing that the larger techniques were easier than the small ones Naruto knew he needed to work more on his control. It was fortunate that a few chakra control exercises that Haku had written about mentioned water walking, along with Hakus water and wind manipulation. When his a pool was made he'd be working on standing in water using his chakra, until he could do it on the tips of his toes. Then after that, he'd have to try skating on his toes while using chakra to increase his speed and fluidity in movement. It was actually a part of the footwork of the snow leopard style to distribute weight in every part of his feet in differing methods for adaptability and transition, and balance. Standing on one leg and doing squats was an important exercise to do, and spinning while moving the body like it was water was too. Crashing waves should be envisioned, as if you were the ocean itself when you twisted and bursted forward.

Haku also wrote of something that blew Naruto's mind, to the point where he could integrate it into everything he did. It was like the figure 8, but you should envision it I overlapping with itself in every angle. It was like an 8, that was crossed over itself four times like X and +. Then their was another that was three dimensional as in coming toward you and going away from you with dips and rises. It was supposed to let you come from limitless angles once you learned to link attacks together so that you could do multiple X cutting attacks at once. Not just cuts but stabs could also come from these angles, and this left Naruto with a lot to build off of. Haku didn't really use a set style, she kept developing it using techniques that worked for her, something that Zabuza encouraged. After a little reflection Naruto knew that he would do the same thing, especially considering the sharingan. If Sasuke somehow stole his moves later with the oh so great sharingan then he at least wanted to be able to kick his ass and switch styles. He was trying to figure out how to ask Kakashi sensei to help him without getting rejected though. His shurikenjutsu just needed work, flat out.

Still, the blonde was making phenomenal improvements especially considering that he could now do the shadow clone jutsu with a half seal. The problem was that it took him about four seconds to gather and focus the chakra and if he released it wrong then if he tries to make five clones he'd only get two. At least he could do it, and that was pretty much thanks to the dozen plus clones he had training the technique.

Going through a series of attacks on his clones who were moving slowly, he was sure to move precisely so he could make sure he was striking the right targets. If you held a senbon in your hand and let the tips come out if both ends then you could attack with the two points in the same swing. This was for efficiency so that in essence you were supposed to attack and defend simultaneously while pushing forward and around the enemy. Once a weak point was identified based on positioning you could then attack or feint using the legs to attack while using the needles as projectiles. It was basically an aggressive counter attacking style which was a perfect match for the Uzumaki. He had been purely attack and dodge before but now he was learning much more, as Haku believed defense was more important while learning than attack. Defense however was not sufficient in battle, and attack was the only thing that would result in victory. Lunging forward and to the side while grabbing a straight punch with his hand and moving beside his clone, he stabbed it in the temple with a senbon as he spun around it continuing forward. It definitely helped that Hakus style didn't take a stance, and because of that Naruto didn't waste time making mistakes, especially with how the pictures were arranged. Because they were so simple, he just started off slow and sped up with his other clones doing the other sequences that were shown. Because of the infinite sign(8) handwork application he knew that every strike he threw should actually be multiple attacks that could change course mid swing to counter. It would make the style basically unstoppable because of its counter attacking nature, quick strikes, and unlimited adaptability. Haku likened herself to a sword, much like Zabuzas zanbato which would rebuild itself with iron from the blood it drew. Naruto was amazed the kubikiribocho had this ability, and although he was saddened that Zabuza didn't really leave behind any writings he was still happy about the jutsu.

As far as likening ones self to a sword, this seemed to be an important aspect of Hakus taijutsu since her movements could also be used with swords. You were supposed to see your body as moving with the swiftness of a sword, decisive and true. You were supposed to be like water flowing and being able to change. Change was life. Stillness was death. Flexibility was life. Rigidness was death. Just as much as having the mindset of be like an ocean was, the mindset of being a sword was there as well. Naruto could appreciate this concept and took it to heart.

After a while of various taijutsu training using groups of clones that would disappear before long, Naruto knew that he would get good really soon if he kept it up. Deciding to practice his jutsu scrolls as he saw the last of the bamboo he was growing as a fence come to life before him, he grabbed the scrolls and made his way to an emptier part of the yard. The first thing he'd be doing was the hidden mist jutsu and the shunshin, although the water dragon had him damn near drooling since the other day. He was going to really focus on water manipulation and shadow clones though, since that would be central to the style he was creating. If he had his way, he'd have the best assassination style that ever existed before long. Besides the shunshin, mist, and water dragon jutsu was the water encampment wall, great waterfall, water prison, and water bullet jutsu which were all Zabuzas. He could only tell because the rough handwriting and the lack of detail, and he figured it was because he gave it to Haku that he wrote it in the first place. There was also the jutsu that Haku created, which showed her mastery of water manipulation because of its use of a single handseal. It actually combined the hidden mist jutsu, and a theory she made when she heard of the second Hokage who was famous for water techniques. She thought that she could start using the hidden mist jutsu to train, and after a while be able to concentrate the mist closer along the ground. Then she could multiply its mass with her water chakra which was a basis for jutsu period, and be a key to collect water from moisture in the air like Tobirama senju. What was ironic was that Naruto ended up being inspired by Hashirama the other day, and now he technically had a way to use their jutsu even if not as skilled as them. Especially the first, since he couldn't create plant life. He would just use bamboo inspired moves that would only be a little similar to wood release.

The justu Haku created from the hidden mist technique was the thousand water needles of death, which Naruto recalled seeing from the distance during the bridge battle. It was the jutsu that also used her principle of simultaneously attacking and defending, since she would grab the arm suppressing the weapon, stomp the foot disabling movement, and sending the needles from every direction blocking any escape, considering you could move with broken toes. She also had an ice version, in which she used wind jutsu to freeze the water needles. While he felt it would probably take a long time to accomplish, Naruto had a feeling that he could do the ice version if he trained hard enough, as just a little earlier he was shocked to learn he had a wind and water nature just like Haku. He literally couldn't ask for anything better, especially considering Haku had he basic wind manipulation method and a slightly harder one. You first had to cut a leaf with your chakra by grinding it against itself in a thin line. After you cut the leaf you were supposed to cut into a mud cake, and then rock eventually. Naruto also considered that after rock you could try steel, but he'd have to see about that later.

He had clones attempting to cut the leaf, and he also had a clone in his kitchen using the sink to saturate the water inside with chakra. Then he'd have to try moving it around in different ways, and eventually be able to hold an orb around his hand. This was also the basis of the water prison, although the orb was a lot bigger, and you were supposed to force water down the enemy's lungs, although if they used their chakra to block it you would have trouble drowning them. He even had a clone in the bathroom attempting to saturate the water in the tub through his feet, which was very difficult. That would be key in learning the water dragon, and the great waterfall. Naruto also had an interesting idea with seals concerning water, and so the blonde found he had his hands full. Good thing he had clones.

The first attempts were all busts. The hidden mist jutsu didn't look very hard, but the lack of control Naruto had really made it difficult for him. He quickly decided to make clones and have them to train however, because of an interesting thought that popped into his mind. Kakashi said Naruto had more chakra than the Hokage, who was the strongest in the village. He also said the smaller your chakra, the easier to control, which explained Sakuras ease in completing tree walking. Since his shadow clones split his chakra up, then he should be able to learn the jutsu quicker because his clones would have less chakra to have to guide. He couldn't find any flaws in the logic, and so he kept on pushing himself in his strength training. Lifting the zanbato above his head would probably be hardest, but then again he felt swinging it and then reversing its path by swinging it back the other way would be really difficult too. He didn't have any kata to use, or even techniques from Zabuza.

He did remember when Zabuza threw the sword at them, nearly decapitating his whole team and Tazuna at the same time. He also recalled the spinning back kick that he caught Kakashi sensei with, as well as the way he stood behind his sword and guarded sometimes. That was all he had to go by however, but he had a hunch that using Snow Leopard style would work fine with a few tweaks. He just needed to get stronger!

~ A few Hours Later~

Knock knock knock

Lifting his head from the book on genjutsu theory that he was currently reading a bit slowly, Naruto rose from his white leather couch and walked to his front door in his transformation. He basically just used his sexy jutsu form with straight dark blue hair because of his secret crush on Yukie Fujikaze. Oh what he would give to meet her and do everything he dreamed of doing to Sakura!

Blushing as he opened the door the transformed blunette was taken back by who was standing there. While he had filed for D ranked mission involving helping construction of his pool, he didn't expect the workers to be people he knew. Standing before 're the familiar faces of team eight, which consisted of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and their jonin instructor Kurenai Yuhi. He had recognized Kiba first however, as the dog shinobi had definitely had the most contact with him of the group.

Kiba and his nin dog Akamara seemed to notice Naruto as well, both of them sniffing the peculiar scent of Ramen and fox that they'd recognize anywhere. Shino also seemed to take notice, his kikai buzzing without constraint because of the familiar powerful chakra they felt.

"Kiba, Shino, what is it?"

Kurenai instantly noticed her team's behavior as their employer opened the door and looked on in surprise. While she could feel the faint hint of chakra usage coming from the girl, she knew for a fact that no genjutsu was being used, and she was ready for anything.

"Just what the hell are you playin at Naruto!? This had better not be a prank!" Kiba yelled at the Uzumaki pointing an accusing finger at him.

Hinatas eyes seemed to widen as a blush was instantly on her face hearing her crushes name spoken, and she looked confused until she activated her byakugan unconsciously out of excitement to see if it was true.

"N-Naruto kun!?

She promptly passed out.

"Hinata!?" Kiba shouted worried about his teammates safety.

Naruto was about to just close the door and say screw it when Kurenai stopped it with her foot saying." So..you're that Naruto Uzumaki I've heard about? Just why are you here, and why are you transformed!?"

Sighing as Kiba turned to him looking very angry, the Inuzuka cut him off yelling." And what did you do to Hinata!?"

"Hold on a second! I didn't do anything and this is my house! I'm in disguise because...I'm a ninja and I don't want anyone to know where I live. So please just keep it down..is that a problem?"

Even Shino was surprised by the logical explanation the class clown offered, and he bug user and Kurenai both answered at the same time saying.

"There is no problem with that logic. It is fine."

"I understand, I use misdirection myself so I get it."

Looking at the group with relief as Kiba shook Hinata awake, Naruto opened his door up wide and told them." Thanks.. you guys can come in if you want and I'll tell you about what I need done while I make us some tea or something. Come on!"

As the jinchuriki led team eight a little bit aggravated because of being identified so soon, he pointed to his new couch as they took on the decor saying." Feel free to sit while I make some tea, and I'll tell you what I want you to do."

The blondes transformation suddenly dropped, allowing team eight to lay eyes on his true form for the first time in a while. What happened next was actually pretty interesting, even more so than Shino would have thought possible. Kurenai sensei went completely red upon laying eyes on Naruto, and Hinata actually drooled a little before suddenly collapsing in a familiar pool of blood that shot from her nose like a...

"What the..Hinatas A pervert!? Wait...That means!"

Naruto could finally connect the dots now that he could see the correlation between how the Hokage turned red and exploded with blood shooting from his nostrils and Hinata doing the same...As soon as she saw him! That A why she always passed out when he was around. She was a pervert! For...him!?

Naruto truly couldn't comprehend such a thing, as it was a new occurrence that he never would have thought possible. Hinata wasn't really weird, she was just some sort of shy pervert for him. And as Naruto looked at the beautiful form of her sensei...He saw that she was red in the face too with her mouth slightly slack. A small dribble of drool could barely be seen on the corner of her mouth, and her eyes were glazed in nostalgia mixed with lust.

No one knew about her lifetime crush on the fourth Hokage, the man who she had a thing for ever since she was a little girl first learning to be a kunoichi. She had just been jailbait then, and Minato Namikaze never really reacted to her attraction to him the few times she saw him in person.

Naruto was..exactly like the fourth as far as his features went. The whisker marks were different though and gave him a cute and unique look. His hair was nearly the same, his eyes were a different blue than the cold calculating eyes of Minato. All in all while very similar Naruto had a more rough and tumble look about him, and she thought that while the fourth was more stunning, Naruto was VERY attractive himself. She could only just stare at him as her mind slowly rebooted as Kiba and Shino observed everything. She was busy imagining how he'd look after a few more years, and the images her creative mind were conjuring were enough to make her a little bit wet below the belt.

"Ummm...anyway..I need you to help me place cinder block around the inside of this hole I made in the back yard, and then we'll have to use some cement to line it evenly. At least that's what the pool guy said. I just wanted to be sure I followed the instructions right, because this is very important to me. That's why I asked for someone help." He explained as he placed his hand in a half ram seal and used the shadow clone jutsu to make them some tea and make sure the supplies were ready. Kurenai just nodded dumbly not trusting herself to speak, and since Shino nodded and Hinata was unconscious Kiba spoke up looking at Naruto with a peculiar expression.

"How did you do that dude!?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked oblivious of what Kiba spoke of.

Kiba had definitely seen the way Kurenai looked at Naruto just now, and although he instantly went into denial because of her attraction to the dead last he felt the need to assert himself in front of her.

"How'd you make real clones, with a Half seal!? You were the dead last in the academy, was that all just an act!?"

Naruto looking taken aback not fully realizing how difficult the feat really was schooled himself and decided he'd look cool and go with the flow." Maybe I was.. I mean I am a ninja and ninja have their secrets right!? I'll just tell you to never underestimate me Dattebayo!"

"Oh yeah, well even if you were faking that doesn't mean you can take me!"

Kiba declared trying his best to radiate dominance and make Naruto intimidated.

"Kiba! Stop being rude to our client this isn't the time and place for that! We're on a mission remember!?" Kurenai scolded the Inuzuka who was busy puffing his chest out and staring down Naruto.

" No it's alright Kurenai hime, if it's a fight he wants then you guys should come train with me and Ino in a few days. I'll show you just how strong I really am Kiba! Believe it!"

"Hey don't call her that dead last!" Kiba shouted getting angry as Kurenai blushed again from his unintended compliment.

Naruto had never seen such a beautiful woman as Kurenai, and he hadn't even realized he had been comparing her beauty to the famous actor Yukie until he he already blurted it out. The blondes face went completely red as he processed what he had just called her, and the embarrassed Uzumaki could only stare at her gorgeous red eyes and try to stutter out an apology.

"S-Sorry Kurenai I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything. Its just you're like a princess when I look at you and I just said what I thought!"

Kurenai for all her experience as a renowned expert kunoichi just couldn't stay her usual stoic self around Naruto, her fangirl days crashing back into her full blast because of his resemblance to the fourth. It didn't help that Naruto had just called her princess..twice..and the thing about It was that he said it without thinking. The genjutsu expert almost wanted to jump the Uzumaki in a very Anko like manner, but She managed to barely contain the blush and warm feeling that was spreading in her core. She needed to get a grip, she was ten years his senior for kamis sake.

For some odd reason that kind of turned her on even more, and she had to turn away from Naruto to give her reply." It's fine Naruto kun..Thank you for the compliment. So...a pool you say?"

She had to thank Kami when the kettle began to whistle , distracting Naruto's eyes from roaming her body like he was doing. She saw how he looked at her gazing at her hair, eyes, and curves that many men in the village likened to that of a supermodel. It was refreshing to see a man appreciate something other than her breasts and ass, and Naruto had spent most of his staring looking at her eyes and face as if in a daze.

"Yep, and I need it finished ASAP. I can supply plenty of clones though, so you guys don't need to work unless you want to. I just wanted to make sure it gets done right ya know?" He answered cheerfully going and preparing the tea in the new tea set he had bought.

"Sounds fine. Hinata can even use her byakugan to make sure everything is even. We can start when Hinata wakes up OK?"

"Great! Uh what's a byakugan by the way!?"

After Kurenai explained about the Hyuga clan kekkai genkai that allowed 360 degree vision and telescopic sight, along with chakra vision, Naruto looked fascinated at the prospect and wondered how effective their gentle fist really was. They ended up discussing many of the other clans of the leaf, with Kiba boasting about the Inuzuka and Shino only giving a very short explanation of the Aburame in which he just said." We use our parasitic insects for combat and espionage."

Naruto while a little bit weary of a bug hive inside of his home still thought it was kind of cool, and voicing his opinion to Shino he managed to sort of make a friend out of him. Shino even invited him to join him in searching for new insects, and Naruto being Naruto just couldn't refuse. Naruto eventually asked Kurenai if she was from the Uchiha clan because of her eyes and hair, and he was a bit surprised at the annoyance he saw in her features as she gave him an answer.

" No Naruto kun, I am not an Uchiha. Their clan was massacred years ago, and now your teammate Sasuke Uchiha is the last remaining Uchiha in the village."

"Uhh...what happened. W-Where am I!?" Hinata moaned as her eyes fluttered open and she regained her bearings.

Naruto didn't know exactly what to do and so opted to just give everyone their tea and go outside, telling then he was ready when they were. Truth be told he was exceedingly nervous around Kurenai and Hinata, as he was staring to crush on Kurenai and Hinata was apparently a pervert for him. What was he supposed to do!? A few images of fondling Hinata and Kurenai at the same time while they kissed each other materialized in his head, and Naruto knew one thing for sure. Crushing down his perverted thoughts, he knew This was gonna be a long day.

~Four days later~

It was early afternoon at training ground 8, and Naruto Uzumaki was waiting ecstatic at the chance to train with his new friends. He had been training 24/7 because of his clones working around the clock, and even now his large square in ground pool was full of training doppelganger. While it was only five feet deep, that was actually perfect for what he was using it for, and it wasn't swimming! During the last four days, he had learned the shunshin, hidden mist, and water bullet jutsu, but the other la were significantly more difficult. The water dragon actually took like 40 seals to complete, and Naruto hadn't even memorized them all yet to even try it. His water walking hadn't improved like he though it would, but at least he was staring to get a foothold before he fell inside. Or at least his clones did.

Naruto had been training his strength by wielding the kubikiribocho and his speed by practicing shunshin. The body flicker didn't have an explanation for its normal usage, as Zabuza must have just explained it to Haku and gave her the scroll with the instructions. As a result, Naruto didn't know that it was Normally used just for simple transport, and rarely in combat. As a result he had been using the technique as much as possible with the intent to use it in combat, which had led to more than a few hard impacts with the trees in his yard and the bamboo surrounding it. Still though, the fact that he could now disappear and reappear in a burst of speed greatly increased his ability, although his vision lagged and it took a moment to coordinate himself to attack. His taijutsu also was better after his studies, and since Kurenai had gotten him interested in genjutsu he had bought a book on genjutsu theory that was also being studied. He had been so busy that he hadn't even read through the bingo books yet, instead choosing to use all his clones to make himself better.

It was only today that he had decided to crack the books open, and he had a clone going through all the issues that Zabuza had been collecting for Kami knows how long. As everyone began to show up one by one, Naruto could only grin thinking about how he would show them just who would be the fifth Hokage.

HOPE YOU LIKE BAMBOO/MIST TOBIRAMA TYPE NARUTO..ADD IN SOME SEALING, SILENT KILLING, CHAKRA CHAINS, POISON, AND SHUNSHIN AND WE GOT A SUPER COOL NARUTO THATS NOT OP. CHUNIN EXAMS WILL BE LEGENDARY, ALTHOUGH I INITIALLY WANTED MORE SPYING IN RESPONSE TO SASUKE HAVING SHARINGAN. ANYWAY REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS, AND NEVER ASSUME PAIRINGS BECAUSE EVEN I AM UNSURE ABOUT IT. THANKS


	4. New A Rivals

I do not own Naruto. I do own some picante beef ramen.

Practically bouncing around in excitement as Shino arrived, Naruto greeted his bug using friend loudly with a smile and a wave that was returned by a simple nod and stoic good afternoon. The two of them barely got to talk about fire ants which Naruto brought up when Hinata appeared, and even though Naruto was at a loss for what to do about her he gave her a warm greeting like he had just given Shino. And...She slumped to the ground again. It was actually much worse than it had previously been, ever since Naruto had changed outfits she couldn't even be conscious in his immediate vicinity. A minute later Kurenai appeared in a swirl of leaves greeting the two genin present and automatically went to check on Hinata. The only reason Naruto hadn't was because Shino had assured him her vitals were fine, and he didn't want to get close to the girl he had been having dirty thoughts about.

Kiba and Ino seemed to arrive at nearly the same time a couple minutes later, and so now that everyone had arrived it was time to get things underway. Hinata started coming to after a while and Kurenai seeing her young charge awakening finally joined the group of genin before anything started prematurely. Kiba and Naruto were already butting heads and it didn't help that Ino had jumped in taking Naruto's side and calling Kiba "dog breath." After Kiba responded saying she was a "useless fangirl", Kurenai sighed but still addressed them all saying." Alright settle down! Since Kiba challenged Naruto and he accepted I suppose we can start with sparring so that they can test each other's strength. The only rules I'll place are no crippling and fatal attacks, so jutsu are allowed but only non lethal force, understood!?"

Naruto giving a nod with a look of determination began walking to the center of the training ground at a quick pace with Kiba doing the same, and the Inuzuka was sizing the blonde up the entirety of the short walk with a scowl of distaste. He was looking forward to knocking Kiba down a few pegs, and even though Kurenai was Kibas sensei she found herself a little thrilled to see what Naruto was capable of. Ino was loudly cheering the blonde on since she wanted to see Kiba get his ass whooped too, and Shino was watching their every movement with an analytical eye was curious of Naruto's true skill. He himself had held back a lot during the academy, to the point where he was quite sure he could defeat Sasuke Uchiha even though no one else knew he could. Hinata was quiet as well, but She was just nervous and hoping that her crush didn't get hurt.

"You ready to see who's top dog dead last!?" The brazen Inuzuka taunted his rival in stealing Kurenais heart.

"Bring it on Kiba, but do me a favor and actually be serious! I'll warn you again don't underestimate me!" Naruto shot back with a glare while cracking his knuckles.

"Like I need to! In fact Akamara go and watch while I show this loser who's boss!" He declared ordering his nin dog partner to the sideline who gave a bark in the affirmative.

No more words were exchanged as Kiba dropped into his stance by crouching down with his fingers taut ready to use his claws, bouncing on his toes ready to strike. Naruto just stood normally although he turned his body to the side so that he was harder to hit in his center line. Haku had repeatedly mentioned this in her taijutsu writings, since many of the targets she often went for were along the center of the body where many of the weak points were.

After Kurenai gave them the ok to start, Kiba immediately dashed forward leaping into a few swift claw swipes that came from the side and upward, and Naruto could only sidestep sending a nicely aimed low side kick that hit him hard in his thigh. Kiba did manage to graze Naruto however, and the Uzumaki now had a scratch on the side of his neck that was shallow, although the was steel soles in Naruto's sandals made his kick more effective, and this was seen when Kiba stumbled a bit in pain, until he squinted his eyes in anger and began growling. Then the dog boy redoubled his assault, and Naruto was so hard pressed by the unorthodox flip kicks and swipes that all he could do was try and evade them. Kiba certainly wasn't a pushover, and Naruto kind of thought that in some ways he was a better fighter than Sasuke was. While he lacked Sasukes hard hitting precision, the Inuzuka attacked with ferocity, speed, and unpredictable movements that linked off of flips and pounces.

It was time to step it up.

As Kiba launched a side kick with his upper body and arms close to the ground, Naruto seeing how the boy slightly overextended himself managed a weak hook strike with the side of his fist as if he was holding a senbon. Then he tried to spin around Kiba and grab his throat, but he ended up receiving a powerful kick to his shin when Kiba dropped down and hit him with both of his legs extending outward. Naruto had to grunt in pain as he fell to the ground, but he barely managed to force himself up and fight through the pain in his aching leg when Kiba tried to finish him with a pouncing attack. Rolling and rising at once the Uzumaki lashed out with a kick before leaping back to regroup, but Kiba swatted it to the side and pressed forward, and Naruto's reflexes were thoroughly tested as he evaded the various swipes that came from insane angles. Now it seemed he didn't have a choice despite the fact that he wanted to stick to taijutsu for this fight, but he'd be damned if he lost in front of Kurenai hime.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the sloppy flips Naruto used to avoid Kiba while he prepared his jutsu, and she made a mental note to tell him to improve his acrobatics as soon as possible. His movement lacked Grace and efficiency, although she did admit that his taijutsu was alright for a genin. Kiba already displayed low chunin rank taijutsu, since he had been training in the Inu style his entire life. Naruto however was more like a high level genin, with hints of chunin level peeking through every so often, and he knew how to think on his feet.

As Naruto landed from his impromptu flip to the side, Kiba changed his movement to chase Naruto down. The Uzumaki had both of his hands in a half seal with a tactic he had made the other day already in mind. As Kiba drew closer and closer, Naruto leapt back focusing and just before the Inuzuka landed a powerful downward claw Naruto just disappeared. Before Kiba knew it a team of four clones was upon him from all sides, and he couldn't defend himself from all the blows as they simultaneously jumped into knee strikes knocking him down.

Everyone was surprised by the outcome, especially Ino who had begun to shout in glee at seeing the dog breath boy get his block knocked off. Kiba for all his skill and tenacity was pretty hurt by the pincer type maneuver that Naruto hit him with, especially because his body didn't move with the blows since he was caught in the middle.

"Alright this match is over. That was very impressive Naruto. You did well too Kiba, but you should have been serious from the start instead of blowing him off. You didn't even use your four legs technique!" Kurenai told the two combatants.

Naruto beamed at the praise and was ecstatic that he impressed his crush, and Kurenai didn't fail to see the blush that he and his clones had as they gazed at her. Maybe she could offer him a few...lessons.

"Although..Naruto kun I have to say..your flipping was horrendous. You really need to work on your acrobatics, but if you want I could give you a few lessons sometime later OK." She suggested barely managing to stop herself from blushing because of her hidden agenda.

"Thanks so much Kurenai sensei, I promise I won't waste your time. And I never break a promise, that's my nindo my ninja way! Oh yeah I wanted to show you this New genjutsu I created. I know you're the best in the village so I want your opinion!" Naruto excited declared his blush fading a little as he gave her his trademark foxy smile.

"Excuse me Naruto San, but I would also like to test myself against you before you demonstrate your new technique." Shino cut in just as Kurenai smiled at Naruto and was about to tell him to show her. She want bothered by Shinos interruption however, as she was actually a little curious about who would win in a spar.

"Thats what I'm talking about Shino. Let's do it Dattebayo!"

"Yes let us."

Shino calmly walked to the center of the field while Kiba pulled himself up with a grimace, and Ino asked Hinata who she thought would win between them. Hinata honestly didn't know, but She did inform Ino of Naruto's huge chakra, and also of Shinos pure efficiency in his strategy. Naruto hurriedly walked to the center and squared off with Shino, and he found that unlike Kiba Shino didn't take a stance either. They basically just stood normally across from each other, and somehow Naruto knew he needed to go all out against the Aburame from the get go. He damned sure didn't want any bugs on him biting and sucking his chakra out!

"This match will have the same rules as the last. Jutsu allowed, but no deadly force, understood?" Kurenai asked as she got ready to give them the OK to begin. After they both nodded never stopping their staring contest, she gave then the signal to start with a "Hajime" and shunshined away to where the other genin were.

A cloud of insects burst from Shinos sleeves and Naruto actually became a bit nervous as he leapt back his hands already in half seals. Shino seemed to notice his disposition and decided to launch a little psychological warfare.

"It would appear that you are afraid of my kikaichu. Why would I think so!? Because I can see the fear in your eyes. Just forfeit and I won't have to send them upon you."

His menacing and monotonous voice actually did manage to shake Naruto up a little bit, but the Uzumaki schooled himself and instead gave a shit eating grin as he began going through a few handseals for the genjutsu he created. It was actually inspired by both the hidden mist jutsu, and the fact that in an interesting entry where Haku spoke if her training with Zabuza she mentioned he had a chakra shroud that she could actually see. It was wild and untamed like a demon in physical form, and Zabuzas killing intent seemed to skyrocket which hampered Hakus thinking to the point where she was easy to defeat.

Naruto learned a bit about killing intent surprisingly from the taijutsu pages he studied, as it was an integral part of silent killing, which was an integral part of the Snow Leopard taijutsu style. And so after a little trial and error he had managed to learn how time manage his spiritual energy by itself, and it only took him imagining the people who used to torment him hurting the people he cared for. Of course he had to channel a large amount of chakra for more potency, and because of his massive reserves and considerable experience in receiving hatred from others, it wasn't hard to tap into his emotional self especially with his vivid imagination. Right now he was imagining Kurenai being hurt, and although the anger was somewhat forced the feeling was real as he thought about what he'd do to the idiot that hurt her. And then it happened.

The pressure was unbelievable. While it may have been a little weaker than Zabuzas own massive intent, that didn't mean that any genin, or even chunin was ready to handle it. Especially a genin with a hive of insects that were instinctual and affected his disposition. As a blood red mist surrounded Naruto and he focused his killing intent on Shino, the Aburame actually slumped to the ground trembling while Ino followed suit, along with Hinata who fainted immediately. Kurenai even developed a light sheen of sweat but She had felt worse before, and being a genjutsu expert she was very well versed in killing intent. Naruto's was at least mid jonin level, and it was very intense at that. Almost like a Kage, but he must not have had much experience using it.

"Naruto! That's enough!" She declared instantly beside him as his eyes widened in fear because of what he had done. He was just trying to cause Shino to panic, he never thought that nearly everyone would collapse. Kiba only barely managed to stay alert, and he was consoling Akamara who was whimpering and begging Kiba to protect him. For all his bravado, Kiba knew he wasn't the alpha here anymore. He was beginning to get weary of the prankster now, who knew what he was capable of.

"Kurenai! I didn't try to! I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if my new genjutsu would work!"

Her eyes widening she asked to clarify." That's the genjutsu you created!? Killing intent with that bloody mist to strike fear. I must say that I'm impressed, but I'd advise you not to use it on comrades, if you want them to Stoll be your friends Naruto kun. A jonin like me can handle it, but there aren't many genin that would be unaffected by that technique, especially with the intimidation factor from the blood shroud."

Nodding with a grave look, Naruto went over to Hinata and Ino because he wasn't sure if Shinos insects would attack him if he got close now. Kurenai seeing this went to check on Shino more than prepared to evade his kikaichu, and after about a minute of hovering over Ino while Kiba petted Akamaru, he finally saw her begun to wake up looking confused before a look of terror flashed in her eyes.

"N-Naruto!? What was that!?"

"Ino chan I'm so so sorry that was a genjutsu I made to make people afraid! I didn't know it'd affect everything around me cause I practiced by myself, and my clones never seemed to be that bad off. I guess it's because of my mission to Wave and that ninja Zabuza I told you about!"

Kurenai perking up hearing his explanation as Shino woke up decided to ask him about his mission." Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist!?"

"You mean you've heard of him Kurenai sensei!?" Naruto asked as Hinata began to stir.

"Have I heard of him!? That man is practically a legend! He slaughtered his entire graduating class before he even entered the academy. To me that's like Itachi Uchiha single handedly murdering the entire Uchiha clan. For you to have faced him in combat and still be breathing is a blessing Naruto kun!"

The Uzumaki could only nod knowing full well why Zabuza actually killed everyone that fateful graduation, as his older sister had been raped and slaughtered by the boy she thought loved her. If Haku hadn't spoken of it because it helped steel her resolve to kill, then that tidbit of information would've made him a bit more apprehensive about Zabuza and his humanity. Instead though, it only strengthened his own belief that something needed to be done in the bloody mist, and he'd be the one to do it.

As Naruto explained more about his first C rank turned A rank mission to his intrigued and amazed listeners, Kurenai perked up, just before Kiba and Shino did at the same time. Naruto heard around the same time as Kiba, the distinct sound of footsteps crushing leaves at a quick pace. Someone was coming. No scratch that. Three or four people were coming swiftly.

After a few moments in which everyone awaited with curiosity, it was surprisingly Hinata who spoke first as the shinobi that came from the tree line was recognized by her.

" N-Neji san!"

He hardly even acknowledged she was there, instead staring intently at the yellow haired Uzumaki who was wondering who he was.

TO ANSWER A QUESTION, ALL OF THE RELEVENT CHARACTER ARE THREE YEARS OLDER. I JUST DONT LIKE 12 VERY MUCH, JUST MY PREFERENCE. ALSO I'M THINKING OF WAYS TO CHANGE PAIRINGS OVER TIME REALISTICALLY. I MEAN, ALL RELATIONSHIP DON'T LAST FOREVER. THATS LIFE. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND THANKS. SHOUT OUT TO DRAGONPONY, AND IM NOT SURE ABOUT KARUI, BUT I KNOW ILL WORK HER IN SOMEWHERE IN THE EXAMS.


	5. A Rival Reloaded

I do not own Naruto. I do own a forbidden technique.

"You there, who are you?" Asked a brown haired Hyuga prodigy as he ignored his pathetic cousin and stared intently at the blonde he had seen from several kilometers away. Not only did he see the Uzumaki with the astounding visual ability if his byakugan, but he also saw what happened to the genin that were gathered in this training ground. While normally he may have not interfered, the fact that Neji himself had felt the killing intent, along with his desire to protect the Hyuga honor couldn't be ignored. His cousin Hinata had fainted just like the coward she was, and Neji wouldn't tolerate her making the Hyuga clan look weak. Because by proxy that would make Him appear weak as well.

"The name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage! That you can believe! Uh..who are you!?"

Scowling at the blonde he decided this Naruto had earned the right to know his name as well, not that it would help him.

"I am Neji Hyuga of the clan Hyuga. You say you wish to be Hokage Uzumaki!?"

"Its not just a wish, I'll become Hokage and then I'll protect everyone in the village Dattebayo!" Naruto responded cheerfully.

The blondes cheerfulness would quickly be eliminated however, as Neji spoke his next words while the Hyugas teammates listened to the conversation. "Preposterous! The only ones who will become Hokage were those who were fated to do so the day they were born! There is no escaping fate, and if you weren't so naive then you would know that out of thousands upon thousands of shinobi, only a hand full ever become Kage!"

"And how do you know what my fate is !? The last I checked you weren't kami!" Naruto spat becoming enraged within seconds. Who did this guy think he was!?

"Even so I know you won't be Shadow. I've seen how you foolishly go about pranking and acting childish like an imbecile. You probably won't even make it to jonin." Neji callously stated with his smooth voice infuriating Naruto further. This guy was about ten times worse than Sasuke ever was, and Naruto had only met him a minute ago.

Sure, Sasuke was genuinely a spoiled asshole emo with questionable sexuality, but at least he never came out of nowhere and demeaned Naruto. If anything, Sasuke was just anti-social and surprisingly Naruto was probably the person he was closest to. Sadly ironic because they hated each other, but true nonetheless. Neji though, he was just truly a dick. Even the villagers never came and outright told him he'd never be Hokage, and the dumbasses thought he was a demon Fox. Neji most likely didn't know that, but he actually meant that from an unbiased point of view. It pissed Naruto off more than anyone ever had in his entire life. Still he managed a smirk as he found a large flaw in Nejis reasoning. The talk no jutsu would soon be ending, but he still wanted a verbal victory before he beat his ass.

"If you've seen my pranks, then you would know that I regularly escape from the ANBU black ops, and I've been doing it since the first year in the academy. Being shinobi is about stealth, so if you're saying I lack ability then prove it to me here and now. I'm more of a ninja then you'll ever be asshole!"

Neji actually looked gobsmacked for a moment, which caused Naruto to smirk in victory at his logical words. The Hyugas expression changed into that of unbridled rage, and no more words were exchanged before Neji dropped into the Gentle Fist stance, just as a tall spandex wearing man with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows appears between them.

"Neji, your attitude is very unyouthful, and I won't allow this behavior or any harm to fall upon my eternal rivals student! Now let's get back to our training ground so we can stroke our flames until they blaze as hot as the sun!"

"Eternal...rival?" Naruto asked wondering what the hell this creepy man was talking about.

"Yes my eternal rival and your sensei, Kakashi! He hasn't mentioned me to you!?"

"Uh...no."

"Well I am Konohas beautiful green beast, the one and only Might Guy! Kakashi and I have been rivals as long as I can remember, and I'm ahead of him in our contests with a score of 50 wins and 49 losses!"

Now Naruto could only look at the energetic man completely awed with stars in his eyes, remembering how Kakashi had overpowered Zabuza on the bridge near the end of the battle with those vicious backfists. If this guy was stronger than Kakashi sensei..well damn! Still though, he wanted and needed to teach this Neji a lesson in manners, and his scowl return in full force he told Guy." That's awesome Guy! I'll tell sensei I bumped into you! We were all just sparring here anyway, so please let me fight against Neji! I can take care of myself!"

Smiling brighter than humanly possible with a twinkle on his teeth, ago gave Naruto the thumbs up and loudly declared." How youthful of you to be training with others besides your team young Naruto! I'll allow you to spar Neji, but deadly force is strictly prohibited, let me make it clear beforehand so you'll both know! Nice give me your word you won't try and kill each other and I'll let you begin!"

Looking Guy directly in the eye Naruto promised, even telling the jonin his nindo like he had done earlier. Neji immediately nodded and promised as well, although he coldly stated that killing a failure like Naruto would only soil his hands. And just like that, the genin rivalry of the century had intensified even more, and no matter what Naruto vowed to tear Neji a new one.

As he and the Hyuga quickly walked to the center of the training ground glaring the entire way, Naruto could faintly hear the discussion that the spectators were talking about. They were trying to seduce who they all thought would win, and it was Ino and surprisingly Kiba who had Naruto's back the most. At least as far as who they thought would win. Nejis teammate Rock Lee seemed to consider that Neji may not win because of the information he got from Ino and Kiba who were both clan heirs. Shino didn't say anything at all, but he clearly we paying a lot of attention to Naruto's every twitch as the blonde took position. Nejis other teammate TenTen was adamant about Neji being the top genin in the leaf, and so Naruto resolved to just prove that wrong with his fists.

"Are the both of you ready!? Guy asked observing them both closely, especially Naruto. As the two enemies both nodded prepared for combat, Guy signaled the start and disappeared in a burst of speed, arriving next to the other spectators before they could even blink.

Guy wasn't the only one who disappeared however, as Naruto body flickered away since his hands had already been in the half seal for shunshin and the half seal for shadow clones. Reappearing about forty feet away from Neji, the Uzumaki decided to just demolish him with everything he had. He did decide not to use his bloody mist jutsu however, only because of his friends that were watching though. It would've been sweet to watch Neji curl up into a ball though.

As five clones appeared, even Neji was impressed by what happened next, which is probably why he activated his byakugan. Two clones transformed into kunai which Naruto took hold of. The other two transformed into crows, flying towards Neji just a little jerky in their technique. The last clone just disappeared in a body flicker, appearing a moment later behind Neji about thirty feet from the Hyuga. As the clone behind Neji went through handseals, the crows were just getting within range, and when they were close enough they changed back into Naruto already attacking. The first crow came and transformed into a skid like a base ball player, and it rose up into a powerful jumping knee strike that Neji sidestepped with ease. The other crow cane from above and to the side, transforming already coming down in a strong roundhouse kick aimed at the Hyugas skull. Ducking under the assault, the jumping knee clone used the other clones back to jump into two spinning straight kicks, but it was dispelled by the swift kick that Neji unleashed to intercept it. As Neji assaulted the second clone with a flurry of palm strikes, he only narrowly escaped the shaky water bullet that grazed his shoulder, causing TenTen to gasp in shock as Naruto actually landed a hit.

"Byakugan!"

And so Neji was now serious, no longer simply looking down at Naruto as a failure. No Naruto was worse than a failure. He was a fool who thought he could defy fate, but that would be fixed very soon.

His water bullet clone a bit drained because of his poor chakra control, the doppelganger charged with its hands in half seals, causing Neji to examine its approach with shock. Then the clone disappeared in a flicker, reappearing in a poof of smoke as two more clones appeared beside it as it led the assault. Naruto stood by and observed holding his kunai clones as Neji tore through his there clone attack, using his fingertips to jab the outstretched arms and legs of his clones when they tried to land hits. So he attacked the arms as well...that wasn't good.

Naruto could see that beating Neji wouldn't be as easy as Kiba, no not at all. But it was possible. The thing was he couldn't use smoke to obscure his vision like he did with Sasuke teme, and he didn't want to just overrun him with clones, although that was an option. He could probably end it right away if he used his bloody mist jutsu, but his friends were around and he didn't want to scare them all off. Especially when Kurenai just told him he shouldn't use it on or around comrades. Even if he shunshined Neji was too swift and he'd be caught during the brief moment when he balanced himself. That basically left his kunai clones, crow clones, and the water bullet since he assumed the hidden mist jutsu wouldn't work if the byakugan through it. While he was curious to test it out he didn't want to risk giving this asshole the advantage. Thinking quickly as Neji burst toward him at high speed, Naruto three the two kunai at nearly the same time, and the knives flew through the air while he used half seals once more frustrating Neji. The first clone transforming was dispelled as Neji evaded its side kick white tapping it without even turning his head as he continued forward. The second kunai turned into a clone throwing an overhead doublefist blow, but Neji evaded this as well while striking it without looking. He was focused solely on the original.

To bad for Naruto had a plan, with a backup just in case. In A plume of smoke a flock of 15 crows appeared, all of them flying toward Neji who halted his advance momentarily about twenty feet away from Naruto. That was his mistake. Focusing using water chakra to multiply his saliva, the blonde did the traditional handseals for the water bullet jutsu as the crows surrounded Neji, flapping their wings furiously I distract him outside of his reach. Half of them were struck by the lightning fast strikes he used, and firing another shaky water bullet he watched in pleasure as it drew nearer and nearer to its target. And then he was sorely disappointed.

Seeing the object rapidly coming toward him Neji briefly gave it his attention, which was one way the first plan could have worked. Either the crows would distract Neji, and the bullet would hit. Or the bullet would distract Neji, and the crows would swarm him from all directions while he made kunai clones to throw above and a few to shunshin. As Neji spun his body around the water bullet the crows instantly were upon him, but the problem was that they were blind because of the smoke from their own transformations. Neji didn't have that problem. The aggravated Hyuga was brutal and flawless in his decimation, sending flurries of strikes in all directions as he turned his body. All of the clones were annihilated, and Naruto frowned as he lost sight if the Hyuga inside of the smoke cloud while he used half seals again. He was suddenly forced to leap away when Neji capitalised on the smoke cloud, and threw a brace of shuriken that would have sunk into his torso had he not dodged.

Now everyone was getting nervous because of what could have been a deadly blow, although the jonin reserved judgment knowing that the shuriken weren't aimed for the head and even had they hit more than likely it would've been non lethal. Still, it was getting intense to be a genin match! This was more like between Chunin at the jonin exams!

As Naruto rose from his roll after leaping away from the shuriken, he found Neji swiftly approaching at speeds formerly unseen during this bout, and he knew it'd be over unless he did it. How he didn't want to have time do it!

"You are within my field of divination!" The Hyuga prodigy declared as his stance lowered and his white eyes shined a bit.

"Forbidden Technique!" Naruto darkly declared as a plume of smoke surrounded the two of them, and then everyone present was dumbfounded by what happened next. Neji was sent rocketing away in a jet of blood that exploded from his nose, and his airtime didn't end until he collided painfully with a tree trunk. Lee and TenTens jaws hit the ground immediately, and even Guy looked like he thought he was seeing something that wasn't possible.

Everyone wondered what the forbidden technique could have been, and since Naruto ended it resulting in another large plume of smoke and stepped out, no one would ever know. And Neji would never say a word.

All of the sudden, as Ino ran over to congratulate him the mini me bowl cut spandex shinobi approached Naruto with a look of pure determination declaring." I am Rock Lee, and because you have defeated my eternal rival Neji I challenge you to a match as your new eternal rival!"

Naruto just smirked and cracked his knuckles as the boy dropped into his Goken stance, fire blazing in his round eyes.

"WELL I CAN SAFELY SAY THAT NARUTO'S PROBABLY ABOUT TO GET HIS ASS WHOOPED LOL. REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING. EXAMS COMING SOON. WITHIN FIVE CHAPTERS I'D SAY.


	6. Anything?

I do not own Naruto. I do own a bagel without cream cheese:(

It started off with cracked knuckles, but it ended with cracks in various place on Naruto's skeleton. The blonde shinobi had bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a contused elbow, and even a bad case of whiplash. That was his reward for facing the beast that was called Rock Lee. Ironically his name was Rock, and Naruto felt like he had just been stoned by the entire leaf village. Twice. And the entire fight he hadn't really gotten close at all!

After Ino backed away seeing that Naruto accepted Lee's challenge and wished him luck, well let's just say Ino may as well been Tsunade wishing the Uzumaki luck. Naruto not knowing Lee's skill set immediately shunshined for distance, already creating five shadow clones to test the spandex wearing monster. And then Lee was upon him. It didn't matter that he had doppelgangers in between him and the green beast, the shadow clones kept Lee back about as good as a sheet of paper.

The ninja slammed a barrage of fists into Naruto, and he didn't know how many times he got hit at first but he was sure it was at least 20 times. All in the face, arms, chest, and stomach. Lee was so fast and direct that Naruto didn't even know his clones in front of him had been hit before he was assaulted. The say the least it was very humbling, and the leaf hurricane kicks Naruto was hit with were the hardest blows he had ever received in his life. But as crazy as it sounded, Naruto wanted a rematch.

As his eyes cracked open to see nothing but white, Naruto automatically knew just where he was from the familiar smell of cleaning solution and death. The Konoha hospital. Rising from bed already using a handseals to use a body flicker, the Uzumaki was surprised to see all of team 8, along with TenTen, Guy, and Ino. His eyes wide with surprise, he grinned to all of them while standing up and said." Great fight Lee, let's have a rematch after I train some more! How did you get so fast!? Were you using shunshin!?

Everyone was taken aback at his nonchalant attitude, since they all kind of thought he would have been more hostile. The blonde was showing a lot of respect for Lee, and they all saw he was trying to better himself from his serious question. Naruto looked hungry for the knowledge, and the blonde seemed to eye Guy as well as Kurenai as if considering their ability. They could feel the respect flowing from him, and they all were endeared to his bright attitude.

"No Naruto San, I can't use jutsu at all, and so I've dedicated myself to mastering taijutsu and showing that hard work can pay off! Guy sensei is the best teacher in the world to me, and because of him my flames of youth are scorching and only getting hotter!"

"That's awesome Lee! Trust me when I say you'll show everyone how strong you are, and I know for a fact you'll be great. When I'm Hokage you'll be my top jonin Dattebayo! But I have to ask, if you can't use jutsu why don't you focus in shurikenjutsu too!? If you combined that with how good you are now you'll be unstoppable!"

Lee looked like he had actually been significantly moved by Naruto's statement, and he passionately replied with a nice guy pose." An excellent idea Naruto! Now that I think about It my teammate TenTen had devoted herself to shurikenjutsu and is the best I've ever seen. She can throw anything, and expanding my expertise would only make me stronger! When you're Hokage, I'll defeat every missing nin single handedly with my hands behind my back, and I'll always keep you on your toes so that your flames of youth never diminish!"

"Well when I'm Hokage there won't even be any missing nin because I'll have already beat all of them without even leaving the village. You better stay strong enough to give a challenge, or I'll assign you endless D ranks until you improve!"

As the two started declaring grander and grander feats that they would accomplish together, Guy actually burst out in a flood of tears that couldn't be contained within him. They all saw how serious the two genin were, and somehow they knew that both of them probably would accomplish what they were saying. Naruto had basically defeated Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata, and Neji consecutively, although Ino and Hinata had been indirect. While Naruto knew a win was a win as far as Neji was concerned, a large part of him didn't like the fact that he won with the harem technique. It was true what Jiji said, the jutsu sexy jutsu Was deadly. But Naruto wanted to be strong like Lee and be able to use jutsu instantly. Then he'd be so strong he could test himself against the old man.

TenTen cutting into the conversation feeling compelled to get to know Naruto for some reason asked." Say Naruto, are you interested in shurikenjutsu!?"

Turning to the brunette beauty with a foxy smile he said." If course I am! I've been trying to learn to use needles for a while but they're so damn hard to use! Are you any good with them TenTen chan!?

He got his answer when a needle suddenly appeared in her hand out of nowhere, and he barely saw her hand move before it was sticking directly out of a mosquito that had just flown in the window. Naruto was completely enraptured by her skill, and no one failed to see the slight blush he had when he asked her with puppy eyes." Tenchan, won't you please teach me pretty please!? I know! I can be a moving target for you by using my shadow clones, and I can work on dodging while you teach me how to throw. How about It!?"

Watching the bun haired girl while he failed to see the hint of jealousy coming from every other female in the room, Naruto nearly started bouncing around in happiness when she said." Let me think about It. UHH YEAH! This is great, it's exactly what I've been needing. Maybe you could help me pick up my weapons after we train, it's always such a hassle that I haven't been using my best techniques all the time!"

The Uzumaki thought TenTen had a familiar aura about her, like he already knew her and he didn't really know why. He just knew that she was pretty cute, and he found himself wondering what she looked like with her hair down.

"Awesome, let's get started as soon as possible if you can. Maybe we can do it around the time I meet with Kurenai sensei and get my lesson. I can't wait! Hey Kurenai sensei when do you wanna meet anyway!?"

The red eyes jonin found herself very happy Naruto remembered her offer and she quickly told him with a beautiful smile that could kill." Well maybe we can meet around sunset tomorrow Naruto kun. That is if you're ready. Are you hurting anywhere!? It's only been about an hour and a half since you've fought!"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto quickly replied." Yeah Lee got me pretty good didn't he!? I can't let my subordinates be stronger than me, so I'll just have to improve until I can match his flames and surpass him. Don't worry though, I can already feel myself healing and I'll be fine by tomorrow morning.

Kurenai smiling and ignoring Guy's endless tears was surprised when Naruto formally bowed to Shino, Hinata, and Ino telling them." I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for that genjutsu guys. I still want to fight you Shino, and I never got to see your real skill, although you did make me a bit nervous at first."

Shino straightening his posture a little told Naruto." Think nothing of it. Why? Because it is logical to assume that I may face something similar someday. I was going to ask you if you would show me how you did it, but only if you feel like you can reveal this knowledge to me."

Naruto didn't even think about It before nodding, he would need Shino strong in the future after all. In fact he was going to try and take a vested interest in every shinobi he met, since they'd all be working for him someday anyway. It was actually one of the most important things he could do if he really wanted to be leader.

"Yeah I'll show you! I think it'll go well with your style, you could distract your opponent and sneak your kikaichu around to their side. It could work well with you too Kiba! Hey Guy can I ask you something, well..three things!?"

As Kiba looked a bit surprised that Naruto was offering to help him get stronger, Guy's tears finally lessened and he sniffles before relying in the positive.

"First, how long have you been training Lee!?"

"I've been fanning Lee's flame for about a year now Naruto, why do you ask?"

"Its just...Kakashi sensei hasn't really taught me anything other than tree walking, and he only did that so we'd survive our last mission. My other questions are what is that taijutsu that Lee used, and I want to know how I can get that fast. I'll work hard I promise, and I won't bother you! I just want some pointers so I can train myself. I'm used to looking after myself anyway since I'm an orphan."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the hospital room for a few moments, until Ino exclaimed." You mean you got THAT good by yourself, in two months!? You were the dead last, and you just beat last year's rookie of the year without even taking a hit! Bowl cut aside, what you did was so cool Naruto kun!"

Blushing and smiling Naruto replied." Thanks Ino chan, I've just been working hard like Lee San. You know I can help you get better too, if you still wanna train with me."

Now Ino had a faint blush and seeing her chance to tease she quickly said." Geez Naruto, asking me on another date hmmm!? You must really have a thing for your Ino chan?

Naruto couldn't deny he was turned on by the look she gave and her tone when she spoke, and the boy was only saved when Guy spoke up." Ah such is the youthful flame of love! About your questions Naruto the taijutsu is called Goken, the strong fist. As far as speed I'd just suggest you pick up some weights and train yourself to the maximum. Lee and I we do hundreds of laps around the leaf in the morning as a warm up, and then after a small snack we get to the good stuff. Feel free to join us in the mornings of you like, and I'll try talking to Kakashi about training you more seriously!"

Ino got a tick mark while Kurenai, Hinata, and TenTen glared at the girl while Guy spoke to Naruto. As the boy promised to start joining them I'm their morning exercises, Kiba also voiced his desire to join in not wanting to be outdone by Naruto. Then Naruto and Guy began discussing taijutsu, with Lee and Kiba joining and Shino even said a few things. The bug user also decided to join in Guy's morning exercises, and while Ino kind of wanted to she just couldn't imagine hundreds of laps around the leaf. Things began winding down as they left the hospital together, Ino talking to TenTen and Hinata and she surprisingly turned the three into a small group. It seemed Ino had the same charisma Naruto had, if a little less. Naruto chatted away with Kurenai and Lee, which made Guy happy to see his young apprentice make such a good friend. Lee almost had no friends at all, and even Neji and TenTen kept him at arms length because of his quirks. Naruto didn't care, he just respected the boys strength and was humble enough to ask for help and even give advice.

After denying Ino, TenTen, and even a curious Shino information about his "Forbidden Technique" with a sweat drop present, Naruto invited them all to Ichiraku Ramen saying it was all in him. He was disappointed when Guy said he needed to train his team, much to TenTens chagrin and disappointment. The bun haired girl hadn't really gotten to talk to Naruto much, but She resolved to get to know him when they trained they next day. Kurenai also said she needed to get back to training her team especially after seeing Guy's team in action. Naruto was a bit depressed when she told him to rest up instead of joining them because of his injuries, but he brightened up knowing he'd see her the next day. She even said she'd go to Ichiraku with him before her lesson!

That just left Ino, but as if by some act of kami one of her family members found then on the way and said her father was looking for her. Now it seemed he was on his own, after deciding to just shunshin there he arrived a few seconds later in front of the stool that all but had his name etched into it.

"N-Naruto kun!? Is that you!? How did you do that!? And..nice clothes!"

Looking into the familiar brown eyes of his older sister figure Ayame Ichiraku, Naruto gave her his biggest brightest smile and answered." Hey Ayame nee! It's a ninja thing but I can show you sometime if you want! And thanks it doesn't have a lot of orange besides the flames but I kind of like it! Now let's get down to business here! How about ten bowls of pork, and five bowls of miso to get me started!"

Ayame couldn't help but blush a little as she went to prepare the ramen for the boy that was four years younger than her. When did he get so cute!? Was it really just the clothes!? Naruto seemed a little different somehow, like he had grown up suddenly and was more of a young adult than the boy she was used to. Maybe it was just her imagination. Still, the black shinobi outfit and the white cloak with orange flames looked good on him. Really good. And the headband to the side sort of accentuated how unorthodox he was. Naruto was...Naruto.

After a few minutes of preparation Ayame brought Naruto a few bowls to find the ryo already on the table with a generous tip, and Naruto scarfing his favorite delicacy down she went and made the rest and kept them coming. She really didn't know where he put all of the noodles, but She was always glad to see how much he lived her cooking. As Naruto began digging into his last bowls, he suddenly stopped eating when he noticed something. Something troubling.

In all the years that he had come to his favorite eatery in the leaf, he had never seen any other customers besides Iruka and Jiji. And that was only because they came here with him! A grim expression began to surface on his face, and Ayame who was watching him closer than she normally did immediately noticed and assumed the worst.

"Naruto is there something wrong with the ramen!? Dad's not here right now and he's getting ingredients, but I don't think anything was wrong with the meat."

"No that's not it Ayame nee...it's just..I know I'm not the most liked person in the village, and I've never seen anyone here besides me. I think I've been bad for your business, and you're one of the most precious people in the world to me! Teuchi too! You guys gave me food to eat when I couldn't go anywhere else, and I've been hurting you without even knowing it!"

Ayames shocked look of recognition and horror instantly answered Naruto's unspoken question, and he knew he was correct in his assumption. He really should have known better. If the village hated him enough to vandalize his old apartment and deny him necessities to live, then they most certainly would take measures to put Ichirakus out of business. The only saving grace for them was probably that Naruto are so much ramen they could scrape by. Well he'd be damned if he hurt then any longer!

"Naruto don't talk like that. It's not your fault, and me and dad have always loved having you around!"

Her words seemed to shake Naruto he blonde from his thinking, and Ayame was about to continue when the Uzumaki just up and vanished. And he left multiple bowls of untouched virgin ramen noodles! Now she was worried sick about him, and tears even found themselves in her eyes before she was surprised for the third time that day by her favorite customer. Or only customer.

As Naruto appeared with a scroll and placed it on the counter, the ramen girl looked a bit confused until he pressed a hand to the symbol in the center and she jumped back when it seemed to explode. Then the smoke cleared, and jaws when through the floor at the pile of ryo that seemed to have an otherworldly glow around it.

"Naruto how did you- How much money is that!? "

"I didn't count it out, but it should at least be enough to let my family live it up! Don't worry being a shinobi has its perks! I love you nee chan, and I won't hurt you anymore. That's why I'm gonna tell everyone that you guys have stopped dealing with me! Then you should get more business!"

"Naruto we can't take your money, and Ichiraku wouldn't be Ichiraku without our favorite blonde around!"

"What money! All I see is a large tip for the food of the gods! Naruto declared smiling.

Ayame just stood and stared at the boy for a while, before a large grin plastered itself on her face and she came around the counter and hugged the surprised knucklehead. As she went to kiss him on the cheek however, he turned his head at just the right moment and their lips met instead of the intended cheek contact. It didn't last long at all, but Naruto nearly had a heart attack as he felt his insides warm up like a fire jutsu had went horribly wrong. Ayame looked embarrass as well, and a blush started developing as she thought about the spark she felt that caused her heart to stutter. She had never looked at Naruto in a romantic light before, but She knew from being around him that he would be perfect for her and they weren't even that far apart in age.

Naruto was kind, ambitious, fun, cheerful, energetic, cute, a ninja, and he lived ramen even more than she did. It was with these thoughts that she captured his lips again, not really thinking about It but just following her instinct. Maybe she wouldn't have done it if he still wore that jumpsuit that made him look like a little kid, but now he just seemed older to her. More attractive. And he would never hurt her like those jerks she met in high school. He just wasn't like that.

As Naruto stood completely still while Ayame leaned in toward him again, he felt his slumbering member awake as if rising from hibernation, and he unconsciously found himself taking a step forward to be closer to the young woman.

"Ayame nee..." He softly said as their lips met again and she grabbed the back of his head, sticking her tongue into his mouth and moaning into him. Naruto couldn't stop himself from holding her close by wrapping his arms around her, relishing the feeling of his length pressing into her surprising her with his hardness. Things suddenly got steamy in Ichirakus as ramen bowls were shattered on the floor, Naruto and Ayame leaning against the counter moaning and sloppily making out.

Their session was abruptly put to an end, as they leapt off of reach other hearing sacks of raw ingredients being dropped when Ayames father walked in the stand. The man's mind seemed to shut down as he beheld Naruto of all people, FRENCHING his precious DAUGHTER on the FUCKING COUNTER! Suddenly the bloodline purges weren't so far away anymore, as he felt a familiar sensation coursing through his veins like fire as his eyes hardened and his body tensed.

"Naruto what are you doing to my daughter!?"

The blonde never got a chance to answer before the enraged father was in front of him, and Naruto barely managed to leap away in terror before the bowl of ramen and a considerate portion of the counter was pretty much atomized by the burst of chakra that shot from the ramen chefs hands. Flickering away looking like the shinigami had just busted into the room, Naruto's first thought was how he probably could never come back to his favorite place in the leaf.

"Dad what are you doing!? Dammit I kissed Naruto he didn't do anything! Look at what he did for us!" Ayame screamed with tears forming in her eyes.

And Teuchi saw it. The pile of ryo that was more than he had ever seen in one place in all his long life. Leaving Water Country hadn't been easy all those years ago, but it was something he had done when his wife had suffered death instead of him. And it was all because of him. He never asked to be born the way he was, and deep down he felt that in a way the purge may have been justified as far as his blood went. The power that came from his hands could only kill...nothing could be crafted or created from it. When his wife had died because of Ayame displaying their rare ability, he had massacred everyone in the proximity in order to save his daughter and to avenge her. And why did she have to die!? Because he was too afraid to tell her of his trait. He had never been a ninja, but the instinct. It had always been there. But ninja were meant to kill, and all he wanted to do was create.

That was why he loved making ramen so much, and that was why he sympathized with Naruto Uzumaki even though the boy drove away all of his business. That was why he saw Naruto as the son he never had. And he had just tried to kill him with his cursed hands in his foolish bout of anger. As Ayame explained everything that had just transpired, Teuchi knew he had just made a huge mistake. He already knew Naruto would make a great husband for his daughter, as he had known the boy for most of his harsh life. If Naruto could withstand all of the hatred the villagers gave him and still remain so strong and kind, then he definitely had the patience to deal with his daughter's quirks which were something that seemed to be in the blood. He hadn't felt this guilty since his wife died, and staring at the ryo while his stormed off, he prayed to kami that he'd get the chance to apologize. Maybe he could see the Hokage later, he was close to Naruto after all.

As Naruto appeared in his apartment suddenly, all the clones that were reading through the bingo books like fiends suddenly looked up to him with peculiar expressions before dispelling. Coughing as the smoke entered his lungs, Naruto made a mental note to eliminate the smoke from the technique, as well as his transformation. While it had its uses the noise and smoke could be a hindrance like his fight Neji when he lost sight of the Hyuga. The memories rushing back to him, Naruto's eyes widened as he fit the information he had been waiting for his entire life. And he was angry. Flickering away once again, a few moments later he reappeared in front of the Hokages desk, already slamming his fists down as Anbu surrounded him with swords drawn the same instant.

"Dammit Jiji why didn't you tell me about her!?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The Hokage for all his prowess was actually a bit shaken by the raw emotion Naruto displayed, his blue eyes watery with confusion and looking betrayed.

"Who, Naruto!?" He asked giving the Anbu a signal to leave the office and secure the perimeter, and they left immediately without question.

"My mom, Kushina Uzumaki!"

The Hokage seemed to age about twenty years within a single second, and the man sighed deeply before explaining himself." It's not that I didn't want to, or I wasn't going to Naruto. You're mother was both the Heir to Whirlpool, and a renowned kunoichi who had many enemies during the war. The fact that she was an Uzumaki skilled in fuinjutsu made her a top target to Kumo and Iwa, since they banded together to destroy the Uzumaki clan in a time of peace. If they ever found out you were her son, then they'd surely send assassins for your head, or they'd try and kidnap you to use you to revive the Uzumaki in their villages!"

"SO WHAT!? YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME ABOUT HER AND WHAT SHE WAS LIKE. YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN ME IN AND TRAINED ME IN SEALING, INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME TO THINK I WAS JUST SOME UNWANTED ORPHAN WITH NO FAMILY! I HAD TO FIND OUT ABOUT HER FROM AN OLD BINGO BOOK I GOT FROM A NINJA THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Sarutobi flinched badly from the boy's cutting words, knowing full well that he should have done those very things. There was nearly nothing he could do to make it up to his surrogate grandson, and as he seemed to age even more he sadly told Naruto." I can't tell you how sorry I really am Naruto...this old man has made many mistakes, and you're right..I didn't train you because of my duty as Hokage, and I'm always so busy doing this cursed paperwork I never was there for you like I should have been..please...forgive me..."

Naruto seemed to calm down a bit at Hiruzens disheveled appearance and somber apology, and with a look of confusion he bitterly asked." Paperwork!? I could take care of this paperwork without even having to touch it with my own hands. Don't tell me you don't know how!?"

Instantly the Hokage leapt across the desk with a look of desperation as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, taking in his changed appearance and instantly being reminded of how Minato always was able to defeat the bane of his existence. Apparently Naruto knew the secret as well, and using his version of the puppy eye no jutsu the Hokage begged him." YOU KNOW HOW TO KILL THESE PAPERS!? ILL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE TELL ME HOW!?"

Taken aback by the abrupt display of insanity Naruto quickly turned this to his advantage with a peculiar look and replied." Anything you say!?

"ANYTHING JUST TELL ME AND IT'S DONE!"

~The next day~

Walking to meet Kurenai Naruto was ecstatic about the lesson he'd be receiving, and his clones were at his home studying everything he got in exchange for the assassination of the Hokages greatest enemy. Not only did he find out who his father was, but he also learned a ton about his parents from Jiji who he decided to forgive. Naruto now had a book on sealing by his father, his jutsu scrolls, his mother's summoning contract, the letter that she left him before she died, and the old man had even promised to help train him after he told him about how the other Hokage fought. He also was told everything about the other jinchuriki the Hokage knew from his spies, Yagura included. Naruto would even be allowed to learn one of the Tobiramas own S rank water jutsu he left behind, the Explosive bite of the water dragon.

Now all he had to do was train.


	7. For Kamis Sake

I do not own Naruto. I do own the Itachi Uchiha God Mod for ninja storm 4. Check it out on YouTube its orgasmic.

As the last of the Uzumaki slowly made his way to meet up with his jonin crush Kurenai Yuhi, he couldn't help but notice the different responses he was receiving from the usually apathetic villagers. He had just came from his first training session with his fellow genin kunoichi TenTen Higurashi, or Tenchan as he called her. The few hours that they trained were very enlightening to Naruto, as he learned that the girl truly was the best of the best in the art of shurikenjutsu. And learn he did.

Tentens weapons fetish transcended the bounds of sanity, as once she was able to finally cut loose Naruto had never seen his shadow clones so terrified in all his occasions of using them. Even Zabuzas killing intent failed to compare with the madness she unleashed from her sealing scrolls, and her laughter while slinging blade after blade would permanently be etched into his memory. Other than that she was pleasant to be around.

He had managed to correct his throwing form a little, although he was far from even being able to throw a single senbon needle in combat. TenTen had actually suggested he give up trying to master senbon, and instead focus on the much easier usage of shuriken. After hearing her reasoning he decided to listen and learn to throw shuriken better first, but he damned sure wasn't going to give up on throwing needles. It was something to remember Haku with, and the fact that it was more difficult than both using shuriken and kunai added an alluring challenge that he couldn't ignore. Besides, if he could aim a tiny needle precisely then his aim with deadlier weapons would also be spot on!

While they mostly trained Naruto did get to know her a little, and he found that she did indeed have a lot in common with him. Particularly her love and devotion to the ninja arts, and her strong interest in sealing jutsu. They'd be meeting again tomorrow at the same time, and he definitely was happy to have the opportunity to bond with her some more.

Earlier that morning the old man had asked him a lot of questions concerning his skill and goals, and afterward the Hokage gave suggestions while creating a new training regimen for Naruto. Tomorrow morning Jiji would be applying a resistance seal to increase Naruto's speed, and the old man certainly had some interesting techniques that he would be taught. Mainly the chakra shield technique, a skill that utilized the principal of tree walking for defensive purposes. The blonde thought he understood the mechanics behind it, since he could vividly remains failed tree walking attempts that ended up propelling him away instead of making him stick with chakra control. It was basically the opposite of that, and it would be projected around the entire body instead of just the feet.

The Hokage also would be assisting Naruto in creating a kenjutsu style for the kubikiribocho, and he would even be helping Naruto learn to synchronize with his new summons animals, the Hyenas. The Uzumaki still hadn't summoned yet because he had been pretty low on chakra because of using so many clones to train all the time, and after trying once the previous say he passed out from exhaustion. It was amazing how things had turned around for him so quickly, and gauging by the looks he receiving even the villagers were seeing him in a new light. Especially the women.

If Naruto had to guess, he'd probably say it was because of his new look which was strikingly similar to the fourth Hokage, his father Minato Namikaze. He had mixed feelings about the man that had sealed a demon into his own son to protect the leaf village, but even still he was happy he at least knew who his dad was. And he was the man he had looked up to the most while he was in the academy. The villagers seemed to see the close resemblance, and while a few were too shocked to even speak a few of the more vocal ones had seemed to think the "demon was invoking his image" as they so eloquently put it. But the ladies..Well Even Naruto had begun noticing the looks he was given were those of lust. And as stated before he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was getting better. Regardless of all the attention he seemed to now effortlessly be getting, his mind was on his goal. Yagura.

After being shown the three tails jinchurikis picture Naruto couldn't have been more surprised at how young the Mizukage was, and learned that he was both the youngest Kage in history and the only jinchuriki Kage in history. And so the one sided grudge had deepened into something that couldn't be described with mere words. Only bloodshed would suffice. Yagura had spat on everything that Naruto had dreamed of, and therefore had offended Naruto more so than even Neji could ever hope to. That was what drove him to get stronger now, and so even while he himself slept he had clones out and about training or studying.

Finally arriving at training ground right as the evening sun descended behind a beautiful orange tinted cluster of clouds, Naruto briefly wondered if Shikamaru was watching the cloud formation as his instructor in acrobatics sauntered to where h was waiting. He only barely restrained the gasp as he took in her appearance, the dimming light seemingly to glow around her as if it was a genjutsu. There was no way she could have been that gorgeous naturally, and yet there she was in front of him. A humongous blush appearing as Kurenai made herself known, Naruto tried and failed to suppress it and just opted to greet her with his biggest foxy smile.

"Hey Kurenai sensei, it's good to see ya didn't forget about me! You're- er..it's beautiful out isn't it!? I mean look at all that orange!"

Kurenai couldn't help but blush catching what Naruto was about to say before he caught himself and changed the subject, and she examined the sunset as he was doing since he seemed to be trying to avoid staring at her. She wouldn't have minded if he did stare, no not at all.

"Hey Naruto kun its good to see you too, and how could I forget about my favorite genin in the leaf!? I swear when you pranked the entire Hyuga clan and scattered their underwear around the village I never laughed so hard in my life!"

Recalling that legendary incident made the blonde chuckle in nostalgia, and after the two made small talk about a few more of his infamous pranks he decided to tell her." Say sensei I know I said I'd treat you to Ichiraku ramen, but I was thinking we could go somewhere else instead. Maybe you know a good place..."

She only barely caught the tinge of sadness that he let slip as he mentioned Ichirakus, but since she was aware of the treatment he received around the leaf she decided not to push. Besides she had the perfect t spot for them to go to after her lesson, and she was sure he would enjoy himself.

"Actually I know a perfect place for us to relax at Naruto kun, now are you ready for our first lesson?"

Seeing him nod she inwardly smirked and started things off by telling him stretch, being sure to give him a thorough demonstration by arching her body as if about to flip backward on both hands. While Naruto vehemently opposed perverts and and usual denied any thoughts from festering, the sight of Kurenai bent over backward was enough to nearly make his nose gush his precious red life fluid. A tent made itself present in his pants almost instantly, and now he found himself in a debacle. If he bent over backward as well it'd be the most conspicuous embarrassing thing ever, as he was sure that the jonin would take notice. It was with these thoughts that he quickly excused himself saying that "nature called" and the only thing he could do was envision a steamy bowl of ramen while he stood behind a tree to distract himself while he calmed down. Little did he know that Kurenai already knew what she had done to him, and the kunoichi was smirking in triumph at the reaction she got from him. Over the course of an hour or so Naruto seemed to need to "relieve himself" several more times after the first, but he did manage to improve his movement in that short time. Kurenai had fixed his form so that he now did the basic backflip on his hands, and frontflips in which his hands didn't touch the ground. As far as his side movement he just did simple cartwheels, and he also spun around which granted him swifter agility.( Spin like Haku or Tobirama side movement in Ultimate Ninja Storm)

After Kurenai was satisfied with his progress and made sure his form didn't slip back into the sloppy technique that it was previously, the two ninja made their way to a restaurant that Kurenai was familiar with. Naruto admittedly was extremely nervous, and it actually wasn't for the reason one might assume when you're going out with the Ice Queen of Konoha. His apprehension stemmed from his terrible treatment, and he didn't know if the restaurant would even let him in at all. He'll, with all the glared he was getting he wondered why Kurenai would even risk being seen with him. He didn't know for sure but he thought she was old enough to know about the kyubi, and even if she didn't she was observant enough to notice his harsh treatment. She didn't seem to care however, and as they made small talk during the brisk walk it was amazingly easy to keep conversation with her. They mostly talked about genjutsu, and Naruto also talked a lot about why he wanted to be Hokage. Why he would be Hokage.

She seemed to be pleased and impressed with his changed reason for desiring the esteemed position, since she told him that protecting the village was a fine reason that spoke of how noble he was. She even said she believed he could do it, which was honestly a new experience for the Uzumaki. The only others that believed in him like that were Lee, Ayame, and Teuchi, and maybe the old man. Juju did always say Naruto was like the Will of fire incarnate, and he also said the most important thing the Hokage needed was the Will of fire. As the leaf ninja reached their destination, Kurenai paused outside of the humble establishment with a smile that spoke of good memories and turned to Naruto telling him." Well..this is it. It's just a little hole in the wall but they have the best Sake in the village to me, and I've tried pretty much everyone's! I'm sure you'll like it here Naruto kun."

"Nani, sake!? Aren't I too young to drink that stuff?"

"Well you did say you're almost 16, which is drinking age. Besides, we're ninja. If you can kill I think you should be able to enjoy a little buzz right!?"

Looking into the warm eyes of his crush as she smiled gently at him, Naruto just nodded and gave her a smile of his own as they entered the place called the "Drunken Shadow."

It was a dimly lit place that seemed to have a theme of warm colors that were illuminated by fire light. There were several booths that went along the back of the eatery for privacy, and there was a long bar in which several shinobi were sweated enjoying their downtime. The bartender didn't even look up from cleaning his saucers as Naruto and Kurenai walked to an empty booth silently, and quickly taking his seat and settling into the corner of the booth Naruto made sure he couldn't be seen by the tender. He just wanted to blend in and relax for once, and thankfully nobody seemed to distinguish him most likely because of his changed appearance. He did look very different than when he dressed in that horrendous tracksuit after all.

"Wait here and I'll be right back Naruto kun. Now lemme see what to get what to get..."

As Kurenai left talking to herself considering what kind of liquor she'd get them, Naruto couldn't help but watch her switch and admired her beautiful legs that could have belonged to a goddess. It didn't take her long at all to score some of her favorites, and since it was Naruto's first time she made sure to get a few different varieties that she had loved from her prior experience in wine tasting.

"Here try this Naruto kun, it's honey sake and one of my favorites. It's actually a hobby of mine, tasting wine that is. Nothing like a bottle of hot sake to loosen you up and get rid of stress. Drink up K, but not too fast. Pace yourself."

"OK sensei..Umm..do you have any other hobbies?" Naruto asked as she poured him a saucer and then pouring herself one as well.

"Enough with the sensei talk Naruto kun just call me Kurenai you hear? And besides trying new wines I like to draw and listen to music. What about you?"

"Well I love gardening and pranking of course, but now that I'm a shinobi I kind of left pranking behind. It'd still be funny to get the Anbu though. I was thinking of dying their outfits hot pink and sprinkling glitter on them, but I haven't gotten around to it yet haha. So you like music, can you sing? And I'd like to see one of your drawings sometime."

After a while of chatting and drinking Naruto began feeling the buzz sin e he acquired a taste for the sake. Especially the honey sake. He ended up giving Kurenai a healthy amount of ryo to buy more of it, and the lightheadedness of being inebriated gave him a happiness and warmth that was only strengthened by being with Kurenai and getting to know her better. But all good things must come to an end.

"OI YOU WANNA TOUCH HUH, WELL HOW ABOUT I TOUCH YOU INSTEAD BASTARD!"

Suddenly a man of at least 200 pounds was tossed across the Drunken Shadow like a rag doll, and what was truly ponderous was the fact that no one seemed to give a Shit. It was like it was a normal occurrence, and trying to see what the commotion was all about Naruto examined the woman closer while expecting her to be ejected for her disturbance. She had purple hair in a spiky ponytail, a tan trench coat, and she wore a mesh bodysuit with an orange miniskirt that didn't hide any of her impressive bust. As far as the restaurant went, Naruto was immediately reminded of that bar scene in star wars when Obi Wan killed that alien and everyone stared for a second, then just turned back around like nothing happened. Nobody even tried to help the poor bastard she demolished to the hospital, and Naruto could have sworn he saw a bone broken under the man's skin due to the unnatural angle his arm was bent in.

All of this happened within a few seconds, and Kurenai had nearly made it back to the booth before the woman seemed to recognize her with a large smile. Kurenai for all her ability as an elite jonin looked absolutely horrified for some reason.

"Hey Nai chan wassup witcha!?

Inwardly cursing her luck since Anko saw her despite her trying to use the booth as cover, Kurenai greeted her best friend and fellow kunoichi Anko Mitarashi, who somehow had pulled a stick of dango out of thin air and ate it in one nutritious even chewing. Then to Naruto's horror along with several other male's in the vicinity she chucked the skewer sinking it into the unconscious man's groin without even looking. Hearing the pained moan Naruto winced as did several others, and Kurenai seemingly unaffected just sighed and closed her eyes incredulously at her friend's behavior. Then Anko who took a bottle of Naruto's wine drank straight from the bottle before noticing him and asked." Hey wassup with blondey!? I thought you were dating Asuma. Guess he didn't have enough balls huh, so you went and got a boytoy hmm!?"

Kurenai just rubbed her temple as she tried and failed to calm herself down, and Naruto being shocked beyond belief at this woman's brazen personality exclaimed." Hey don't talk to Kurenai sensei like that ya crazy lady! And that's my sake dammit!"

Smirking and taking another exaggerated chug Anko looked to Naruto and told him." And!? Ya obviously got enough to spread around shorty, and besides I'm thirsty after a hard day's torture!"

Now Naruto was getting pissed! Nobody insulted his height like that, and who did she think she was taking his drink that HE just bought!

"Hand over the bottle and we won't have a problem, and I'm not short I'm 5'6 Dammit! Who do you think you are coming here and taking my stuff and talking Shit ya psycho!?"

Now the woman was perched on the tabletop exactly like Naruto had done so long ago when he got in Sasukes face when he was in the academy, and little did he know the result would be exactly the same as before.

"I'm Anko fuckin Mitarashi Konohas sexy deadly jonin kunoichi assassin extraordinaire gaki! Who the hell are you!?

Now several other customers in the restaurant began inching away from what was sure to be a terrible terrible murder scene as Naruto stood up face to face with Anko, and with a glare of enormous magnitude he declared." I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage and you better believe you'll be doin nothin but D ranks when I'm your boss you damned-...!"

As a dish broke in the booth behind Naruto the drunk blonde stumbled forward in surprise, and suddenly he tasted dango and liquor as his and Ankos lips smashed together. Now people started to rush out the establishment like a bomb threat head been called in by Deidara himself, and time seemed to stop as the two just kept still with their lips locked for what may have been years. And then Anko moaned.

"ANKO!"

As the assassin turned her head to Kurenai, she saw the look in her eyes she had only seen once before in life. The look she had seen right before the genjutsu that had scarred her mind for months. The genjutsu that still sometimes haunted her dreams to this very day!

Leaping away as Kurenai finished her lightning fast handseals, it was instead Naruto that took the brunt of the deadly attack.

"MY EYES!"

Blood flowed from his eyeballs like Itachi using mangekyo as he beheld the image of a naked Guy making out with the wrinkly form of the Hokage. Naruto slumped to the ground and appeared to killed in action. If only things would have been that easy.

HAHA LOVE THIS CHAPPI. NEXT CHAPTER MORE TRAININGX FIGHTS, HUMOR, AND ALL THE GOOD STUFF


	8. Gold Edition

I do not own Naruto. I do own ten thousand souls.

The Uzumaki clan were once a clan renowned not only for their fuinjutsu prowess, kenjutsu, and special chakra, but also for their indomitable will and spiritual fortitude that had no equal. Perhaps this was why Naruto never gave in to the hatred during his rough life of solitude and sadness, and this also may have been the reason that the blonde didn't commit a suicidal act because of his most recent traumatic event. Or maybe his mind just erased the memory of that horrid genjutsu in a desperate bid for self preservation. Regardless, the young Uzumaki heir was most fortunate. Most fortunate indeed.

This fortune was manifested when the Hokage finally arrived and he didn't automatically vomit his breakfast of instant ramen, bacon, and eggs, or his trademark breakfast ramen.

"Hey Jiji good mornin! It's about time ya showed ya old coot now let's get to summoning!"

Naruto had awoken early in the morning barely remembering the day before, although he did recall his "date" with Kurenai and kissing some crazy Anko chick accidentally. He also still retained his acrobatic lesson thankfully, since that was the main reason he met Kurenai in the first place. He didn't know why, but he had the strangest dream of seeing the Hokage and Guy making out, but with the way he obliterated this vision at least he came out relatively unscathed. His eyes hurt for some reason though, and he wondered how he made it home after getting drunk. He didn't remember parting ways with his crush, but he figured she must of shunshined him home or something.

"Good morning Naruto, yes let's begin I have some arrangements that need to be taken care of later so I'll be leaving you to your own devices after a while."

What Naruto didn't know was that those "arrangements" involved peeping like a certain sannin spy master, but he didn't know couldn't hurt him. At least not yet.

"Do do remember the five handseals for the summoning?"

Already on the second handseal as the Hokage asked the question, Naruto finished the short sequence a bit slowly but correctly nonetheless. Slamming his hand to the ground and watching a sealing array manifest immediately, he focused on channeling an adequate amount of chakra and waited expectantly was a large plume of smoke exploded nearby. When the smoke cleared, it was obvious he was ecstatic at the results.

There was a large black and grey four legged creature that he recognized as a hyena, although he thought it looked a bit like a wolf as well. The most distinguished features was the summons red eyes, and impressive stature since it stood about the size of a pony, but a little smaller(Mightyena pokemon). As his summons turned and looked at him with an examining eye, Naruto was surprised when he heard a considerably feminine voice that seemed to come from nowhere as its red eyes glowed a little.

"I am Mai of the Hyena clan, who are you human and why am I here!?"

The blondes eyes widened a bit but at least the Hokage had previously explained that most summons could communicate in human language, and deciding to try and make the best first impression possible Naruto declared with a smile." I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and your new summoner! It's nice to meet Mai chan and I wanted to learn how to work together with you!"

"Naruto...Uzumaki...My family hasn't been summoned by an Uzumaki for many years..and my mother has said that her partner was Kushina Uzumaki. Do you know of her?"

Naruto getting a bit depressed responded almost immediately informing her." Yeah..She was my mom..but..She died when I was born.."

"I'm sorry to hear that, it is most unfortunate. My mother held her in high esteem, and she brought my clan much glory. Her prowess was legendary, and as her son I assume that you are also capable as well. I will assist you in any way I can, but if you don't mind could you give me some barbecued meat when you call upon me. I've been curious about it ever since I was just young and my mother spoke so fondly of it."

"Sure thing Mai chan, I'll get ya some right now in fact!" Naruto beamed creating a shadow clone with a half seal.

As the clone flickered away after Naruto gave it some ryo, Naruto turning to the Hokage asked him." Alright so what now Jiji!? You gonna summon a monkey or something right!?"

"Correct Naruto, however why don't you ask Mai san what abilities she has first. That way we'll have a place to start in understanding how you can work in tandem with her."

Nodding his head in agreement Naruto voiced his question not knowing what to expect at all. Mai then answered." My expertise lies in the art of illusions and tracking, along with crushing bone without breaking the skin with my teeth. The way of the crushing bite was passed down to me by my mother, and I have taken it further by incorporating illusions to gain advantages. Would you like a demonstration Naruto sama?"

Naruto practically bouncing around in excitement nodded his head vigorously giving her the go ahead, and he was amazed at what was shown to him. Mai crouching down slightly took off at high chunin speeds, disappearing for a moment and reappearing in front of a training post with arm and leg exensions jutting out from its sides. Then she dashed to the side, while a copy of her circled the other side. Then it was revealed that what Naruto thought was the real Mai was an illusion, and the other one bit cleanly through an arm with ease, tossing the wood away. Then she turns to Naruto and starting to laugh menacingly, and the sound seemed to echo as the boy started hearing footsteps as if enemies were approaching from all sides. Then she faded out of existence again, although the Hokage seemed to sense her presence as she reappeared with a roar that shook Naruto a bit and made him cover his ears from the sound. Then he was truly shocked when she was just in front of him, licking his face in a display of friendship. Wow. If he had been an enemy he would have had his skull crushed.

"Whoa Mai chan you're the coolest ever! With you at my side I'll be Hokage in no time Dattebayo!"

"I agree that that was impressive Naruto. From what you've told me you have learned the hidden mist jutsu, and so I believe that Mai San can be of great assistance with her tracking from a concealed position. Please perform the technique so that I can ascertain how effective it can be. I'll create a clone for her to target."

And so for the next few hours Naruto learned everything he could about his new summons abilities, and more about the other summons he could call upon. It seemed that Mais older sibling was the boss, but Naruto couldn't summon her until he got stronger. Much stronger. After the Hokage applied the resistance seal and set it to the first level, the aged leader left the blonde to his own devices as he said he would. Naruto needed to get used to the seal anyway, and as the first level was akin to wading through water he moved at a much slower pace. The second level, would be more like a thick syrup or molasses, the third mud, the fourth like damp sand, and the fifth and final level like concrete. The last level would actually require constant usage of chakra in order to move at all, which would increase the reserves and make body enhancing techniques like shunshin much more effective.

After Jiji flickered away from the private training ground that they met at to handle his "business" Naruto seeing that it just turned noon decided to see if Ino was in the flower shop. He enjoyed hanging out with her and he felt they actually had a ton in common, especially their personalities and love of plant life. He just wished she wouldn't mess with him so much with her flirting, but it was definitely better than hearing about Sasuke teme.

After a long and tiring walk to see his friend, Naruto entered Yamanaka Flower Shop and immediately smiled seeing that she was indeed behind the counter fiddling with her hair. He couldn't help but gasp because of what he saw. In all his years as an academy student and Inos classmate, he had never once seen the blonde kunoichi with her hair down. She was absolutely gorgeous. Hearing the door jingle as Naruto entered and stared at her with a blush momentarily, Ino seemed to move in a blur of speed as her hair was once again in its usual style, to the disappointment of Naruto.

"Hey Naruto what's going on? And what's with the frown you're usually all smiley and crap it's weird!" She asked as if just waking up. She had been bored out of her mind all day, and only a few customers had came during those precious few hours of her life.

"Hey Ino just dropping by..and it's just.. well I was wondering why do you put your hair in a ponytail all the time!?"

Her eyes widened in surprise before she quickly answered matter of factly." Well I heard Sasuke kun likes long hair but he would want a more serious kunoichi instead someone like forehead fat. Why do you wanna know?"

Frowning at the mention of Sasuke Naruto then blushed when he answered without thinking about It." You look even more pretty with your hair down. I thought you were a tenshi when I first saw you!"

Ino turning a deep crimson found herself speechless at Naruto's compliments before he fully registered what he told her and blushed as well. The Yamanaka heiress couldn't even tease him as she turned away from him a bit and asked." So do you need any more bamboo seeds or anything? I know you've bought a ton of them but if you need more it may take a few days for us to get some..."

Thankful that she changed the subject Naruto replied happily." Uh not yet but I'll still buy some whenever you get more. In fact I'll buy all of them so get as much as you possibly can! Oh yeah and can you separate the clustering kind from the ones that spread!? I'll personally give you a huge tip if you do!"

"Sure thing but how do you have so much money!? I know for a fact that D ranks don't pay a lot which is partly why I work here part time. Now spill!" She asked crossing her arms trying to glare at him.

Rubbing the back of his head looking a bit sheepish Naruto cryptically answered." That Ino chan is top secret, but I will say that it was sort of an inheritance. But that's all you're getting outta me!"

Huffing and mumbling something about stupid blondes, the conversation turned to the subject of D ranked missions that were the name of every genins existence. Mainly the Tora retrieval that often ended with multiple shallow wounds and bruised pride, along with a passionate hatred for everything feline. After about an hour a customer entered and Naruto left not wanting to drive away their business much to Inos confusion and chagrin. Naruto was growing on her and actually becoming one of her closer friends, especially considering no one else really bothered to just visit her at all. Even her childhood friends and teammates usually just kept to themselves, but at least she had made friends out of TenTen and Hinata. If only she could win Sasukes heart now, and thinking about Naruto she wondered if he could help her.

~A few hours Later~

"Hey Tenchan!"

"Hey Naruto kun, you ready to start!? I've been dying to try this new technique I just mastered, and I'll need a ton of clones of you can manage it!"

After leaving Yamanaka Flower Shop Naruto had decided to do a few laps around the leaf to get used to his resistance seal, and found it exceedingly hard. Normally he would've at least done thirty or forty laps but he only managed five, and those drained him way more than forty would have. Wondering what Tentens new technique could be he used a half ram seal and created 34 clones, still a bit fatigued from earlier. Within five minutes he was amazed beyond what should have been possible.

"No way how did you move ALL those weapons without even touching them Tenchan!? That was AWESOME DATTEBAYO!"

The bun haired girl blushed at the praise with a proud look before she answered." Now now I can't go around giving away all my secrets now can I Naruto kun!? But thanks for that I appreciate it, but you'll just have to live with knowing I'm so much more awesome than you are."

Crying endless anime tears Naruto whined." Aww you're so mean Tenchan! I'd tell you if you had asked me!"

TenTen actually was but moved by his words that sounded honest, but She held her position firmly and pulling out a kunai she said." If you've got the energy to cry than you've got the energy to dodge Naruto kun! I'll count to ten."

This snapped the blonde out of his funk immediately, a look of horror replacing his teary eyes as he dashed off causing TenTen to chuckle. He really was cute to her, and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about if he'd really have taught her how to use chakra strings had things been reversed.

~3 days later~

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison at their jonin sensei Kakashis tardiness. The man was so late that he might as well of just not come at all, and his dumbass explanation didn't make anything better.

"Sorry, it's just that on my way here I helped this little old granny across the street when she asked me to, but it turns out she was actually a missing nin with a vendetta against me."

Even Sakura was speechless at the excuse, and words couldn't be formed by anyone present to press the issue, so Kakashi just told them to run some laps around the training ground.

The last few days had been a bit enlightening to Naruto, especially since he had decided to don his old orange jumpsuit again in order to throw off everyone for a while. Especially Sasuke. While he didn't actually wear it but instead used a transformation jutsu, it was still as hideous as ever. His new clothing had definitely grown on him during the past week, but his lessons with the old man had led him to use his head more. Much more. He realized that if Sasuke started taking him even more serious then he'd most likely use the sharingan to copy his moves, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. While he knew the sleeves of his cloak would probably conceal his handseals, he still didn't want to risk it. And even his cloak couldn't prevent his taijustu from being stolen. It was troubling to him.

The other thing he realized was his diminishing liking of Sakura, as he had instead transferred his affection to Kurenai and surprisingly Ino. He didn't really know how to go about with trying to express this to them, but he had resolved himself to find out. While he had considered asking Jiji, when he considered the man's obvious perversion he decided against it after a while. The old man was the smartest person he knew, but that didn't mean he was good with the ladies. And so here he was, standing in front of a bored Kakashi who was reading his favorite literature as he usually did. His team has already started running, and so this was the chance he needed. It wasn't like Kakashi sensei was a pervert, right?

"Why aren't you running with Sasuke and Sakura Naruto, can I help you with something?" Kakashi asked in a monotonous voice without even looking at Naruto.

"Uhh..Kakashi sensei can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about a new jutsu again then the answer is the same as before." He lazily replied.

Naruto not really caring so much about Kakashi teaching him still graced a little but schooled himself. It wasn't like Kakashi was as strong as Jiji was anyway. What could he teach that the old man couldn't!?

"Well it's actually about...girls."

Now Kakashi finally looked up from his orange book, his eye a bit wider than usual signifying his surprise as he asked." What about them?"

"Well ya see...there's these three girls that I like and I think that they might actually..accept me for me ya know!? And then..Well there's this other girl..and I think she really really likes me but I don't really know what to do about It..what would you do if a girl was perverted for you Kakashi sensei!?" Naruto explained seriously and paying rapt attention waiting for his teacher's response.

The Uzumaki was a bit surprised and confused at the girlish giggles Kakashi released at his last question, and even more so when after a moment of silence the jonin reached into a pouch on his hip and pulled an orange book like the one he was holding.

"Usually I'd never do this, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't help my cute little student with something like this. This book will teach you everything you need to know Naruto, just read from the first page and lose yourself in the story. Trust me don't skip or peek to the ending, and you'll learn everything you'll ever need to know about women. Just be sure to bring it back when you're finished alright?"

The jonin was taken aback when Naruto quickly hugged him with a thanks and an appreciative smile before dashing off a bit slower than usual to join his teammates. The silver haired copy nin could only think one thing." Maybe I should do a little research like Jiraiya sama and see if I can help with the next issue. I could probably even get an early release."

Then the jonin started giggling hysterically thinking about "early release."

~Later that night~

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Naruto screamed before rocketing out of his house crashing through the living room screen door. Kakashi was the worst pervert of them all if he read this all day. He had to admit though, the plot was actually pretty good, but he didn't expect anything more than kissing and stuff.

But this was Icha Icha The Freak Attack Gold Deluxe Edition with bonus content.


	9. Challengers

I do not own Naruto. I do own some Pringles.

After a month of deathly silence that seemed to permeate within the hidden leaf village, ask any one of the many citizens and they'd all tell you they were scared shitless. Why? Because of the drawn out absence of one Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde haired prankster that was a known menace to society had been avoiding any unnecessary contact with human life during these past few weeks, to the point where he didn't even train with TenTen or visit Ino at all. He still jogged in the mornings to condition himself, but it was always alone. And to him it was for a very good reason.

Well maybe he had been taking it overboard, at least that's what he occasionally mused to himself. But he just couldn't find it in himself to face anyone while he sorted through his thoughts about what he now knew. He was far too embarrassed. Sure being left alone all your life and ostracized to the point of not really knowing what sex was was definitely not a good thing, but with what he learned it was like his entire world had turned upside down. He was a devout anti pervert notwithstanding his sexy jutsu and harem technique creations, and even when he had researched in order to make them more effective it hadn't been out of lust or anything like it. He had just remembered an occasion in which some guy literally was launched away because of a prank he pulled on the hot springs.

During the past month besides training he had been painfully slowly reading through Icha Icha The Freak Attack, taking in the story in Bute size pieces so as not to die from blood loss and shame. The novel had been surprisingly enrapturing, the main character being a self taught warrior that tried too win the heart of an alcoholic woman that he had always loved. It started off so innocent, with him trying to do everything possible to capture her attention, just like he did for Sakura before. Eventually however he found that nothing he did ever worked, but in trying to impress that woman he actually impressed many other women, who all tried to become his lovers. In the end he couldn't choose, but the woman that he loved ended up in danger and after he saved her she fell madly in love with him. It was just all the smut in between, and the pictures that left nothing to the imagination.

He honestly didn't know what to do besides thank Kakashi sensei for actually helping, as he actually did learn a lot, and not just sexual positions and dirty talk. Whoever wrote the book must have been a very smooth talker, as many of the conversations within held tidbits of charismatic personality in the way of seduction that Naruto wouldn't have ever thought possible.

It was like if you wanted to pursue someone, then just do it. And if someone was interested in you, give them a chance. Life is short and so even if a bond was short lived, if it ended on positive terms then it was well worth it. Drink your sake, travel the world, meet new people, enjoy yourself. The Uzumaki found himself wanting to read more of the critically acclaimed series, and so after buying Kakashi a new copy because of the blood stains Naruto ended up buying an entire box set. He didn't necessarily like ALL of the sexual scenes in the book, as his honest opinion of anal sex was definitely negative. But he could see the value in learning how people interacted through its enthralling storyline, and after an entire month of near seclusion he felt he was ready to face anything, from relationships to battles of fists, blades, and Justus.

A month of being tutored by Jiji had been very productive, as the old man seemed have an answer for all of Naruto's questions and ideas that he never would have thought about. A few of his accomplishments included silent smokeless clones and transformations, sealess shunshins, better cooperation with Mai his hyena summons, and being on the second level of his resistance seal, which was like having to constantly walk through thick syrup. He even had been able to use the kubikiribocho a little now, as the Hokage helped him developed a style based upon his own staff style. Of course it was innately different, but like the old man said he needed to use the swords own momentum to carry it along, but this could leave openings if he spun his body too much. As a result, he had bought a weight bench and started pumping iron, as well as eating healthy while taking vitamin and protein supplements. This caused him to gain about 15 pounds of solid muscle on his upper body, and his ribcage had spread although Jiji did recommend that he use less weight with more reps now to stay slimmer. His method would focus on both speed and strength, with immense speed and momentum from technique to increase power.

He had even grown an inch putting him at 5'7, and his hair had grown a little because of his improved intake of vital nutrients. He had never felt better, and with a new take on life and unending energy due to his diet he was ready for anything. If he already was hyperactive while only eating ramen, then now he was like a juiced up junky!

As things winded down in training ground seven the fact that Sasuke was getting ninjutsu training nearby didn't phase him whatsoever. Good for him, and Naruto after learning about the Uchiha massacre had stopped himself several times from voicing his support. It wasn't really his business, but at least he knew why the teme was actually a teme. His own brother had killed his entire family in front of him. That was no fucking joke! Not ever having a family Naruto couldn't really fully comprehend what it must've been like, but he definitely knew the sting of being an orphan. In a way they were just alike, the last of their clans with a mission to kill a powerful opponent that offended them in some way. Sasukes situation was just a lot more personal, and Naruto found himself wishing the bastard luck sometimes. Life was too short to spend it hating the prick after all, although he never really got along with him much. But lately...

Things had gotten better since Sasuke started getting trained by Kakashi, and the Uchiha never even challenged Naruto because of it. He was too busy focusing on learning what he was shown and practicing with his sharingan, and his latest assignment certainly made Naruto weary. Not of his skill, but because he'd be keeping his sharingan activated for weeks on end without shutting it off, essentially making him able to remember more and also gain better reflexes while increasing his reserves. Naruto didn't care much, but Sasuke had finally caught on to his constant transformation that increased his own chakra control, even if unconsciously. And so his disguise was now pretty pointless, which was why as Kakashi and Sasuke finished their spar, Naruto ended his sequence of sit ups while hanging from a tree and dropped to the ground in a crouch, letting the transformation drop. Sakura who was nearby who was nearby eventually took notice and was instantly curious.

"Naruto what's with the henge!? If you're trying to change your look thinking I'll date you then you're more of a baka than I thought!"

Naruto didn't even acknowledge her and instead stared into the trees surrounding them, hearing a few people approaching at a slow pace. One of the benefits of training with Mai was that she let him know how to increase his senses with chakra, and so his already good sense of smell and hearing were further amplified, although he needed to concentrate in order to distinguish sounds. It was very difficult and he wasn't sure if he would ever master it, but at least his base ability rose. Learning most of the water justu he had while impressive wasn't that important to him yet, since what he really needed to do was become like the second Hokage and be able to use moisture in the air. That's why he had had been focusing on the hidden mist jutsu as much as the rasengan, which he was able to use with the help of a shadow clone to use it's final form. Now he had to be able to use it one handed, and maybe he could start trying to add elemental chakra to it to complete what his father failed to do.

As the visitors finally walked past the treeline making themselves visible, Naruto squinting his eyes undeniably felt a strong sense of dejavu. The tall white clad man that had to be a Hyuga looked a bit like Neji teme did, and the petite young girl by his side must have been his daughter or something. She had a pretty face, shoulder length black hair, and the signature lavender eyes that all Hyuga were born with.

Twelve year old academy student Hanabi Hyuga had admittedly been curious about this Naruto character ever since he had beaten her cousin Neji in a sanctioned spar without apparently even being hit once. Her cousin while an asshole had been hailed a genius even among Hyuga, as his gentle fist was expertly executed and his eyes wee considered purer than many main branch members. In fact only a precious few Hyuga had purer eyes than her and her father's, and although she was three years younger than Hinata after all of her hard work she was deemed worthy to inherit the title of clan head. She did still love her older sister, but many times she felt herself pitying her for her weakness that only brought her misery. This Naruto had been her sister's inspiration for years which is why she hadn't just given up completely yet, but before Hanabi had written him off as just a troublemaker. But now, with her sister's long time infatuation with him, and Nejis defeat, she had been pestering her father for an entire month in order to come and meet him. And the Hyuga way of meeting someone many times involved close combat. That was Hyuga life.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume?"

Hanabi asked as her and her father gracefully strolled to where team seven were gathering after their practice.

Rubbing the back of his head with a disarming smile Naruto replied." Yep that's me the leafs super awesome future Hokage and number one prankster! Hope you're not mad about a prank or something! Or is this bout that Neji guy!?"

Hanabi seemingly unaffected by his happy demeanor told him." I am Hanabi Hyuga, and this is my father Hiashi Hyuga the leader of our clan. I am here because I wish to fight you and test myself against one who could defeat Neji without taking a single blow. Do you accept my challenge?"

"What's the rules Hanabi chan!?" Naruto asked a little put off about fighting such a cute and small framed girl.

"What were the terms of your bout with my cousin Neji?"

"Hmmm...well jutsu were allowed but no fatal blows, and I didn't use my sword so how about this..you can use your gentle fist style with the chakra strikes, and even though I won't use jutsu I'll use chakra as well. It's an important part of the taijutsu I've created like it is for your juken after all!"

Everyone went wide eyed at his words especially Sakura and Kakashi with the pinkette immediately asking." Hey what's going in Kakashi sensei!? Why'd she want to fight someone with terrible taijutsu like Naruto!?"

"Kakashi trying to put things together replied." Honestly, I wouldn't know Sakura. But..don't You think Naruto has been acting a bit strange lately? It just may be that he's been keeping his true strength a secret, which is actually an intelligent tactic for shinobi."

Inwardly he was cursing his lack of a social life. Sure he occasionally picked up a lady or two when a new issue of Icha Icha and he was inspired, but he never really talked with his fellow shinobi unless it was necessary. He had been distant like this ever since Rin and Obito passed and he joined the Anbu, which was why he even took a genin squad in the first place. A few of his old friends had thought it would be good for him. But it would seem that he had neglected and underestimated his senseis son who had great potential if what the Hyuga heiress said was true. Now he wanted to observe and see what Naruto could really do.

Sasuke watching closely with his red eyes hnned at Kakashis deduction, curious himself about the boy that could be a worthy rival in gaining more power. He didn't like the fact that the girl ignored him along with her father, but since her issue was with Naruto he just would watch and learn what he could.

"Hanabi, restrict yourself to the basics on this occasion, and try and finish as quickly as possible." Hiashi Hyuga instructed her not out of disrespect for Naruto, but weariness because of Sasuke.

The girl seemed to already understand as she nodded and her and Naruto moved away from the spectators into position.

As she took a stance with a determined look Naruto declared just as confident." Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan. Shadow Hyena taijutsu! Let's do it Dattebayo! Release!"

Seeing how he stood naturally and waited, Hanabi taking a look at her father smirked and replied. Hanabi Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. Gentle fist. Prepare yourself!"

Suddenly she shot forward nearly as fast as a chunin, her byakugan activating without her even uttering a sound. Naruto flickering to the side of her nearly caught her off guard sending a side kick aimed at her midsection, but the nimble girl spun around the blow with her arms outstretched in two twisting strikes. But Naruto disappeared again and was already behind her, shocking everyone with his impressive speed and direct attacks. He countered with several strong hooking claw swipes that were actually strikes that would turn into grabs, something he learned from sparring with Jiji and a few of his less powerful ape summons. The hyena shadow style was actually a combination of the Snow Leopard taijutsu, the ape style wrestling, and inspiration from his partner Mai who used crushing bites to end fights in one blow. This was only enhanced with the shunshin technique, which is why he worked so hard on learning to use it with no seals like many other ninja could. He just didn't tire from using it frequently, which gives him an edge in taijutsu. It was still difficult to reiterate himself after appearing to immediately attack, but at least now his speed was acceptable mostly due to the resistance seal. Which he had released before the match started.

Hanabi surprising him because it was still a bit weird fighting a Hyuga for him lashed out with lightning fast fingertips hitting his forearms while spinning beside him, all without turning around until after she struck. Then she went for a double palm finisher to his ribs but he disappeared again beside her throwing a low kick, aiming for her thigh instead of her knee. As she responded to the kick he flickered again, this time catching her while she was a little off balance from trying to parry the low kick. Lashing out with a roundhouse to her upper arm, he struck true with and caused her to stagger a little , but She used precise chakra control to soften the forceful blow and wrapped her arm around his leg trapping it. Naruto seeing he was caught by the smaller girl somehow, knew he was in trouble if he didn't get away fast, and jumping up just as her free hand struck out he kicked off of her while taking a hit to the thigh, and he backflipped crisply but staggered from the pain in his leg. Damn gentle fist was painful!

Hanabi using her chakra to absorb the kick, plant herself firmly, and burst forward nearly finished the blonde with five swift palms that came in a flurry aimed at his torso, but he flickered at the last second a little delayed because of the sealed tenketsu point in his leg. Thankfully his chakra was rather powerful, or he may not have been able. Reappearing behind her and then flickering again, he appeared to the side of her and jumped into two spinning side kicks, using both his legs in the same attack trying to overwhelm her. But she was no novice in taijutsu, and rolling to the side she rose exploding into a series of palms strikes that came directly at Naruto's exposed side as he turned to parry the blows. He managed to stop the first three, but the pain of the chakra entering his hands and wrist caused his defense to falter, and in a last ditch effort he tried to catch her with a jumping knee strike. She just twisted her body around the blow, and this time the double palm struck true hitting him in his shoulder and sending him to the ground in a heap.

He didn't give up so easily though, and rising while kicking out with his leg he tried and failed to use a flicker again to his astonishment. Hanabi confidently awaiting him just moved to the side when leapt into a hammer fist, his leg low roundhouse kicking at the same time. Lifting up her leg as the kick went under it, Hanabi caught Naruto with two more palm strikes that but his lower ribcage and upper back causing him to grunt in pain and stagger some more. But no matter what he wouldn't give up or fold. That's when Kakashi stepped in, and Hiashi had been about to do the same if he took anymore attacks.

"Naruto that's enough. You did well, but as of now this spar is over. Hanabi Hyuga is the winner."

Hanabi beaming stood triumphantly and told him." You're skill was decent, but I don't see how you defeated Neji. Is your specialty taijutsu Uzumaki san?"

"Just Naruto K! And Nah, but taijutsu is what I'm focusing on right now Hanabi hime! Let's have a rematch sometime K, and I gotta say you're way stronger than you look. Believe it! But I'll be stronger than you before you know it! I have to be if I'm gonna be Hokage!" Naruto declared smiling brightly despite his loss.

While Hanabi was a petite girl and that didn't make him happy he lost, the fact that she was the Hyuga head's daughter must've meant that she had been one of the better fighters in their family. She had to have had the best instructors, if not her father himself after all. Plus he felt he had done pretty well, although he hadn't used the chakra shield because he wasn't experienced enough with it yet. He honestly had been focusing more on the Rasengan and water manipulation, but now he saw the need for a better defense. He definitely wanted to face Hanabi again really soon though, since if he could beat a Hyuga with taijutsu alone, then it'd mean he had certainly gotten much better.

Hanabi don't know why, but the smile and determined look in his eyes as he talked to her caused her to feel something she had never experienced before. It was like her heart was stuttering and her stomach was loopy, but what could it have been. An effect of his taijutsu? All she knew was that she wanted a proper rematch, since he had essentially been handicapped for the sake of improving his taijutsu style. She was interested in seeing the full spectrum of his ability.

"I accept your challenge Naruto San, and I thank you for your kind words. We'll just have to see if you can back that claim up, but know that the Hyuga are the strongest! I wish you farewell, as I must resume my training. I'll see you later."

With that Hanabi and her father left training ground seven, and after hobbling over to his favorite tree Naruto knew the inevitable questioning would come as his team followed behind him.

"What was that taijutsu loser, and how's you get so fast? What is this Uzumaki clan, I thought you were an orphan."

"I am an orphan, and as far as my speed and taijutsu goes that's a secret. It's not like you'd tell me everything about your Uchiha taijutsu would you!? Besides, the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans are old rivals, so it'd look bad if you learned my stuff any way! Or have you lost your Uchiha pride!?"

While it was actually a truth Naruto spoke about the old rivalry, he was actually using his words to manipulate the boy into not copying him. And it worked perfectly.

"Rivalry, what rivalry!? I've never even heard of an Uzumaki clan, so-"

"That's because the Uzumaki clan were destroyed Sasuke, and by two of the great nations nonetheless. They were too powerful for their own good, and Kumo and Iwa launched a surprise attack. Only a few survived, and the remnants of his clan were spread around the nation's and hiding. Remember how I said Naruto has much more chakra than even me, well it's an Uzumaki thing." Kakashi explained already knowing what was going to happen. Naruto seemed to invite it however, and the boy's using pride was a good way to keep his techniques..His.

"Fight me...Naruto Uzumaki! Let's see which clan is superior!" Sasuke challenged with a serious look in his red eyes.

"Sure thing Sasuke Uchiha, but let me rest first, that gentle fist hurts like hell. Tomorrow!?"

"Hn."


	10. First Accident

I do not own Naruto. I could if I had a Jirachi.

As Naruto sat breathing air in and out using the abdominal breathing method to meditate, he noticed that none of his team had moved even after Sasuke had challenged him and he accepted. His body stung on the damned inside as if slim kunai had been impaled within, and as he concentrated hoping to will the sensation to fade it was Sakura who spoke." So had all of this been an act the entire time!? Asking me on dates, acting goofy and weak, when you're really strong!? Playing the fool!"

Chuckling as he decided he wanted to stand Naruto rose saying." Maybe..But What does it matter!? We're ninja and we rely on stealth and deception, just like Kakashi told me in Wave. All you really need to know about me is that I'll always protect you Sakura, and even you Sasuke! And I'll be the greatest Hokage that ever lived! Believe it!"

Sakura blushed because of the look in his eyes as he spoke, it was like he was speaking directly to her spirit self. His eyes pierced into her very soul as before he gave her a confident smirk, and for the first time ever she doubted that Sasuke could win. It was because of this inconceivable thought that her brain momentarily shut down, and she was speechless not even hearing what Naruto said next.

"What'd you say..." She asked more than a little confused.

"Just I you wanna train later..I mean not like a date but just so we can get stronger and be a better team! Never know when another Zabuza may pop up and try to slice our heads off Dattebayo!"

Sakura could only dumbly nod at his troubling words as her lack of skill slammed into her once more, just like it had on the bridge. She wasn't able to do anything at all, but maybe Naruto could help. He was offering to after all, and from what she saw he was actually pretty strong. She knew things probably would have been different if he had used clones like she saw before. But then she remembered! Sasuke!?

"Umm, Sasuke kun will you train with me!? She asked hopefully with a pleading look like she was tying to prove herself.

"Just let the dobe train you so you won't be dead weight. I have better things to do, but if you want to be useful then use that chakra control of yours and study genjutsu. Then at least you won't hold us back." He coolly replied with a blank look. It was like he was looking right through her, but Sakura could only promise she'd get better and hope he'd notice her then. He had just talked to her the most he ever had, and he seemed to almost be expectantly ordering her. She'd be damned if she let him down.

"She's not dead weight teme, but you're right she does have too notch chakra control! Hey I have a few books on genjutsu I can lend you Sakura, and now that I think about It I have a few swords you can have! I bet you could combine ken and genjutsu and be pretty badass! Then team seven will be unstoppable!" Naruto exclaimed getting all kinds of good ideas.

"Hn..he's right, with a sword you won't have to worry about strength so much just technique. And with genjutsu you can set the pace or support us, with the blade to protect you I'm close combat."

Blushing and nodding at both her teammates encouraging words, the pinkette inwardly vowed to get stronger, if only so she could close the gap between them. Kakashi who was eying her closely seemed to pick up on her newfound determination and added eye smiling." Well it would seem you three finally understand the meaning of teamwork. I'll help you with a kenjutsu scroll Sakura, and while I can't show you any genjutsu I'll be sure I have a water clone for you to spar with daily. Maybe with your advanced chakra control you can learn elemental manipulation to enhance your kenjutsu. In fact I'm sure you can."

Sakura beaming at Kakashis support failed to notice Naruto's grimace As silence fell once more. Them Sasuke hnned as usual and began walking away with his hands in his pockets, but not before saying." Rest well Uzumaki, because tomorrow the Uchiha will prove victorious!"

"We'll see Sasuke, just don't underestimate again ya hear, or you'll be really sorry you did!"

If the Uchiha heard he gave no indication as he walked into the trees, and Naruto had already begun considering what he would reveal during their match. He decided to use techniques that couldn't be copied, like his bamboo style he had been working on. While it mostly relied in trap making, he still had a few direct combat applications and even defensive techniques. It was actually the bamboo he may have been working on most of all, since it was his and his alone in his mind. He had thought I'd the good idea, and so every techniques he made was his creation, which he was very proud about. He would never just love in his father's shadow, especially when He was shadow.

The other thing besides kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu he had been working on was of course fuinjutsu, but that was going SO much slower than everything else. While he was learning and understanding the art his lack of decent handwriting proved to be his undoing, and so instead of just meditating like Haku suggested he practiced calligraphy. It was very frustrating, to be able to actually understand sealing naturally somehow but be unable to draw any seals. Not even near the required perfection at that! And he had so many ideas too!

"So..Naruto how long have you known about your clan? And why hide your skill from us, I mean I understand hiding it from others but we're your team? You should trust us more." Kakashi stated wondering what the blondes response would be. What he didn't expect was the boy's look of anger as he replied.

"A better question is why you never bothered to help me, especially considering who your sensei was! Don't get me wrong I can't say I really care so much now, I've got other people I care about and a great teacher! But you could have left a scroll or something, but I guess you were too busy mourning.. right sensei!?"

Kakashi staggered back as if stuck forcefully as shame overwhelmed him not for the first time, and he could see his senseis calculating eyes through Naruto's fierce serious expression. He never expected Naruto to know of his father, and who was this teacher the boy had!? He knew he had failed badly, but what if Naruto's teacher was someone with malicious intent. He couldn't forgive himself if Naruto left the village due to his neglect, and as Sakura looked back and forth between the two of them worried he answered." When...sensei died..I..I ran and buried myself in work trying to forget about everything. I was there..the night they died..and I couldn't protect them from that man..that masked man took both of them away from us, and after that..I just couldn't ever bring myself around to..I'm Sorry Naruto!"

"And even still after this team was made, what about then!? What about the times when you could have just handed me a scroll!? I'm not gonna walk around crying like a bitch about It, but never act like your my family! You left me alone like the others, and the only thing you've done in all these years is help me last month! That's the only reason I don't hate you Kakashi!"

Kakashis eye actually began watering a little bit before he flickered away to the memorial stone, and Naruto for a brief microsecond felt a twinge of guilt before his expression hardened again. When the old man let Naruto know what happened the night he was born and how his wife had been killed while his mom was delivering him, he had inevitably learned about Kakashi and his relationship to his father the fourth. The old man actually had an excuse and was rectifying his mistakes at least. But Kakashi!? He just played it cool like everything was fine, and tried to act like he was the pinnacle of what teamwork was in essence. If he hadn't said that abandon comrades worse than trash thing Naruto may have been more sympathetic, but when he learned that a few weeks back he had come to somewhat loath Kakashi. Fucking hypocrite!

Still, things had been going so well that he had remained silent, constantly conditioning himself while Sasuke received his private tutelage. Naruto didn't want to learn from Kakashi anymore, in fact he didn't even need to! Even when the Hokage stopped training him in a week, he had everything he needed to be great already. Of coarse it wasn't safe for the old man to be splitting his chakra so many times using shadow clones when he had to protect the village, Naruto knew that. He wanted to make his own way anyways, although the old man did say he'd introduce him to a kenjutsu expert that could help him part time once a week. He was looking forward to that.

"Naruto what was all that about with Kakashi sensei!? He knew your family or something!?" Sakura asked curius and confused feeling very out of place.

"Dont worry about It Sakura chan, let's get out of here so I can give you those books and a sword! We'll be the best in the village, and you better believe it!

Glad to see his usual fiery attitude Sakura blushed a bit and nodded her head, letting him take the led before she noticed something lying on the ground.

"Hey Naruto I didn't know you used war fans!" She said unfolding the ornate weapons of steel curving blades. It was dark blue in color, just like..

"That's not mine, I think it might be the temes. Might as well leave it though..he'll find it tomorrow if He doesn't come back for it." Naruto suggested wanting to keep moving. If Sasuke didn't care then he didn't either.

"No let's take it to him, I know where he lives!" She retorted looking excitedly at Naruto who just shrugged saying.

"Alright but let's make it fast! I have to get back to training my body and I have to water my plants after that. Then maybe I can finish in time to go out tonight."

Sakura beaming asked him as they walked together with him putting his hood up." I didn't know you had plants. I never thought you the type, but I guess I never really got to know you did I? I just want to say thanks for helping me Naruto, Sasuke even noticed me today!"

Pulling out a storage scroll Naruto said." Neh, no thanks necessary Sakura chan! Just making sure you can protect yourself I guess, and what are teammates for right!? There's a lot you don't know about me, and I get the feeling there's more to you than liking Sasuke! So..how about a fresh start!?"

Taking his outstretched hand shaking to his proposal, Sakura beamed at her new friend who she was admittedly curious about. Naruto had stopped asking her in dates a while ago, and weirdly in the pit of her stomach she had started feeling empty and unwanted after that. Especially every time Sasuke rejected or ignored her advances! Then there was his new appearance, which she had to admit made him very attractive and even cool looking. Not as attractive or cool as Sasuke, but still.

"Naruto is that sake!?" Sakura exclaimed as the blonde unsealed a bottle that looked a lot like alcohol. She couldn't believe it, what was next!?

"Yeah ya want some?" He asked nonchalantly after taking a large gulp. Honey sake was the best!

"No you baka you can't drink give it here now!" She yelled trying and failing to snatch it while Naruto weaved around he laughing and taunting her.

"Haha right and let you kill my buzz, no thanks hime!" He laughed before guzzling more down and dodging an angry storm of swings. Naruto had begun drinking quite a bit ever since Kurenai introduced him to honey rice wine, and he even had a full cabinet completely stocked with reserves. It helped him relax after training and it also made Icha Icha much better to read. Not to mention when he snuck some into the new Princess Gail movie. Kami she was SO SO HOT. Her give anything just to have five minutes alone with her, and there was even a teaser about an Icha Icha movie being produced sometime in the future. He was definitely there opening night!

After about an hour's walk Naruto and Sakura finally made it to the Uchiha district, which happened to be very close to Naruto's three houses. The blonde being more than tipsy decided asked Sakura to point out his house, and the pinkeye eventually did as they rounded another corner. Smirking at her foolishness, Naruto flickered away already opening his front door which happened to be unlocked, looking forward to sneaking up on the bastard and one upping him for fun. His simple prank would never come to be however, but Naruto did get something up.

As he appeared almost silently in the same area that "Sasuke" was getting undressed in, his jaw crashed into the hardwood flooring harder than Guy's leg weights would have. And for a good reason.

As the Uchiha turned and observed her white clad teammate and rival, all she could do was stare emotionless for a moment that seemed to last for eternity as his face turned into something redder than a tomato, which was her favorite food. Then the gravity of the situation hit her. Naruto had found out. Naruto had found out!

As Naruto just gaped like a fish out of water at the slim yet slightly curved form of Sasuke, the first thing that came to mind was just how gorgeous she was. While her breasts weren't very large, they seemed to fit her lithe body perfectly, and her red eyes and black hair that was in a spiky ponytail reminded him of Kurenai and that Anko lady combined. Naruto always wondered why Sasuke smelled kind of like the other girls in the academy, but it never occurred to him that this was why. It would seem Naruto wasn't the only one who had hidden secrets, and he was instantly reminded of Haku by this entire situation.

And then she was in front of him, in his face no less.

"NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? DON'T TELL ANY FUCKING BODY YOU HEAR-"

He didn't exactly know why he did it, but maybe it was because he thought back to the time he kissed "Sasuke" although that was an accident. Or maybe the honey sake he had just drank. It just suddenly hit him that he had actually kissed this girl, and when she started yelling and got all close he just moved without thinking about it. And now their lips were locked, Naruto watching her closely to see what she would do. And then her entire body relaxed, and she leaned forward returning it full force all of the sudden.

Wrapping his arms around her and sticking his tongue in her mouth, Naruto had a feeling it was Icha time. Icha Icha time.

Suddenly getting aggressive Naruto attacked her neck, loving her moans as she grabbed his hair tightly and their tongues collided. Then his diamond hard member pressed into her as he subconsciously humped her a little, and everything seemed to just go with the flow as her boxers slid off while he groped her through the blue Uchiha shirt she was wearing. His pants somehow already down, he fell in top of her on the couch that was nearby still making out and lining his length up getting ready to enter. And just like that the two rivals, had become one, just as Sakura walked in the room.

The pinkettes mind couldn't handle what was witnessed, and so she just slumped to the ground rather enough unceremoniously, unconscious. Neither of them seemed to notice or maybe they just didn't care, but after almost ten minutes of steamy sex Naruto felt like exploding. When he had first entered it was so tight and moist, he nearly lost himself immediately. But hearing the pained moan he remembered to let her adjust, and after she started grinding into him a little he began thrusting deeply into her. He loved the feeling of their skin rubbing together and the body heat that was produced, their sweat sickening their bodies as he increased his pace. He didn't stop making out with her even once, for the first time appreciating the red eyes of the sharingan whenever their lustful gaze met.

Then he cupped her small breast in his hand, somehow knowing that if he used the first stage of the Rasengan to massage the orb she would melt from his touch. Neither of them were disappointed, as she screamed in pleasure with her nails digging into his back as she came for the third time. That was when it happened. Naruto felt the intensifying warmth in his lower region that seemed grow as he finally broke the kiss, grabbing her head and plowing into her as he began to feel lightheaded. His eyes glazed over as he plunged rapidly not letting her body move much, the slapping sound of their flesh music to his ears. His legs started feeling like jelly, as the warmth kept spreading up towards the top of his shaft, and she somehow had presence of mind to notice.

"Ugh.. ugh! Naruto..What are you!? Don't cum..in..-"

She was already too late by the time she said cum, as with a mighty roar the Uzumaki exploded within her releasing a torrent of his seed directly into her womb as he twitched and hilted himself firmly inside. Her honey smooth voice moaned in unison with his as she came again from the feeling, but after a moment a look of intense rage replaced her previous expression.

The blonde extremely confused as he was pushed off of her forcefully as she rose up looking furious, he winced when she screamed at him." WHAT THE HELL YOU CAME IN ME YOU FUCKING LOSER! GOOO! GET OUT AND DONT COME BACK!"

Naruto could only just stand there shocked at everything before he registered what she had tried to tell him, and he realized what he had actually done. He could of just gotten her pregnant, and there for endanger her ambition to kill her brother. It was with this that a numb blonde just got dressed and took Sakura to his house in a flicker, his mind still blank as he was still amazed at what had just happened. Shit had just hit the fan it seems.

Haha Naruto accidental'd Satsuki XD. Review, and prepare for more lemons, violence, and plot twists that put pretzels to shame. She's gonna be pissed when they fight what happens!


	11. Second Accident

I do not own Naruto. I do own a deathpool outfit lol.

Satsuki Uchiha couldn't believe what had just happened earlier, and was still wondering why she even returned that kiss in the first place. Naruto Uzumaki had to be the most annoying, loud, stubborn, childish, hyperactive person she had ever met in her life, and yet somehow she had feelings for him. She would have vehemently denied that fact before the bridge battle in the land of waves, but after that it had become apparent. What other conclusion could she have come to, besides the one that was her affection for the blonde knucklehead. As many faults that she thought Naruto had he had just as many strengths. He was determined, ambitious, amusing, exotic, and he never seemed to have those shadows in his eyes that she saw from so many others. The shadows of pity, lies, jealousy, and vain apathy that she hated so much. She had seen them all her life. But Naruto, he was truthful. You got what you saw, and after what she saw today she knew he had actually been a capable shinobi. If he used shadow clones in conjunction with that style of his, then she knew she'd even be hard pressed to win tomorrow when they fought. And it was exciting.

Finally she could test herself against him without holding back, and his charade had come to an end. When she had gotten home she didn't even go and train like she usually did, but instead she went and searched the Uchiha archives for any information about the Uzumaki clan. She had literally found a ton of it, written about different encounters in extreme detail. The sealing masters were notoriously hard to fight for the Uchiha, as their renowned sharingan couldn't simply copy fuinjutsu techniques, and the Uzumaki willpower made quite a few hypnotic eye techniques obsolete. Add in chakra chains, multiple summoning, and unique weaponry and the Uzumaki clan were the Uchiha's only equals. Even the legendary Izuna Uchiha wrote of two close encounters where he nearly died from an Uzumaki!

After reading a bit she decided to go and shower after dropping her transformation, which was actually a special seal that constantly kept it going if need be. It was an Uchiha tradition after all, for a girl to hide her gender until she met her arranged spouse. This was also a defense against potential kidnappings, since many female bloodline holders were often captured for the sole purpose of bearing children due to females usually being weaker than males. It was very ironic that Naruto had walked in on her right after she changed, because what happened afterward was the same thing that happened traditionally within the clan. The engagement was sealed with the bride losing her virginity.

Maybe she could of dealt with having a secret relationship with her only real friend, but what he did to her was unacceptable. She could still feel him moving inside her, and even when she used careful chakra control to rid herself of his seed by force, that feeling didn't go away. It was like Naruto had marked her, and now she belonged to him or something. And it made her feel conflicted. So conflicted.

On one hand he would probably be the perfect person for her, and their undeniable attraction would most likely always remain as strong as steel. On the other hand it terrified her to the core, the thought Itachi coming and killing Naruto, and their child.

She was an avenger, and she couldn't rest until she achieved her ambition. Being with Naruto came with too many strings and feelings that weren't the hatred she held so dear, things that would distract her. She'd get complacent, and eventually Itachi would come. She was sure of it. She couldn't lose any one ever again, and Naruto was the one person she cared for the most. Even at the cost of her own life. It was unacceptable!

Now finished washing with a sigh of exasperation she exited her shower, for the first time in years truly shaken to the core. What would happen now. It was too late to go back, and everything had changed within the span of a few moments. It was funny how life was like that.

~Meanwhile Naruto's place~

Already done with a five minute wash up after his first time with the Uchiha, Naruto didn't know what the hell to think. He knew he had messed up, but everything had just happened so fast it was was a large part of him that wanted to go back, but his fear of being rejected kept him from it. He had heard what she said loud and clear, so at the very least he'd give her space. He could still the the hateful look in her beautiful red eyes as she yelled at him, and he just couldn't get it out of his head.

After drying off and getting dressed again, Naruto knowing Sakura may be awake went down stairs just in time to see her eyes fluttering a little, and quietly making a clone he watched it as it went and prepared some tea for them. He needed to relax, and tea was great for that. He may of still been a little more than tipsy, but he was far from calm. Remembering his offer and not wanting Sakura around any more than necessary, Naruto went and got the two genjutsu books he had, and decided that the teal blue kodachi sword would probably fit her right. It may have been a shorter sword without a tsuba(guard) but he thought that may in fact make her rely on skill more so than length, and it wasn't like she was the strongest fighter around to be swinging around a heavier blade.

After he got what he needed he found that she was in fact just waking up and had been about to question his clone in the kitchen, and he waited for the inevitable Shit storm that was about to occur. And then it never came.

"Naruto..where are we in Sasukes house!? What... happened!?"

"Actually this is my house Sakura chan, and I was just getting your sword and stuff ready for you. Here ya go by the way!"

Let it be said again that the human mind was a ponderous thing with many defensive mechanisms to avoid mental trauma, and this was seen when Sakura just nodded dumbly and accepted the gifts with a peculiar look. Naruto had been waiting for her to attack, scream, question him, anything other than blush at him. And then he realized why.

He hadn't put his cloak back on yet, as he normally never wore it indoors. This gave Sakura a nice view of his new rippling muscles and black anbu attire, and he could have swore he saw some drool escape from the corner of her mouth for a second. And then she suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly told him." Thanks again so much for helping me Naruto kun, but I'm going to go now and start studying alright. I really appreciate it, and I won't let you down! I'll see you tomorrow ok!?"

Naruto nodding to her then got an interesting idea and asked her." Her Sakura do you know what shunshin is!?"

"No but isn't it a ninjutsu or something?"

"Yeah, but it lets you use chakra to make yourself fast enough that you nearly teleport! Let me give you a scroll for it before you leave, and I want you to learn it and focus on being able to use it alot. When you start your sword training you should make it a key technique you use!"

And so Naruto gave her the body flicker scroll and demonstrated the technique to her by surprisingly flickering her away into the food district of the village, offering to buy her lunch which she declined. But not before glomping him on the head feeling elated he asked her on another date. Honestly he had just been being polite, but it didn't matter. All he could think about for the rest of the day was the upcoming fight with the girl he lost his virginity to.

~The next day~

It was an unnaturally chill morning in the leaf village, and arriving at team sevens training ground five hours earlier than Kakashi time Naruto Uzumaki was truly nervous. He hadn't been able to sleep much at all, what with all his thinking of a certain female Uchiha and their relationship. And so he had just ended up walking two hours earlier than the appointed time, which was three hours earlier than Kakashi time. But surprisingly, "Sasuke" was already there, looking more than a little uncomfortable. As their eyes net in the dim morning light as the sun started to rise, the silence actually seemed to be a sound itself, or maybe it was the tension that was so thick. They just started at each other for a while, almost as if waiting and wondering what the other would say. Then Naruto spoke up not being able to take the awkwardness any longer.

"Sas-"

"Satsuki." The raven haired Uchiha corrected him wearing her male form with a convincing voice to match. It was amazing how different the sound was, and Naruto loved her real voice so much.

"...Satsuki...I'm...sorry for yesterday. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I..I want to be with you." Naruto told her deciding to just put the cards on the table from the start. If the shifting posture was any indication his unusually quiet voice was heard loud and clear, and then Satsuki said in a monotone voice." Is that..how you feel about me? Even knowing that my ambition is to kill, not to protect like yours is."

Naruto having thought deeply about It all day already had an answer, and told her." Satsuki..it doesn't matter to me..because..I have someone to kill too. Someone who deserves to die, just like Itachi. It doesn't matter because..I love you."

The Uchiha actually stumbled as if struck physically, red eyes widening in fear and confusion. Then the silence was thick again, and the conflicted look turned into one of pure unadulterated hatred when she spat with venom." If that's true then...you'll come at me with everything that you have!"

And then she was upon him, rushing forward at formerly unseen speeds as her sharingan blared with a look of forced conviction. Naruto for all his training could only dodge the barrage of jumping kicks, and when Satsuki sprung forth into a crescent kick he flickered away looking very distraught. Reappearing a little ways away, he flinched when she coldly said." You don't love me. You don't understand me! I hate you Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Satsuki I can help you! Please let me love you! Please! We can kill Itachi together!"

A look of utter terror distorted her male face, and Naruto hoped to kami she'd let him close to her. It may have been soon to say he loved her before, but there was no other way to describe the feeling. None at all.

Her fearful eyes hardened suddenly, and contrasted drastically with his watery hope filled sapphire eyes in the morning sunlight. Both the moon and the sun were in the sky at once, as if this moment had been predestined by the heavens themselves. Naruto saw the conflict, he somehow knew what was happening inside of her heart. She was either going to shun him completely, or let him become the live of her life. And then it happened.

Going through handseals with watery hate filled eyes, Satsuki yelled in rage." Fire style, Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Unleashing a barrage of basketball sized fireballs at the Uzumaki, Satsuki watched closely as the boy flickered in and out between them, and she'd never forget the look of hesitancy and fear in all her life. But her mind had been made up, and predicting his movement because of a pattern she noticed she flickered at just the right moment, hooking him in his jaw and jumping up double kicking him and flipping backward.

Throwing a brace of shuriken at him, she watched with her anger growing as he flickered away again, tears threatening to fall from both of their eyes.

"Stop running and fight me Naruto!" She spat and in her anger she weaved through handseals again, unleashing a massive fireball that was amplified from her unstable emotional state. Then she watched in terror as it approached him and appeared to hit, but her expression changed when she saw what happened next.

A cluster of bamboo stalks sprung from the earth, blocking the fireball completely as Naruto dashed away when it overcame the defense. But he didn't get the satisfaction he thought he would have when he saw her face, not it was exactly the opposite. He couldn't bring himself to fight her at all, and her face twisted into the most hate filled expression he had ever seen in his entire life. Why couldn't she just love him back. Had Itachi really fucked her up that bad!? He would soon get his answer. Indisputably.

As her hands moved fast enough to appear a single movement, lightning began crackling around her knife hand sounding like a thousand birds chirping as she clutched her wrist with her other hand. The blinding light from the justu seemed to accentuate the rage in her eyes, and crouching down she disappeared in a blazing shunshin of fire. Naruto couldn't move at all, he didn't know why but his body felt like lead. He was exhausted more so than he had ever been, but he was sure it wasn't because of chakra depletion. No, it was his stress, and he only managed a barrier of thick bamboo with a weak chakra shield as she reappeared in flames thrusting forward. And then he heard it.

The sound of splintering wood fracturing and giving to the chidori, and he only moved at the last second as the assassination technique burst through the bamboo and his chakra, narrowly missing his heart as the electrified hand entered his body with a squelching sound. The last thought he had as he faded from consciousness was how ironic everything was. He had penetrated Satsuki, and now it seemed he himself was penetrated.

Only the smallest chuckle escaped his mouth before blood was coughed up, and he closed his eyes as the stunned Uchiha stumbled back horrified at what she had done. Naruto had stopped breathing, and her mind kept replaying his words from earlier as her red eyes morphed and evolved.

"Because...I love you.

"Let me help you. Please let me love you! We can kill Itachi together!"

A twelve point star appeared, just as she vomited up everything she had eaten the night before, and she felt the rush of power that she had never experienced before. She knew what she had done. She knew what had just happened. She had killed Naruto. Her best friend. Her rival. Her...love.

"No no no no no no no NO NO NO! I'm not like him! I didn't mean! I can't! How!? NARUTO!? NARUTOOOOO!"

Sprinting away at full speed toward the village gates, tears fell and they never ceased. They would never stop, even for the weeks of hardship that the avenger would be faced with. That day Satsuki Uchiha had left the leaf village, her mangekyo sharingan spinning like a shuriken as the occasional drop of blood intermingled with her salty tears.

~5 days later~

Waking up to see nothing but white for what could have been the thousandth time in his pain filled life, Naruto Uzumaki grimaced as his memories of Satsuki and meeting the Fox dominated his thoughts. Rising up from his hospital bed with a grimace, he was surprised to see Sakura of all people, along with Kakashi nearby resting. Both of them looked like they hadn't been home even once in weeks, and they smelled like it too. Then Kakashi opened his eye wearily, and Naruto was instantly shaking him asking." Sat- Sasuke!? Where is Sasuke!?"

"Hes left the village Naruto. He's betrayed the village and is a missing nin now! Are you-"

But Naruto wasn't even in the hospital room anymore, as he flickered away to see the one person that could help him.

MORE DRAMA COMING! IS IT WEIRD THAT I WAS LISTENING TO -NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN BY GEORGE MICHAEL WHEN I WROTE THIS LOL. REVIEW AND STAY TUNED.


	12. Crossroads pt 1

do not own Naruto. I do own some beer. Or I did until I drank it all.

"Well well look what we got here boys!"

"Damn she's sexy, I bet when we're through with her she'll make us a fortune!"

"Hehe..After we're through with her that is!"

As Satsuki continued moving heading to the north, She had her previous identity and instead appeared how she really looked, a slim attractive female with long hair pulled into a spiky ponytail. The only real difference were her clothes, which consisted of all black shorts and a black top, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was also white now, and she thought it a good idea to look as different as possible. It wouldn't keep the Inuzuka from sniffing her out, but at least she wouldn't be identified her appearance alone. There wasn't even a chance of it.

Her rushed journey had brought her into a few different villages the past week, and even though she had never stopped thinking of Naruto she still forced Itachis image to overlap the lasting image of Naruto's final moments before he died by her hand. She had killed him and his dreams, and had she not needed the sustenance she wouldn't have stolen the various goods she required whenever the opportunity arose. She hadn't had an appetite ever since her hand had plunged into his chest, feeling the inside of his bleeding body before it became a corpse. And now here she was, in front of a group of five bandits all armed with worn swords and rusty tantos.

Maybe had she not have been so messed up at the moment things would have gone differently. But unfortunately for them, she was completely screwed in the head, and now there was nothing for her. Nothing but Itachi. As her eyes squinted in absolute hate at the fools who opposed her, she didn't even lift a finger as she felt the power flow within her, all throughout her body as it popped behind her new eyes. And then everything in of her burned. Black flames seemed to manifest from nothingness as the entire group was engulfed by hells fire, and nothing was left of them. Not even the ashes of their useless remains.

Even the air itself burned as she beheld her new power, just before a wave of fatigue crashed into her and searing pain behind her eyes caused her to stagger and hold her right eye. This power..It came at a cost it seemed, but it was what she had needed. It was the last thing she had attained from her one true love, Naruto Uzumaki. As she continued forward with her eyes burning with insanity and hate, she kept up her recent activity of speculating how to find Itachi. How did you find someone who had evaded the hunters for so long, someone with no trail. The only thing she could think of was to make him come to her. But..how!?

Lost in thought about the only thing worth living for in her life, tears once again began falling as she shut her eyes trying to will away the image of Naruto Uzumaki. His smile. His laugh. His..confession. And her hand. The last chuckle, before he hacked up blood and closed his eyes. Before he betrayed her by dying so easily!

And the tears fell, as the unceasing liquid kept running down her tired face as she continued forward. Always forward.

~In Konoha~

If there was one single word that Naruto could have used to describe how he had been feeling the two days since he had seen the Hokage, it'd be depressed. Sure, what was important was that he managed to save Satsuki from being a missing nin by placing the blame on himself, telling the old man that he(Satsuki) had simply panicked. He lied saying that he used a chakra absorption seal on his barrier, and tried to release the jutsu back but it backfired. Actually a genius explanation, but it didn't stop the fact that the Root as Jiji told him will search for her regardless. And if she was found, then she most likely would never be seen again. Not by him.

It was these past couple days that Naruto's clones had scoured most of fire country, quite literally. The crow transformation and tajuu Kage bunshin technique combined gave him nearly unlimited spying ability even if he lacked experience, and it didn't matter to Naruto that his training had suffered. He was worried sick. It was so bad that he didn't even report back to Kakashi yet, and had instead been binge drinking like an alcoholic the last few days. He didn't even want to go to his team meeting later on today. Icha Icha didn't help, watching kung fu movies on his flatscreen didn't help, even ramen didn't comfort him as much as it used to.

No he had just been in a drunken daze, a slump of self loathing and waiting like some housewife for any sign of Satsuki to be found by his airborne scouts. And they found nothing.

The only thing he did do was meet the old man for his lessons in the morning, which would be coming to an end in about three days. But that was alright, because then he'd get a top notch kenjutsu instructor. Smelling himself and deciding he had went without showering long enough, the blonde quickly entered and washed himself, although halfway he was forced to exit from someone knocking on his door. Instead of making a clone, he quickly dried off and dressed himself using shunshin to finish in less than thirty seconds, and answering the front door he was surprised by who it was. He honestly had been expecting Kurenai, Kiba, or the Hokage.

"Umm..hey Hanabi chan. What's up, and how'd you find out where I live?" Naruto asked a little tired.

Hanabi just pointing to her eyes replied." Hello Naruto kun, I found you with my all seeing eyes of course. I have come here to inform you of my early graduation from the ninja academy, as I have been placed upon your team at my father's behest. It's really quite surprising, isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes widening in recognition replied with a small forced smile." That's great Hanabi chan, I'm happy that you've graduated! Do you wanna come in, I'll make us some tea."

Smiling at the boy she had recently realized she likes, a lot, Hanabi entered his home taking her sandals off and lined them up neatly near the door. Honestly she had found his house after spying on her sister, who was spying on Naruto from around the corner. She of course had heard of the Uchiha incident, in which Naruto apparently was gravely injured from fighting his teammate. What was a new experience for her was the utter worry she felt, which had replaced the warm bubbly feeling she got whenever she thought about him. And for some reason, she thought about him all the time. After a while she asked her sister what it meant, and the shy girl smiled gently at her and explained everything that it meant. That a boy had captured her heart, and that she should become a person that they could respect and cherish back.

What Hanabi doubted was that Hinata would have said that if she knew just Who it was she was talking about. And just earlier today, after a council meeting in which Hanabis father vouched for her since team seven needed a replacement for the Uchiha,she had graduated early to be the new squad member. It was perfect!

Hanabi couldn't help but stare at the blondes broad back, remembering seeing him through the thick bamboo in his backyard swimming. Naruto was certainly attractive to her, and now that she was close to him that warm feeling in her stomach began to heat up, but she kept her composure. She was honestly impressed by his home, as she saw that it was very nice and neat with an interesting color scheme. He seemed to like orange watercolor paintings, and sunflowers paintings as well, and he had many different kinds of plants and flowers all around many of which were in ornate China vases. His white couch was nice and his television set was a new model, and she could smell the scent of air freshener although she was unsure what kind.

After a few minutes of clanging in which Naruto prepared the tea himself and walked to wine cabinet, Hanabi sat patiently on the couch as he told her she could, and when he finally came over and plopped down next to her she was a bit taken aback.

"Naruto kun is that sake you have!?"

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. I'm almost sixteen, and old enough to kill then old enough to feel a buzz right!?" He answered mirroring Kurenais words.

Hanabi just hesitantly nodded before Naruto got a smirk on his face, and he poured her a saucer of the honey wine before declaring." Alright if it's cool with you let's toast to being teammates, and protecting one another always. We'll get so strong they'll have to promote us straight to elite jonin by a year's time!"

This time his smile was genuine, although it slipped a little at the mention of protecting one another, and Hanabi had to assume he was thinking of his old teammate. She was correct. Grabbing her saucer not wanting to be rude to the boy she liked, and wanting to seem mature to him for some odd reason she said." Thank you Naruto kun. I toast to all of that, and let me add that we become the best of friends!"

Their saucers clanged against each other's and they both downed them in one gulp, and Hanabi was mesmerized by the strong yet sweet and succulent taste. This was actually why Naruto loved honey wine so much, he hated the bitter stuff, but this wasn't too sweet like a few others he had tasted.

"Naruto..may l..have another?" She asked a little hesitant not wanting him to judge her.

She was shocked when he laughed heartily and patted her on the back finally letting old personality through saying." I think I'm gonna like you Hanabi chan! Have as much as you like and don't worry about It. I have tons of the stuff its my favorite after all! You still want some tea!?"

Quickly declining she got another cup of the precious delicious liquid that already rivaled her love of banana pudding and muffins, just as it rivaled Naruto's love of ramen noodles. This greatly amused Naruto, who took the tea back to the kitchen forgetting to tell Hanabi to pace herself. And as it turned out the girl loved the taste of the sake, if half of the bottle being gone when he returned was any indication.

"Hey Hanabi chan I have the new Princess Gail movie if ya wanna watch it with me! Naruto exclaimed already going and starting it before she could even answer. She would have told him yes anyway, so she just kept drinking like he said she could, and the more she did the better it tasted. She began feeling so great to, like everything was warm and fuzzy, and her vision was getting dizzy for once in her life. It was surreal. And then the movie started, Naruto plopping down and drinking straight from the bottle paying heed to no form of etiquette. If he knew how much she had already drank, he paid it no attention.

He just watched the movie with her, eventually bringing her another bottle after he finished his and got another for himself. She didn't know how long they sat there and watched the high budget film, or how long she watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to even know she was doing it, but just kept a small smile the entire time that hadn't been there before. When he had opened his front door, he looked tired and maybe even miserable. Now he looked more like himself, even if she didn't know him that well besides what her sister told her about for years.

Then the movie hit a romantic scene, with two of the heroes kissing one another passionately showing their love for one another. It had been mostly action with a little humor until now, and Hanabi could honestly say she liked the movie. Maybe even loved it. But now, she wasn't watching the movie anymore. She was watching Naruto, and not out of the corner of her eye. He only noticed her stare after about thirty seconds, and smiling at her he asked.

"Ohh you want some more sake or something Hanabi chan!? Feel free to get some I don't mind! I-"

Naruto honestly wasn't expecting the girl to take the "something" and "feel free to get some" part and apply it to his lips, but that indeed is what she did. The kiss was actually pretty innocent, Hanabi not knowing to stick her tongue in his mouth or anything, but it was still surprising nonetheless. What was even more surprising were the sparks that flew when their lips met, and the look in her exotic lavender eyes as they met his own sapphires.

Let it be said that Naruto wasn't a pervert and hoping for something like this to happen, but it indeed just had. He had a cute girl a little younger than himself, who obviously liked him, was stronger than him in taijutsu, was on his team apparently, and they were both pretty drunk. Especially her, although Naruto had been sure to tell her to slow down, or she'd pass out. But nevertheless, in this situation Naruto could do two things, accept her advance or reject her. And as an attention and love starved pariah of his village, the answer was pretty obvious.

Cupping the side of the Hyugas pretty face, Naruto blushing red stuck his tongue into her mouth, surprising her and inevitably causing her to moan. Their tongues danced around each other's, and Naruto could smell the scent of the pink flower she had in her shoulder length hair as the kiss intensified further. Naruto didn't know why but this bite sized girl turned him on more than any other, and he felt the need to have her on top of him, and so he pulled her close as he laid back on his couch never breaking the lip lock. His member was as hard as steel as it pressed into her soft backside, practically begging to enter her and ravish her insides.

They both refused to let each other up for air, and were breathing heavily on each other as Hanabi grabbed the back of his head and Naruto grabbed her ass which she loved. She could feel his...penis...pushing into her body but it didn't bother her much at all. She had seen plenty of penises before since her byakugan offered her x Ray vision, but She had never felt one before. His was large, thick, and hard, and the heat in her belly had spread throughout all of her body, especially in between her legs. Although she was drunk, she knew that after kissing Naruto for so long since he hadn't tried to have intercourse with her yet than he must have been waiting for her to take things further. She honestly was too inebriated to be afraid, but since she had no experience she didn't really know what to do to take things further. But she remembered one thing she overheard from an older branch member once, about how she could get her husband to do anything with the skilled use of her tongue.

It was after a brief internal struggle on whether or not to do it that she decided to, and struggled to break the kiss with Naruto who had her in a death grip and he grinded his length into her. Seeing the flustered boy's confused and pouty face, she smirked a little knowing that after this Naruto would be "whipped" as she heard the woman say, and getting off of him lightheaded she didn't hesitate to act.

"H-Hanabi hime what are you!?

Her hands at the hem of his pants, she struggled a little but Naruto slid them off not looking a gift horse in the mouth. And what a gift, Hanabis mouth.

"Slurp slurp slurp"

"AHHH KAMI HANABI DON'T STOP!

"Slurp slurp slurp slurp"

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Hanabi channeled chakra to her tongue itself, wrapping it around the tip of his shaft and sucking with all her might while twisting her head. This was the trademark Hyuga clan blowjob, and her execution was flawless regardless of her lack of experience. The chakra would conform perfectly to his member, which would prevent her teeth from grazing his shaft even if it was her first time doing this. This meant that it was all pleasure, and Naruto was turning into putty in her hands.

About a minute and a half of loud moaning later, Naruto's manhood began twitching madly as if it was having a seizure, and Hanabi wondered what was wrong with it. And then the flood came.

"AH AAAaahhhh!" Naruto growled as he grabbed her head with his hands, pumping it up and down on his length as his seed erupted into her mouth making her gag. The sound only made it better, and even when she tried to rise up he kept her head firmly in place, letting the rest of his seed explode into her mouth as his lust clouded his mind. Only letting some of it spill, Hanabi actually drank the pints of jizz loving how it tasted like honey sake and salty milk, an interesting flavor.

As Naruto came down from cloud nine, he was absolutely horrified as Hanabi lifted up her head, knowing he had messed up again by forcing her head down. He was surprised when she looked at him with a deep lustful gaze filled with longing, as if pleasing him had pleased her too. Then she opened her mouth and showed him the remaining seed, and then swallowed it before taking his member into her mouth again. She wanted more of his seed for some reason, a when she swallowed it a pleasurable euphoria had flooded her body, as if she had gained energy itself from the thick load.

Naruto didn't know how many times he came inside of Hanabis mouth, three times or seven, he didn't know. What he did know was that she was all his from now on, and he was ready to take her. It was with this intention that he all but ripped of her light orange kimono, musing that she liked his favorite color too. She just might be perfect. Attacking the girl's tight moist foods with his tongue while massaging her small breasts with his Rasengan stage one fondling technique, he found out that Hanabi was definitely a screamer. Music to his ears. She came so much from his combined assault that eventually Naruto's face was drenched, as he continued even when she screamed and moaned that she had to pee sadly. He knew what that really meant though, as Icha Icha may well be the kama sutra. He didn't even wait to line up his member with her folds and tear into her just as she started squirting all over the place, and he didn't last a minute in her right slick self before he nuked her womb with so much seed it exploded from her all over the place. The two of them painted for the longest time, Naruto hilted inside of her and not even pulling out after the high came down. She didn't say a word, she just looked at him for the longest time, and then buried her head in his chest while he cradled her. Now Satsukis words didn't sting him so much anymore, as he found someone who would actually appreciate him and love him like he wanted. And they stayed like that for the longest time, even watching the princess gail movie again when it replayed since they stopped watching halfway through. It had a happy ending.

~3 hours Later~

Arriving more than a little late to training ground seven with his new girlfriend after an interesting shower with her, Naruto tried his best not to stand too close or just outright cuff her to his side as Kakashi and Sakura took notice of them.

"N-Naruto!? Where have you been I've been worried sick about you!? Kakashi sensei too!"

Rubbing the back of his head with a foxy smile he told her." Sorry about that Sakura chan! I haven't been feeling so hot after..What happened with Sasuke! I'm even searching for him for him right now as we speak, but I haven't found anything yet..."

To demonstrate a crow appeared out of nowhere next to him, and flew off amazing everyone. Then Sakura said." What was that, a summoning jutsu!?"

Then Naruto answered her by transforming into a crow himself, flying next to her and shifting back into his regular form." It's a transformation I created. Flying is amazing by the way, I just wish I could find..The teme..."

"Naruto don't blame yourself for what happened, Sasuke was bound to leave anyway! You know of his ambition. I tried to get him to change, but ultimately I failed you both. If anyone's responsible, it's me and me alone. Understand!?" Kakashi consoled him to no avail.

It Was all his fault, and the only consolation he got was the fact that he stopped her from being hunted by every great nation that found out she was missing. The last Uchiha would be a top priority target, probably as much as Naruto would be if he ventured out on his own with his father's identity being public knowledge. They'd either kill him and study his body, kidnap him and use him to procreate, or sell him off like livestock to the highest bidder. He wasn't angry at all at Satsuki, on the contrary he was worried sick. But he couldn't lie, that the sting of her abandonment had made him feel the deepest of hatred and rage at her for a short while. But if he gave in to that, he might as well of hated the leaf too.

And he had Hanabi now, who even now was just watching him like she had been doing since earlier. She may have been a few years younger, but Naruto saw a beautiful young lady that would be a perfect wife for him. It was just troublesome that they would have to keep it a secret for a few years.

"Dont worry Kakashi, everyone makes their own way and choice, and..he's no different. I just hope he finds what he's looking for, because I know it ain't friendship. Maybe I can find him and bring him back someday, but it'll still be up to him in the end. But he might just kill Itachi and come back himself, who knows!?"

Naruto still disliked calling her "him" but he still pulled through. He honestly just wanted to drop the discussion, but then a teary eyed Sakura asked him in desperation." Naruto please don't give up on him. I beg you..promise me you'll bring him back! I don't know how but...I know you're the only person who can!"

Naruto couldn't help but stare wide eyes at her naivety, as even if he did bring HER back Sakura wouldn't get her knight in shining armor. Satsuki was a girl, but nevertheless he knew she was right. HE WAS the ONLY one who could actually bring her back willingly, and so with a nod of his head more to himself than her, he promised. But what he damned sure wasn't going to do was shirk his training and goals to run behind her. When she pierced his heart, she had done so both physically and emotionally, and while Naruto didn't hate her it was hard to stay infatuated with someone like that. He could just imagine if his wife one day had came home and stabbed him in anger after telling him how she hated him. Yeah, like someone would really still run after that crazy ass person with all of their existence and happiness at stake.

"Oh, and you guys remember Hanabi right!? She's in our team now so how about we go out for something to eat and you guys can get to know her!" Naruto suggested smiling brightly and genuinely surprising everyone with how happy he was. They expected him to be more somber, but when he mentioned her his face lit up like they had never seen before.

Kakashi growing suspicious decided to keep quiet and observe the two of them closely, and said." That's a fine idea Naruto. After we eat and relax a bit we can begin training again, and I'll be sure to help each of you where you need it the most. Especially you Sakura, and I've yet to gauge Naruto and Hanabis full strength so we'll be sparring first. By the way Naruto, thank you for giving Sakura the sword and books earlier, she just showed me a genjutsu she created the other day. I think she's a natural genius at it, and she's becoming a fine kunoichi."

"Really Sakura chan!? Show me show me!" Naruto loudly pleaded looking more than a little excited.

Blushing a little from all the attention Sakura said." Ok..here it goes."

Going through a few handseals a wave of flower petals surrounded her, obscuring her movement from Naruto's vision. Then in a burst of speed she disappeared into a shunshin, reappearing behind Naruto with her kodachi drawn. She was panting a little though, and Naruto knew she needed much more stamina to really utilize the body flicker. But the genjutsu flicker combination was sexy dangerous!

"That was great Sakura chan! Just keep practicing and making new jutsu and you'll be just as strong as any one of us before ya know it. Believe it and achieve it Dattebayo!"

"Thanks Naruto! She replied smiling despite her tired posture.

"Alright guys let's go! The Akamichi place has the best barbecue in town, and some pretty good ramen too! Everything's all on me!"

And so the new team seven set out, chatting with Sakura talking to Hanabi the entire way trying to learn more about the other girl on team seven. Kakashi seems to be trying to make amends with Naruto, but the blonde just pulled out a sake bottle end mostly kept to himself. At least as far as Kakashi went. The jonin almost found himself wishing that Naruto would just outright hate him, because his silence was ten times worse. It was like the blonde saw him as less than nothing, not even worth the trouble to get emo over. It sting him deeply.

After a fun time at the Akamichi restaurant, team seven returning to the training ground actually started off with meditation surprisingly, which Naruto suggested they do before beginning. After that, Kakashi creating a clone for Sakura faced off against Naruto and Hanabi, although Naruto kept a majority of his skill hidden as usual. At this point, he didn't care about learning from Kakashi. It was too late, and he honestly didn't want the man to ever think he helped in any way when Naruto accomplished his dreams. Naruto did enjoy watching Hanabi fight though, and he promised to himself he'd always protect her. Everything wasn't perfect in his life, but at least he had people to love and hold precious. Especially Hanabi.

~1 week later~

As Satsuki Uchiha killed her fifth and largest group of bandits yet, she didn't even bat an eye at their mutilated corpses that stank of the fear they felt in their final moments. She knew what she had to do to kill Itachi now, and this was only preparation for what was to come. She could still feel Naruto inside her, the warmth of his embrace when they made love that fateful night. She missed him so much, she couldn't describe how much. But she did. She yearned for him, for him to be there to see his child grow and become the first Uchiha Hokage. She hadn't had her period although it was that time, and she had been feeling so nauseous lately, and not from thinking of Naruto. That's all she thought about. Naruto. Or Itachi, but he would be gone soon, and she would...

She didn't really know for sure what came after Itachi, but She knew that she had to finish him, and do it soon. Her and Naruto's child was growing within her, and if she wanted her baby to live, then she'd finally have to kill her heart. She had been hesitant in going to the small village ahead for a while now, but..what else was there!?

She'd have to kill all of them, then Itachi would come. And then it'd end.

"Dont worry Naruto kun, I won't fail you. I love you Naruto kun." She chanted to herself as her unborn child was the only thing that kept her from going completely insane. The tears still fell.

~Meanwhile in Konoha~

"You need to focus Naruto San, where's your mind at!? Center yourself and breathe." Naruto's new sensei Yugao chided him as he moved the kubikiribocho to block her horizontal swing.

He wasn't entirely sure why, but he had been having a bad feeling I'm his gut for a while now. Hanabi had been coming over everyday now for their "early training" and had been doing so ever since Jiji had installed privacy seals all around Naruto's home. This meant not even the byakugan could see inside, and no one could hear her screams. It was kind of weird, how he had been with the Hyuga heiress and the Uchiha heiress, but he definitely was digging Hanabi. She was his sexy little firecracker, that's what he called her. And she acted like she hated it but he knew better. She loved it.

He hadn't given up on finding Satsuki though, in fact he still had transformed clones spying around everyday. Just not hundreds of them, but more like ten well placed ones that looked like flies. He had gotten the idea from Shino, who he hung out with occasionally. He had flies in the Hokage mansion, village gates, and Anbu headquarters listening in on everything. That didn't mean they always survived though, as he found out that more than a few shinobi either just hated bugs, or were extremely thorough.

He was patiently waiting, and he knew eventually something had to show up. What he really needed to do was find that Danzo person, but since there was a council meeting soon he hoped that the war hawk was present. Then his Konoha network would be complete.

See what I'm doing here guys!? I mean..HOW ELSE DO YOU FIND ITACHI FUCKING UCHIHA..POSTCARD!? Nooo..you slaughter some villages and make him take the wrap! I'm not saying she knows he's a pacifist, but who would want some asshole using their name!? Not tachi sama. Haha baby mama drama with uncle Itachi and the new squeeze lol. And what about danzo bitch ass.. I'll expand yugao training later, and who knows maybe they'll somehow hookup, though I doubt it. Review please much appreciated. OH AND FOR THE RECORD, I NEVER EVER PLAN THINGS OUT BEYOND A GENERAL GOAL, AND SO YES I FREESTYLE EVERY EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE THIS HERE IS THE CROSSROAD. DOES NARUTO FIND OUT SATSUKI KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE, AND THAT SHES PREGNANT!?OR DOES HE THINK BIG BRO TACHI DID IT, AND BRING THAT CRAZY BABY MAMA BACK TO THE LEAF. YOUR REVIEW COUNTS SO SPEAK. SEE YA SPACE COWBOYS!


	13. The real Icha Icha

I do not own Naruto. Anko does.

Jiraiya of the sannin wasn't ever an easy person to impress. He had met a multitude of wealthy, powerful, and prestigious individuals in his extended travels, but he could count the number of people that truly impressed him on his hand. Minato had been one of those few, the student who he had once thought to be the child of prophecy. Tsunade had once been another, a renowned medic of great power that could help hundreds or kill just as many. Nagato, his other student, and bearer of the rinnegan had been another. And Hanzo, the man that gave him and his old team their title of sannin for surviving his wrath, he impressed Jiraiya as well.

Somehow however, in the span of a single day, a fucking genin of all people blew them all away with ease.

It all started when he was called to the village to check on his godsons seal.

"Do you see any problems with it Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked with an unreadable yet serious expression.

Shaking his head and hearing the relieved sigh of his godson, Jiraiya replied." Nope. Everything is in order, but the seal has loosened in order to absorb the nine tails chakra into Naruto's own reserves, which would finish the beast after some time. Not even a high level direct unsealing could destroy it, unless someone had the balls and knowledge to summon the shinigami. This is one seal I know will never break that's for sure."

"Good, if you're finished I'll have to ask you leave for now Naruto for I have much to discuss with Jiraiya in regards to his network." The old man said calmly to the Uzumaki.

"Alright Jiji come and get me when he's ready and I'll be at the house. See ya old man!

As the boy disappeared in a flicker, both shinobi present automatically looked to the bookshelf, exactly where a small fly was perch rubbing its front legs together in a believable fashion. Or maybe the boy was really just that excited to snoop on them. Suddenly a shuriken was embedded where the bug was just at, and Jiraiya a bit curious asked. "Was that-"

"Yeees. It would seem Naruto had been following in your footsteps, although I admit he is a bit different. He's been keeping a low profile, but he's still been sloppy. I suppose it's only natural, but any one other than elite Anbu are most susceptible to his private networks. He had been masquerading shadow clones using a transformation which creates ravens and flies. But what's most interesting is his reasoning."

"What do you mean sensei?"

Taking a drag of his pipe, Sarutobi answered." He's doing all of this for the sake of an Uchiha girl that he bedded and erm...creamed. Stop laughing I'm serious! He's more like you than you know, and that girl is like a young Orochimaru. In her anger she used the chidori on him nearly killing him in the process, but the nine tails intervened and accelerated his healing saving his life. He had told me that he spoke with the demon, but he insists that he wholeheartedly rejects its power. He told me even if he could safely use it, he wanted to rely on his own strength regardless. I must say that I agree, we don't know the long term consequences of using its vast power. What do you think?"

"It depends sensei, what are her measurements!?" The super perv asked pulling a small notebook out at once.

Palming his face the Hokage told him." Never mind, but I expect that you will get to know your godson and assist him in any way possible. We owe that boy a lot Jiraiya, and as your students son I'd like to think you see him as a son as well. He's certainly like a grandson to me, keeps things interesting around here too. Go and see for yourself, that boy livens everything up."

"Where exactly does he live?"

"I'll take you to him, but let me warn you he has excellent senses which stem from his focus on silent killing, and he's a suspicious one. Use your full skill in stealth or you'll be found."

Nodding his head as the old man flickered them near the outskirts of the old Uchiha district, the Hokage told him." He lives around this corner in the large house with bamboo surrounding the backyard. A bit conspicuous, but it gives him privacy nonetheless. He also keeps entries around in the other homes many times as an added precaution. He's actually quite thorough, I feel you'll enjoy your time studying him. Be sure mention me in the credits of your next book."

With that the Hokage up and vanished, no doubt to go and peep with his crystal ball. Now Jiraiya was intrigued, as the old man seemed to believe he'd get all the research he'd ever need from Naruto alone. He didn't know how right he really was.

Using the underground fish technique, the sannin after a skillful shunshin to quickly scope the area used his full skill in stealth and spying to infiltrate Naruto's home, slipping into the ground nearby and eventually rising into the boy's basement silently. He saw a nice weight bench and a washing machine and dryer nearby, but there was nothing much more the tidy space. Using the handy earth natured jutsu once more, Jiraiya slipped upstairs without a single squeak, his chakra already compressed and using his camouflage jutsu to blend in with the living room wall. While he was still in the basement, he also applied a silencing seal to himself so that even if he yelled nothing would be heard. These measures effectively made him invisible, sound less, and able to move through solid objects without any distortion. It was the pinnacle of stealth.

The first thing he noticed was the boy's decor, which mostly consisted of orange water color paintings, sunflower paintings, blue and white China vases, plates and tea sets, and a few calligraphy drawings on the wall. On meant "spirit", another meant "will", and another meant "word." All of these things, and the blue, white, orange, and yellow scheme told him Naruto was a very lively person. Someone full of energy and strength that transcended outside of combat into his daily life. His multiple plants told him of a love for nature, like the safety precautions told him the need for security and privacy. All fine qualities.

What he hadn't expected was to find the blonde meditating in his living room, incense burning around him and remaining still for about twenty minutes. Kind of short lived to be true meditation, but still decent since he didn't waver once before opening his eyes. That's when things got interesting. Jumping up in a very hyper manner, Naruto looked to the clock on his stove and scowled, as if he expecting something that hadn't yet happened. Looks like the kid could use some more patience. After boiling a pot of water and pulling out a large number of ramen packets, Jiraiya watched as he fried a few eggs, and put half a pack of bacon on the microwave to cook it faster. After about ten minutes, the boy had a huge bowl of breakfast ramen that Jiraiya had to admit looked pretty good, if not different. He also ate two gummy vitamins, and drank a cup of protein drink labeled "Up Your Mass."(This is real and very tasty, trust me. Also works REALLY WELL)

The sannin actually burst out laughing, not that Naruto heard when he saw the blue tub of chocolate flavored powder, and after a short while the blonde finished his large meal. Jiraiya was amazed at his eating prowess, and then he smirked when he saw the boy immediately head to the liquor cabinet.

"My type of gaki." He declared as Naruto drank straight from the bottle, going over to his living room screen door that led into his back yard. He seemed to just observe something for a while, before starting to chug the honey sake and heading out. Knowing damned well how good the sake was, Jiraiya snagged a few bottles and followed him outside, where he saw Naruto approaching a shrine like construction made completely of finished bamboo. Then channeling chakra to his ears the sannin heard him say." Hey mom, dad, Haku hime, Zabuza sensei, I'm getting stronger and stronger every day, and Hanabi and me are really happy together. I'm not close to mastering hiraishin dad, but just know that I'll do it, but I won't ever live in your shadow. I'll make my own way with my bamboo style, and mom I'll make sure my sealing and kenjutsu is the best around. I'm close to learning the Rasengan dad, but my elemental training is kind of going slower than I thought. Still though, thanks to Zabuza sensei and Haku hime my water jutsu are probably already the best in the whole village, and the taijutsu I've made is getting way better. I promised I'll finish what you started Zabuza sensei, and I'll keep that, because I have my word. What Yagura is doing is unacceptable, and he's spitting I dream about daily. I won't fail. I have plenty of people to protect now Haku hime, I just wish I could have protected you too. But I'll protect your memory always, and while I know it wasn't you, I transformed and left a photo of what you looked like, so I'll never forget your face tenshi. Rest in peace, and rest knowing that when I'm Hokage, all your legacies will live and continue through me. That's my Will of fire."

Poring the rest of his bottle of wine near the shrine, Naruto walked away to the pool while a stunned Jiraiya watched as he created thirty shadow clones. They all stepped into the surface of the water, and began scaring around making sure to avoid one another while a few stood still and formed whrilpools under their feet. Another few also bent down and worked on pulling up small orbs and streams of water.

The original watching them contentedly, then surprised Jiraiya by unsealing the fucking kubikiribocho and swinging it all at once, which would make for a deadly surprise in combat. The sword was just a bit shorter than he was, and while he wasn't terrible his skill with the zanbato was low level mediocre at best. But then after about a hundred swings in different angle repetitions, Naruto began actually practicing his style. It was...interesting to say the least. Jiraiya couldn't help but take a swig of sake and smirk as Naruto created three clones with a one handed ram seal, holding his blade horizontal to his side as one jumped up and sprung off of it with curved kunai in hand. Using the loop in the hilts, the spun while spinning and slicing with them in many erratic angles, none of which seems to simply repeat.

"Reactionary". Jiraiya deduced, swing how the style could adapt to any attack once perfected. The problem was that Naruto needed a solid base style, something that indeed was actually a set form of simple movement. That way he could branch off, but it seemed more like he just went with the flow. No kata, just attacks, and probably a few guiding principles as far as his knives went.

The other two clones simultaneously went through traditional two handed seals, greatly interesting Jiraiya as he saw one about to use a water jutsu. Indeed one did, firing a pretty good water bullet that lacked nothing at all. Maybe he could speed up his seals a bit though. Then he was truly surprised. The other clones suddenly began leaking a red bloody mist, and from the killing intent Jiraiya thought it might be the kyubi. He soon saw that he was wrong, but he knew that that killing intent genjutsu was as concentrated as Orochimarus, just not as vile and revolting. More like just rage and intimidation, than intent to mutilate to u in the worst way possible with visions to go along with it. But very effective, although he shook it off with ease.

"So he's going to use his shadow clones to integrate genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu at the same damned time. And her's using the clones daily to master everything and learn new skills, along with spy on all the important locations within the village discretely. Naruto just may surpass Minato before too long, and without my help to boot! But how's his sealing!?

Jiraiya wouldn't see that for another half hour, but he did see impressive uses of shadow clones and the Rasengan. He also saw that Naruto was halfway done with the leaf cutting exercise, and well off in water manipulation. He lost sight of him for a while though in the thick mist, until he saw a multitude of clones using water manipulation to compress it down into a thick layer, and then in e of them used the water encampment wall with the gathered moisture. And Jiraiyas jaw hit the ground.

"Hes fucking trying to learn the seconds style isn't he!? And he's actually doing it! If he focused all his effort on that then he'd learn it in a few months, but he's spreading himself to thin! This boy needs a proper sensei, because Sarutobi sensei is more of the type to direct and let you do your own thing. That works in the long run, but this gaki could be Kage level within a year if not less than six months!"

Jiraiya was gobsmacked. In his honest opinion, Naruto could probably face a special jonin if he used all his tools and best tactics, and the boy had some interesting moves. Like having a clone shunshin, transform while creating a flock of crows like that Itachi kid, then swarm them around while a few hung back and created Rasengan in A pincer maneuver. The damned blonde NEEDED to focus his efforts on one thing at a time though. If he learned the Rasengan one hand, and integrated that with his half seal shadow clone and shunshin, then he was ALREADY a baby Minato!"

After a while longer Naruto finally went back inside leaving his clones to continue training, his zanbato sealed into the palm of his hand. Grabbing another bottle of sake to Jiraiyas amusement, he finally saw what he was waiting to see. Fuinjutsu. But five minutes later, both he and Naruto were appalled by his handiwork.

"Arghh! Why can't I ever just get it right! I know what the fucking strokes mean but I just fucking SUCK! DAMMIT!"

After exploding and chucking his balled up abomination of a storage scroll, Naruto calming himself got another blank scroll. Jiraiya watching his every movement has to force himself not to tell him he was holding the brush in such a way that his stoke would all be too jerky an jagged. He needed to make love to the paper, but Naruto was basically anal fucking it. Or maybe dry humping, since the lack of results, but whatever.

After another painful fifteen minutes of watching this bullshit, Jiraiya sighed in relief when Naruto got up and decided to relax a little and calm himself. His handwriting had just gotten worse and worse the more he failed, but at least the sannin knew what to work him in. Then his eyes literally poured waterfalls of tears of pure joy when Naruto plopped down on his couch with a familiar orange book. That he wrote. And then the blonde pulled out a small Yukie poster he was using as a bookmark, and seemed to look longingly at it before shaking his infatuation off.

"A princess gail fan huh? Well maybe I can introduce the gaki and get some grade A research material." Jiraiya mused thinking about the live action film of his perverted novels.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Naruto was like the reincarnation of Jiraiya thumbing through the Icha Icha Game Plan bonus content. Jiraiya actually nearly pulled his copy just to synchronize, but then someone knocked at the front door and he slipped back into the wall, Just in case they were a sensor. Then his mind was completely blown.

Naruto had dashed to the door like a mad man but he composed himself just before opening as if trying to appear cool. Then a small girl walked in, and Jiraiya couldn't believe what happened.

"Father and I will be training again soon, so let's just make love Naruto kun. We can talk more later ok?"

The small girl was ravenous, and while Naruto didn't seem submissive this young girl seemed to have him completely whipped. It was both a shame and amusing to Jiraiya, who nevertheless was scribbling furiously fully confident in his seal work. Not a sound was heard as the pocket that surrounded his body stopped all sound, and girlish giggling was getting louder and louder as Naruto's girlfriend began giving him a blowjob. A copyright Hyuga clan blowjob. The sannin gasped like he had seen the shinigami when he finally realized just who this young loli was, THE HYUGA HEIRESS!

"BWAAAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS GAKI! HES BANGING HIASHIS DAUGHTER, WITH NO PROTECTION! LUBE! NOTHING! THIS KID IS GOLD!"

As if Minato was taunting him from The grave, Naruto his damned son used his signature tit fondling jutsu, exactly like he had remembered. Jiraiya had never found out how that bastard did it, and he thought Minato had taken it to the grave. Jiraiya was ready to just say fuck it and reveal himself, especially when the little Hyuga started squirting all over the place, but he relented. No, he just scribbled furiously, vowing to find out that bastards most cherished ninjutsu.

About thirty minutes later, the shameless pervert waited impatiently for Naruto and Hanabi Hyuga to exit his shower, trying and failing to resist the temptation to peek inside of the small bathroom again. Phasing out of the the ceiling over them, Jiraiya was forced to abort when Naruto's head suddenly snapped up.

"Damn that was close!" He sighed resigning himself to his fate of missing the steamy make out session they were engaged in. How that gaki had bagged the Hyuga princess he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to make him strong for sure. If the Hyuga ever found out, he was damned near guaranteed to be dead meat.

Deciding to just drink and wait, Jiraiya began chugging multiple bottles of Naruto's sake with no hesitancy. Finally after two bottles of downed liquor they emerged, cleaned off from their fun with the girl about to leave. Then Naruto gave her an orange necklace that looked like a sun or something telling her." It..just reminded me of fireworks. I hope you like it Hanabi hime."

She loved it.

Jiraiya had already been impressed, but compared to the rest of the day everything so far was tame. After another hour of lifting weight, reading Icha Icha, and eating an apple Naruto just vanished, flickering suddenly without warning. Already finished with his seals Jiraiya did what needed to be done. Summoning.

"Ma, Pa, I may need you a few times today, but I'll make it up to you with your favorite bugs. Whatever you want!

"Fine by me Jiraiya boy, those discovered ants are the best. We haven't got anything better to do any way."

Gathering the nature energy as quickly as possible, Jiraiya knew by instinct he was losing previous research and focused on finding Naruto's chakra signature. It was difficult, but his chakra was so large that he found it soon enough, flickering away just in time.

~Yamanaka Flower Shop~

"And where have you been mister!? Just forgetting about your friend like that! Well!?"

Hearing the sound of a thumping foot as the entire clerk girl that Jiraiya noticed as a Yamanaka, he instantly thought." Ex huh? Reminds me of hime a little! Tits are too small though."

"Sorry Ino chan I've just been busy..lemme make it up to you with this..you Do have some more bamboo seeds right!?"

Jiraiya was a bit taken aback by the large amount of ryo, way more than some plant seeds should have cost. He prayed to kami Naruto wasn't tricking off for this girl, especially with the necklace he saw him give the other one. Although he couldn't really talk, he was a brothel hopper that practically lived in cheap strip clubs.

"Yeah I have some, but who do to u think you are thinking you can just buy your way out of this!? You're gonna take me out to a movie tomorrow night, and that's that you hear me!?"

Naruto was actually sweating bullets as Ino seemed to grow three times bigger looming over him, and he was at a loss for what to do. He didn't want to reject his friend, but he didn't want to hurt Hanabi. With her 360 vision eyesight she could even be watching now! Needless to say, he was whipped.

"Uhh, sorry Ino chan, but I've gotta-"

"What you don't think I'm pretty or something!?"

"No no no it's not like that! You're beautiful Ino chan remember when I said I thought you were a tenshi!? It's just that-"

Expecting to be pounded as Ino we suddenly upon him, shutting his eyes Naruto was surprised when he felt warmth on his lips as she kissed him softly. His face heated up as he began sputtering, and taking this as a good sign Ino told him." You can pick me up at seven, and thanks for the tip by the way! You're the best Naruto kun!"

Jiraiya was scribbling like a mad man as Ino hugged him and began ranting about her team, and eventually Naruto left the shop with a bag of seeds looking like a complete idiot. Jiraiya pitied the fool, that Yamanaka girl was like a bossy Tsunade with a shopaholic gossipy disposition. "Tough Shit gaki."

Naruto seems to think the same as the troubled blonde just walked throughout the village, at least for a while. Both he and Jiraiya seemed to notice the girl that was stalking him, and Jiraiya began scribbling like a dying man with a minute to live leaving his will to twenty children. If this got any better, he'd just have to transform into the gaki himself for a while!

"Oi, I know you're following me so just show yourself or I'll make you!"

"Eep!" The shy girl squeaked as she dashed away, but Naruto eventually caught her by using shunshin and cut her off.

"Wait, Hinata!? I thought you were some weirdo or something!"

"Real smooth kid." Jiraiya said planing his face. This Hyuga had a lot more curves than that tiny one. The gaki should have been banging her, especially if she was stalking him! Stalkers gave the best sex, because if they stalked you they basically had a fucking fetish for you. Fantasies that led them to just desire to be near you. This brat didn't have any idea what he was doing, and yet... somehow, he was pulling chicks from everywhere!

"S-Sorry N-Naruto kun...I I just..wanted..to see if you were alright after Sasuke..I wanted t-to give you this..."

Reaching into her jacket she pulled out a small jar of ointment, blushing furiously as Naruto took it with a humongous smile. He was at a loss for what to tell the girl honestly. How should he word it without sounding like an asshole, or sounding like he may actually like her!?

"Thanks a lot Hinata chan. I'm fine though, but I'll keep this with me all the time just in case I ever need it. That's a promise, and I never break my word! Believe it!"

The shy girl seemed to be overwhelmed with joy, and..fainted. Sweatdropping as he caught her mid fall, Naruto was once again at a loss of what to do, and just opted to wait with her until she woke up.

Jiraiya who was taking more notes than even his hot spring research provided, suddenly felt a disturbance in the force. Something was coming, something dark and evil. There was no time to save his godson before the blonde and the unconscious Hyuga he was holding were flickered away by the purple haired assailant, and Jiraiya sending their presence reappearing quite a ways away flickered as well, making sure his chakra didn't fluctuate when he did so.

~Training ground 44~

"What the..You again!? Lemme go you crazy-aaaghh!"

As multiple constricting snakes wrapped around his hands and arms bonding him as Hinata fell to the ground, Jiraiya appearing was just about to intervene when Anko spoke." Don't worry they're not venomous Naruto kun. Just relax and enjoy what's about to happen to you, because I still haven't gotten my vengeance for you kissing me on the first date!"

Struggling to no avail as more and more snakes restricted his movement, Jiraiya actually had a nosebleed and was actually using his own blood to write down this juicy scene. Fuck gold this gaki was a emerald! A diamond! An Icha Icha volume with authentic signatures from the great Jiraiya himself!

Then his pants were being taken off, and Jiraiya couldn't help but giggle as tears of joy threatened to fall. This was the best research he had ever conducted in his entire life! Just when he thought it ended, it just got better. Like Icha Icha and the infamous climax near the end!

Now a stripped down Uzumaki lay naked on the forest floor, Anko straddling him with kunai in hand and a shit eating grin." Now, since you like my lips so much why don't we start off with this." And suddenly her mouth engulfed Naruto's member, taking the entirety of his soft member in one smooth motion. Naruto using sheer willpower managed to not moan in pleasure, but his now rock hard length couldn't handle the long tongue and hard suction of Ankos blowjob technique. His body actually convulsed as he nearly exploded within a minute, her rapid movements being too much to endure. But she stopped, right before he busted in her throat, just as Hinata was waking up.

Jiraiya was actually near the point of self destruction when Hinata lay eyes on Naruto's twitching member, blushing and licking her lips much to Ankos amusement. Then...she passed back out. Anko couldn't help but laugh like the sinister psycho she was as she began stripping down Hinata as well. Naruto who had still been recovering from Anko yelled at her angrily. What the fuck are you doing!? YOU CAN'T RAPE PEOPLE YOU SICK FUCK! LEET MEEE GOOOO!"

Naruto was struggling as hard as he possibly could, when Anko suddenly knocked his cheek with her kunai. Licking his blood and inside of his ear at once, she told him." It's only RAPE if she doesn't want to. I'll just get her into position, but if you change your mind just thrust up inside of her. I'm sure she won't mind, Naruto kun."

Then Anko placed the awakening girl on top of Naruto's hardness, his length right at the entrance as her naked body pressed into his. Hinata was certainly curvy as could be, and Naruto was throbbing and biting his lip as Anko slowly jacked him off into her folds. Then Hinata was awake, and staring into the eyes of her crush no less, with his solid penis twitching around near her private area. Almost inside of her. Her blush was truly perverted as she automatically began grinding down in him on instinct, and Naruto's eyes widened as he yelled." No, Hinata! We can't-"

"I love you Naruto kun!"

"I told you she wanted to Naruto kun."

Jiraiya could have died and went to pervert heaven a content man at that moment, his scribbling causing parchment to smoke from friction as Hinata began bouncing on his godson, while Anko Sat on his face.

"Since you like lips then kiss these and maybe I'll release you. Or maybe you want to shoot your load into stalker girl there?"

Hinata didn't seem times hear anything, her mind and body in autopilot as she began bouncing faster and faster, her large breasts bouncing directly over Naruto's red face. He was still near cumming from earlier, and now it would seem he had a time trial. He furiously began licking and attacking Ankos clit, willing to do anything to avoid exploding in Hinata of all people.

Jiraiya was literally spasming from what he witnessed before him, his body almost entering cardiac arrest as his ink ran out and he used his nostril blood instead.

Anko was moaning out in ecstasy, and all those times Naruto ate out Hanabi were finally coming in handy. Anko was near completion as she shivered and her insides heated up, her first orgasm in a while slamming into her full force after a few more well placed licks.

"Alright now get her off me hurry!" Naruto pleaded seeing he completed the time trial.

"Do it again."

"But you said-"

"Maybes what I said Naruto kun, read the fine print." She purred as she lowered herself on him again.

"Please Anko please I'll do anything just not her! Not her!"

Her interest peaked at the word anything, Anko considered it for a moment before deciding to call that in." Ok, if you'll be my slave."

If Jiraiya could have wanged right there he would have, but his research was to vital to the human species. He didn't feel sorry for his godson in the least, even after what happened next

"ALRIGHT JUST GET HER OFF ME I'M GONNA AAAHHH!"

The force from the injection ironically enough lifted her off of him, like a rocket soaring to the stars above. That day Jiraiya of the sannin felt like less of a man than a mere genin, the man he'd come to respect more than any other.

Hahaha "filler"


	14. The Icha Prodigy

I do not own Naruto. Do you?

Naruto didn't think such a thing could be possible, for man to be raped by a woman. But as he lay there in the middle of the forest of...sex...he knew there were a lot of things he hadn't yet experienced. He had just been bound by a crazy snake lady with boa constrictors, sucked off, and eventually came inside Hanabis older sister, Hinata. His weirdo stalker girl. The worst part was that he gave in at the climax, for the first time thrusting up strongly as his seed literally filled her womb, launched her up off of him, and blasted her entire back in the goo. Because of how much he came, and his only pump into Hinata, he felt he had betrayed his girlfriend. And as her older sister sighed contentedly collapsing on his chest in ecstasy mumbling something about babies, he knew he was screwed. Or at least Hinata literally was.

"Damn gaki, stalker hime really turned you on didn't she!? I've never seen a money shot like that one before! That put seasoned porn stars to shame!" Anko told him smirking and licking her lips. "Now, about that deal we made..."

"But you didn't keep your end of the bargain dammit! And now I came in this damned pervert that's mumbling about having my kids!" An incredulous blonde yelled as Hinata snuggled into his chest smiling.

"Well how about I handle that with a birth control jutsu, and you'll still be my sex slave?" Anko asked snakes already wrapping Hinatas struggling body. Now Naruto was at a crossroad, as Hinata began pleading with him not to agree and Anko grinning at him like the devil in human form making a deal for ten thousand pure souls. Shutting his eyes tightly in exasperation, Naruto shook his head in the end saying.

"No, I'll handle it myself, I won't let you force her to do something like that. Now will you please let me up Anko, this is just fucked up."

If Naruto's usual fiery demeanor hadn't suddenly become so damned gloomy, Anko would have kept him there all night to pleasure her. But the way he looked so defeated all the sudden, all her experience in torture and interrogation told her the boy had just broken when he came in stalker girl. If she wasn't mistaken, she'd say that Naruto must have had a girlfriend and was feeling guilty, and stalker girl getting preggo would inevitably destroy his relationship. Oh Shit.

"Birth control no jutsu!" Anko thought pressing her glowing hand to Hinatas abdomen. Then the Hyuga actually started crying like a widow who's husband just got eaten by a pack of hogs, and for some reason Naruto's heart clenched as Anko suddenly disappeared with a disappointed "Sorry." Instantly back on his feet, Naruto consoling the girl forgot to put his pants back on and she latched onto him, hugging him for dear life as his still solid length pressed into her sending chills throughout him.

"Do it gaki, DO IT!"Jiraiya practically begged the blonde as his nostril hemorrhaging was used as ink as his notebook was nearing maximum capacity.

"Hinata...Do you really love me?" Naruto asked in a defeated tone of voice. If he just ditched this girl now she'd be liable to kill herself, at least that's what he thought. She was Hanabis older sister, so if she did something like that Hanabi would be hurt too, and Naruto would be responsible.

"I'll never stop loving you Naruto! Please be my husband! I want to have your children and make you happy when you're Hokage! I'll do anything for you Naruto kun you're my entire life!" She suddenly blurted losing all shyness seizing her moment of truth.

Very apprehensive about all of this, a hesitant Naruto told her entering fuck it mode." Hinata chan, I already love your sister Hanabi, but still I'll make you both my wives. Believe it!"

Then Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss, which Hinata returned like her deepest fantasy had come true. Their tongues collided as Naruto fondled her breasts, using the first stage of The Rasengan to massage her massive orbs. The girl moaned in ecstasy, and Naruto lifting her up began plowing into her as her legs wrapped around his body, and he grunted in pleasure slamming her into a tree as his face became flushed. He didn't know why, but fucking this creepy stalker girl was SO hot to him right now. It was like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing, along with a girl that obviously valued him more than she valued herself. Naruto was nearing his climax, never hearing his proud godfather cheering him on while writing frantically. Then without warning he nuked Hinatas pussy, shooting another humongous load that shouldn't be humanly possible, let alone twice in a row. It was just as much as when he let Hanabi suck him off, though he mused that because he came so fast inside Hanabi that was why he never built up such a large amount. Hanabi was tight and cute, Hinata was busty and wet. And hearing the creepy girl get her one wish was such a turn on to him. If Hanabi was his sexy little firecracker, Hinata would be his busty stalker hime.

Hilting himself firmly as his legs nearly gave out as blast after blast Shot into her with every jerk, Naruto moaned contentedly as he used Hinata to get himself off. This was so wrong, yet so right.

Jiraiya just cried anime tears seeing his godsons happy release face. The gaki had finally reached "fuck it." Now his research was destined to prosper in this blondes presence. Two Hyuga heiress sisters, AT THE SAME TIME.

"I LOVE THIS KID! HES LIKE A WALKING ICHA PARADISE! THAT'S WHAT ILL CALL IT, ICHA ICHA PARADISE!"

As Naruto continued pumping into Hinata licking her face while he did so, eventually he came down from his euphoria but kept fucking her mercilessly. He needed to hear her screams. They were like a symphony to him, and for what may have been hours he slammed dose after dose of his children into her, all the while doing freakier and freakier things to her. Hinata never stopped screaming the entire time.

After flickering to his house with Hinata still in his arms, Naruto took his new girl to take a shower, during which time Jiraiya grabbed some more sake and ink pulling a new notebook hoping to kami this prodigy had more research to offer. Then he heard scream coming from the bathroom, both of the lovers screaming each other's names at the top of their lungs. This was exactly what Jiraiya had meant. Stalker sex was the best, it was like you were fucking the person that loved you unconditionally. The one who placed you on the highest pedestal. The one who would literally suck your load it, spit it into her hand, then slurp it back up and do it again. "Aww good times."

Knowing he'd be hitting the red lights tonight, Jiraiya decided to risk a peek in the shower and was glad he did. Naruto was so turned on with the soapy Hinata that he didn't notice a thing, he just kept telling her he loved her before erupting into her again. Then the gaki started dirty talking about how she'd have his kids while fucking her AGAIN! What the he'll was this kid, some sort of omega pervert! Jiraiyas giggles nearly caused him pain in his sides, and finally Naruto and Hinata finished although the way they touched each other was interesting. It was extremely sensual, like they could get off just from touching one another. Jiraiya hoped this brat knew what he was doing, because this was a little different than how he was with Hanabi. It was like Naruto had finally just released his hentai on her, and was getting addicted to the busty girl. He'd have to study this closely.

Phasing away as they stopped the steamy sex and exited the shower, Jiraiya waited patiently for them to get dressed taking note of Hinatas impressive measurements. Then Naruto made out with her some more, teasing her expertly by talking dirty again about her bearing his children to make the Uzumaki strong again. The girl was flabbergasted simply put, completely at his disposal, and everyone in the room knew it. If Jiraiya had to guess, her creepy stalker clingyness is what turned him on the most. He could use her as his fuck toy forever if he wanted to, and she would be the happiest girl in the world just to have him pay her the attention. But he was better than that, but Jiraiya wondered how Hanabi would handle this. Taking more notes of his complete mind domination of the older sister, Jiraiya followed them as Naruto walked her most of the way to her home, his white cloak concealing his identity as he drank multiple bottles of sake.

Giggling thinking of a cloaked protagonist that keeps his sexual escapades secret, Jiraiya took more notes wondering if everything would finally die down. As if.

Naruto didn't shunshin back home, but instead seemed to be debating something from the way he shifted about for a while. Then suddenly he flickered away once more, and after tracking him again Jiraiya wasn't disappointed.

"Hey Ayame hime, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Naruto!? What happened to you!? And why are you drinking sake!?"

Suddenly a clone appeared and transformed into Ayame, taking her place as Naruto flickered them back to his house, Jiraiya hit on his heels laughing hysterically. The ramen girl too!? No wonder that's all the gaki ate!

Naruto didn't even flirt before throwing Ayame onto his couch, pulling his pants down as his member came to life once more. The gaki truly had hit "fuck it."

The blushing ramen girl staring wide eyed at the blonde with his throbbing hard length protruding could only open her mouth in shock, to which Naruto swiftly stuck it in telling her." Since you make the best noodles, then make this noodle cum with your mouth neechan."

Jiraiya nearly dropped dead when The girl obediently began gagging and bobbing her head, Naruto clutching her brown haired head and increasing his pace to high speed.

"That's it nee chan! I'm gonna cum in your mouth neechan! I'm gonna give you my broth! Slurp like it's ramen!"

Jiraiya nearly climaxed at the boys drunken dirty talk to the overwhelmed ramen girl, and this was a moment of truth for the sannin. Naruto WAS like the son he never had, and ironically enough he was named after Jiraiyas favorite ramen topping, Naruto. Now he was doing this ramen girl, who he apparently had a brother sister relationship with, and Jiraiyas fingers calloused from the force of his pen meeting paper. This gaki was godlike. Truly godlike.

"I'm...gonna!"

Sitting down on his couch while pulling Ayame, Naruto grabbed her head with both hands and forced her mouth down to wrap his length up. Then he skull fucked the chick and shot so much fun into her mouth that it spilled out around his shaft. Choking and looking a little mad Ayame yelled." Naruto you came on my mouth!"

Jiraiya couldn't have been prouder when Naruto literally made her cum just from his sexual intent, he was radiating lust so strong that Ayame did a complete switch.

"Then you should be thanking me nee chan, now for the main course!" Naruto declared all but tearing her apron from her causing her to blush and help.

"I'm...not a virgin Naruto kun...or a kunoichi..I'm just-"

"You're going to have my children nee chan, just like The others. Aren't you!?"

The girl just nodded dumbly as the drunk Naruto thrust into her wet slit with reckless abandon, using his tit fondling jutsu to grope her while her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her into his couch. After about another ten minutes, Naruto slammed another giant load inside of her, without a doubt impregnating her. Then with a little hesitance, he flipped the girl over and lined himself up with her asshole, pressing himself inside with a loud grunt while she whined.

Jiraiya for all his experience couldn't believe what was happening, the gaki had went full Icha Icha, the Master Plan Gold Edition! His scribbles nearly filled another quarter of his notebook as he wrote her measurements, his words, everything he could scrounge up. At this rate his release would come earlier than projected! Giggling madly he studied like a scientist when Naruto gripped her jiggly ass cheeks, stuffing them back into his pelvis just before he exploded within her third hole, completing her ecstasy with his doggy style pounding.

"Go and get washed up neechan, you should head back to the stand now, I can't make ramen yet but you'll show me how right?"

"I'll do anything you want Naruto kun."

"You're so beautiful neechan, you may be my favorite wife of all! Sorry about avoiding you earlier, I should have done this a long time ago. I missed you a lot, and your dad too!"

"It's fine Naruto kun, just come by soon. Really soon. Where are we by the way?"

"My house, or our house since you're gonna be moving in with me soon enough. In fact as soon as you can pack, I'll move you in and we can break the bed in. Do you wanna!?"

The ramen girl's smile was enough of an answer, and after she got dressed and Naruto went to Ichirakus to make up with her father, the boy came home and crashed for the night, drunk and exhausted.

The next morning, and a red light night after Naruto's big day, Jiraiya was already in position when Naruto woke from his slumber.

"Uhh...what...happened!?" He questioned to himself as he failed to recall many events from the previous day.

Jiraiya pitied the fool, if he didn't remember anything then he was royally fucked. All that poon would come to an end, Jiraiya knew from experience. Then the clueless Uzumaki went straight to the liquor cabinet, very much reminding him of Tsunade at that instant. Or a male version anyway. Seeking to cure the hangover, Naruto chugged the entire bottle in one go, then grabbed two more to Jiraiyas amazement. That lucky bastard, if he got drunk again his mojo would skyrocket and it wouldn't even matter if he didn't remember. He'd just do it again!

As if kami had set the day up pesonally, the door was knocked as he made it to the two and a half bottle Mark, and opening the door Naruto squinted seeing his girlfriend, and her older sister.

"Naruto kun, my sister Hinata says that the three of us have something to discuss. Can you elaborate?"

Naruto stepping back from the bright sunlight seemed to suddenly remember something, his eyes widening as a shit eating smirk ran across his face.

"Sure come in Hanabi hime, Hinata chan."

Walking to his living room and turning to Hanabi looking dead serious he bluntly told her." Hanabi, yesterday Hinata and I were kidnapped, forced to have sex, and Hinata told me that she loves me. You're always going to be my hime, my one and only true love, but Hinata and I... I want you both to be my wives, and help me rebuild my clan.."

Everything went deathly still, and a scribbling Jiraiya didn't know what the fuck was about to happen. But then an angry and and betrayed looking Hanabi was completely surrounded by Naruto clones, all of them caressing her using the tit fondling jutsu on her entire body." Besides..there's more than enough of me to go around!" They all purred to her causing a humongous perverted blush to form instantly as she seemed to melt all of the sudden. Jiraiya never would forget the shadow bukkake jutsu that followed, nor the two girl's screams of pleasure.

~7:00 pm~

After getting cleaned up from a Hard days work, Naruto Uzumaki felt like a king strolling toward Yamanaka Flower Shop, no longer worried about anything. He was Naruto fucking Uzumaki, future Hokage and the Walking Will of Fire! Ino no longer stood a chance, as his inhibitions had been thoroughly destroyed the day before courtesy of one crazy snake chick that he was currently searching for, so he could destroy her pussy for days. He really had reached "fuck it" the legendary state of being that was synonymous with enlightenment. He cared for all the girls of course, but he wouldn't be pussyfooting around with showing his affections anymore. If he liked them, then they were probably fucked. It was up to them if they were alright with the other girls he loved, but based on Hanabi and Hinata Naruto felt pretty confident. Jiraiya did too.

Naruto was everything he wished Minato could have been, and had become his favorite person on earth within a day. Naruto had so much potential, and provided so much research and inspiration that Jiraiya literally cried himself to sleep the night before.(a/n XD) Now while Naruto's clones searched for Anko to give their "thanks" the original was entering Yamanaka flower shop, where Jiraiya was sure Naruto would either bag or gag the blonde. But in all if his excitement to see more action he failed to notice the different presence in the store than the previous day.

"Hey Ino chan, hope your ready to-"

"Ino isn't here, but Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?" Inoichi demanded Naruto as the boy walked in already thinking Ino was there.

"Oh Shit!" Jiraiya thought still scribbling notes even now.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino invited me to the movies yesterday. If she's not here, please tell her I came by and I'm sorry for bothering you Inos dad. Good night." Naruto explained trying to be as polite as possible. He already knew from Teuchi what enraged fathers were like.

"Wait! Uzumaki, my daughter is very special to me you hear, and I know of your condition. I may not see you how the ones who hate you do, but I don't want my daughter to be singled out because of it. Please, understand my concern and respectfully stay away from Ino." He spoke seriously more than suggesting it. It was a demand, a carefully articulated demand.

Jiraiya was seething and struggling to contain his killing intent, not just at the loss of research but the pained look on Naruto's face as his shocked eyes hardened.

"Understood, Yamanaka San." He coldly stated forcefully pushing open the door just as Ino came around the corner. Naruto and her made eye contact briefly before she smiled brightly, tearing a hole in Naruto's chest as he fled with tears threatening to fall.

"Wait, Naruto kun! Where..are..you going!? Naruto heard her shut as her voice got smaller and smaller, as her father seemingly came outside to speak to her. Why did something like this always have to happen!? Why couldn't they just see he wasn't the Fox!? He hadn't destroyed anything in his life, or even done anything to suggest he was the kyubi! This was complete bullshit!

Honey sake already in hand, Jiraiya was about to stop the boy from drinking when he suddenly flickered away, and following him after a few moments he found his godson atop the Hokage monument, already halfway done chugging his wine.

"When I'm Hokage, then they'll see. They'll all see when I protect them! I'M NOT THE FOX! He screamed hurling his sake with all his might. The bottle would soar all the way across the village, ironically enough landing next to a spandex wearing genin who was near the pond it plunged in.

"What's this!?" Rock Lee wondered out loud picking up the bottle that still had a lot of golden liquid inside. Seeing that it was honey sake and he loved honey, he decided to take a sip. And ended up downing the entire bottle.

"Anything you wanna talk about gaki? Jiraiya asked finally revealing himself.

"Oh hey ero sennin. It's just..life isn't always like one of your books I guess..Everything doesn't always go so good all the time." He sadly answered.

"That's life, Naruto. Sometimes your getting a blowjob, other times its a finger in your ass. With a really big ring."

"Hahaha I love you ero sennin, but speak for yourself!" Naruto laughed his mood already lightened considerably. Jiraiya could do that.

"You'll see ero gaki, just you wait. One day one of those freaky fangirls will get carried away and then..bloop."

Naruto nearly died from the sound the perv made near the end, but getting a little more serious he asked." Hey I know you trained dad and I was wondering if you could give me pointers in sealing. I can understand them somehow but my handwriting sucks, I can't even make a decent splatter. It's that bad!"

"Don't worry I'll show you all that and more Naruto. In fact let's get started now, I'd like to say I had a hand in training the next Hokage after all."

~Later that night~

His calligraphy now drastically improved, yet still imperfect, Naruto happily made a scrappy but much better looking storage seal when suddenly he tensed up, his eyes shining in excitement.

"Hey ero sennin I'll be back in about an hour at the most, help yourself to some sake though, I know you wanna!" Naruto chuckled flickering away, just as Jiraiyas eyes widened in glee at what was to happen.

One summoning jutsu and sage mode later, Jiraiya was watching as Naruto with his hood up walked down a dark alley like Luke Skywalker when he was going to save Han solo. As a opium addict came upon him from a shady wall suddenly there was ryo and sake in his hand, and he handed it to the fiend waving him away like he was using the force. Jiraiya scribbling once more watched as he entered the infamous Drunken Kage, a bar that Jiraiya had scored panties in only on ultra rare occasions.

Hurrying to keep up happier than ever, Jiraiya slid inside as well through the ceiling, watching and listening as Naruto headed straight for the chef. Waving his hand as ryo and sake appeared once more, Naruto was the true image of jedi master as he calmly stated, his face obscured by his hood." Dango."

The ryo was instantly gone, and the chef appeared to be hypnotize as he went and prepared the treat as Naruto drunk the entire sake bottle in twenty seconds flat. A minute later with several steaming hot dang I, Naruto didn't even look as his hands disappeared, blocked from view as he held them together in front of him like a monk. None of the 17 drunken ninja in the bar seemed to notice his swift approach of Anko Mitarashi, and Jiraiya was watching in fascination as the dango appeared to manifest from thin air in front of her. Almost immediately she reached out without looking at him, grabbing a stick without sniffing it due to her immunity to poisons. Then another stick was gone, and then another. Jiraiya for the life of him didn't know what the gakis strategy was, but for some reason he felt the beginnings of something legendary. Something impressive.

"Thanks." She said without caring due to her inebriation.

Naruto didn't say a word and simply left out the bar, and Anko didn't even bat an eye like the badass she was. And then she felt it. Everyone in the entire Drunken Kage started feeling overwhelmingly horny for some odd reason, but Anko was definitely hit the worst. And then she was furious.

"Thinks he can slip me some "performance enhancers" does he!? I'll make sure that bastard never performs ever again!"

Instantly with a kunai in hand, she was out in the alley where the hooded Naruto was just standing menacingly, as Jiraiya phased out the side of the building praying Naruto's minis didn't get castrated for the sake of his research. Then Anko sprung, but She would never make it. Suddenly, the alley was flooded with hooded figures everywhere the eye could see, and Jiraiya even had to get a different vantage point so he wouldn't miss this.

Collapsing as the original Naruto outstretched his hand, she was flooded from every direction by the thick sexual intent, that actually caused the entire leaf village to get laid that night. Everyone but Anko. The pressure only rose as they converged upon her, much like Mizuki except they all stretched forth their hands as if using the force, groping every inch of Ankos body using The tit fondling jutsu. The special jonin shrieked in pleasure overload, and within a minute her entire body was jerking like she was having a seizure.

Jiraiya could only watch the display of absolute power and hold his own groin in distress, resisting the urge to masturbate or flee to the red light district at once from the sexual tension. This genjutsu was the pinnacle of Naruto's new sexy techniques, and now only one piece was missing before his success was complete.

"Anko, you were foolish to tease me before. But now, your failure is complete." Naruto coldly said in a monotone voice as he revealed himself. All his clones suddenly stood back, their sexual intent vanishing as they turned their backs on Anko looking back with pity and disgust. Feeling the most pleasurable feeling she had, could, and would ever feel suddenly leave as she lay in the musty dark alley Anko realized it was Naruto and gasped.

"Naruto please don't stop. I want more. MOOORE!"

"You fool, have you forgotten!? You don't kiss a girl in the first date. And the second date you don't have sex! Enjoy the dango, and be ready for the third date! Then I'll show you what true power is!"

With that, Naruto vanished, leaving an incredibly frustrated, horny, turned on Anko laying in the dust. Then Jiraiya jizzed his pants when Anko fingered herself screaming Naruto's name.

~A little later~

Now back at Naruto's, Jiraiya could be seen kneeling in front of Naruto, a dark hooded cloak covering him as he pledged his loyalty to his new master.

Haha dark perv Naruto lol. Now back to the real story, Satsuki next


	15. Hits the Fan 1

I do not own Naruto. I do own Bo Rai Cho in Kombat. Paid five bucks for the fat bastard too.

"Fools." Satsuki Uchiha coldly stated as she examined the first line of defense the third village she assaulted opposed her with.

The very first village she massacred had been a small one, with no true warriors to halt her villainous killing spree. It had been both to the north and east of the leaf village, not quite to the border of Yu yet but about a few days walk away. It took all of her resolve to begin the rampage, and even though she left the women and children alive it still took its toll on her. Especially since she donned the image of her older brother, but it was what was necessary for him to show himself.

The second and previous village had been much larger, about three times the size of the first one and even had walls and a few sentries as an initial defense from intruders. It had been easy enough for her to blow a humongous hole through that defense with a great fireball, but what she hadn't expected was a small force of warrior monks that had a temple there, and took in orphans and those that wished to atone for their sins.

She had been met head on by these formidable opponents, and although many fell to her war fan, if Kakashi hadn't have taught her the shadow clone jutsu after she pestered him about It she doubted she would have survived. Despite the fact that she could only safely create two kage bunshin, it had nonetheless been the edge that she needed against the seasoned warriors, particularly four of them. The first two after she single handedly beheaded or fried the majority of them were named Liu Kang, and his little brother Chan Kang. She knew that they weren't ninja, but Liu seemed to possess a knowledge of Fire manipulation that she was more than happy to have copied with her matured sharingan, as he was able to actually create small fireballs from his focus alone. Seeing the unique way that he used his chakra to amplify his body heat and guide it out from his hands, even though he may have spent his entire life training she proved victorious in the end, using a simple replacement with his younger brother to make Liu kill him with a flying side kick to his neck. Chan died horribly, grasping for air as his burnt flesh and crushed throat prevented him from breathing, and as Liu look down in horror Satsuki impaled him with multiple shuriken that riddled the back of his head killing him instantly.

Just as she thought she had finished the monks, two more engaged her from a distance, one declaring himself Kung Lao, and the other his young son Kung Jin. After killing Liu, she had to duck to prevent herself from being decapitated by the odd hat Kung Lao tossed at her, and only her sharingan let her weave through all the arrows Kung Jin fired. As skilled as the two were, no simple monk could ever hope to defeat an Uchiha prodigy, and she didn't need anything more than shunshin and her war fan to slash Kung Jins neck, nearly severing his head in a spray of blood. But Kung Lao was no ordinary monk.

In his rage the warrior unleashed everything he had at Satsuki, even somehow using his chakra to phase into the ground and rise up behind her, which she was fortunate enough to have copied. She had been hard pressed by the chakra spin technique he used, twisting his body at high speed and launching her away like a failed tree walking attempt. But as he jumped up high into the air and went for a diving kick aimed at the top of her head to kill her as she flipped and landed in a crouch, she used the very same technique and flung him away, throwing multiple shuriken as the technique ended and catching him mid air riddling his body. He tried and failed to stand afterwards, and no words were exchanged as she approached him and he look up at her in absolute hatred. Her hatred was much stronger, and with a flick of her wrist a shuriken lodged itself in his forehead, giving her clear passage to murder the many citizens of the village, only leaving who she chose to spare.

That had been two days ago, and the first village had been three and a half days ago. And now, as a hail storm of arrows rained down at her she didn't even acknowledge the weaklings who died as she flickered to their elevated positions, using her fan with Lius fire manipulation to send a wave of flames that danced around her as she tore through them all with little resistance. Two men were lit aflame as she twirled cutting and slashing, ending their short torment with the searing steel that went through flesh like butter.

Jumping down off the wall and landing in a crouch below, the alarm bell began sounded off as she rose up slowly, disguised as Itachi and waiting for her opportunity to give his name to the survivors as she always did. After this all she would have to do was wait hopefully, but if not, then she'd just have to keep doing it until he showed himself. She didn't care how many she had to kill to achieve her ambition, she just had to protect her baby. She had to kill Itachi.

~Somewhere in Fire country~

Itachi Uchiha was not amused. The fool that had done this farce was not only sloppy, but had been slaughtering innocents uselessly and using his already tarnished name as well. Two things that warranted their swift demise, or perhaps he would subject them to a few years torture before he disposed of them. The latter seemed more appropriate in this instance, and turning to his partner as he grinned his usual intimidating shark like smile, his scowl deepened as he stepped over a corpse that was slashed in several areas along the top of its torso. How sloppy.

~Elsewhere in Oto~

"Kukuku, Itachi most certainly wouldn't lower himself to do such a thing. No for one such as him, such acts of random violence is beneath him, however I must admit I am intrigued. You've done well to bring me this information, now inform Kimimaru, Tayuya, and Kidomaru that I've summoned them for a mission. Now be gone." Orochimaru of the sannin told his minion who had just returned from a scouting assignment. Whoever was doing these murders most certainly couldn't have been Itachi, but perhaps it was someone looking to draw the Uchiha out. If that was the case, either they were extremely foolish, or extremely competent and seeking retribution.

In this case, even if it were the latter the sannin knew Itachi wouldn't be defeated so easily as a few villages. But perhaps something of value could be acquired, even if only a new pawn. And there was always the off chance that Itachi may be weakened enough to be captured, or have his eyes taken. But in the interest of keeping his soldiers alive, he'd just have them take the wait and see approach.

~In Konoha~

"Rasengan!"

Nearly two weeks of being trained into the ground by Jiraiya, and Naruto Uzumaki could most likely kill an elite jonin with some effort. While such a thing would normally be impossible for a rookie genin to accomplish, in the blondes case his unique skill set when combined gave him an edge most shinobi could only dream of attaining. Jiraiya had first made him master the Rasengan with his clones, simultaneously training him in the basic kata of his Croaking Toad style. The round kicks and stomping transitions of the kicking taijutsu would compliment the Rasengan perfectly, especially if Naruto could stomp an opponents foot holding him in place while shoving the energy ball into them. With so many clones working on that, he hadn't learned much else, but he did get much better in calligraphy. It was something that he always practiced after he was exhausted and worn down from training, and his strokes finally began entering the realm of mediocrity, if still imperfect. But perfection was required, still the improvement was so drastic that he had even made a few scrolls to decorate his room.

As he performed the fifth single handed spiralling sphere in a row on another demolished tree, the now 5'8 Kyubi vessel let out a sigh of contentment, and focusing for a moment two more orbs of chakra formed within his hands. He still wondered how many times he could perform the jutsu consecutively, but since he always had so many clones working he didn't get the chance to ever find out, until today. Jiraiya had finally given him a day off, but in the pursuit of gaining strength he still had "found" Yugao his kunoichi kenjutsu instructor and asked if she'd like to spar. That's not to say he didn't have something else he wanted to do with her, even if she seemingly showed zero interest in him besides his lessons. He was looking to change that, and as he flickered and drive both Rasengan into another unfortunate tree he watched with satisfaction as his double palm technique obliterated everything in a pulse of raw power. Then he heard someone clapping, and turning to see his purple haired sensei he beamed as she complimented him saying.

" Very impressive Naruto San, you know if you change your mind I wouldn't mind putting in that request to have you drafted into Anbu. We could use some new talent, and I'm positive you could even become a captain before too long."

"Thanks sensei, but I want to stay with my team so I'm still not interested. Besides, wearing a mask all the time will hide my handsome face from the world, which would be a tragedy." Naruto laughed much to her amusement. Naruto had grown on her during her brief time knowing him, and the fact that he hadn't pranked anyone in a while gave her a new perspective of the teen. Here was a young man with an ambition to become Hokage, who just may achieve it eventually. Even the Hokage seemed to think so, and after seeing his new technique she had to admit he was the strongest genin she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot.

"Whatever you say Naruto, just get ready for another taste of defeat because today's sparring again. Unless you're afraid after what happened last time you left your guard down." She teased causing the blonde to fidget a little. He had gotten distracted for only an instant by looking at her face that he thought was gorgeous, and ended up nearly being castrated when her blade cut into his thigh just beside his johnson. Ever since Yugao had learned that he had accelerated healing after cutting him a few times and going to heal his wounds afterwards, she had been particularly harsh during his lessons. Naruto had started to think her a sadist or something, what with all the shallow cuts she left on his body and the vicious blows she'd overwhelm him with. Or maybe it was just revenge for all his pranks on the Anbu. He wasn't really sure.

"Tch, I've gotten better since last week sensei, so just don't underestimate me. Now bring it!"

In a flicker with a powerful gust concealing his movement he reappeared to the side of Yugao, knowing well that being predictable and flickering behind her wouldn't end well. Already swinging the kubikiribocho which had been sealed in his right palm, Yugao jumping up flipped off the horizontal strike with her hands springing into a graceful spinning knee strike, and Naruto could only deflect with his chakra shield, the other skill he had worked hard on mastering besides Rasengan. As a result he often tried to use the kubikiribocho with one hand like Zabuza would, his free hand in a seal ready to use the barrier of energy for defense. The only problem he still had was making the shield more angular, which would let him stop more forceful attacks by shifting their trajectory instead of outright blocking. The difference between a block, and a parry in essence.

As Yugao met the resistance of the shield Naruto launched a roundhouse using his blades momentum, but after landing in a crouch she flickered and reappeared behind him, her sword drawn from her back identifying his opening. Already there was a shallow cut diagonally across his back, very much the reason he wore training clothes whenever he met up with her instead of his usual attire. With a roar, Naruto after staggering a little used shunshin to burst into a jumping attack, slamming his blade down as he turned around to see Yugao smirking. Sidestepping the powerful swing, Yugao burst forward feinting a palm strike at his exposed face, then flickered to his side bypassing his chakra shield and kicked the back of his leg keeping him on his knees. Finally she placed her blade at his neck, but two clones appeared from thin air double teaming her with erratic swipes of their curved kunai. Leaping back just outside their range, Yugao got rid of them with one blow as her blades longer reach gave her advantage, but Naruto recovered as he wanted to. Dashing forward in multiple flickers, Naruto crouched low and cut upward strongly, using his blades momentum and slashing out with two diagonal attacks in an X cut combo. Yugao however once again evaded, spinning and tilting her body letting the first cut pass her by a paper thin margin, and she was already at his exposed side as the second swing was linked from the first. This time a powerful roundhouse slammed into his back, the momentum from her evasion adding to the force causing Naruto to stumble.

Flickering away Naruto focused and threw the kubikiribocho with all his might, sending it sailing through the air horizontal as she simply ducked it, but Naruto had already flickered and reappeared catching the blade behind her, a maneuver he had been working on loving how cool it was. Sending three clones forward at once Naruto waited a moment as they engaged her from all sides, flickering around her and swiping using the figure eight handwork of Hakus snow leopard style to pressure her. Then seeing his chance he shot forward in flickers again, and attempted a horizontal cut at the distracted Anbu captain. But Yugao just flickered away herself, launching a brace of shuriken that dispelled two clones and knicked Naruto's face much like Anko had. Growling in frustration Naruto calmed himself and transformed into a crow, flying upward and suddenly turning into a flock that suddenly spread out and came at Yugao from all sides transforming back into his regular form. He didn't want to have to use ninjutsu, but since that was actually an important part of his kenjutsu Yugao allowed it.

Suddenly surrounded, the kunoichi began a deadly dance of circular strikes that made her appear like she was surrounded in light as her sword cut every clone within range with shallow swift attacks, dispelling nearly all but five of them. Then from a distance having flickered beforehand, Naruto smirking created a shuriken clone and launched it, and the clone having already prepared the jutsu multiplied into twenty as his blue eyes became purple tinged and slitted like an animal of some kind. Yugao slipping underground as the hailstorm passed over her managed to avoid the attack, but Naruto's clones didn't and were all caught by his own attack. Resurfacing, the Anbu elite was suddenly met with a diagonally downward cut as Naruto flickered in front of her, his purplish eyes giving him enhanced reflexes almost as if he wielded a dojutsu. It wasn't quite on par with the sharingan, it when Naruto began experimenting with sending chakra to different parts of his body he found that his slitted eyes gave him better reflexes and night vision quite like a feline. Yugao sidestepping threw a strong hook with her free hand, and ducking the blow Naruto retaliated with a powerful side kick aimed at her midsection. Yugao just lifted her knee and deflected it, and ending the spar she was suddenly behind Naruto with her blade pressing into his neck.

"Not bad Naruto, but you're still over extending yourself when you use shunshin to enhance the speed and force of your attacks. At least you didn't dislocate your own arm again though, and you've definitely gotten much better for it to only have been a week." Yugao explained with a smirk of satisfaction. She enjoyed helping the young man improve, and every week he seemed to evolve and come at her a bit differently than before. It certainly was never boring.

"Thanks sensei, I feel like I'm getting a lot better too, but I guess it's still not enough yet. I was thinking about creating a few dances like the one you showed me before with the clones, but it's harder than I thought it would be. I have a few good ideas for some though, and it'll use my entire body and sealing jutsu too." Naruto told her smiling and blushing a little.

"Will you show them to me?" She asked him genuinely curious. It wasn't everyday that someone was inspired by your techniques and emulated you after all. It was flattering.

"Alright, I'll make a few clones for targets. Here it goes!"

Flickering a short distance away, a few clones faded into existence as Naruto and another clone stood closely to one another. Then, pointing his zanbato at the clones, Naruto thrusted his sword into the ground, simultaneously using it like the Hokage would use his staff to spring into two aerial spinning kicks. That wasn't the special part though, as he unsealed some shuriken he sealed into his steel sole sandals after Jiraiya applied a storage seal to them. Kicking and sending a spread of shuriken, the clone next to him flickered at nearly the same time, transforming into five crows that appeared around the target clones creating five rasengan. Then flickering again they all met in a pincer maneuver that ended in a large explosion of chakra as the Rasengan collided, and focusing wind chakra into the kubikiribocho Naruto having landed flickered into the air, flipping forward and slamming the zanbato down as hard as he could. As the dust cleared, a sizable crater could be seen, and for the first time in a long while Yugao was rendered speechless in awe.

Smirking at her gobsmacked expression Naruto proudly declared. Well, that's my Dance of the Midnight Crow. It's a little loud though, but other dance is much quieter. Let me show you.

Then creating a few more clones, Naruto got into position this time using a seal on his left palm to unseal some bamboo seeds. Focusing water chakra, this time he called out the name of his technique before using it saying with a focused look." Dance of the Bamboo Forest!"

In an explosion of crows, the flock spread out wide each holding seeds and channeling water chakra. Dropping the seeds, all the crows weaved around each other in a large circle, turning into clones each with a zanbato channeling the imperfect wind chakra. Bamboo trees grew simultaneously almost appearing like a teepee as they formed a prison of sorts, and all the clones outside the trees flickered to the side spinning and swinging their zanbato strongly. The entire bamboo formation was sliced away cleanly, the clone inside bisected like the trees from all sides. The problem with this technique was a simple replacement could be used to escape it, as the timing was still off since it was still so new to Naruto. After explaining this to Yugao, Naruto blushed again as she told him." Naruto, those are already A rank techniques you've created, and while the second one could use some work the first was more than adequate. Why don't you throw your sword like you did before after you've created the prison. And how did you use Mokuton anyway, there's only one wood user in Konoha, and I didn't think you were related to Lady Tsunade!?"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto smirked saying." That sensei, is a secret.. But I might tell you if you let me take you out sometime. Did I tell you how beautiful you look today!?"

Blushing just a tiny bit at the blondes words Yugao calmly replied." Thank you Naruto kun, but I'm already in a relationship with someone. So I'll have to decline that offer, but I'm flattered that you're interested in me. Now let's resume training."

A bit put down, the Uzumaki nevertheless smirked and hefted his blade up and over his shoulder, his left hand already in a half seal.

~A few hours Later~

After another painful training day Naruto could be seen coolly strolling through the leaf, enjoying the darkness of night as he finally wasn't glared at by the few passerby that were outside. Two weeks of constantly training with pervy sage and now he felt more like a jonin than genin, especially with Yugao pestering him to join Anbu. Some part of him wanted to take her up on that offer, but between leaving Hanabi and always wearing a mask it just wasn't desirable. He did want to make his request to the old man to become his bodyguard though, as weird as it sounded. If he could hang around him enough he figured he could learn how to be leader by proxy and examination, which would give him invaluable experience in the long run. He just wanted to prove himself worthy first, and what better way than to beat the old monkey down one on one.

He had paid for Ayame to go out of town to a culinary art school which was supposedly the best around, and although he would miss her it was her dream and he agreed with pervy sage. It was dangerous for her to live with him at the moment, being a jinchuriki made him a person of interest for many by default, and his skill set linked him to too many powerful people which would undoubtedly draw attention eventually. He needed to get stronger before endangering someone else like that.

Hanabi did still come over daily though, specifically when they waited for Kakashi who never arrived on time. Ever. Naruto would have thought he would after he began training Sakura more seriously, not to mention that Hanabi was the Hyuga clan heiress. But the jonin was just as lazy as ever, but at least Sakura was getting better. Hanabi was too, but that was more of her own clan training than anything she learned from Kakashi. She did pick up the underground fish technique from him though, and although it wasn't perfect when she showed him the kaiten technique he was truly impressed. Then just to one up her her showed off his Rasengan, and she still tried to "persuade" him daily to teach it to her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that since his dad made it he felt the need to keep it in the family, and since he hadn't married Hanabi yet it didn't feel right. It wasn't like she'd teach him kaiten, very much for the same reason. Still though, his love for her only increased day by day, and although Hinata hadn't had time to come over a lot he cared for her as well. Even loved her, but Hanabi was his number one girl.

"Oh Shit, Anko!" Naruto though dashing away and flickering as the snake mistress looked his way no doubt searching for him...again. Ever since that night in the alley, Anko had been obsessed with Naruto to the point of stalking him like some sort of sexual predator nymphomaniac. It was so bad that she actually kidnapped him one day in the middle of team training, since he always would up and vanish whenever she tried to approach him. It wasn't that he didn't like her or anything like that, but her creepiness had easily trumped Hinatas with her love of snakes and blood, and Naruto had been feeling disturbed that those things had somehow turned him on. A lot. He had been so busy training that they never went on their "third" date, which would really have been like a first, but whatever. He just felt like if he knocked her up then his life would change for the worse, and he had no doubt that she would let him do it. Her desperation for his touch told him that, yeah she'd definitely try and tie him down, which would most likely end his relationships with Hanabi and Hinata. He wasn't completely sure though, just speculation.

After a bowl of Ichurakus he decided to turn in, his thoughts drifting to pervy sage knowing he probably wouldn't see him again for a few months. Tis the life of a spy master, although Naruto had to wonder why he didn't ask him to come along. Naruto was probably the second best spy in all the leaf village, although he had yet to learn about a certain medic. He still had flies on walls in all the important places, and that Danzo guy had indeed showed up to that council meeting. Naruto had been very careful in tailing him, and after much effort he ascertained the location of his hidden base, where he trained Root shinobi and gave them their tasks. It was because of this that right after taking a shower and fixing something to eat, in the middle of his meal he finally had a lead. But it would be risky.

Apparently Itachi Uchiha had been killing off smaller villages to the northeast, and was suspected to be located in Kobe village because of the pattern of the slaughters. While he didn't know what the old man would do exactly, Danzo was sending a small reconnaissance squad to gain information about the incidents, and see if Itachi was indeed responsible for the massacres. It seemed as if he thought Itachi wasn't responsible for some reason, but Naruto didn't know why since he didn't hear anything else concerning him. What he did know was that Satsuki could be in danger, and despite what she did to him Naruto still cared for her a lot. It was her that jumped in front of Hakus attack after all, placing herself in danger when he couldn't move away due to his injuries.

His mind made up, Naruto quickly finished his tempura and got dressed, finding his bottle of soldier pills and taking the few explosive notes he managed to swipe off of Jiraiya while he was drunk. Tying the Whirlpool headband Jiraiya had made for him on his forehead and cocking it to the side, he quickly set out. This wouldn't be easy but he wasn't afraid. In fact, the Uzumaki was actually excited at the prospect of finally truly testing himself and finding Satsuki. A shunshin later he was near the village walls, his usually white reversible cloak now black for this occasion. Naruto meant business, and he wouldn't waste any time in this important issue.

~Sunrise the next morning~

Kobe was never as large a village as the leaf or even several other prominent towns in Fire country, but it's renowned tender meats nonetheless made it a wealthy and popular tourist destination. But the usually bustling streets of the small city were unusually quiet this morning, and any local would tell you it was even eerily so. And for good reason, for even seasoned jonin would be afraid if they had reason to think that Itachi Uchiha of all people was most likely coming like a natural disaster in human form.

The grass of the foothills was slick with the early morning dew and the landscape was just a little foggy, all desirable conditions for any decent water using ninja. Two shinobi in black cloaks with straw hats could be seen purposefully walking through the town, ignoring the fearful glances that its residents would steal every now and then from their blinds. It was mostly all grassland, and once they passed through for the first time both figures seemed to take notice of something in the sky above and the taller one said." I never saw you summon anything Itachi."

"I didn't. He simply replied tossing a single shuriken high in the sky, and the black bird circling above was struck and faded from existence." It would appear that we are being watched, do you sense anything?"

"I wish, but this place is just teeming with weaklings and cowards. Maybe we should just leave and stop wasting time." Kisame suggested annoyed at the lack of battle. He had been somewhat excited ever since passing through the second village and seeing the carnage that befell the warrior monks that lived there, and both he and Itachi had suspected that some fool was trying to draw the Uchiha out.

"Let's wait." The Uchiha coolly stated, stopping and simply standing in place in the middle of the large stretch of land that was on the outskirts of the village. That crow from earlier had a chakra network, which while was odd wasn't troubling to him. What was troubling was that it was a crow in the first place, leading him to believe he knew just who the culprit of these murders was. And after nearly half an hour of waiting, his hypothesis was proven correct, even if his evaluation of the crow's allegiance was incorrect.

Kisame who was munching loudly on a crab biting through its thick shell smirked as a fireball flew through the air toward them from a distance, and as the two missing nin evaded the ambush and split up both were surprised at what happened. The large orb of blazing flames suddenly turned black, , exploding and splitting off into two streams that followed them forcing Itachi to flicker in a flock of crows and Kisame to slip underground. It was about time, and both Akatsuki members thought along these lines although for differing reasons.

As crows began gathering into the Uchiha genius Itachis form, the white haired kunoichi forced herself to calm as her fatigue already began fading. This was why she had worked so hard on increasing her reserves, and using existing fire let her expend less energy than just using her black flames.

"So you've finally gained power and sought me out, little Satsuki." He coldly said as he reformed completely as Kisame resurfaced nearby grinning.

"You'll pay for destroying our family Itachi! For lying to me! I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" The kunoichi screamed already finished with her handseals. Firing a multitude of basketball sizes fireballs, she waited and predicted his reaction and threw several shuriken in paths with the most probability of intercepting him. Itachi however just stood still and released a massive fireball that over took her smaller attacks, and he simply used a kunai to deflect her shuriken before tossing the fire coated weapon directly at her feet.

"Kisame stay out of this. It's a family matter." Itachi told his partner as he disappeared and was suddenly in front of his sister, who had jumped away from the kunai as it exploded in a shower of metallic shrapnel. For the first time in a long while Itachi was actually unsure of what to do, as his sister obviously was the murderer of those innocents, and yet in reality he had truly been responsible. While he didn't see a headband on her person, that didn't mean that she was past redemption. But the fact that she had the mangekyo now told him that she killed a friend to gain her power, which didn't trouble him at all except for the fact that she most likely had abandoned the village. And then there was the bundle of chakra his own sharingan was seeing concentrated in her womb. She was pregnant.

"Fool." He coldly told her launching many shuriken at her from close range, just as her war fan unfolded and began blocking them all with much effort. As he stopped throwing with a wave of her fan a wall of flimsy flames materialised in between them, and in a flicker of fire she was beside him already kicking out with two legs before swinging her fan horizontally. As fire erupted in a thin vortex near him Itachi having sidestepped the kicks sidestepped again, this time couching and using his hand to steady himself because of his immense speed. Then bursting forward with a kunai already in his hand he began a deadly assault of controlled yet erratic swipes with the knife, avoiding attacking her midsection and instead looking to cut her upper body mostly. With a roar Satsuki parried his swift blows and countered crouching and lashing out again, creating a wall of flames that she immediately cut though as she used fire manipulation to create a blazing stream that came from his flank to catch him in his side. Evading the low swipe and the one that came through the fire barrier, Itachi burst into a flock of crows as the thin torrent of Fire went through where he was just at, and as he reappeared a distance away fire coated shuriken were already nearing him before they exploded in black flames even melting the metal throwing stars. It took all of Satsukis focus to make the flames surround him like converging tentacles, and as they encased his body she staggered from near exhaustion with satisfied smile, until his voice came from behind her.

"You're still lacking. Where's your hatred?" He told her in his ever present monotone voice as he grabbed her shoulder flipping over her and tossing her away as he landed slightly crouched. Tumbling and flipping back to her feet, she was already finished with her handseals as she rose up, the electricity surrounding her hand accentuating her rage as she flickered forward multiple times zig zagging with a loud battlecry. Itachi standing completely still simply reached at and grabbed her attacking wrist firmly, hooking her in her face with his free hand as her chidori began to whither away.

"It still isn't enough, now look into my eyes." He told her as his own mangekyo formed, his three curved points contrasting from her twelve straight point.

But then unexpectedly, a large spear of bamboo was protruding from the ground where he was just standing, while his sister barely managed to escape his tsukuyomi genjutsu.

Having evaded in a flock of crows, Itachi wasn't the only one surprised, as the eight other ninja present all widened there eyes when a lone figure in a black cloak stood atop the spear like a totem, his purplish blue eyes cold and focused as he looked back at his first.

Already helping the downed girl up with a grimace he asked her." Satsuki..are you hurt!? Are you alright!?"

She could only nod in awe and pure happiness as her love came for her. He wasn't dead. Naruto was here.

Got me a stiffy for this cliffy. Stay tuned. Just fyi in case you were wondering, my Satsuki is the one that's on her knees if you search satsuki sexy jutsu. She's with red eyes and long hair with spiky ponytail. Her hair is white for now.


	16. Hits the Fan Reloaded

I do not own Naruto. I do own some microscopic organisms that live on my skin. But don't we all!?

Narrowing his eyes as they reverted back into his three tomoe sharingan, Itachi Uchiha watched with much interest as the blonde shinobi near his little sister went through five handseals quickly and slammed his hands to the ground, causing a large plume of smoke to obscure them from view momentarily.

"Mai, make sure anything that gets too close to her dies you hear me!? Satsuki take this soldier pill, you look exhausted and you need to try and get some energy back. I'll hold him back, just make sure you're rested before we kill this bastard!" Naruto ordered already waiting for any incoming attack. He wondered why Satsuki smelled so strongly of blood, but the situation at hand was way more prudent. He had been searching the entire night before, his clones mostly searching while he rested himself for what was sure to be a difficult battle. A little earlier he had found Itachi, and his clone standing guard woke him up immediately as he rested in a tree out of sight.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked as the smoke cleared and his sister was a bit further behind the cloaked ninja with a large hyena standing guard.

Unsealing the kubikiribocho, the Uzumaki told him." Naruto Uzumaki, now get ready to die Itachi!"

Instantly Kisame was upon him, his own large sword colliding with his powerfully as he barely managed to block, his arms now feeling like jelly. With a calculating expression Kisame asked him for once not waiting for Itachi." Naruto Uzumaki where did you get the kubikiribocho!? Zabuza-"

"Zabuza is dead, and I'm the one who killed him, Kisame Hoshigaki! Naruto declared after skidding a distance away now fully realizing just how fucked he probably was. This was the man that they compared to a tailed beast. The man who attempted to overthrow the land of water's government, much like Zabuza had. The strongest of the mist swordsman.

Kisames shocked expression immediately became predatory and amused as Naruto released his resistance seal, which he would have done earlier if he hadn't almost forgotten he still had it activated. He kept it on so much that it started to feel normal like before he ever had it at all.

"Itachi, you've had your fun now it's my turn! You said before that it was a family matter, well this is exactly the same. Now don't disappoint me Uzumaki! Your clan never was the one to produce weaklings!"

"Wait! First tell me why you tried to kill Yagura! I'm gonna end that bastard with my own two hands, maybe we can work out a deal. I have the ryo, just name your price!" Naruto said trying to buy himself and Satsuki time more than anything.

His ploy actually worked as Kisame looked very peculiarly at the Uzumaki, before laughing amused at his words replying." Haha, a brat like you killing Yagura, you've got more balls than any other kid I've met I give you that! I did what I did because I was living a lie! And the truth is is that the strong eat and the weak are meat boy! Price!? I'll tell you what when you kill me in cold blood, then I'll help you. You can take my Samehada here, right out of the firm grip of my hands! Now enough talk!"

With a burst of speed Kisame was upon him, laughing maniacally as he ripped though he bamboo Naruto manipulated to try and skewer him with. In a flicker the Uzumaki was gone and behind Kisame, who turned swinging his sword feeling how Naruto would attack. The zanbato clashed again and Naruto was launched away, nearly falling over as he struggled to regain his balance.

"Is that really all you got Uzumaki!?" Kisame yelled now getting angry that Zabuza fell to this little brat. It was shameful, and looking to end this Kisame rushed forward again, thrusting his blade forward in a stabbing motion as a vortex of steel hard water surrounded it.

Bursting into crows much like Itachi, everyone began drawing parallels between them as the black birds surrounded Kisame, transforming again into flickers as they all spun swinging their zanbato. Spinning in a circle Kisame now grinning again unleashed an extremely powerful sweeping strike horizontally, a wave of water crashing into the clones dispelling them all. The real Naruto, having flickered away already was finished with his handseals, and fired three consecutive water bullets at the swordsman and immediately used a shuriken clone and tossed it right after. Seeing the water bullets and smirking Kisame swatted them all away with ease using his sword, and he almost looked offended by the single shuriken until it multiplied right in front of him. Barely managing to dodge he was knicked a few times causing him to laugh in pleasure once more. Maybe this Uzumaki was worthy of killing Zabuza after all!

"Oi Kisame, the strong eat and the weak are meat, so the deal is last man standing pays the bill for the meal!" Naruto yelled out going through more seals as Kisame laughed even harder.

Somewhere in Kumo the eight tails jinchuriki burst out in tears all of the sudden.

"You're on boy, just know I have a big appetite! He replied back going through seals of his own.

Finishing at the same time, Naruto stomping the ground caused all the dew to form into water needles, as Kisame spewed a humongous wave of water from his mouth flooding the field and making it rise up like a tidal wave. Naruto's eyes widened as his many water needles were completely nullified by the counter, as they just hit the wave and it kept crashing toward him. Transforming into a crow he flew up high, everyone watching closely as he suddenly stopped and split into a flock while he himself transformed back and dropped several seeds to his crows before transforming back. The crows all nosedived toward the excited shark man, and channeling water chakra they let loose a barrage of bamboo shoots harder than tempered steel at many different angles. Then this attack was rendered ineffective as well when a wall of solid water shot up around him, knocking every spear off course before it changed into a water Dragon that split off into a hydra like attack with many heads. Naruto in his crow form was heavily pressured soaring in between the dragons and eventually neared Kisame who lifting up his blade gained some respect for Naruto seeing he wouldn't hide behind his jutsu and keep distance.

Even with the force of gravity on his side while channeling a large amount of chakra, the overhead blow didn't even cause Kisame to move, and as the shark man pushed him back and burst forward Naruto could only barely block the flowing follow up he was hit with. The boy crashed into the water soaked ground as the horizontal swing was too much to handle, and he nearly dropped the kubikiribocho but managed to hang on to it. Struggling to stand, Naruto took a calming breath as Kisame stood confidently with his Samehada over his shoulder saying." You're good Uzumaki. Good enough to have killed Zabuza, but I'm on a whole nother level. Maybe if you hand me the kubikiribocho I'll let you live. You've earned that much."

Grimacing Naruto coldly replied." I never give up no matter what, that's a part of my nindo, my ninja way! Don't underestimate me!"

His respect for the boy rising once more, Kisame smirked as the fool rushed him headfirst thinking the brat must be suicidal. He didn't even consider it a challenge anymore, which ultimately led to his undoing. Shocking everyone with what had to be the most unexpected move ever seen, Naruto turned into twenty busty ladies of differing hair colors and styles, all of the nude females using sexual intent as they surrounded Kisame as he dumbly looked saying." What the?"

Exactly what Naruto needed.

The shark man only realized his mistake at the last second, just as Naruto flickered behind him in a crouch, two Rasengan in hand as he used Kakashis legendary thousand years of pain. Kisame taking the full power of two Rasengan in his ass cheeks was launched high into the air yelling out in pain, and as he hit his peak Naruto having flickered already transformed into a crow and flew above him, reverting back and slamming a final spiralling sphere into his core sending him rocketing to the ground where he created a large crater. Then pulling two demolitions explosive notes, crows took them both from his hand and nosedived into the crater creating a humongous explosion of dust and fire. Even the earth trembled from the sheer force and power.

Itachi Uchiha for all that he had seen in his life could only stand in shock at what had just transpired, and meanwhile a potty mouth redhead had to be shushed as she started ranting nearly shouting." The fuck did I just see!? Some sort of slutty jutsu turned into a fucking super ass cheek groping kamehameha crow kamikaze!? And why the fuck did I just get so horny!? Sure he's cute and fucking just killed that guy and he's S rank in the bingos! Damn that motherfucking-"

"Quiet Tayuya." Kimimaru hissed shutting her up as he remained completely emotionless despite the unorthodox tactic he just witnessed. That unexpected move had gained him victory where it wasn't possible before, and Kimimaru gained a lot of respect for this mysterious shinobi called Naruto Uzumaki. Hopefully the boy would tire enough for him to be captured, as he surely would be useful to Lord Orochimaru as a test subject at the very least, if not a new addition to Oto.

The root shinobi were silently thinking along the same lines, knowing Danzo sama would certainly love to hear of this encounter. The fact that the girl was Itachis sister was very alluring, and this blonde shinobi seemed exceedingly powerful for one his age. Naruto Uzumaki.

Landing in a crouch nearby, Naruto grinned as he turned his attention to Itachi, and while the entire battle hadn't lasted more than two minutes he felt a bit winded, but not terribly so. Satsuki also seemed to have recovered from the soldier pill somewhat, and appearing next to Naruto with a serious expression she told him." Naruto...I'm Sorry for-"

Naruto never let her finish as he kissed her deeply for just a moment, and he told her as Mai got in front of them." Let's do this alright Satsuki!?"

Nodding her head and refocusing, she looked at Itachi with true hatred as he simply said." I see."

Disappearing in unfathomable speed Itachi was instantly to the side of them, already throwing shuriken mid flip causing Satsuki to block them with her fan shielding Naruto. Then the blonde vanished himself in a flicker and reappeared next to Itachi, a Rasengan forming as he thrust his palm forward at his head. Itachi side kicked him away with an emotionless glare, just as a barrage of fireballs converged on him exploding in black flames which followed as he moved at superhuman speeds. His natural stance didn't even seem to shift as he evaded the attack and burst forward, and pulling a kunai he went to stab Satsuki only to be intercepted by Mai, and a feral looking Naruto, who accessed the nine tails chakra within him forming a thin shroud of visibly red chakra. His blade having already been sealed into his palm again, Naruto lashed out with wild but swift claws aiming to rip his throat out as he leapt forward like a leopard, and Itachi uppercutted him away mid swing while spitting a stream of fire at Mai as Satsuki rushed in fanning a spreading flame and cutting through it trying and failing to sever his head from his shoulders.

"Follow me." Itachi taunted as he zig zagged backwards dodging every attack, even pausing briefly to let her catch up before moving again. Then he was forced to flicker when Naruto, who was standing on a water Dragon no less, jumped off of the attack as it missed Itachi. Flickering mid air in an explosion of wind, Naruto was like superman as he flew within Itachis space with a vermilion Rasengan, and the Uchiha flickering up to meet him jumped off of his back, flipping in a graceful acrobatic maneuver and unleashing a brace of shuriken at his exposed back instead of his head. Then, as Mai leapt mid air to crush his skull with her jaws he exploded into crows, all of the black birds gliding past her inflicting damage as they did. It was a genjutsu in reality, and as the shuriken slammed into Naruto's back and Mai crumpled to the ground, Satsuki growling in rage focused all her hatred on her brother, her eyes bleeding as black flames immediately manifested where he was falling.

Sensing it coming, Itachi knew he would have let her kill him then, but now that he knew of his sister's relationship with the kyubi jinchuriki things were more complicated. Akatsuki complicated. He also wasn't sure about the spying ninja that his sister failed to notice, and if he let this battle go on any longer to test them further he was only endangering them. Just as Naruto roared throwing his head back as the shuriken were expelled from his body, Itachi vanished mid air having replaced himself with a shadow clone he created earlier to check on Kisame. The shark ninja was still alive and even conscious, but his body was a mess of blood, bruising, burns, and internal damage. In a flicker he disappeared with his partner, just as Naruto picked up on his presence and disappeared in a burst of speed toward him.

This Naruto Uzumaki intrigued him, his relationship with his sister, his affinity with crows, his wielding a legendary blade from the mist like Kisame, and his Uzumaki heritage all being very interesting. He'd have to test him again soon. Very soon, with no interferences.

As Naruto's chakra shroud dissipated and he felt fatigued, he nonetheless went to Satsuki who was far more exhausted.

"Your eyes!" He exclaimed worried as tears of blood streaked her face.

Wiping them away with a scowl she told him." I'm fine Naruto kun. It's just a side effect of using my new power, don't worry."

"We'll get that bastard Satsuki, that's my word! He deserves to die for what he did to you! For what he did to those villages!" Naruto declared with unwavering conviction.

Wincing which Naruto barely noticed Satsuki who was suddenly trembling told him." Naruto...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Naruto just stared at her for what seemed to be years to Satsuki. How could she tell him she killed all those people!? He would be disgusted with her. He wouldn't love her anymore. He wouldn't want anything to do with her. He-

Her thoughts were abruptly put to an end when Naruto's lips smashed into hers, and she could literally feel his happiness as it seemed to radiate from him. In a clash of tongues her worry dissolved, and she decided she'd never tell him about what she had done. Then, as a gentle breeze blew by them Naruto tensed, breaking the kiss as his attention turned to the trees nearby.

"Oi, I know you're there so come out, or I won't hold back!" He warned as five shadow clones appeared from thin air around Satsuki while Mai crouched menacingly.

Then, three figures leapt forth revealing themselves as foreign ninja, the two in the rear eying him wearily. The white haired one up front immediately introduced himself and said." I am Kimimaru Kaguya of Oto, and I would like to extend invitations to both you and your woman. Powerful ninja such as yourselves are treated with the utmost respect in our village, and I've no doubt that our Kage would be greatly interested in having you."

"Wait, Kaguya!? Then you're from mist aren't you Kimimaru!?" Naruto asked approaching him calmly his curiosity peaked. Both his clones and Mai were guarding Satsuki, who was closely watching for any sign of hostility.

His eyes widening in surprise he answered saying." Yes, I am. Interesting, is it true that you wish to assassinate the Mizukage, Yagura?"

Now everyone besides Kimimaru looked surprised. Even the eavesdropping Root squad was taken aback, as Fu Yamanaka used a rabbit nearby to spy on them and relay what was heard. Satsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really Naruto!?

"Of course, but you're wrong about It being a wish. I WILL kill him, just like we'll kill that bastard Itachi! I'm sorry about what happened to your clan Kimimaru, but that fuck will pay before long. I'll see to that personally!" Naruto declared exuding determination. Both of the other two sound ninja could only wonder how this blonde shinobi knew more about Kimimaru than they themselves did, not that they were friends or anything.

Kimimaru for all his stoicism was surprised again by this boy wearing an unknown forehead protector, and he said." My clan was a clan of fools, their extinction was well deserved. I appreciate the sentiment Uzumaki San, and I would once more like to extend invitations to you and your companion. Our leader would benefit from assisting your endeavours, so I'm sure an alliance could be formed at the very least. I must admit that your headband is something I've never seen before. Where is it that you hail from?"

"You're one to talk Kimimaru. I haven't seen that headband either, and I practically lived in the bingo books for a while! This here is a whirlpool headband, and I'm the heir to the greatest clan of shinobi that ever lived! Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He boasted sticking his tongue out at Satsuki when she scoffed nearby. Turning serious again Naruto continued saying." If your Kage will really help us then you're damned right I'll meet him! Like I told shark face I have the ryo if that's what it'll take, and I need strong allies more than just numbers. I can do numbers all on my own." He said pointing his thumb at his shadow clones. Taking note of this Kimimaru replied.

"Excellent. Please follow me and I'll take you both to him."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." A monotonous voice called out as a single shinobi revealed himself suddenly. Torune Aburame, the top assassination expert in all of root.

Bet you didn't see that coming. Torune is OP lol. He fucking stopped a Rasengan with his bare hand from nine tails Naruto :O Review.


	17. Fight or Flight

I dont own Naruto. Maybe if i buy some stcoks though...

Kimimaru Kaguya had never been the most vocal person, and growing up the way he did in the Kaguya clan of Kiri his words were never valued or wanted. His daily life was to wake up, eat, and wait in the small dusty chamber he lived in until someone came and released him. And when he was released, it was unconditionally always for the purpose of combat. Such is the Kaguya way.

After his clan's demise at the hands of the village they once served, his words still meant nothing as he was only an unwanted orphan, with no where to go and with no other skill than the usage of his ability to kill with his barbaric taijutsu. But then his lord, Orochimaru of the Sannin, had found him and groomed him to be his elite warrior. He was trained personally by the kage level shinobi, taught the true way of ninja and was even bestowed his exalted cursed seal, and through all of these things he ultimately became the second strongest in his village of mercenary ninja. Yet even after all of this, his words were still not valued unless it was a report of another completed mission. And so when this unknown Leaf shinobi opposed the wishes of his Lord by confronting him and this Naruto Uzumaki that would undoubtedly be an excellent addition to Oto, he only had two words to say to the masked nuisance as he pointed his hands directly at him. "Digital Shrapnel!"

As the ten drilling bones of his fingertips shot forward like a shotgun blast his team didn't need him to tell them what they were to do. It was already past the point of diplomacy, and as the six armed form of Kidomaru suddenly leapt away to gain some distance while Tayuya cursed and did the same, Kimimaru carefully observed his mark as he drew a kodachi and blocked his projectile attack, the bone of his forearm suddenly in his hand as he gauged the skill of his opponent by his reaction. Jonin at least.

Close by, Naruto grimacing at the sudden escalation of the situation could only stand still in shock and indecision, as he found himself in an extremely precarious situation. As his new ally Kimimaru clashed with one of the Root ninja Danzo tasked with examining the recent village massacres, he found himself torn in between helping Kimimaru, just fleeing the scene with Satsuki, or trying to diffuse the hostility with his words. But as soon as he made his rushed decision, he found that it was too late to speak as several different things happened all at once.

Kimimaru was the essence of grace in combat as he twirled and spun, hacking away and stabbing all at once amazing Naruto with his prowess. But this Root whoever he was was certainly no slouch or rookie, and he skillfully parried and counter attacked all of his movement being perfectly efficient with no wasted movement whatsoever. The pink haired girl had leapt back a bit positioning herself at a middle range, and pulling a flute she immediately started playing a beautiful melody that almost seemed to express the flow of the commencing battle, but suddenly she stopped, dropping the flute to the ground as if something was wrong with her. Suddenly she rushed forward, and Naruto for the life of him had no idea whatsoever why she plunged a kunai into her comrades back, even leaving hersle open as he turned around in shock and apathy. While he appeared genuinely surprised, Kimimaru didn't hesitate to swiftly stab her in the gut, sending her to the ground with a swift kick as the Root shinobi tried to capitalize on the distraction she offered. He was forced to abort when an arrow intercepted his rushing attack, Kidomaru at a distance with a bow drawn and at the ready. What didn't make any sense was that the redhead girl started curing and shouting about Kimimaru being a traitor, but Naruto didn't have any time to ponder this as he found himself forced to decide whether or not to save her life. An arrow was headed directly toward her downed form, and his eyes widening the Uzumaki flickered without any thought at all, scooping her up and flickering her to where Satsuki, his clones, and Mai were presently watching. As soon as he appeared Satsuki explained what she had seen and told him quickly." Naruto she was under some kind of genjutsu, I saw a foreign chakra signature enter her body before she turned on her team. There are more of those Anbu around, we should just leave her and escape while we can!"

Looking incredulously at the girl who he more and more started to see in a negative light, Naruto didn't even say anything as he created a clone to shunshin her away from the battle, his focus being on saving the injured redhead as she cursed and snapped at him yelling." Fuck! I didn't ask you to save me you fucking shithead! Now get your filthy fucking hands off-AWW SHIT!"

Ignoring her rant and praying that this would work, Naruto focusing himself applied pressure to her wound, channeling water chakra as he tried mimicking the healing palm jutsu Yugao had shown him how to perform. Truth be told he hadn't really practiced it all that much because of his accelerated healing factor, but he found himself cursing due to his lack of foresight. But miraculously, even though he improvised by using his fondling technique, water manipulation, and the healing palm jutsu all at once her wound was slowly but surely closing as she stopped swearing and moaned out in pleasure. She still winced in pain, but the relief she was feeling overcame her former agony and she could actually feel herself healing, which was an interesting sensation. Naruto kept pouring chakra into the makeshift technique, even as a swarm of dog sized spiders suddenly appeared on the field while Kimimaru danced around the now identified Aburame. A multitude of parasitic insects suddenly bursted from his sleeves as soon as the Kaguya got too close, and the sound elite was forced to retreat by slipping under ground getting all the insects off of him in the process. The spiders swiftly approaching, just as Naruto prepared to flicker an odd sensation came over him, like some sort of ghost or something was trying to possess him. Little did he know that it was in fact Fu Yamanaka, who seeing the Uzumaki help an enemy kunoichi attempted to have him finish her instead.

His attempt was doomed to fail however, for as soon as he invaded Naruto's mind the fox nearly devoured him. Now a bit angry knowing what happened to the red head girl was just used on him, Naruto giving Mai the order to find the hidden shinobi flickered away with Tayuya in his arms, just as the Aburame unleashed a cloud of what seemed to be poison killing all the hundreds of converging arachnids that Kidomaru had sicked on him. A minute later and the Sound ninja cut their losses and fled, seeing no point in risking themselves now that Tayuya and their objective were both gone.

A few flickers later and Naruto was forced to set the screaming girl down, her struggles now becoming painful as she lashed out at him with her fists viciously.

"I SAID PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU DICKHEAD!" She roared unleashing a flurry of swipes even as her stomach began bleeding again.

Worried about her wound Naruto was instantly by her side telling her." Don't worry I wont hurt you I promise! You need to stop moving so I can finish healing your stomach, you started bleeding again!"

Looking at the blonde suspiciously she asked." And why the fuck would you help me, you don't even know me!"

"True, but I hate seeing people in pain, and even if I don't know you it goes against my beliefs to just leave someone in need! Now hold still…and what's your name by the way?"

"Tch, well your beliefs are fucking stupid shithead. And the name's Tayuya, don't you fuckin forget it."

Nodding his head as he focused on healing her again, the young shinobi told her." Well its nice to meet you Tayuya, you can call me Naruto if you want, or super cool invincible unpredictable ninja sama like everyone else." He laughed trying to lighten the tension with his joke.

Tayuya smirking decided to try and get a rise from him saying." Naruto huh? I think I'll just stick with calling you shithead from now on."

Now smirking back at her Naruto replied." Whatever gets you off..maybe we're meant to be good friends Tayuya chan, after all if I'm shithead then you've gotta be pottymouth hime."

All the sudden Naruto was comically holding his head as a lump appeared, Tayuya's fist balled up as she growled out." Don't. Fuckin. Call. Me. That!"

Shaking the pain off as he inwardly cheered at his verbal victory, Naruto was about to resume his healing her when suddenly two Root appeared nearby. Instantly he was flanked by a squad of his shadow clones, and as he stood up the Aburame from earlier told him." Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for being a suspected accomplice in the multiple village massacres which have transpired during the last week. Surrender yourself and the Uchiha and your service to Konoha will be taken into consideration. If you do not comply lethal force will be administered . How do you respond?"

His eyes widening exponentially at the accusation Naruto immediately said." In case you didn't notice I was just trying to kill that bastard Itachi, I didn't have anything to do with what he did! You've got the wrong guy!"

"Itachi Uchiha was not responsible for those murders, your white haired companion was. We have discovered traces of residual chakra on many of the victims that match her unique signature. As such, even if you are innocent the harboring of a wanted criminal is akin to being an accomplice, but if you come peacefully and surrender her to us your charges will most likely be drastically reduced."

Now Naruto could only gasp at what he was hearing, his mind nearly shutting down because of his jumble of thoughts. What the fuck had Satsuki been thinking!? What kind of sick psycho would kill so many people just for the sake of revenge!? Innocent people! And now here he was, in the most precarious position he had ever been in. He wasn't so foolish as to think he'd actually get a fair trial. H e had already left the village without authorization, displayed skills that he shouldn't even technically have, made an unauthorized deal with foreign shinobi, attempted to make a deal with an S rank missing nin, helped an enemy kunoichi, and now he was a murder suspect because of his wayward pregnant girlfriend. Add a dash of kyubi jinchuriki in the pot, and it was obvious that he was basically fucked. Then there was also the fact that his unborn child would be jeopardized if he gave up Satsuki, which was the last straw. There was only one thing to do.

"Take her and get her to safety while I take care of this!" Naruto yelled to his clones as he forcefully drew on as much as the kyubi's chakra as he possibly could. There was more at stake here than even his dream, child, freedom, and reputation. Tayuya was in danger as well, and he'd be damned before he let her get killed because of his indecision. It was his child and surpisingly her that gave him the resolve to do what he had to do, and as distasteful as it was for him to be dueling fellow leaf nin to the death his mind was set. A shroud of red energy formed around him much like when he faced Itachi, and he could feel the power of the tainted chakra rushing through him as he used a half seal as the two Root attacked him immediately. Suddenly a group of ten powerful clones instantly appeared flickering, all of them having at least jonin level reserves and heightened reflexes on par with a cat's. A swarm of Kikaichu erupted from where Torune was struck down, as he escaped death using an insect clone that all Aburame had the ability to utilize. The brown haired Root Fu Yamanaka flickered away to gain distance, narrowly escaping the flurry of random claws that came from every angle possible erratically. What wasn't expected was the ferocity that Naruto pressed with, already in front of him as Fu used his tanto to intercept the clone's wild swing. But another was already taking a swipe at his exposed leg, and although the ninja showed impressive prowess by narrowly evading he was still somehow injured as a short extension of raw chakra tore into his thigh, just as he managed a desperate replacement with a nearby tree branch.

Staggering in pain, the Yamanaka quickly going through handseals unleashed a barrage of fireballs at the rapidly approaching clones, just as Torune reappeared his kikaichu quickly using their ability to transfer him some chakra as he immediately began a healing palm jutsu as his fire technique ended. None of the clones were hit with the flames, their cat like reflexes only enhancing their agility as they leapt aside and flickered nearly in unison. Frustrated that his healing palm wasn't working as it should for some reason, Fu immediately created a shadow clone and fled using a replacement, Torune nearby thrusting his hands forward sending a cloud of poisonous microscopic insects to halt the group's advance. Half of the group split of to pursue Fu however, looking to finish him as he fired a dragon of blazing fire that winded like a serpent as it approached. The closest clones were caught by the attack and instantly dispelled, but the ones a little farther away split into flocks of crows, and one of them turned into a swarm of flies that all flew in different directions. In another replacement Fu narrowly escaped his demise, but what Naruto had planned didn't let him have any more breathing room. There were now crows and flies all over the place, and as Torune replaced himself he was met by a clone that had been a fly previously swinging a curved kunai at his throat. In another replacement he evaded the fatal blow, his injured leg hampering his movement as a crow clone came from above stabbing down at his head with two curved knives at the same time. Replacing himself again, he didn't even see the spreads of shuriken that ended his life, the rain of chakra created steel slamming into him from all around as the raging clones all stared with expressions of disbelieving terror.

Seeing his long time friend and partner Fu get struck down, the emotionless Torune could only nod and grimace because of his death. Now was the time to be logical and precise, lest he share the same fate and fail Danzo sama. But Naruto while a little hesitant nevertheless continued his assault with renewed fervor, way past the point of no return as far as his intentions to kill the two Root members. In a burst of chakra magnified speed Naruto flickered forth, a vermilion orb of chakra in his palm that Torune was forced to intercept with his own insect covered fist. The power of the rasengan was too much for his rare breed of insects to drain all at once, and intense pain tore through his arm as it was internally damaged from the spiraling energy. Recoiling back, Torune could only flicker backward as Naruto flickered forward with another rasengan to finish him, an angry and desperate expression on the blonde's face as he did so. Thrusting his hands forward, a cloud of insects exploded from his hands once more, killing the attacking blonde revealing him to in fact be another clone. Leaping aside as another clone collided his chakra sphere with the earth from above, Torune knew he wouldn't last much longer from the multitude of powerful attacks that could almost come from anywhere. Making his decision, a dome of microscopic insects dispersed as the clothing on his upper body, and it spread and grew larger every second as the wide area killing technique was put to use for the first time in a long while. Nothing would survive it, and the jar of bugs forbidden technique of the Aburame clan had a range of several kilometers which would assure his enemy's demise.

Little did the Aburame know that while Naruto had been fighting Fu, when he used his crows and flies he had in fact been spreading bamboo seeds throughout the battlefield. This tactic proved to be his undoing, as spears of bamboo suddenly shot from the ground under him disrupting his jutsu. Barely evading and receiving a gash on his calf, the stumbling Root shinobi could only gurgle on his own blood as a spear pieced his chest from an angle, just as another clone launched itself at him with a rasengan directed right at his face. Then, in a shower of blood, bone, and brains the Aburame's head literally exploded, causing the original Naruto to stumble back in disgust and extreme displeasure as his actions digested in his mind. Not only had he killed leaf ninja, even if they were Danzo's, but he had just made that guy's head explode. The only saving grace he had was that he hadn't done it himself, as his clones did the deeds for him. All he could do now was try an justify himself with thoughts of his child being in jeopardy , but deep down inside he hated himself at that moment. He knew ninja were supposed to kill, but what kind of sick bastard popped someone's head!?

Somewhere in Fire country, Tsunade of the sannin suddenly coughed as her snake like teammate did in Oto. In Kumo both Killer bee and A sneezed, and in the sand village Gaara nearly coughed up a lung just as he clenched his fist killing another foolish assassin.

As the kage to be fell to his hands and knees as his clones all faded fro existence, he was surprised when the red haired Tayuya was suddenly next to him. He hadn't even noticed her, in fact if she had wanted she could have killed him. He couldn't help but think that she'd be afraid or disgusted with him, maybe even thinking him the demon so many others did in his home village. But, he was wong.

"Oi shithead, buck the fuck up and stop looking like a pussy! What you just did was fuckin badass, and those assholes woulda killed us both so get the fuck over it. It's kill or be killed, and I've seen way worse ways to go then getting your head busted. Fuck, Kidomaru feeds motherfuckers to his huge female spider, just so she can make another egg sac so he can sick the little fucks on someone else when they hatch! At least his death was quick, and the other one was too. That in itself can be a blessing in our world, so get your ass up an finish healing me so we can leave!"

Tayuya's ridiculously callous words actually turned out to be the best thing Naruto probably could have heard at the moment, and after rising to his feet one word she said stood out amongst the rest. We?


	18. To Gather Intelligence

I do not own Naruto. I do own..toenail clippers.

"What am I gonna do!? DAMMIT! What about Hanabi hime..Hinata...Jiji.. Yugao sensei...Pervy sage. Sakura!?"

An uncomfortable silence had fallen between Naruto and Tayuya quite a while ago, and as the two walked to find Satsuki with a bit of distance between themselves Naruto seemed to be in a world of his own. Tayuya for all her pig headedness was content to leave the Uzumaki be, but her patience was quickly wearing thin seeing his watery eyes. Didn't she tell him earlier to stop being a pussy!? The fact that she had felt that malevolent power he used before had both intrigued, frightened, and turned her on more than anything she had ever felt before, and she just didn't get it. That killing intent was even more volatile and sinister than Orochimarus, so how was he acting like some rookie fucking genin after he saved their asses. Just because he exploded some fuckers head!?

"Oi shithead I fuckin told you get your Shit together! If you really want to come with me to Oto then you're gonna have to get your nuts up! My boss doesn't appreciate weakness, and to be honest I don't like seeing you like this..You're too fuckin strong to be sulking about trash like those fucks!" She chided him frowning the entire time. Her words seemed to fall of deaf ears, as Naruto hardly even acknowledged she said anything at all. Big mistake.

"Ow what the fuck did ya do that for!? Naruto yelled rubbing his jaw after she slugged him a good one. That had gotten his attention.

"That's better, I like that fire in your eyes. Now let's find your dumbass girlfriend so we can get the fuck outta fire country. Kimimaru will probably report that I betrayed him, but if I bring you there to clear Shit up I should be good. Hell, the fact that I brought you back in the first place should earn me a lot of points with the fucker!"

"Hey Tayuya chan, what's your Kage like? I mean, you and Kimimaru haven't said anything about him besides the fact that he's in fact a he and he appreciates power. What should I expect, oh wait hold on..."

Focusing a large chunk of his remaining chakra Naruto creating a single clone sent it off and turned back to his red haired comrade beckoning her to answer.

" What was that for shithead?"

"Just thought it'd be a good idea if I went and picked up a few things from my house, maybe send a few messages to some people. Anyways so what else can you tell me?"

The red haired kunoichi seemed to weigh her options momentarily, as if considering what information she would diverge. Ultimately a combination of her straightforward attitude, her knowing of his limited options, and her feeling indebted to her savior made her answer more than vaguely.

"Well, he's crazy fucking strong and doesn't care where you come from, as long as you aren't dead weight. In fact he's one of the legendary sannin from that tree hugging leaf village. He-"

"Wait wait wait! You're telling me pervy sage is your Kage!? A disbelieving Uzumaki exclaimed incredulously.

"Who the fuck is pervy sage!? You talkin bout Orochimaru!? That type of Shit is what gets you fuckin killed, that cobra slinging fucker doesn't take too kindly to disrespect."

Three words could be considered proficient in explaining Naruto's thoughts at that moment. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Now, in situations such as these Naruto Uzumaki would forever always be distinguished from others by his unique outlook and thought processes. Any normal sane person whether civilian or ninja at this point would most likely say "fuck this" or maybe even choose to simply disappear. Orochimarus exploits since becoming a missing nin were legendary and frightening in their own rights. Entire villages being abducted, people getting their whole faces melted off and left to never be identified, and rumors of child exploitation being the main milestones. While in Konoha, the sannin had been experimenting on a great many people in the underground laboratories he had scattered about. Orphans, babies, hookers, homeless, drug addicts. People who wouldn't be remembered or missed, at least in his eyes. But as Naruto thought of all these things, instead of fear or apprehension, he felt something else entirely different. He felt the hope of a man that had just had a door opened, when nothing else had been there previously.

"You serious!? There must be a ton of strong ninja there then huh!?" He questioned with a toned down look of shock. He knew if he looked too shaken by her information she probably wouldn't give him anything else. Ero sennin had taught him a lot about information gathering after all. The main thing he needed to do was keep her comfortable enough to discreetly squeeze her for as much info as possible, and since he now knew who this "leader" was he was off to a good start. He just hoped she didn't think anything of the brief pause he took before he pressed her further. Thankfully, she didn't, or if she did she didn't care much.

"There are a few, but most of the fucks there are just fodder honestly. Oto's still a new village, and even though there aren't any civilians or anything its not like any clans are part of it yet. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret shithead...I'm one of the strongest in the village, and the best in genjutsu by far!"

Seeing how the red head girl puffed out her chest in pride was actually a little cute to Naruto, not that he would tell her that. So Oto was a new village that Orochimaru created, with nothing but warriors that were most likely disposable tools to do the snakes bidding. But he still needed numbers, facts, anything that would help him for what his mind was formulating. But it wasn't like he could just up and ask her without being suspicious, but he had time. And he also had...

"You mean you're into genjutsu too Tayuya chan!? He questioned her with a feigned look of kinship and surprise. Truthfully he was just trying to corner her into what he was planning now, and the red head kunoichi fell right into his trap.

"Damn right, I didn't take you for the subtle type shithead. You seem more like a wrecking ball blowing Shit up more than anything."

"True, but a good genjutsu can be the difference between landing a finisher or being defeated. I admit that illusions aren't really my thing, but genjutsu isn't really limited to illusions. They're anything that effect the mind, the five senses, and so my genjutsu can't really be called genjutsu I guess."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

The redhead asked now truly interested. There was virtually no one at all that she ever talked to about genjutsu, if she even talked to anyone. Which she normally didn't. And now, here was this strong boy that she had seen defeat an S rank nin, just before fighting another and making him flee. Then he saved her life, while killing two Anbu that fought Kimimaru and Kidomaru to a standstill. It was..impressive, and she relished the opportunity to possibly learn more about her chosen profession.

But that wasn't all she'd be relishing.

Smirking as his trap reached completion, Naruto stopped and turned toward Tayuya who stopped as well, and she was just about to say something when it crashed into her. Pure, unadulterated, horny lust like she had never felt in her entire life. It washed over her like the tallest wave of the ocean, flooding her senses in the euphoria of barely suppressed intent to have the best, roughest sex that could ever be experienced. Being a girl such as herself, or one who pretty much didn't give a Shit about etiquette or manners, she only did what was natural.

"You're fuckin mine shithead! She purred all but pouncing on the blonde surprising him a bit. He knew that his technique definitely worked, but he never expected it to work so..well. He had truthfully been looking to just loosen her up a little, but now here he was, with a super horny red head straddling him shamelessly with a perverted blush replacing her usual scowl. He did what was natural.

"Mmmm Tayuya."

"Shit...head."

The steamy make out session commencing as her lips crashed into his sloppily showing her lack of experience, Naruto was still extremely turned on but had the presence of mind to make a clone to stand guard and another to find Satsuki. He still didn't know what he would say to her exactly, but he welcomed this distraction from those troubling thoughts. And Tayuya was so hot to him, especially her attitude.

Grabbing her roughly by her hair and then her ass as their tongues danced around each other's, the two moaned in unison as things quickly heated up. Naruto loved having this feisty kunoichi on top of him, and her unkempt reddish hair was so exotic to him he was far more flustered than he usually would be in similar situations. It was getting hard to breathe, their lip lock never breaking for several minutes that seemed more like a few seconds. Tayuya was ravenous and unrelenting, and soon after Naruto grabbed her ass with his hands and began grinding her into his shaft through his pants things finally went further than just making out.

Shedding her shorts as fast as she could after getting up off of him, the lustful look she gave Naruto caused his heart to skip a beat as she told him." I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll forget all about that stupid bitch."

Having shed his pants and cloak the same time she took her bottoms off, Naruto found his throbbing length already lined up with her wet pussy as she leapt back on him and positioned herself over him cowgirl style. Then in a few smooth motions she took his entire length into her, bending down with her lips next to his ear roughly grabbing his hair demanding him in a forceful growl." I WANT YOU TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Just like that Naruto went out of control as he was turned on more than he had ever been in his life, even more than that time with Hinata in the forbidden forest. His thrusts quickly reached super sonic speeds as he gripped her waist, pulling her down hard every time he pushed his hips up. It felt like his manhood was melting as her hot wet vice coaxed him of his seed, and he found himself moaning her name as she moaned out strings of curses with her eyes low and glazing over. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching as her hands found themselves on his chest, and using his Rasengan stage 1 fondling jutsu he grabbed her ass causing her to moan his name in ecstasy from the sensation.

"Naruto fuck me harder. Harder! HARDER!"

Hearing the redhead say his name proved to be too much for the Uzumaki, and the slapping sound of their flesh pushed him over the edge as his seed exploded from his member like an active volcano. He didn't even warn the unsuspecting kunoichi as he wrapped his arms around her and kept her close as he blasted inside of her, jerking pint after pint into her womb in his most powerful orgasm to date. Tayuya feeling his cum shoot inside of her only tried to jump off of him momentarily, but the intense feeling of content crashed into her as another orgasm rattled her body. She could only shudder in bliss as she collapsed on top of him, his essence flowing from her slit and pooling beneath them.

His teeth grinding as he growled out pints of his essence, Naruto sighing in ecstasy didn't hesitate to pick up the limp kunoichi shoving her into a tree with his hardness still inside of her. He couldn't help but pump into her in deep rough motions, her body jerking up and down as her foul language renewed itself in her loving moans of pleasure. Her legs wrapped around him, the two kept at it for at least another hour, Naruto pounding her so thoroughly she actually whimpered after a while. He almost never stopped making out with her the entire time, and the redhead girl made him so flustered that he felt like he could keep at it with her all day long, even into the night. Their time of unrestrained pleasure was brought to an end only because of his shadow clone dispelling, since it had found Satsuki resting a while back near a stream where she was taken earlier by his other clone.

"Tayuya chan, you're so hot..I don't wanna stop but I still need to talk to Satsuki.." He hesitantly explained after breaking away from her.

Still panting with lidded eyes Naruto saw a faraway look in her eyes before she scowled and said." Fuck that bitch, I told you you're mine now shithead and I meant it!"

Suddenly her tongue was in his mouth again, and moaning Naruto couldn't resist making out with her again for several more minutes. Running his hand through her hair, the Uzumaki losing himself in lust fell on top of her, entering her wet snatch again and plowing her into the ground as hard as possible. The two went at it another hour, and Naruto left a multitude of hickies on her neck which was the first time he had done something like that. Tayuya brought out his more aggressive nature, and because Naruto was her first she felt a certain connection to him, although she'd never admit that aloud. She didn't even care about that genjutsu he "showed" her, that had been the best feeling she had ever experienced in all her 16 years.

As they finally came down from their sexually induced high, Naruto unsealing some bottles of his sake after escaping her clutches quickly made his way back to her with a smile saying." That was great Tayuya chan, you wanna bottle I got tons of it and it's the good stuff!"

"Fuckin right shithead, you're just full of surprises ain't ya?" She answered with a smirk.

Handing her a bottle while opening his own Naruto felt a little bad about using seduction to get what he needed but he squashed that feeling since he did genuinely care for Tayuya. He may not have known her much at all besides she was spunky with a pottymouth and liked genjutsu, but he still felt he knew her in a weird way. A natural connection or something like that. After guzzling half his bottle with the redhead taking notice and matching him, Naruto finally stopped drinking to ask her." So umm..how does Orochimaru treat you..I mean i heard he was pretty fucked up so I can't imagine him being kind or anything.."

"Kind!? That motherfucker is like evil incarnate had a fucking baby with the shinigami that grew up molested by his demon uncle and graduated from the pedophile university of the world!" She exclaimed causing Naruto to wince and nearly laugh at her crazy description. The thing was was that she was dead serious.

"Then why serve under him!? You seem like an unusually strong willed person to me...someone with her own dreams and goals...someone like-"

"You?" She finished cutting him off and looking to the side with a small frown. She then continued saying." I never knew my parents...I was an unwanted orphan with no fuckin body to help. One day I was a attacked by some dogs, and Orochimaru..he showed up and killed them. He started walking away, and I was so angry at the mutts I kicked one in its head even though it was nearly dead anyway. He saw what I did, and he offered me a way out. He offered me power, if I was willing to serve him unconditionally. The rest is fuckin history."

She didn't know why exactly she chose to tell Naruto about her past at that moment, but She felt a weight lift from her because of finally sharing it with someone. She never had really had any friend in he life, and in the span of a day Naruto was somehow worming his eyes deep into her heart. It was so crazy. Normally all she felt was pretty much anger and apathy, but around Naruto..

"I was an orphan too, and I was treated like something less than Shit my whole life by most of the people of my village for something I couldn't control. The old man though...I think I understand why you're with Orochimaru, but that doesn't mean you should give up your entire existence for him. You're better than that, and if you can trust me I promise we can make a better way together Tayuya chan."

"You just don't get it shithead, there's no where I can go that he won't find me. There's nothing I can do in the face of his power. I know too much about him, and he's..."

Seeing the redhead reach for the back of her neck Naruto instantly was curious and asked." What? What is it?"

Averting her gaze again she replied sounding tired." It's...nothing."

"Bullshit, what did he do to you!? He put the curse seal on you didn't he!?"

Her eyes wide in surprise as she saw his angry expression of rage she answered." H-How do you know about!?"

Cutting her off he told her." Like you said I'm full of surprises, and as an Uzumaki it's my business to know as much about seals as possible. Besides that two of my senseis have taught me about sealing and that deal has come up several times. That's beside the point though, in gonna get that piece of Shit off of you, and you're gonna help me kill that bastard. I'm not asking you to join me in battle, but if any information you can give me about Oto, his fighting style, anything at all will be helpful. I'm gonna kill that snake and take everything he has, then it'll all be put to good use!"

"Kill Orochimaru!? Take his Shit!? Are you fuckin crazy shithead, do you even hear what the fuck you're saying!? That's fuckin impossible!"

But Naruto had a way of doing what seemed to be impossible. All he needed to do was train a little and plan.

~A little later~

Finally finished with convincing a disbelieving and reluctant Tayuya of his resolve to follow through with his idea, Naruto seeing Satsuki in the distance was still juggling what he's say to her. Walking up to the now black haired Uchiha heiress, he decided not to fuck around and as she noticed him he told her." Satsuki, I know what you did..how could you kill all those people..and You're pregnant with our child no fuckin less! Is getting your revenge so important that you'd throw everything away, even the lives of people that had nothing to do with it!? Do you really think you're any different from Itachi anymore!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Visibly flinching in horror at being found out all she could do was look on silently in shame and shock, causing Naruto's expression to darken further after a while.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, NOW ANSWER ME NOW! DID KILLING THOSE PEOPLE MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD!? IS THAT THE POWER YOU WANTED SO BADLY!?

"NO NARUTO PLEASE I DIDNT WANT- ITACHI HE- I DID IT FOR OUR BABY!"

"ARE YOU FUCKIN INSANE!? YOU DID ALL THAT JUST TO LURE THAT BASTARD OUT, WHILE PREGNANT, AND HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY IT WAS TO PROTECT OUR KID!? YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST FUCKIN HID SOMEWHERE, TRAINED, HAD THE BABY, AND THEN FOUND HIM!?

"N-NARUTO I'M SORRY,P-PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"GO AND ASK THE DEAD VILLAGERS FOR FORGIVENESS! I'M BURYING THE REST OF THEM RIGHT NOW, HELL IM EVEN FUCKIN STAGING A FIGHT IN KOBE JUST SO WE HAVE A CHANCE AT BEING DEEMED INNOCENT! YOU'VE NEARLY DESTROYED MY WHOLE LIFE YOU CRAZY BITCH, YOU'VE DESTROYED ALL THOSE PEOPLE'S LIVES! I'M SICK-"

"NARUTO I BEG YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! PLEASE!"

Now Naruto could only look on disgusted in absolute silence, not being sure how to respond. Shaking his head incredulously, be just sighed and coldly said." Satsuki, I'm not gonna leave you..I'm still gonna protect you and our child no matter what. But if you think I can just forget what you've done...I just can't believe this shit. I never would have thought you..."

Walking away looking exhausted, the Uzumaki just sat down near a tree and pulled another bottle of wine to drink. What else could he really do.

Short interlude happy finished..OH SHIT NARUTO GONNA TRY TO TAKE OVER OTO. WILL HE SUCCEED, WITH THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE, AND SILENT KILLING ON HIS SIDE? WHAT ABOUT TAYUYA AND SATSUKI, CAN THEY COEXIST IN PEACE!? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE, OF DRAGON.. BALL..Zeeee


	19. Preparation

I do not own Naruto. I do own some toast with no jelly. Life...sucks...

Anger. This is what the elder councilman and leader of Root felt. Pure unrelenting anger. Although two of the three man squad he sent to Kobe village hadn't yet been confirmed KIAs, he knew that they should've returned by now since they made contact with their objective. And who did they come across!? None other than the village weapon Naruto Uzumaki, and the younger sister of Itachi Uchiha.

The fact that the Uchiha girl had been guilty of all those murders while troubling was still inconsequential to Danzo. Death was simply a part of life, and he had ordered more than a few massacres in his lifetime. But the fact that his soldiers had been attacked by foreign ninja who most likely knew of her heritage was extremely troubling. And what of the Uzumaki!? Displaying Mokuton techniques, the Rasengan, challenging a S rank Kiri swordsman in water jutsu before defeating him, and accessing the kyubi to face Itachi! That boy has the potential to be the next Yellow Flash, Hashirama, and Tobirama combined! Which was why he was so angry.

Danzo Shimura was a man of action, and for the first time in a long while he was unsure of what course to take. He was positive the Uzumaki wasn't responsible for the massacres in any way, it made no sense at all and he saw the situation for what it really was. But the boy had left the village without permission, which made him a security risk as far as the ethno was concerned, and even the possibility of having the Mokuton harvested from his body. He also was planning a coup that would dethrone the Mizukage, which could have severe political backlash in a number of different ways. In short, the boy was fucking reckless.

It was with these thoughts that Danzo finally made his decision, his experience telling him it would be the lesser of two evils. Hiruzen would know nothing of it. The girl wouldn't be made a missing nin or every nation would be after her head for the sharingan which was unacceptable. Naruto Uzumaki would have to be killed, hopefully after being interrogated and the Uchiha would have to be captured and imprisoned so she could procreate. He may not of seen what happened after the surviving member of his squad fled when those spiders were summoned, but he saw and heard enough. Turning to his minion, with to be devoid of emotion he ordered.

" Summon Sai at once, along with a squad of capable trackers."

What Danzo failed to see that day was the small fly perched underneath his desk, the clone suppressing its chakra just like Jiraiya had taught.

~With Naruto~

Groaning at the behavior of his two companions, a frustrated and tipsy Uzumaki did his best to ignore the killing intent that rolled off the two kunoichi on either side of him. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours since he had told off Satsuki, and the blonde had to stop several would be fights between the two spirited women. Why couldn't he just go home and hang with Hanabi and Hinata. Hell, even Anko would be better than this. Wait..."ANKO!"

In a moment of clarity Naruto realized that Anko probably hates Orochimaru even more than Jiraiya, and she could help him prepare and possibly assist in the act! His clone had returned from Konoha a while ago, having acquired his jutsu scrolls, money, Sake, and a ton of blank scrolls to practice his fuinjutsu. He wasn't worried about Danzo so much, he knew what the man was planning. Jiji was none the wiser about his involvement in the incidents of recent, and after staging a fight in the middle of Kobe village with his transformed clones he was positive of a Yamanaka found witnesses he'd be in the clear. As far as the villagers saw, there had been a fight between Kimimaru and the two Root shinobi, ending in their deaths and the their "corpses" being taken away. Ah the benefit of bunshin!

Despite the fact that he "technically" wan in the clear, having a small army of Anbu on his back meant he wasn't truly able to return to the leaf. Not unless Danzo was dead. While he was absolutely positive Jiji would take his side should he make it be known what Danzo was up to, there was the issue of what would become of Satsuki. Because this truly all revolved around her.

Would the old man let her transgressions slide, just for Naruto's sake? He wasn't so sure. If he was in the old man's shoes, and Konohamarus girlfriend was a pregnant mass murderer of innocents, would be just let her off because of his relationship with Konohamarus!? It was a difficult question, one in which he honestly felt the answer would be negative. Because unfounded murder of innocents was just full. It didn't matter how gorgeous Satsuki was, how he used to feel about her. On the inside she wasn't so beautiful, in his eyes she was twisted and evil. Maybe if he hadn't buried some of the dead he came across recently from her actions, he wouldn't have said the latter. But seeing all the carnage, it was truly and utterly disgusting.

"Ok shithead, I get that you may be able to actually pull this shit off, but you still haven't told me a solid plan. What the fucks goin through your head, cuz winging it ain't gonna work, I'll tell you that right now!"

Holding his hands behind his head with a look of concentration Naruto replied." Well I was thinking since Oto is a bunch of different bases with the main village as headquarters, after I drop off Satsuki you could take me to the ones you know about so I can destroy them after getting anything of value I can. I have a few million ryo on me, so we'll be staying around Port City for a while to prepare since that's close to the east hideout. I'll buy a house or something and whatever you guys need. I was also thinking about trying to find this Mei chick that's really strong, she might help if I help her with something in return. I also want to visit whirlpool and see if I can find any cool seals. Besides that I'm still thinking, but I think my best shot will be to use silent killing and stick to the air, just in case things go wrong. Then I won't even be in any danger while I fight him, pretty smart huh?"

Considering his ideas with wide eyes the redhead could only nod at his plan. While it was still a bit rough, she had to admit that if he used the mist he spoke of, stayed airborne, and sent in hordes of clones to kill the snake he might just have a shot. It was kind of ironic, since it reminded her of a hawk swooping in on a serpent to eat.

"So you haven't already gone to whirlpool yet? I woulda thought you'd have went there being able to fly and all that."

"Nah not yet Tayuya chan, but I will soon enough dattebayo. I can't wait, but before I go I wanna make sure we get settled in Port City, and I'll send out a few scouts first. Then you can show me those hideouts."

"Sounds good to me shithead, you just better be ready for anything. Don't take this shit lightly ya hear!"

"I won't, believe it!"

Nearby Satsuki scowled, deep in her contemplation of how to get rid of the redhead bitch who seemed to be stealing her Naruto. As quiet as she had been around the boy for the past day, her mind had been a storm of thoughts that mostly revolved around just torching Tayuya with black flames. But Naruto was always right there next to her, and although he kept himself at a distance emotionally she could tell he was hell bent on protecting her. She couldn't really find herself to be angry at him either. In fact she had been more depressed than she ever had been in her life. He was right there next to her, and yet he wasn't. Tayuya was stealing him away, and it was painfully obvious to both of the females. She needed to do something.

~The next day~

"Hey wassup old man?" A purple haired kunoichi asked her leader a stick of dango in her hands as she spoke.

"Ah, Anko you've been requested for an escort mission to Port City. A sword smith named Hattori is worried about the possibility of shinobi robbing him of his current projects, apparently several high quality blades with special properties. As such, it may take up to two months to complete, but as the chances of combat are high he's offering low S rank pay, on top of handling your expenses. Do you accept?"

"Tch, swords, fighting, free dango, and Port City!? Sounds more like a vacation, do ya even have to ask old man!?"

"Very well, be at the west gate in an hour and he'll be waiting. He seemed to be in a hurry to go, and apparently he's heard of some of your exploits and wanted you personally. You're dismissed."

"See ya later old man."

An hour later after a short shower, more dango, and light packing Anko Mitarashi appeared in a flicker at the village gates, instantly recognizing her client as he waved her over and seemed a little fidgety.

"Heh, guy probably didn't know I was this hot. Why does he seem a little familiar though..."Little did she know that Naruto was keen to get moving, his clones walking about the village as decoys.

Her natural curiosity keeping her on edge, she made a note to watch him very closely and greeted him with a smile saying." Hey wassup, Anko Mitarashi and I take it you're Hattori San?"

"Ohayo Mitarashi San, I am Hattori and its nice to finally meet you. I've heard rumors that your skill in battle is phenomenal and you appreciate fine steel. Please, let us be on our way and I'll make sure you're informed of my situation."

With that the squat black haired man turned on his heel and began walking with a graceful confidence, his hands together and his head held high very much reminding her of a samurai due to his kimono and katana on his hip. After a while of silence and slow paced travelling, Anko a little bored decided make small talk with the alleged sword smith.

"So Hattori San, you say there's a good chance shinobi will be coming for you right? Care to share a little more about that?"

Smirking the man turned to her and simply replied." That won't be a problem..."

Them Anko nearly attacked when he suddenly changed form, but seeing who it was she gasped." N-Naruto!? What's going on!?"

"Sorry Anko chan but I needed to be discreet about this! We're still going to Port City and I'm paying you I promise, I got a few million ryo after all! I just need your help for a while, and I-MMMM!?"

Struggling to escape the death grip of the snake mistress as their lips collided and she stuck her tongue in his mouth, Naruto's fight quickly diminished as he inevitably moaned and wrapped his own arms around her and sexual intent saturated the very air around them. She was like a predator, and snakes slithering from her sleeves Naruto knew there would be no escape this time. Not that he really wanted to.

"A walk through nature could be considered a date Naruto kun, now I'm gonna take good care of my new boyfriend." She purred with a shit eating grin as she undid her ponytail.

Then Naruto saw her with her hair down for the first time, and drool actually fell from his mouth at how gorgeous she was.

Smirking at her effect on the blonde, the kinky kunoichi quickly put her lips to his neck, biting down directly on one of his sensitive spots eliciting a loud moan from the Uzumaki as she tasted his blood. Maybe having Anko as his girlfriend wouldn't be so bad after all.

With all the swiftness of a ninja her tan trench coat was discarded next to them, and Naruto barely managed to speak as she sucked on his neck." Ah why would I actually run from thiiis!? Anko you're sooo perfect!"

Her perverted blush intensifying as Naruto let all his sexual intent loose on her, he suddenly found himself on the ground as her orange skirt and mesh came off in the blink of an eye. Non poisonous snakes biting into his arms and anchoring themselves down with chakra, Naruto gasping in pain felt his face burn red like a tomato, unknowingly mirroring his mother at that moment. Anko seeing this as she started pulling his pants purred." Mmmm, I knew you would be a perfect boyfriend Naruto kun..You're into bondage and a naughty little masochist too..."

"A-Anko!"

Shutting his eyes and moaning from the feeling in his length as she stroked it lovingly, the Uzumaki felt his heart nearly leap from his chest when he opened his eyes to see the kunoichi seductively playing with a kunai by snaking her tongue around its point. Then she slowly cut into his upper thigh, licking the blood as it flowed and the wound quickly healed.

"Your blood is so tasty Naruto kun, but what about your cum..." The snake kunoichi purred as he breathed heavily nearly hyperventilating. In one smooth motion Anko took his length into her mouth and down her throat, so slow it was almost painful for the blonde. All he wanted to do was grab her head and fuck her face, but with bound hands the young ninja could only thrust his hips up as much as possible, his excitement causing him to already be on the brink of cumming. Then with all the swallowing prowess of a snake Anko bobbed her head up and down, letting her saliva lubricate his member as she increased her speed and suction. Naruto's toes curled as his body began convulsing, and in several short desperate thrusts he unleashed a torrent of seed as her eyes widened and she kept her lips wrapped firmly around his tip, swirling her tongue and tasting his seed while twisting her head. Naruto's climax didn't end for nearly am entire minute, and Anko was amazed by the immense feeling of pleasure she felt as she literally became high off of his cum. As the flood finally subsided, Naruto was only harder than before, and growing aggressive the Uzumaki managed to make several clones which through Anko on her back massaging her with the fondling jutsu while he broke free of her snakes. Now it was her turn.

A clone on each of her arms pinning her down, she put up no fight whatsoever as they grabbed her perfect breasts while Naruto all but dived between her legs, making her moan in ecstasy as he ate her wet lips. All she could do was wrap her legs around his head, nearly suffocating the boy as she eventually came harder than she ever had. His clones seeing their boss's plight stopped fondling the kunoichi, one of them grabbing her neck roughly while the other forced her legs open.

Breathing in precious air, Naruto frowning yet still flustered declared." You're gonna pay for that Anko hime, now I'm gonna make you my bitch!"

With that being said Naruto rammed his rid straight into her, making her back arch back as he mercilessly tore another with reckless abandon while groping her breasts. One of his clones clutching her neck, the other slapping its length on her cheek, Anko felt dominated by the only man that she would ever seek a relationship with. She was no stranger to missions involving seduction, which in a few cases ended up with some some prick blasting inside her. But she never enjoyed it, not even a little, her only satisfaction being the attention she got from the different men. With Naruto she felt so different though, he was cute, fiery, and his member while not the longest was definitely the thickest she'd ever seen. As all ten inches plowed into her roughly she found herself melting in bliss, and after a long long while she came for her eighth time causing him to erupt inside her with a roar of contentment. His body jerking as his twitching length let its contents free, the blonde quickly captured her lips, gripping her hair tightly and ravishing her again even while his essence still flowed out of her dripping folds.

~5 hours later~

Naruto felt good. Very good. And for good reason too. As he walked with his arms snakes around his new girlfriend Anko after finally stopping minutes earlier, he couldn't help but breathe out in relief after what was the best sex he had ever had. It was actually getting to be a common occurrence, as every girl he seemed to sleep with trumped the last as far as how good it felt. Satsuki had been his first, Hanabi was fun sized and tight, Hinata was busty and wet, Ayame was soft and like a sister, Tayuya was a fiery redhead who talked dirty, and Anko was a kinky nymphomaniac dominatrix type with a perfect body beautiful face. She was ridiculously hot with her shoulder length hair down.

As the couple walked on toward Port City after their quick wash courtesy of Naruto's clone fetching water and heating it up, handing her some sake and drinking from his own bottle he told her." I was trying to tell you earlier, but the reason I asked for you is because I'm gonna need your help for training. There's someone I need to kill, and as it turns out you're the best suited to help me get the job done, if not the other way around."

"What do you mean by that Naruto kun?" She questioned still lightheaded from so much pleasure. Truthfully Anko has never felt so good in her life, especially now that she finally had a boyfriend. She didn't even dwell on the fact that he probably wouldn't want anything to do with her if he knew more about her past, missions included. She was just enjoying the feeling of his seed still in her, the sake, and his arm around her waist as they walked.

"What I mean is we're gonna end your old sensei Orochi pedo, and I have all the means to do it."

Coming to an abrupt stop Anko looking at her boyfriend disbelieving what she just heard asked." WAIT WHAT!? You wanna kill Orochimaru too, but why!? Do you even know where he's at!? What means!?

"I've got a few different reasons, but the main ones are he knows too much about me, he's an evil bastard that deserves to die anyway, and he has something that I need. As for where he is he's created a ninja village that consist of the main village, and several laboratories spread around the nations. I know the locations of the village and two of the labs, but he apparently has many more than two. And as far as my means..."

Suddenly transforming into a crow and flying up high, Anko watched in shock as he split off into a flock, sending the other birds down with a few transforming into clones holding Rasengan. Witnessing the powerful attacks collide with the ground while eyeing the remaining crow, she was also surprised by the thick mist, piecing together what he was actually showing her.

"Its genius!" She thought aloud considering the many possibilities of what they could achieve if they worked together. Then as the clones disappeared Naruto was suddenly next to her again in a flicker, smirking at her expression and saying.

"I just don't know how the bastard moves, but since you were his student you can teach me, and we can take him out together! What do ya think!?"

"I think I'm in love with you!" She declared giving a bone crushing hug and smooching him on his lips making him flustered again. Curious she then asked." But how do yo know so much in the first place? Not just about him, but me too."

"Well it's sort of secret but I've been trained by the Hokage and Jiraiya, and sealing has been a big part since I'm the heir to the Uzumaki clan, who are the progenitors of fuinjutsu period. Because of that, I learned about the cursed seal, and since Orochi pedo is Jijis student and ero sennins old teammate it was kind of a given that I learned about him, and you as well. But when it comes to his bases and what he's been up to, a while back I saved one of his ninjas lives. I didn't know it at the time, but since I saved her and erm..kind of seduced her she's agreed to help me. So we're gonna be in Port City for a while to prepare, raid his labs to see if we can get any advantages, and then we'll go to Oto and kill that bastard. But I want to get rid of that seal on tour neck firs-"

"Now I know I love you!" The purple haired woman declared glomping the Uzumaki as she heard what she had wanted to hear for many hate filled years. Naruto was going to get rid of her seal, help her kill her sensei, and was the best boyfriend she could ever ask for! After going another few rounds with him showing just what a nympho really was, the two made their way to Port City at a ninjas pace, happily chatting the entire way.

~Many hours later~

Port City was more more than a little crowded, being a large metropolitan area comprised purely of civilians and tourists who enjoyed its beaches, deep sea diving, and diversity of residents. People from all over the elemental nations came to retire at the bay paradise, it year round warm weather and boiling pot culture being more than desirable.

With a little trouble finding the large house he purchased in cash on the outskirts of the city, deep in the more private suburban part of town where a few farms were located, Naruto and Anko finally arrived at his two story home that he had already furnished previously. He hadn't been picky at all with choosing it, since it was nice, new, and situated so that the closest neighbors were about a quarter mile away. It had a large backyard, plenty of privacy, and after he used his bamboo technique to create another fence around its perimeter he was sure it's be very secure, especially with some clones working round the clock as sentries. And ah, the benefits of clones.

Already finished furnishing the house with everything due to a large amount of dopplegangers, as Naruto and Anko entered with a clone opening the door before he even made it to the doorstep, he welcomed his companion with a smile letting her go in first. The new decor was even new to him, so both of them gave a bit of attention to it all even though it was somewhat similar to his house in Konoha. At least until Tayuya chose to greet the unfamiliar woman Naruto was so close to.

"Oi shithead, who the fuck is this bitch!?"

Knowing this wouldn't end well Naruto made to hold Anko back but was too late, the snake kunoichi had already moved.

"I'm Anko, but a better question is who the fuck are you red!?" She asked from behind the startled redhead as she kicked the blood from a cut on her cheek.

Naruto instantly getting turned on which Anko seemed to notice flickered next to them separating them from each other before Tayuya gathered herself to start ranting and told them." Anko, Tayuya. Tayuya, Anko. Look we're all gonna be living together for a while unless you want me to get an apartment for you or something, so must try and get along please. For me.."

Seeing the boy's puppy eye no jutsu Tayuya huffed and Anko grinned like the predator she was, snagging Naruto and kissing him in front of Tayuya just as Satsuki came down the stairs after hearing the commotion.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU SLUT!" The redhead yelled as Satsuki pulled shuriken preparing to attack.

"Naruto who is this woman and why is she here!?" Satsuki screamed her sharingan spinning rapidly in rage

All Naruto did was moan and wrap his arms around Anko to the shock of both the younger girls, but realising the situation the blonde in a quick decision created two clones that immediately jumped Satsuki and Tayuya. While he didn't really want to deal with Satsuki, he didn't really see any other choice but to since she'd probably get jealous if he ignored her. And that would probably end BADLY. So all three of the blondes exuding sexual intent, Anko got stripped and fucked right there in the living room. Satsuki was thrown down on the stairs and without hesitancy Naruto ripped her shorts off and lined up his member with her folds, sticking his stiffness inside and ramming her head into the steps. He didn't kiss her even once, he just fucked her until he pulled out and busted all over her face, telling her to go and wash herself off afterwards. But not before all but raping her mouth and asshole.

Tayuya was restrained and her struggles ceased as she was flickered to the kitchen table, where her own shorts were ripped off and Naruto practically raped her as well. She loved what he did to her though, and after using her hips to jerk her back and forth on his member he bent down to make out with her as he shot his load inside her, making her cross he legs around his back as his seed filled her completely. It was during this sex capade that Naruto told them all just who's bitches they all were, and they could put up no fight against him and his total domination of them. That didn't mean they'd be getting along though, especially with Satsuki feeling more accepted by Naruto due to her hard fucking. It just meant that Naruto would be having to fuck them into submission and try to keep them separated and satiated.

~The next day~

Standing in his backyard along with Anko, Naruto prepared himself for what was sure to be a rough fight with his girlfriend. If all went well then they'd be storming Orochimarus bases by the end of the month, and by that time he was hoping to be proficient in his calligraphy. Since Anko wanted to evaluate his taijutsu after he showed her his jutsu, here they were squaring off in his huge yard, bamboo trees keeping them secluded while Naruto's clones went to buy Dango, Ramen, Tomatoes, and fried rice.

In a flicker Naruto initiated the spar, reappearing next to Anko leaning back and directing a low kick at her leg while cartwheeling away at once. Checking the kick with ease Anko burst forward almost seeming to slither as she zig zagged into a curving knee strike, which turned into a kick in the same motion making it a double hit. Naruto rising from his cartwheel barely flickered to the side of her, bending forward and trying to swipe her legs from under her. His claw took hold, but Anko jumped up a little and wrapped her legs around his arm twisting in the same movement flipping him over. Now caught in an armbar, Naruto cursed and fought against the hold, only to find Anko wouldn't budge forcing him to use a shadow clone to assault her downed form. The kunoichi showing impressive ability rolled back while thrusting her legs up, catching the clone from below before reaching her feet to find Naruto rushing her. Thrusting her hands out two long serpents extended toward him, and Naruto only evaded by transforming into a crow and flying in between them, turning back into himself and throwing a devastating ape style overhead hammer fist at her head. Sidestepping with practiced ease, Anko in a snake like manner lasted out with multiple swift side kicks that curved a little(Chun Li style) and she finished the spar with multiple swift finger jabs that were central to her style.(Hand version of Chun Li Kicks)

Naruto couldn't avoid all the blows and was quickly overwhelmed, and with Anko behind him grabbing his head he conceded defeat with a groan. Until his eyes lit up at how awesome she was.

"Wow Anko hime you're so cooool! Think you can teach me that awesome taijutsu! Ooo maybe I can summon snakes too! What jutsu do you know we can trade!"

And so his training had only just begun, Anko agreeing to help him in any way she could, even going so far as to let him sign the lesser summoning contract of the snakes, which would allow him to only associate with one of the serpent clans. He just needed to prove himself to them first.

I WAS GONNA MAKE THE EXAMS COME SOONER, BUT I HAD THIS IDEA WHICH WOULD TIE IN WELL WITH THE KIRI PART. NEXT THE OTO RAIDS AND TRIP TO WHIRLPOOL AND MIST SCOUTING. REVIEW


	20. The Raid Pt 1

I do not own Naruto. And I'd like to watch the new purge movie. X men was good too.

If Naruto learned one thing the past five weeks training with Anko Mitarashi, it was that she was a slave driver in every sense of the word. Not only had he been subjected to several painful contraptions, usually involving rope and large amounts of weight, but after he finished training he'd always be cut up and bound because of her, or their, fetishes. But those same training tools resulted in his amazing flexibility he now had, one of them being used to force him into splits, and the other used to hoist his leg as high up in the air as possible while he stood on the other. Besides that he was trained in Hebi style taijutsu, a style that utilized flexible, curving movements and quick strikes. There was some grappling involved as well, mainly focusing around wrapping the opponents arms like a snake and dislocating the shoulders. The constrictor grappling techniques also had several submissions, mostly involving chokes and scissor leg takedowns. He also increased his resistance seal to the third level, which was like wading through mid constantly. He had only just started to get used to it, and if he released it his speed was near jonin level without even using chakra.

Besides that the Uzumaki worked his fuinjutsu to the bone, and every morning when he woke up and escaped Anko he would do his calligraphy as a sort of meditation to get his day started. And after a lot of hard work, he could finally make a basic storage seal. With this this accomplishment he found himself making more and more to solidify his perfection, and now eight out of ten were absolutely perfect. He usually messed up a few because of distractions, and he had a lot of distractions. Usually Anko and Tayuya. Nevertheless he was working on making explosive notes now, along with his constant studies of Anko and Tayuyas cursed seals. Just the other day he had finally performed one of the jutsu Anko taught him, the fire Dragon technique. It was extremely difficult for him though, and it drained a lot of chakra on top of the fact that he couldn't even compress the Dragon head at the tip, so it just appeared to be a long flamethrower. If he channeled a little kyubi chakra though, it was much easier. The other jutsu he learned was the great breakthrough, which creates a large gust of wind.

So while mostly working in taijutsu and sealing, he still finished the first step in wind manipulation training, the leaf cutting exercise. Admittedly he didn't make more than a few clones work on it at a time, especially since he was more focused on water manipulation. He could now pull orbs of water and hold them around his hand, pull streams of water and make them twist, create whirlpools under his feet while water walking on his toes, and push and pull water like waves before stilling them completely. If he used three clones he could compress the mist down and use the water jutsu that required a pre existing water source, and now he was able to use the exploding bite of the water Dragon. His next project was going to be adding wind chakra to the Rasengan, and he had a good idea that would use the water prison jutsu and the Rasengan combined.

He wasn't the only one to improve though, as he taught Anko, Satsuki, and Tayuya his transformation jutsu, and Anko taught Tayuya Hebi style as well because of her weakness in close combat. Satsuki had been trying to create various techniques based on the chidori, her first being a senbon technique that was a very effective. Ankos main progress was in learning to fight from within the mist, and her pit viper summons came in handy because of their ability to see heat signatures. She also learned the chakra shield. Her vipers served to unnerve Naruto a little, as he was sure that Orochimaru could do the same thing.

Today was the day he had been waiting for, and as he stood in front of Anko with Tayuya close by paying rapt attention he released his resistance seal just as Anko burst forward. In a flurry of curving side kicks aimed at his legs she set the pace, and flickering to her rear the blonde narrowly dodged her crescent kick by leaning back like a snake poised to strike. Leaning her body to the side the kunoichi extended both her arms sending a twister of serpents spiralling toward him, and leaping to the side Naruto did a one handed cartwheel and and transformed into a crow, flying around to her flank and transforming back into a powerful roundhouse kick. Evading the blow by twisting her body Anko immediately parried his low claw swipes as he landed crouched, looking to take her legs from under her. The Uzumaki nearly received a knee to the face, but just as he managed to push her knee down with his palms he threw himself to the side as her elbow came down like a fang, and he retaliated by spinning into a flurry of curved side kicks which turned into a jumping knee. But Anko seeing the attack simply leapt back, flickering forward as he came down from his jumping knee while grabbing his neck and upper arm. Twisting and slamming him using his own momentum, the tokubetsu jonin broke her hold as his legs snaked around her neck from below, forming a triangle as he tried to strangle her. Suddenly he broke the hold and lashed out wildly with his legs, rolling backward and righting himself up and looking a little shaken. Already in front of him Anko sidestepping his finger jabs deflected his curving claw, and as the two grabbed each other at the same time Naruto tried to pull her into a palm strike but Anko had other plans. Everything went black for Naruto as her head collided with his own, sending him falling to the ground as the head butt struck true.

"That was good Naruto kun, you've definitely improved since we've started. What did you guys think?"

"Yessss, he will make a fine sssummoner Anko sssama. He is wissse to choossse the Mamba clan over the cobrasss. Let usss complete the sssceremony." Replied a two headed grey snake with an all black mouth. Anko had told Naruto of all the smaller clans that may accept him, and he expressed an interest in the mamba clan. While the cobra clan had the ability to spit venom which could blind enemies, the mamba clan were much faster and swifter, and the green mambas were masters of using trees and vegetation to their advantage. As Naruto approached the serpent a little apprehensive, he nevertheless extended his arms without fear as the snake bit into both of his wrists, creating the seal of their clan so he could summon them simply by channeling chakra. He had already fulfilled the first prerequisite since he had killed multiple times, the mamba clan being very touchy when it came to confirmed kills. Since their venom had a 100% mortality rate they wanted a summoner that had and would kill so their name wouldn't be tarnished, and the fact that he used kenjutsu helped his case too. Their only requests were the occasional rodent to eat, he wear a majority of black, and they'd also like to watch their venom take effect on who they killed every now and then, so they could work on their toxicity. Brutal, just brutal. But definitely badass.

With that out of the way, the mamba elder left and Naruto who had been trying to stand fell to the ground, feeling a minute amount of venom pulsing through his veins. This was supposed to make him immune to their specific neurotoxin, since he was basically injected with the venom and a permanent antivenin at the same time. Seeing double, the Uzumaki was a a little nervous but Anko consoled him saying." Hehe, almost forgot how much it sucked to sign with the Taipans. The mambas may be a little less venomous, but with the doses they give you could die well within fifteen minutes. You'll be alright though, all of the elders are very experienced in how much of their venom they administer. It's actually an art to them. Whoever can kill with the least amount of venom, with the most precisely aimed strikes generally take higher positions in the clan. Just be happy you aren't signing with them all like I did. That week was a nightmare."

Feeling just a bit better since Anko went through a lot more, Naruto struggling to his feet tried to shake the cobwebs from his eyes and failed. He breathing was a bit labored, and his heart was beating erratically in his chest. After a while though, the unpleasant sensations faded away, and he finally smiled at being accepted by the mamba clan. He has already spoken to Mai about It, and even though she wasn't boss she didn't mind, especially since it wasn't a full fledged contract. Looking over to Anko and Tayuya who were staring at him intently, Naruto decided it was time to get things rolling and told them." Ok ladies, time to go and blow some shit up!"

"Finally!" Anko said smirking devilishly.

"Bout fuckin time, let's get a move on then, just follow me."

~Hours later~

"Seriously, a giant snake head for an entrance?" Naruto deadpanned to which Tayuya just shrugged. Finding the east hideout hadn't been nearly as difficult as Naruto thought it might have been. He had been expecting traps around the perimeter at least, but he had clearly overestimated the sannin. This was almost comical to him, he would have thought the snake would be more subtle. And there was only one freaking guard standing outside!

"I'll handle him." The blonde declared changing into a fly and maneuvering himself behind the Oto nin. In the blink of an eye the shinobi guard was unconscious, Naruto having struck his head with a haymaker from behind. He probably could have just chopped his neck, but overkill was in his very blood.

After gagging and binding the poor bastard, the trio made their way inside, Tayuya coming along even though Naruto told her to go home. He just didn't want to risk her safety, especially since Orochimaru could possibly activate her cursed seal like the Hyuga did the caged bird seal. Candles lined the walls of the dungeon like tunnel they traversed, and after a while the three found themselves in a large corridor. Naruto's eyes went wide in wonder and disgust at what he saw, while Tayuya just kept a straight face and Anko frowned.

There were..things...In tanks all around, many of which couldn't be identified by Naruto. He thought he saw some sort of baby fetus mixed with a squid, and the fleshy pink color of its body made him think that it once was in fact a baby. Another tank seemed to hold some kind of goo, which was greenish in color, and when Naruto got close up on it it actually shifted a little as if it knew he was there.

"What the hell is all this shit?" He questioned his distaste clear in his tone as he browsed through the unsavory experiments.

"Dont know exactly shithead, that slimy bastard...Hey come and look at this!" Tayuya told them both causing them to flicker immediately.

Inside of a large tall cylinder shaped tank was a white haired boy, who had purple eyes and sharp shark like teeth. That wasn't what really caught Naruto's attention, but instead it was the fact that he felt he knew the boy. And then used a lips moved.

Both Anko and Tayuya flinched back a little, disturbed at seeing a head without a body suddenly appear to speak. Naruto just squinted his eyes, searching his brain until suddenly he remembered.

"Wait Naruto don't!" Anko yelled as the Uzumaki busted the tank open with a weakened Rasengan. Instantly the two kunoichi were on guard as the watery liquid was freed from its confines, and Anko nearly attacked the rising gelatin until Naruto stopped her saying." Anko I know who this is. Man this is fuckin sweet!"

As the purple clad teen formed from the watery gelatin with a toothy smile Naruto grinned brightly himself, and greeted him saying." Wassup, second coming of the demon!"

Chuckling in glee at finally being free he replied." Oh, so you know me hmm. But who are you?"

"Know you!? We're practically practically brothers in all but blood, and the name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

"An Uzumaki!? I thought your clan was extinct. Guess I was wrong then huh? But what's this brother shit you're spoutin?"

"Zabuza was my first real sensei, so I guess that makes us bloody mist brothers." Naruto explained as killing intent exploded from him along with a red mist which made Suigetsu more than surprised. Just as soon as it came it left, and recovering from the thick feeling Suigetsu asked.

"What do you mean senpai, was?"

"He's dead, and I killed him. I didn't expect to find you, especially here of all places, but I have a proposition for you. I'm gonna kill Yagura, I promised Zabuza that before he died. That purge had gone on long enough, you should know that more than anyone. I need your help, and I have a good idea what it is you want. I'll help you in any way I can if you back me up."

"I want the seven swords." He simply said with a peculiar look. Normally he would have rushed Naruto as soon as he said he killed Zabuza, but the fact that killing one's master was sort of a tradition, the Uzu headband, and that bloody mist from earlier made him think twice. He at least wanted to hear him out first, especially since the blonde had just freed him.

"Anko, Tayuya, stand back and stay out of this. Suigetsu Hozuki, if you swear to help me however you can I swear I'll help you attain all seven swords. I have the kubikiribocho right now, but since I'm not from mist I can't ever truly say it's mine now can I. Promise me you'll help and I'll give it to you, after we fight of course." Naruto declared with a knowing smirk.

And Suigetsu just smiled.

"Deal!"

With that Naruto flickered back putting distance between them, unsealing the kubikiribocho and stabbing it into the stone behind him impressing Suigetsu. The zanbato wasn't meant for stabbing, its point being round and what not. Immediately going though five one handed seals while biting a finger in his other hand Naruto slammed them both into the ground, summoning Mai who he now stood on top of. Beckoning him to come with his hand Naruto said." Take it, if you can. Mai, ROAR!"

Immediately complying the booming sound echoed all throughout the chamber, making everyone hold their ears from the deafening noise as Naruto used a half arms seal creating four smokeless clones who went through seals of their own. Two of them sent twin streams of blazing fire that tapered off as they reached Suigetsu, and the Hozuki leapt aside just in time to avoid them. Then he was pressured further as the other two clones neared him standing atop water dragons, and in a misty shunshin he evaded them only to find the clones flickered as well as he reappeared. The flurry of Hebi style feet and fists were to sporadic to counter, and flickering again this time he reappeared already finished with his own seals, and using the water from the surrounding tanks he created a small horde of water clones to counter them. Laughing in delight at his worthy opponent Suigetsu attacked in tandem with his clones, sending jets of water at the dopplegangers dispelling two of them as the other two deflected the jets with shields of chakra.

His two remaining clones regrouping in front of him and Mai, the shadow clones both used half seals and created shadow shuriken, throwing them at separate water clones before they multiplied into a storm of sharp disks. His clones were riddled by the attack, and even as they lost form and turned into water Suigetsu used the same water to create a water Dragon that launched itself at the original Naruto. But his shadow clones leapt forward to meet it, and together they used chakra shields to block it, dispelling themselves in the process. Chuckling Naruto then said." I'm sorry, but was that aimed at me? I couldn't tell through all this thick mist!"

Finished with his handseals, the Uzumaki using the water on the ground created a dense fog that made seeing near impossible, and Suigetsu laughed while exclaiming." Your water style may be impressive little bro, but in the mist I'm at home!"

Suddenly the mist seemed to clear a little, and Naruto barely heard the sound of the kubikiribocho before he leapt off of Mai and grabbed the hilt as Suigetsu snatched it from the ground. He could only barely make his form out as Mai attacked the clones that closed in from all sides, and as they struggled to keep hold they both used their free arm to try and strike each other. Parrying a left hook from Naruto, Suigetsu struck true with a sideways elbow to the inside of his arm, and tried to shake the Uzumaki off the blade with a follow up palm to his face. Leaning back causing the palm to merely graze him as he still held the sword, Naruto lashed out with multiple swift kicks that managed to strike his legs and hips, but Suigetsu took the blows and rushed forward into a strong shoulder tackle from the close distance. Naruto's grip slacked just a little as he jerked back, and as he grabbed and headbutted Suigetsu he found that he only hit water as the Hozukis skull contorted like jello and shifted his body to the side, launching Naruto away with a pushing side kick, leaving him with the sword.

Stopping in a skid Naruto quickly went through seals and used the great breakthrough, blowing the mist away but holding back so he didn't hurt Anko or Tayuya. The wide area attack caused Suigetsu to slide back, but managed to hold his ground by using Chaka to stick to the ground. Then using a half seal, his purplish eyes watching Suigetsu closely he used a shuriken that burst into crows before hitting him, and after circling the birds all tranformed and used rapid finger strikes at his center line from all sides. In one swift swing the Hozuki dispelled three of them, and the last two were hit side kicks although a glancing blow was left on his leg from a curved kunai. No blood was lost due to his unique bloodline, his body being completely composed of water.

Flickering forward to attack Suigetsu hit nothing as Naruto already transformed into a crow and flew to the ceiling, standing upside down like a bat as a black clad group of clones fell to the ground in unison, all of them using seals spite water bullets after spreading apart from one another. Blocking most of them with the flat of the kubikiribocho just as he prepared to retaliate he had to block two flamethrowers, and Suigetsu spat streams of slicing water that hit them creating a steamy cloud. A clone suddenly behind him lunging, the Hozuki struck it with a fist even as he was pushed forward, and another clone was upon him while he was off balance. Having already gathered the water from earlier, it thrust its hand forward causing a a spray of misty water droplets to blind him while flickering into a jumping knee. But Suigetsu caught it midair with a diagonal swing of the zanbato and laughed." Can't beat me with water Naruto, I thought you'd know that!"

"Oh I know, but I'm just testing myself against you, and I gotta say you're good! Keep the kubikiribocho, I've been wanting to make my own blade since I've read Zabuzas sword smith book. We've got business to handle, and if you're interested in getting back at Orochimaru then you'll have some satisfaction. He's gonna die."

The mist clearing and his clones disappeared, telling Mai he'd summon her with her observed the white haired boy as he tensed at the mention of Orochimaru. Naruto saw a little fear, and frowning in anger he asked." Just what did that bastard do to you in...ya know what, I don't even wanna know!? You're welcome to stay at my house if you want, I need the training and I want you to see the sword I make. By the time I finish me and Anko are gonna kill that bastard, and after we blow this place up were going to another hideout. It's your decision whether or not you want revenge, I can't blame you if you don't want to. I don't feel ready yet myself, but another month with my clones and I'll be way stronger."

It was true, Naruto didn't feel ready to beat the snake yet, but with the way his body healed and grew stronger so quickly because of the resistance seal, and the combined experience from hundreds of clones every day notable progress was made. But Suigetsu probably went through unspeakable horrors being experimented on by Orochimaru. Just looking at the weird creatures in the tanks from earlier told him that bastard was twisted. He could understand why he would be a scared.

As Suigetsu saw Naruto staring at him intently, he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to meet his unspoken expectation. While Naruto didn't seem to care if he didn't help, he saw the appreciating eyes of someone who was subtly testing your resolve. Coming from another person in such a similar position as him, Suigetsu felt he didn't have a choice. He'd swallow his fear and help kill him, it was what he had wished to do for kami knows how long. But he needed to grow stronger as well.

"No, I gave my word that I'd help you and I will retain my honor. Just don't let me cut you up, and we'll get plenty stronger before you know it. He's gonna pay for what he did!"

"Oh that he will." Naruto finished. Then looking to Tayuya he yelled." Hey Tayuya chan which one's next?"

Seeing him pull a stack of explosive notes the smirking redhead replied." The southern hideout is near Wave country, so we should head there next. That one was more of a prison than anything, and the snake used the poor bastards as his guinea pigs."

"Alrigh when my clones finish cleaning cleaning this dump out we'll go there."

~The next morning~

Having already scoped the southern hideout out with flies that infiltrated the island laboratory, Naruto waited patiently as he enacted what may have been his favorite tactic yet. Those little flies suddenly turning into attacking clones had already knocked out a few guards with ease, but that soon came to an end as an alarm suddenly blared. Someone had found him out, and as he, Anko, Suigetsu, and Tayuya tensed hidden behind a large rock formation, they all watched the entrance as multiple shinobi appeared on alert for intruders. Already prepared for such a thing a group of ten clones suddenly converged on the group of four, having been flies that were scattered nearby. At the same time Suigetsu revealed himself already finished with his seals, and Anko the same as he launched a large water dragon and she shot a bolt of electricity into it. The dragon turned at the last second catching all the distracted ninja in a widespread electrocution technique, and all of them were unconscious in a chorus of pained screams. This hideout definitely must of been of more importance to Orochimaru, and prepared for anything Naruto and Anko led the raid covering each other's flanks as they entered.

Naruto instantly created a chakra shield as a redhead girl with glasses spit a drilling water bullet at them and fled behind a corner, and as they halted in the narrow hallway several more shinobi appeared where she left aiming their hands at them. Several blasts of air were expelled toward Naruto's group, but the Uzumaki and Anko both spat jets of fire that overwhelmed the winds and only increased in power. Leaping back around the corner the enemy shinobi prepared to retaliate only to find Anko and Naruto already in front of them, Naruto jumping off the wall flipping and sticking to another wall while spitting water bullets. An air wave cancelled out the bullets, but Anko was too swift her throwing knives already sunk into two of their necks killing them. Suigetsu running past her with a large smirk cleaved right through another ninja while one behind the dead shinobi barely blocked as the kubikiribocho bisected his partner's body. Then Naruto ran past Suigetsu flickering and threw two senbon needles into the dazed ninjas neck, knocking him out. Ankos shuriken jutsu lessons had helped so much.

The group swiftly made their way down the hall coming to a stop near the entrance to a large area with a multitude of jail cells, kunai and shuriken striking the ground as several shinobi attempted to smile them from the second floor.

"Cover your ears or use chakra to block out the sound." Tayuya ordered them right before she played an intricate melody that caused everyone who heard to scream in pain. Six of the ten enemy shinobi soon collapsed from the ear splitting sound that her genjutsu produced, with the glasses wearing girl and three others remaining unaffected due to their quick thinking. Capitalizing on her technique, Naruto created five shadow clones and Suigetsu made two water clones, and they waited patiently as their dopplegangers led their breach of the prison block and Anko took off ahead of them. In a burst of speed the snake mistress dispatched a nameless ninja with ease as her hands blurred, knives tearing through his exposed neck as he reacted to a low feint. Naruto and Suigetsus clones engaged the other three at once, dodging multiple shuriken as the redhead girl retreated again with chains sprouting from her back.

Naruto nearly stumbled in shock as he realized what that meant, and as Suigetsu bisected one of the two masked shinobi he flickered just in time using a shield of chakra to block his fatal blow that would of killed the redhead. Suigetsu surprised didn't even get a chance to question him before Naruto flickered again, a curved kunai in hand and pressed into the girl's neck. As her eyes widened in fear for her life, her expression turned to one of confusion when Naruto smiled and said." You're...An Uzumaki aren't you!?"

All she could do was nod and Naruto was suddenly hugging her for dear life, and he told her gently." I'm..Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

A large blush developing as she processed what he said, she replied." Karin..Karin Uzumaki."

CHAKRA CHAIN TIME. NEXT CHAPTER WHIRLPOOL VISIT, MIST SCOUTING, AND OTO TAKEOVER.


	21. The Raid 2

I do not own Naruto. I do own the Raid 2 on bootleg DVD.

"Karin." Naruto whispered still holding tight to his newfound family member. This was completely unexpected, but it only confirmed his theory that the Uzumaki weren't complete annihilated after all. It only made sense, since he himself was the son of someone who had escaped. More specifically the heiress of the clan, and if his mother made it out then why couldn't others have as well? Obviously at least a few did.

The girl just stood still as he hugged her, not trusting herself to move or say anything at the moment. She was completely and totally mesmerized by the feeling of his powerful chakra, and as it practically washed over her she had to stop herself from melting in Naruto's arms. And then she took the time to really look at him. He wore all black, and he had shaggy blonde hair of a shade she had never seen before. Purplish blue slitted eyes seemed to look right into her soul, and she could feel his rippling muscles as he held her tight. Her blush intensified as the crush of the century immediately developed, the warmth she felt spreading in her stomach overwhelming her. Thankfully he took a step back, his hands on her shoulders as he smiled and said." Karin..You're..my family. I want you to come with me. I promise I'll protect you, trust me ok."

Nodding dumbly as Naruto's group gathered around, she turned her attention to Suigetsu who said." Oh I see. Sorry about almost killing you, didn't know you were from his clan. Hey are there anymore guys around here to kill?"

As Naruto deadpanned resisting the urge to take a swing at his violent friend Karin huffed and answered." No, there aren't. And apology not accepted."

"Tch whatever, hey Naruto what should we do about all these prisoners? Maybe a few of them can put up a decent fight."

"No, we should see if they'll join us. We only kill who's necessary. Hey Karin chan, tell me about who's locked up here. Anything you know will help. We're gonna take Orochimaru out, and when we head back to my place I'm gonna finish a few things before we go to kill him. Why are you working for him anyway?"

"I..didn't really have a choice. If I tried to escape he'd just find me and kill me, and it's not like I had anyplace to go to anyway. All these people here have been experimented on by him and I was in charge of observing any anomalies in their chakra and behavior. All of them are...psychotic."

"What.. did he do to them!?"

"It's a new seal he designed. It's supposed to imbue them all with animal like characteristics, and some of them have changed into hybrids of some sort."

"Sounds fun to me, open the cells so we can play." Suigetsu demanded hefting the kubikiribocho over his shoulder. Naruto grimacing eventually nodded to Karin and said.

"Open them. We can at least put them out of their misery before we trash this place."

Getting a little nervous Karin reluctantly obeyed feeling the raw determination of Naruto's chakra, and Naruto was right next to her as she went to a control panel that opened all the cells. Just as fast as they opened a multitude of animal like humanoids exploded from their confines, and a group of clones guarded Naruto, Tayuya, and Karin, as Suigetsu ran off laughing while Anko summoned a two huge snakes. A few of the beasts attacked each other in their rage, but most seemed to take notice of the small group of ninja and assaulted them without hesitancy. Instantly two were bisected as Suigetsu tore into then as they dropped down from above, and the Hozuki engaged a third who seemed to have better reflexes and dodged all his attacks. Anko standing in between two large taipans threw multiple kunai with perfect aim, sinking the knives into another three of the monster's heads as her snakes bit another before lifting it up and slamming it on the stony ground. It wasn't even a fraction of a challenge as the combined might of the group slew all of the hideous creatures, many of which had bat like appendages.(jeepers creepers) The final creature was a by far the worst, and it appeared to be some sort of eyeless bug human that constantly excreted a mucous like substance.(Alien lol)

Suigetsu rushed in at once, and swinging his zanbato he was surprised by the reflexes of the abomination as it ducked his blow and lashed out with its tail like a scorpion. His body turning into water he remained unaffected as it suddenly sprung with unrestrained ferocity, slashing wildly with its claws as it tried pinning him on the ground. It quickly skittered away like a spider as Ankos taipan lunged at it from the side, and as the serpent entangled it it struggled to get free and dispelled it by biting with its weird tongue that had powerful jaws. As shuriken came from all sides, the thing was riddled and staggered back, letting loose a high pitch squeal as Anko used a fire Dragon to torch it. As it burned it writhed around like an insect thrashing and stabbing its tail erratically, but that was out to an end with another fire dragon that burned it to a crisp.

"Man those things were nasty!" Naruto yelled still very much alert as the action died down. He hadn't really fought that time, since he wanted to make sure Karin was safe more than anything.

"No Shit, I swear it's getting fuckin worse and worse every time!" Tayuya agreed holding shuriken and waiting for anything else to appear.

"Heh, was pretty fun, but I was expecting more of a challenge." Suigetsu said smirking as he finished reforming.

"Says the guy who was just a puddle." Karin all but spat at him expressing her innate dislike for the swordsman. Naruto seemed to pick up on this, and he thought about trying to diffuse things when Suigetsu spoke up." Tch, you're one to talk, with the way you just turned to goo when Naruto hugged you. What are you anyway a kunoichi or a horny librarian?"

As Tayuya snickered Karin in a burst of formerly unseen speed shoved Naruto out her way and was about to deck Suigetsu when the blonde caught her arm and she rounded in him in her rage. As angry as she was, the sudden contact with Naruto caused her rage to vanish instantly. It was true, she was pretty much putty in the boy's hands, though he ignored it.

"Suigetsu leave her alone."

"Hey she started it."

"Oh kami, look can we just strip this place and get the hell outta here!? Karin chan is there any money or anything valuable around here?"

"Well, there is the vault hidden behind a wall near the entrance. I never really saw how much was inside, since I was always being watched by the other shinobi here."

"Thanks sis, alright let's empty the safe and burn this shit hole down!" Naruto yelled to which everyone, especially Anko, agreed. While they probably hadn't completely obliterated the west hideout Naruto definitely made sure the entrance was caved in, along with destroying all the tanks and random notes that were gathered. His clones now setting explosive notes along the hallway walls, the group made their way to the vault where they found about a million or so ryo, which was a decent find. Sealing the money away, the growing group left and the explosion that followed would have made Deidara proud. Naruto and Karin chatted the entire way to Port City.

~1 Week Later~

Frustration. That's what Naruto was feeling more than anything, and for good reason. After analyzing the cursed seal as thoroughly as he could with the help of Karin and Tayuya, the conclusion was that the cursed seal couldn't really be removed. Especially Tayuyas. It was in fact weaved into the chakra system of the recipients, to the point of actually becoming like tenketsu points all on its own.

There were control seals, chakra conversion seals that fed a large reservoir seal from the victim's chakra, and when it activated it not only opened up two of the hachimon gates, it forced more of the user's chakra into becoming Orochimarus. As a result, the user became easy for Orochimaru to control, as essentially they lose themself because of having his conscience overlap with their own. That's why he used it on his body switch candidates, or so Tayuya informed him.

This along with Karin actually led to an interesting tidbit of information. Just why wasn't Tayuya completely brainwashed like Kimimaru? The answer was absolutely amazing, because as it turned out Tayuya was an Uzumaki descendant as well, which allotted her greater than normal willpower. Between her red hair, and the fact that Karin said she had similar chakra to her own, and chakra chains they were positive. No wonder she was fiery with such a temper. Now Naruto had to wonder just how many Uzumaki members Orochimaru had as his underlings, and he found himself thanking kami he never ended up that way. But back to the matter at hand.

The blonde only saw one feasible way so far, which was to actually go inside of the seal and eradicate Orochimarus presence from it. He thought long and hard how to achieve such a thing, until just the other day he found the answer. Shadow clones. As a projection of the user consisting entirely of physical and spiritual energy shadow clones offered a variety of possibilities when coupled with written seals, and he had been testing how to create a pure spiritual clone to send inside of the cursed seal to destroy Orochimaru. It wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be, and so now he sat behind Tayuya who was more than a little nervous. He had already explained that while he couldn't remove the seal completely, he would in essence be replacing Orochimaru as the presence within. As he finished drawing his creation he meditated for a few minutes accessing his spiritual power and focused the energy into the seal, and Tayuya didn't seem to be hurt at all as it took glowed momentarily and took effect.

Several minutes of waiting and Naruto was growing more and more impatient, until her seal activated on its own and somehow he remembered what happened within. He had appeared in what appeared to be the shattered remnants of her memories, with the negative ones holding the most form, although he saw several images of himself that were slowly but surely cracking and repairing themselves simultaneously. After wondering around he came upon a dark alley, to find a young Tayuya curled up in a ball with Orochimaru standing over her looking down and smirking. Dead dogs were nearby, and as the sannin looked up Naruto was already upon him with two Rasengan blasting him away from her. She didn't even look up as Naruto rushed past and finished the sannin with two more energy spheres, and he used his intent to flood the surroundings with as much happy feelings as he could.

That's what caused her to peek at her friend, and Naruto swiftly scooped her up and planted a kiss on her forehead. After that he just consoled her as she hugged him for dear life, and then he stumbled upon what must have been where more of Orochimarus chakra was produced. There was a huge mass of ink colored swirling serpents, and he could see a thin trail of energy that connected itself to Tayuya even as he held her. After setting her down where she recoiled and watched him nervously, Naruto split off into multiple clones that used Rasengan from all sides, causing the mass to explode and snakes to scatter in all directions. Then after exploding into flocks of crows he chased them all down, making sure not even one escaped. Them just to make sure his clones scoured her entire mindscape, acting like antibodies or white blood cells killing off germs.

Tayuya seemed unaffected at first, until she looked at Naruto and blushed just as much a Karin did around him while smiling a genuine smile. Not a smile promising pain, or a smirk of arrogance or mischief, but an actual smile of joy. Karin who was present along with Anko noticed a change in her chakra and told them." I..think it actually worked. Usually I could feel three different presences coming from her, which can be explained because Orochimaru used DNA from a man named Jugo to create his new cursed seals. I just felt Orochimarus presence disappear, and now I can feel Naruto inside along with Jugos. Maybe if we go and capture Jugo we can find a way to remove the seal completely, but now at least her mind won't erode and Orochimaru can't force his will on her. You did it Naruto!"

Taking his small victory for what it was the blonde smiled, knowing he still had work to do as far as keeping the entirety of his promise. As he immediately set about drawing his seal on Anko, his mind nearly wandered before he focused himself completely. He had often thought about Hanabi and Hinata, and how he had basically broken up with Hanabi to make sure she was safe. He told her that he had people after his head, but that only served to make her protective of him, and he found himself trying to avoid her even at team training. This had resulted in his clones getting dispelled quite a few times, and he actually sent backups now just in case. She had started training obsessively in order to get strong enough so that he would recognize she could take care of herself, but She just didn't get it.

After a while Naruto finished her seal as well and channeled his chakra, the energy being a majority of spiritual power for the task. As he waited he eventually found that her seal never activated like Tayuyas, and it was much easier eradicating Orochimarus presence since he seemed to be caged in already. Karin told them she felt him gone from her now as well, and then the redhead immediately asked the Uzumaki." Naruto would you like to practice the chakra chains again?"

Smiling brightly at Karin as he always did Naruto agreed ignoring her look of longing. It had been starting to make him feel uncomfortable considering she was a family member, although he may have been blowing things out of proportion since they weren't immediate family. But he usually called her "sis", and even though she obviously liked him to a level exceeding Hinatas stalkerness he just couldn't find himself to do anything to her. It was getting harder day by day though, and only the fact that he got laid daily, Suigetsu enjoyed cockblocking her as much as training, and he was usually busy prevented him from outright destroying her pussy. There was always a short moment of lingering when they parted that was getting much harder to ignore though. And her scent was so intoxicating it gave Naruto chills.

After eating a hardy breakfast and taking his vitamin supplements Naruto and Karin went into his backyard, where Suigetsu was water walking in the large pool swinging the kubikiribocho. Naruto also had clones out in the nice sized forge he created, and they were busy gaining experience and working on the blade idea he had. He had come to really see Suigetsu as a brother, as he genuinely enjoyed the older boy's cool demeanor and thirst for battle. It also helped that he didn't seem to lust after his girlfriends, although he did seem disappointed when he found out Naruto was with All the girls in the house. But Naruto had seen the boy with a few hot civilian girls a couple times, so at least he wasn't frustrated. Anko and Tayuya had surprisingly gotten pretty close to each other, especially ever since they tag teamed Naruto after he hid from them after a really tiring day of work. And the times when the three of them slept together in his bed. Satsuki was many times the odd man out, since she generally kept to herself and created more lightening techniques, or talked with Naruto about the baby. As many times as he had sex with his other girls, only Satsuki got pregnant which didn't make sense to him at first. He could understand Anko since she used the birth control jutsu before, but he never saw Tayuya, Hinata, or Hanabi use it. He wasn't exactly complaining though, having to worry about raising one child was hard enough.

Focusing his chakra as Karin stopped in their usual spot Naruto concentrated on letting it spiral out projecting a compressed construct that was a long chain with a golden glow. Or more precisely two chains, that came from his upper back. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to learn, but he found that the more chains he tried to make the more control he needed so that they would remain pliable and respond to his wishes. Karin could manage at least five of them, and she had recently started teaching him how to suppress chakra with them to disable the opponent. Apparently her mother had taught her the skill before she died, and Karin wanted Naruto to be just as good as her and was very meticulous. Tayuya could also form a chain, although she was progressing far slower than Naruto due to her going through a sort of withdrawal from not using her cursed seal much. After a while Naruto remembered he wanted to let Karin sign his summoning contract, and telling her about It he clearly saw her excitement and fetched the scroll for her. Since it served to distract her a while he left her to practice and created a clone, deciding to finally fly to Whirlpool and try to score some goodies. After creating a large flock of crows that split up and flew off in different directions, he himself waited on a beach and watched the ocean while drinking sake.

~A little later~

"HELP!"

One of Naruto's clones having been more than curious decided to explore the large volcano it spotted on an island a little off the coast of fire country. And a good thing it did. Not even ten minutes after circling the island did it see the horrors that had to have just been executed before he arrived. Bodies were strewn about, many of them seemingly half digested as if they were chewed up and regurgitated by something. There were men with their heads caved in with rows of bite marks present in their bloody flesh. Women that were completely ripped apart their arms and legs torn completely from their torso. Naruto even saw a little girl's skull ripped off her shoulders, with no body nearby. Trying and failing to erase the fearful look that her lidded eyes expressed, the Uzumaki was on the verge of vomiting when he heard a feminine scream. In an instant he was flickering toward the sound, and for the second time he was surprised to find something he previously thought unlikely. Family.

A red head girl that he could have mistaken for his mother was slumping forward in exhaustion, chains in her back binding some sort of..well he wasn't quite sure. It seemed like some kind of maggot caterpillar with an octopus mouth stomach and tentacles, and as her chains began withering away it water no time in launching its tentacles directly at her. In the blink of an eye Naruto flickered and picked her up bridal style, not stopping to talk and instead flickering her all the way back to the edge of the island near the ocean. As the girl who had been expecting death looked up in surprise at her unknown savior, she couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious shinobi was, but She didn't get he chance to ask before he answered.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! I'm won't let my family die and after I kill that thing you're coming with me dattebayo! So don't worry!"

Creating two clones Naruto immediately dispelled one which caused all the other clones and the original to receive the new information, and the clone took off toward the disgusting monster it saved his kin from earlier.

"What..the hell is that thing!?" His clone questioned to which she answered looking very very tired.

"It's an experiment, supposed to be the ultimate summoning beast. It's..intelligent..and anything it consumes increases its strength or abilities. It's already ingested nearly all the other summons on the island that the researchers were working on, and I failed to keep it bound. After it escaped..It killed them all. Everyone.. I'm the last, I have..to stop it!"

"You can't you're too tired! I'll take care of it just don't push yourself anymore you'll die from chakra exhaustion if it doesn't kill you first! What abilities make it so dangerous!?"

"It can cast genjutsu with its eyes. It can absorb chakra and any jutsu. It can morph itself to adapt at anytime. It's the perfect counter for shinobi and other summons alike!" She spat clearly horrified by the creature that had slain the people she was tasked to protect.

"Alright, I'm not gonna let you get hurt, and that's a promise! And I never break my word, believe it! What's your name by the way sis?"

"Honoka.. Uzumaki."

Hugging the distraught teen and watching the tree line for movement, nothing happened for a few minutes until the original Naruto suddenly appeared, his eyes red and looking worried. He had literally channeled a shroud of kyubi chakra and continuously flickered across the ocean to the volcanic island, still a little drunk from his good time on the beach. A few civilian girls had been flirting with him just before he received the memory from his clone, and the Uzumaki had never moved so far so fast in his entire life.

The clones dispelling giving him more information, he was just about to speak to Honoka when the summoning beast busted through the treeline, now having changed its body so that it had legs to run with, its black eyes wide open.

"You know what to do!" Naruto told his clone as he used a chunk of chakra and had it take Honoka and flicker away with her across the ocean on the way to Port City. He wasn't going to risk losing her at all, and as he faces down the monster he nearly summoned Mai but decided not to risk her either. If this things ate summons that would just be stupid. He needed to do this on his own.

With a shout the Uzumaki busted into crows as the beast somehow flickered forward, releasing a bolt of lightning where he was just at and missing him. Many of the birds swooping down and clawing at its eyes to prevent genjutsu, Naruto transformed and tossed bamboo seeds to his other crow clones before transforming again, and in a two part attack they scattered the seeds while surrounding the thing. Distracted, the summons never saw the shoots if bamboo or the multitude of chains that restrained it as his clones surrounded it, pulling it down on its stomach with all their might. With a screech like a bat the beast unleashed a shockwave of destruction as it felt its chakra fading again like with that threatening redhead girl, and it struggled to rise against its binds nearly uprooting the trees and cloned from the sand. Lashing out with tentacles at the swarming birds, it failed to notice Naruto who flew up very high while pulling more kyubi chakra straining himself. In a roar the Uzumaki dropped his transformation and nosedived putting everything he could into one massive vermilion Rasengan, even channeling wind chakra at the last second before impacting the creature that tried to form wings suddenly.

The resulting explosion was deafening, and the Uzumaki was thrown back at least fifteen feet and skipped through the sand as blood and guts were scattered everywhere, the beast having been annihilated leaving only a messy mass of brutalized flesh where it was just at. Naruto now cut up and hurting from his own incomplete attack just laid still for a while, not giving in to exhaustion completely but not rushing to get up either. He had done it, and now he had found another Uzumaki. He had saved her, and after awhile his clones finally stopped standing guard when he rose and turned into a crow once more, headed back to his home to get to know Honoka more.

~At his house~

"So you mean to tell me that you swooped in and saved Another Uzumaki girl Naruto!? Man you're like your clans superhero or something!" Suigetsu said not believing what he was hearing. First Tayuya, then Karin, and now Honoka too!

"Hehe I guess I'm just at the right place at the right time a lot. So how do you like the house Honoka chan? There's four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and now that you're here I'm gonna split the basement area in half to make it six rooms. So one for everybody, my clones are getting a nice comfy bed for you now." Naruto smiled and said feeling very good at the moment. It felt like his family was growing bigger and bigger, and the baby wasn't even here!

"I love it Naruto kun, it's cozy and many thanks for letting me stay with you here. There's..nothing for me on that island anymore. But at least I'm alive, all thanks to you."

"What's this about a room for each of us Naruto kun? Don't like bunking with your Anko hime anymore?" Anko pouted causing the Uzumaki to get a little nervous. The look Anko was giving him promised pain and pleasure later on as always, and gulping he quickly replied." Just in case you wanna sleep alone dattebayo!"

"Tch, like we would do that after one night of getting touchy feely with You shithead! That massage jutsu you do is like heaven on fuckin earth." Tayuya said smirking causing Anko to smirk as well. It was common occurrence for Tayuya to slide into bed with Naruto at night, and Anko would usually join in soon after. Then they'd both fight over who got to cuddle with him the most, with Anko usually being winner in that battle. Of course he had started using clones for their"massage" but even then they bickered over who got the "real" Naruto.

"So you three all sleep together, in the same bed?" Honoka deadpanned staring in wonder at the oddball group of friends. Having already met and talked to Tayuya and Karin more than everyone else, Honoka thought Tayuya at least would be too fierce to share a man. Anko seemed more carefree, and that Uchiha girl seemed distant and stoic. But she was surprisingly the pregnant one. What was going on here!?"

"Every. Single. Night." Anko replied in a sexy voice that made the two males in the room a little hot under the collar.

Tayuya adding her thoughts said." Hell yeah, Shit head is like a God beneath the sheets. You should let him fuck you one good time, then you'll understand."

"TAYUYA!?" Naruto screamed in disbelief at what he was hearing. Suigetsu seemed to be trying his best to pretend he didn't hear anything as he grabbed a bottle of sake and starting drinking like a fish. Or Naruto a few minutes earlier. The blonde also grabbed another bottle and drank, along with Tayuya, Anko, and Karin. Especially Karin, she was dead set on being with Naruto tonight.

"Just being honest." Tayuya replied as Anko laughed at Honokas expression. She looked like a fish out of water with a blush.

"Don't say things like that! Honoka chan is my family and she's precious to me. I haven't even thought of her like that dattebayo!" Naruto yelled looking undignified. Then he noticed Honoka seem to get a little disappointed as he finished speaking, and his eyes widening he added." Not that she isn't gorgeous or anything!"

"Real smooth Casanova." Suigetsu smirked his face tinted red in tipsyness. He was always amused picking on Karin and to a lesser extent, Naruto. Tayuya was too bipolar, and Anko was way too creepy. Watching Honoka flush after Naruto's compliment, he thought she'd be fun too.

"Ah shut up Mr bring three civilian girls home only to have two try and jump my roommate." Naruto retaliated remembering that incident.

"Hey in my defense those other two were just side dishes. The blonde one was the main course!" Suigetsu blatantly replied without any shame whatsoever. Then Karin took a swipe at him her feminine fury stroked.

"Don't talk about girls like food you asshole!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah and don't talk with my mouth full. Anything else mom!?" Suigetsu retorted smirking as he riled her up once more.

Grabbing Karin before she hit Suigetsu and got his couch wet again(a/n XD) Naruto took the enraged girl outside again so she could cool off using a shunshin. This was getting to be common occurrence, as Karin seemed to have the worst temper in the entire household. Tayuya was generally more mellow now that she got laid daily and her cursed seal was weakened.

"Hey calm down alright sis? I know you two don't get along but he's my best friend and I don't want you two to fight. You hear me?"

"Naruto..why do you call me sis? Don't you think I'm gorgeous too?" Karin asked a bit drunk from her sake. Every time he called her that it just didn't sit right with her. Like he had already doomed her to a life of being in the friend/family zone. Suigetsu didn't help, since he literally made sport of cockblocking her every advance. Now she would take her shot while no one was around!

Knowing his moment was inevitable for quite some time Naruto sighed and said." Karin, you're drop dead sexy to me. Your red eyes, your beautiful red hair, your-"

Cutting him off the redhead smashed her lips into his, making him stumble in surprise as her chakra chains sprung from her back binding his arms. Suddenly Karin was on top of the drunken blonde, straddling him and toying with her glasses by placing the frames in the corner of her mouth while smirking very perverted. Naruto's boner instantly was pressing into her folds through her tight shorts, making them both moan as Karin started grinding herself on his hardness. Their activities were abruptly ended when Suigetsu slid the patio door open smirking, his cockblockery sense tingling.

"Well well just what do you think you're doing to my little bro ya harlot? I can't just let you rape him now can I, especially after how I caught you sniffing his sweaty shirt."

Anko literally started shrieking in laughter inside the house, and embarrass Karin stood up and tried to skewer the water boy when Naruto jumped up and flickered her away again. Now upstairs in his bedroom, Naruto didn't let her say a word as he roughly pushed her on his bed while discarding his pants.

"So you like how I smell.. Maybe you'll like how I taste too. "

I was easy to see her lust as she licked her lips, and the freaky redhead didn't hesitate to engulf his length with her soft mouth, her tongue swirling rapidly around his tip as he grabbed her head. Steadily pumping holding fists full of hair, Naruto moaned in pleasure as he considered his kinky this was. Karin could have full well been his cousin, which was why he called her sis a lot. And now here he was, using her soft lips to get himself off. It was too much.

"I'm gonna put a baby in you nee chan." He purred pushing her on her back and ripping her shorts off before he came in her mouth. Then he ripped her top off as well, making out with her as his member stood ready with only the tip inside her slit.

"Deeper Naruto sama! Put it all the way in and cum in my pussy." She moaned which resulted in her forceful pounding by the drunken Uzumaki. Groping her breasts as her legs crossed behind his back, Naruto's strokes were long and hard as their bodies rocked in unison. He couldn't stop looking into her ruby red eyes, and grabbing her hair again while leaning forward he tore into her increasing his speed as he felt his climax coming. Instinctively knowing she would get pregnant, he was on the brink of exploding hearing the beautiful slapping sounds of their flesh when she screamed.

"Bite me Naruto sama! Bite me and cum inside me please! Give me your babies Naruto sama!"

"Karin..Ah Karin! KARIN!" Naruto roared blasting his essence into her tightening folds as she came in perfect sync with him. Seeing her glazed eyes roll back in pleasure made Naruto cum more and more as he grabbed her neck and but into it, tasting her blood and feeling even more pleasurable euphoria. His twitching member deep inside of her, his seed flowed from her crevice ruining another set of his sheets as his body jerked a few more times until completion. Karin was filled to the brim, and the redhead girl immediately passed out from pleasure overload much like Hinata would. It must of been because they both stalked him, or at least he thought as much. Did she really sniff his clothes!?

That thought was enough for him get even hornier, and flipping her unconscious body over he pulled her legs off of the bed and lined himself up with her asshole. Placing his tip inside, he heard a pained moan as he grabbed her hair and began forcing himself in her rectum, and the Uzumaki demolished the girl as she slept until he nuked her ass and slumped forward on top of her.

"You're so naughty Naruto kun." Anko teased with a smirk seeing what he was doing to Karins unconscious body." Now it's time for your punishment."

Before he knew it snakes were biting into his arms, pulling him off of Karin as Anko all but slammed him on the foot of his bed. Gasping in pain, Naruto enjoyed it nevertheless as she was suddenly straddling him, her clothes discarded in a flash with an interesting application of shunshin. He couldn't help but moan loudly from the pain and pleasure as he took his rod into her sheathe and started grinding, her serpents twisting their heads as they still bit into him. Then suddenly Tayuya was in the room, looking flustered and more than a little horny. Already in a kimono Naruto bought she wore to bed sometimes, the redhead immediately joined in by undressing and sitting on Naruto's face. The blonde attacked her clit with all the skill he possessed, and after a few minutes Tayuya came just as Anko came her second time, and Naruto shot a huge load directly in the snake mistress feeling her to the brim. Then things only got sexier, as Satsuki chose the perfect moment to enter the room after training herself again.

Her eyes wide at seeing Karin now too, she didn't have much time to think as ten Naruto clones appeared from thin air, three for each girl and one for Karin. Then they were all lined up and gangbanged, especially Satsuki who had every crevice ravaged by horny blonde ninjas.

~Downstairs~

"Are they all!?"

"Yep." Suigetsu answered in a deadpan voice placing headphones in his ears and turning on the new Killer B mixtape he bought earlier. He was tempted to make a move on Honoka, but so far the girl didn't seem to show any interest in him. Not like those civilian girls did. One little jutsu to show off and he could literally screw them all silly, at the same time no less. And with his hydrification technique...Well Let's just say they had never, or would never have anything so big inside them from another human being. Giggling perversely and drinking more sake the Hozuki up and vanished suddenly to the beach to go "hunting" again.

Honoka left all alone finally said screw it and grabbed a bottle of sake herself, popping in that movie Naruto talked about earlier and turning the volume all the way up. Little did she know that after falling in love with that delicious sake, she'd inevitably end up being pounded by Naruto just like the other girls.

~The next day~

Groaning and opening his eyes slowly after a long night, Naruto shifted his weight on the couch and yawned before it suddenly hit him. He was on the couch.

Normally this revelation would mean nothing at all to him but considering that he was naked and how he had brought Honoka to his house yesterday this gave him some discomfort. And then he looked down to see the messy head of red hair as the said girl was nuzzled into his chest. Naruto's length instantly hardened as blurry images of the previous night surfaced in his minds eye, and he remembered going I get get more sake after screwing the girls for quite a long time. Honoka had been down here, and then he..He didn't!?

"Oh kami what was I thinking!?" Naruto thought aloud as he recalled using his chakra chains to bind Honoka, string he up, and literally fuck her mid air until he ran out of steam. The Uzumaki felt dirty, and as he stiffened even more he realized he was still inside of Honoka, just as she moaned out his name. His inner hentai taking control, the Uzumaki gently began rocking his body thrusting inside of her as a perverted grin etched itself on their faces. As Honoka moaned again in her sleep, Naruto gritted his teeth as her warm vices enveloped the top half of his shaft and after a few minutes he found his morning wood twitching as he felt his release shooting inside of her body. Grunting in perverted pleasure as her hands gripped him and her pussy got wetter he shot more of his load in the unconscious Uzumaki, feeling extremely kinky and naughty for what he was doing. While he had barely been thrusting into her, it still felt amazing from how dirty it made him feel, and he didn't even have the presence of mind to realize he had probably gotten her AND Karin pregnant in the same night. He didn't care though, he just kept using her to get himself off filling her with hi seed until she woke up. Black eyes met blue and Naruto was relieved when she just sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him, and then he ravished her for the rest of the morning without stopping.

~The next day~

"What's wrong Karin hime!?"

Naruto asked as the red head stopped suddenly as they made their way to Orochimarus northern hideout. The group had decided to storm the place in the early morning darkness, and as the moonlight shined her worry was clearly seem by the others. Honoka had stayed home along with Satsuki, and although Naruto didn't want to bring Karin along she was the only one who knew where the northern hideout actually was.

"I'm sensing a lot of strong chakra signatures that feel tainted with cursed seals, about forty chunin level shinobi, but the real problem is the other presence I'm feeling."

"Is it Orochimaru!? Anko asked tensed and ready to confront her sensei.

"No not him, but it feels like Guren of the Crystal release. I already told you but she's extremely powerful, so much so that I've heard she single handedly slaughtered an entire army without effort. I think we may be in over our heads." Karin explained.

"Nice, now She sounds like a good fight!" Suigetsu stated with a smile speaking volumes of his excitement.

"I'm serious Suigetsu, she had to be Orochimarus strongest follower! Maybe we make a plan before we go there, I think she's a sensor type."

"Good idea, and don't worry together we can handle anything! When we get there, I want you to head back to the house Karin chan, I'm not gonna risk your life for this. You hear me!?"

The redhead nodding her head knowing she wasn't particularly suited to fight these opponents like her companions. She was more of a support type than anything, and everyone else were more assassination or assault prodigies. Even Tayuya could hold her own despite her previous lack of taijutsu, Ankos Hebi lessons and her genjutsu making her very tricky to fight.

"Alright Naruto you can make clones then suppress your chakra and breach the base. Take out who you can and we'll set a trap near the entrance like last time. When the bastards show themselves you and Suigetsu can make a group of clones to push in from the front, and we'll all storm the place from another entry point. Got me?" Anko said her usual playfulness non existent.

"Got it, let's do this!" He said looking to Karin who nodded and led them to the lab.

After a few minutes they arrived and stayed concealed behind a cliff face, and Naruto sent out clones to scout the place and relay what he found out. Everyone was dressed in black for the occasion, Anko wearing a mesh bodysuit and black trench coat, Tayuya black shorts, tank top, and bandana, Suigetsu black ninja pants, a dark purple shirt, and a black jacket, and Naruto his black anbu uniform and black cloak. They all blended with the shadows seamlessly, and as Naruto created two clones to escort Karin away he focused a third of his energy into a mass of shadow flies that infiltrated the grandiose laboratory. This one was certainly larger than the others, and just as remote as the southern hideout due to position I'm between two steep mountain formations on the coast of fire country. Now they just had to wait.

~Inside Northern Hideout~

The barracks of the northern Oto laboratory base were still and relatively quiet as a portion of the shinobi rested from their shifts. None of the twenty or so ninja seemed to take any notice of the minute movement of thirty five flies that hardly even buzzed as they flew low to the ground in a creeping pace. His clones being able to suppress their chakra better than he could ever hope to, they were all but invisible in the dimly lit gymnasium sized area. All of the insect look alikes quickly took positions by the sleeping shinobi, waiting patiently for about twenty seconds so that they could get into position. And every single one transformed in unison, no sound made just as a blur haired kunoichi burst into the area yelling "intruder."

It was too late as the Naruto clones each jammed multiple needles in all of the sleeping shinobis exposed necks, making sure their eyes Stayed close. In a rage filled scream the green clad kunoichi used a half seal and created spikes of crystal from nothing at all, launching them at the clones and missing all but two of the horde. Thirty clones having evaded assaulted her in tandem, nearing the doorway where she stood as they heard footsteps in the back ground. As they neared her they lashed out with curved kunai only to be caught in an explosion of crystal, and they found that she was only a clone as her real form regrouped with a group of men. Twenty shadow clones were dispelled by her crystal shrapnel clone, and the remaining were pinned down as she ordered half of the fifteen men to handle them and the other half to follow her.

As a dozen shadow clones engaged in guerilla warfare sniping at the men who were firing air waves and covering each other, outside the base the group of four heard the commotion inside, all of them channeling chakra to their ears and staying alert. They found that there weren't any windows or openings, and as Naruto's clones assaulted the two ninja standing guard in well placed kicks to the groin and knees, the group finished the shinobi by knocking them out with needles, dragging them off to be bound while one clones stuck a storage scroll to the buildings wall as the others breached it. In a burst of chakra water was gushing put of the scroll, like a small waterfall as Suigetsu appeared next to it, as Anko, Naruto, and Tayuya appeared next to him. Naruto holding his hand in a half seal like Suigetsu created ten more clones who filed in the building one at a time as Suigetsu created water clone after water clone who did the same.

The sounds of battle quickly commenced not far ahead as the group waited for Naruto's signal, his and Suigetsus clones having gone first to gauge and weaken the enemy. Naruto was being particularly careful about looking for people of interest, having already found two family members and a third of sort recently. While he didn't find anything at Whirlpool yet, he had found a family member on the way and that was better than any seal.

Suddenly the battle ended in a booming noise that sounded like glass shattering, and as Naruto's memories came to him he realized that this Guren chick while hot was extremely dangerous. His clones had been held back by air waves from her group, and although Suigetsu shot a few with his awesome finger pistol technique they couldn't get close. Having taken cover, the shadow clones avoided the onslaught of air techniques that were coupled with shuriken, and as most of them attacked in tandem to retaliate and overwhelm them, a small pink orb had rolled down the hallway. Then it exploded in a resounding boom, peppering them all with shrapnel as Guren pushed her way to the front of her eight shinobi. She recognized the white haired boy as one of her Lord's experimentation subjects, but the blonde one in the black cloak was unfamiliar. Orochimaru had ordered her two days ago to come and guard the northern base, as he caught wind of two of his other labs being destroyed recently. Now the assailants had shown themselves again, but their mistake was in engaging her. No one lived after crossing blades with her.

Still at the entrance Naruto gave them the signal to wait, his real plan coming into play as he gave them a downward thumb sign and pulled a stack of explosive notes from his cloak. In another half seal he sent in another ten clones changed into flies that flew as fast as possible, or crawled along the walls. As the Oto nin noticed and shot air waves to kill what could have been Aburame insects, plumes of smoke burst in the wide hallway obscuring their visions. Then like rockets a flock of crows shot through the smoke, explosive notes in their feet and sizzling ready to do what they do best.

"BOOM!"

The explosions were deafening, all but a few happening simultaneously as only three ninja escaped while the other five were blown to pieces. Red splattered the walls like paint, intestines and guts everywhere as a man's ball sack sat next to a charred ear. Teeth and bone protruded from the mess, and even Guren was shocked by the pure ruthlessness of that attack. What wasn't expected was the repercussions, as the explosion caused the electricity conversion seals powering the building to fail, and even the backups were damaged. Suddenly a chorus of insane roars were let loose, as the cursed seal beasts began raging before finding that their cages no longer shocked them.

Next the fight against Guren, cursed beasts, Jugo, and Orochimaru. Review. Oh and sorry about spelling errors, I write this on my phone. I would go into a lot more detail, but on a phone that's too troublesome. Maybe I need a good beta, I just don't know how long they'll take so I'm just going with the flow here. See ya I'll try and have the next chapter up in a day, gotta think of a perfect fight. Orochimaru IS a slippery bastard, Guren is strong too, so if she regroups with him in Oto then along with Kimimaru I don't know how they'll win. Well see.


	22. The Raid 25

Do not own Naruto. I do own MKX on PS4.

Sorry I'm late with this chapter, I guess I just got lost on the road of life. HAHA don't kill me.

As Orochimarus northern hideout was rocked by the deafening explosive force of Naruto's Deidara like assault, the walls of the immediate area near the blast nearly collapsed as Naruto shuffled around outside breathing deeply. He felt the lives fade he had just taken, as Karin had started teaching him, Tayuya, and Honoka the Uzumaki sensing technique. While he wasn't nearly as good with it as any of the girls, he still could feel chakra signatures nearby. And he had just made five of them disappear.

His breathing growing more labored, it was surprisingly Suigetsu who placed his hand on his shoulder, Anko watching the Uzumaki with a peculiar expression. Everyone knew Naruto had killed, and even how he had due to his contract with the mamba clan who loved the bloody details. But despite that, he still wasn't really a killer. All of his company that were present could be considered such, but he still hadn't gotten used to the notion in its fullness. Getting a little woozy, he nevertheless stilled his resolve and emptied his mind, nodding his head to his team letting them know he was alright just as a chorus of raging roars echoed from the hideouts depths. Now wasn't the time to dwell in his actions and feel guilty.

"Naruto, instead of rushing in their territory let's wait and pick off any idiot stupid enough to come outside. We'll give half an hour just in case they have a way to call for reinforcements. Make a few clones to watch our backs to be safe." Anko calmly told the blonde more for his sake than anything else. If he went in now and saw the aftermath of that explosion she wasn't sure how he'd take it. She saw the look he had in his eyes now, and she didn't like it. It obviously went against his nature to hurt people, in fact if Tayuya hadn't said anything about how she met Naruto she wouldn't have believed he could kill.

"Got it." Naruto answered a few clones appearing as the group left the entrance to a concealed position close by. He honestly didn't want to go in and see anyway, and he silently had to thank Anko for her quick thinking. Suigetsu seemed a bit crestfallen, the white haired ninja messing around with the hilt of his sword unnecessarily. Tayuya just remained alert with her usual scowl, her eyes on the entryway to the base. At least they were until a large portion of wall collapsed as the shattered shards of stone erupted from the side of the base.

"I'M FREE!" Declared a deep booming voice as the group waited on edge as the dust cleared away. And then they saw it. What could have been an ogre at least 12 feet tall, extremely muscular with four large arms and hands with three huge fingers.(Goro) Their eyes wide with awe at the behemoth, the group only narrowly escaped when the being jumped seventy feet in the air and came down in an earth shaking stomp that would have killed whatever it struck instantly." Puny weaklings, nothing can hide from Goro!" He roared launching himself at Tayuya who was the closest, but Suigetsu intervened swinging the kubikiribocho with a bulked up arm that increased his power exponentially. But it was for naught as the large creature caught the blade with his four arms and kicked him away, even as his hands bled from catching it.

"FOOL!" Goro boomed as he ran forward with unexpected speed looking to kill Suigetsu and Tayuya, only to receive two energy spheres from the blonde that intercepted his charge.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled slamming his palms into the monsters gut in a way resembling the gentle fist. While his attack definitely stopped his advance and even ripped into his flesh, it lacked the desired effect of pushing him away as the giant tensed himself and dug into the ground with a roar, weathering the formidable technique and looking down at the startled boy in rage. Naruto couldn't even avoid the powerful hooks he received as two fists slammed into his side at the same time throwing him away in a heap, and Anko screaming in anger sent a fire Dragon barreling toward him trying to scorch him. Even that didn't kill Goro as he used his arms to shield his body, and despite the second and third degree burns he remained battle ready. Nearby Tayuya slamming her palms into the earth summoned her three humongous Doki, the middle one scooping her up and placing her on its shoulder as she played a beautiful yet erratic melody with her flute. Then two of her summons rushed forth, trying to crush their master's enemy with forceful overhead blows. Goro showing immense strength in that moment stopped the attacks, even as his knees nearly buckled as the ground beneath him cracked like thin ice. But it was then that he finally fell, as an enlarged Suigetsu cleaved through his body channeling chakra causing a blade of reddish light to pass through him. Then the top half of his body slid off the bottom as the two Doki smashed him into the ground, ending his existence as Tayuya ended her song and scanned the area.

"Well that guy's dead, big bastard was quicker than I thought." The Hozuki said to himself smirking as Naruto and the rest of the team regrouped.

"No kidding, his hands felt like bricks, what was that attack you just used Suigetsu?" Naruto asked.

"The kubikiribocho absorbs iron from blood, and it can either be used to repair the blade or as a projectile attack. Thing is it that if I use that attack too much the blade gets smaller and smaller until I get more blood. Shouldn't be a problem tonight though." He explained with a smile that promised deaths. Many deaths. Naruto didn't have time to respond before they saw more movement, and three masked Oto shinobi emerged from the entrance flanked by two of the green clad kunoichi Guren on either side of them.

"It's Guren, be careful up close she can make exploding clones!" Naruto yelled already throwing a shadow kunai at the bluenette and her entourage.

Thrusting their hands forward, the three Oto nin blasted air waves that intercepted his projectiles just as his knife multiplied, and flickering to the side Naruto dodged and fired back with a flame thrower as Suigetsu spit a small watercraft from his mouth that he manipulated so that it would curve around. Neither attack made it through the crystalline barrier Guren erected, but what no one expected was the large taipan that busted through the ground and bit into a sound ninjas skull killing him instantly. Two air waves and a Crystal spear slammed into the serpent dispelling it as Guren growled and went through unique seals. Suddenly there were large Crystal spike formations shooting up from the ground erratically which split the group up, even injuring Naruto and Anko in the process although only a little. Ignoring the sting Naruto took a look at Anko and the two nodded before the snake mistress fired another fire dragon at the Oto nin, and Naruto fired a water Dragon mirroring it. Another Crystal barrier rose from the ground shielding Guren and her team, but hitting her outright hadn't been the plan. Instead the fire and water collided on the barrier, causing a humongous cloud of steam to obscure their vision even more than the shield. Immediately they were flanked by a small group of shadow clones, and a few mud clones that Anko made along with water clones from Suigetsu. As fast as lightning blades of crystal attached to Gurens forearms tore into anything too close, but her men weren't so fortunate. The first met his demise at the hands of Anko as her clones cut his throat just as Suigetsu was cutting off his leg, and the other barely escaped with a replacement as Naruto's clones nicked his upper arm with curved kunai. Then much like before one of Gurens clones exploited in shards of Crystal killing everything nearby, dispelling all their clones in the process.

Reappearing nearby, Guren and her last minion didn't even have a chance to counter attack before they were surprised by a new arrival. And they weren't the only ones surprised.

"AHHH-" His life being ended before he even knew it, the nameless Oto nin had his neck tore into by the clawed hands of one of Orochimarus experiments. It appeared to be a woman with shoulder length black hair and simple clothing, but that wasn't what was disturbing. What was was the large and sharp teeth she had protruding from her cheeks that made her look like a demon along with her glowing yellow eyes, and her malicious voice only made things worse as she literally started eating the deceased shinobis face. Even Guren was shocked still by the display of brutality before she refocused and jumped back launching shuriken after shuriken at everyone in the vicinity. While the seemingly occupied monster lady didn't look to be that powerful, that wasn't actually the case as without even looking up from her meal she grabbed the faceless man's knives from off his hip and rolled away in a burst of purplish chakra. Naruto and his group thoroughly disgusted counter attacked by throwing various projectiles at Guren, but they also aimed at the cannibalistic humanoid woman who didn't seem fazed. In a flash she cartwheeled and rolled again avoiding the spread of attack as Guren simply crystallized everything that came close to her. Then suddenly the battlefield was being overrun by cursed seal monsters, many of which seemed even more inhuman than the woman. Thinking quickly and shouting for his friends to get back Naruto channeled a small amount of kyubi chakra turning his eyes red as two clones appeared to his sides, finishing their handseals as thirty of so beasts gathered near the hole that Goro made and the woman came from earlier. The beasts had only just started their charge when they were all incinerated, Naruto using the great breakthrough while his clones fired two separate streams of blazing fire that turned into a wave of flames overtaking them with ease. The smell of burnt flesh hit his nose like a sledgehammer, and even with the mandatory anger he felt while using the kyubi he couldn't stop himself from vomiting this time. Anko instantly kneeling next to him placed a consoling hand on his shoulder as Suigetsu grimaced from the stench and stood in front of them, and Tayuya while eying her favorite person in concern still played a melody on her demonic flute to capture any survivors in a genjutsu.

"Naruto! You need to snap out of it now! I know it isn't easy but this is what happens! It's them or us!" Anko yelled shaking him from his heaving and trembling. While the cursed seal beasts may have looked like monsters, the fact that he had once seen Tayuyas transformation drove home that they were just as human as she was. And he loved her so much. Despite only hearing bits and pieces of what Anko was saying as he spaced out, soon enough the blonde stopped trembling and wearily rose to his feet to see Tayuya make her Doki smash two more cursed seal recipients into paste. He still didn't know why He was the only one in the group that couldn't kill so easily, and just for a second he began regretting becoming a ninja. He shook that thought off just as fast as it came to mind, he knew now wasn't the time to think about it. He had people to protect, and scanning the field he didn't see any trace of Guren. Suigetsu had just shot another monster in the face with a water gun bullet when he saw movement, and I was only his quick reflexes that allowed him to replace himself with a deceased enemy as the woman from earlier blindsided him. Somehow using shunshin and her chakra combined, the woman dive kicked from above Naruto and pounced on the dead man he replaced himself with, ripping flesh from his throat while pinning him down and rolling simultaneously.

"Delicious." She said licking her lips suggestive at Naruto before turning as Anko assaulted her with a twister of serpents that struck from her sleeves. Cartwheeling away and diving immediately after she responded by throwing her kunai which was coated with purplish chakra at Ankos chest, but the special jonin bent her body sideways as a cobra came from under her black trench coat and spit venom directly into one of her eyes. With a feral roar the woman held her eye and rushed forward, stabbing wildly with her remaining knife as Anko swiftly parried her blows with her own kunai. Landing a deep cut into her side as her burning eye hindered the woman's side, Anko went for the finishing blow but the woman desperately flipped forward into a grappling technique which used her legs to slam her. Now as she turned to finish Anko and stabbed her in the chest mercilessly she found that Anko was in fact a mud clone as the kunoichi appeared driving her own kunai into the top of her head, killing her instantly.

Anko didn't have much time to study her dead opponent. Before she was forced to flicker away along with everyone else as the battlefield was littered with crystalline shuriken as Guren revealed herself nearby. Tayuya was forced to dispel her summons because of the sheer number of projectiles that continuously fired at them as Guren stuck to the stone wall over the hideouts entrance, Crystal constantly forming around her body as she scowled at her enemies. Regrouping after flickering back away from her Naruto and his team were faced with a dilemma since she had them edge actively pinned down. Thinking quickly Naruto created some shadow clone flies and had them flank to ambush her while they made a plan, but he was cut short from voicing his thoughts when a few snowflake like shuriken flew past the rock formation they were behind and exploded into shrapnel.

"FUCK!" Tayuya shouted as shards of crystal cut into her arm and she forcefully used chakra to expel them immediately. One thing she wouldn't risk was being crystallized, but as a result she started bleeding profusely as Naruto cursed and scattered seeds around a made a barrier of bamboo shoots. It was for naught as even the chakra rich wood trees were crystallized and used against them, forcing them to flee as thorn like protrusions shot at them from above before exploding into more shards.

"Dammit! Suigetsu take Tayuya to Karin now! We might just have to abort, this Guren chick is too dangerous and our real goal is Orochimaru not her. Go!" Naruto ordered as his purplish eyes bore into Suigetsus and the Hozuki nodded hesitantly. Despite his lust for battle he had to admit he was very ill suited to face this Guren, as she could crystallize any of his attacks and her bloodline countered his own perfectly. Turning into water was worthless if she could just turn him into stone. All it took was a look from Naruto's hardened eyes to silence Tayuya as her argument died and she let Suigetsu flicker her away.

Now it was just Naruto and Anko against Guren, their black clothing blending in seamlessly with the night before they were visible from the combined attack they unleashed. Much like Naruto's technique earlier a wall of flames was sent hurtling towards Guren as Naruto used a great breakthrough and Anko a fire Dragon, although this attack was more like a horizontal twister instead of a tidal wave. Suddenly a plateau of crystal intercepted the attack well before it reached Guren, but Naruto was sure he had figured something out that could help them and explained it to Anko.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I don't think she can crystallize fire. When my clones from earlier tried flanking her they were all crystallized but every time we use fire she avoids it or blocks."

Her eyes widening as she put it together as well Anko smirked at her luck seeing as how she was pretty much a pyromaniac anyway. This was exactly the sort of thing she could exploit the best.

"Alright Naruto let's use our heaven and earth combo. This bitch is dead!" She said already slipping under ground as Naruto silently shifted into crow form and flew up high until Guren lost sight of him, if she even saw him at all in the darkness.

The crystal wall she had erected was certainly tall and thick as he observed its architecture briefly, and he saw that she was still stationary on the wall over the hideouts entrance. He didn't know how much chakra she had, it it wasn't like she could keep up those kinds of moves all night, right? He was wrong. Very wrong. After counting sixty seconds since Anko slipped underground Naruto split off into a flock of crows using a valuable chunk of his chakra to afford each one near jonin reserves. Immediately spreading abroad and encircling Guren who seemed unfazed the birds all transformed back into Naruto just as a huge thirty foot snake shot from the ground and struck upwards at Guren, attempting to hold her firm in its jaws. Barely seeing it clamp down and Guren remain stationary Naruto's clones unleashed torrents of flames from every direction toward her, illuminating the entire area showing the shadows of three figures that had just exited the base like the other test subjects before them. After nearly ten seconds of blinding light from the scorching fire attack everything was dark again although Naruto saw the end result clear as day thanks to his night vision. There were no results.

As he landed in a crouch he saw that Guren was as unmoved as ever, and only then did he notice the glint of the reflective surface that surrounded her prone form. He was forced to retreat again when three crystal dragons flew through the air toward him almost as if alive, and he flickered through them all retaliating with a shadow kunai technique as Anko resurfaced a short distance away from him with a frown. Guren was keeping her position of fortification and wasn't really pursuing them, and it was more than likely she was gathering intelligence on their skill sets just in case they escaped. Growling Naruto impulsively created a clone which immediately zig zagged flickering toward Guren forming a Rasengan when a few feet away. Even that didn't break through her barrier as a spike of crystal shot from it skewering him mid attack. Guren quickly countered as four mirrors formed under her near the entrance and a clones stepped out of each of them reminding him very much of Haku for a moment. Then in bursts of jonin speed they were charging toward him and Anko, who responded with clones of their own that met halfway. The taijutsu match that followed was more than impressive as the three Hebi users clashed in flurries of feet and fists, Naruto with curved kunai, Anko with kunai, and Guren with arm blades. Guren seemed to have the upper hand against Naruto although Anko was slightly more skilled than her, but Naruto's reflexes and night vision gave him the advantage in the present conditions. As their clones squared off Naruto barely managed to glimpse at the retreating form of the the three escapees that would have slipped by unnoticed, their eyes locking as they seemed to unconsciously recognize something in one another. There were two girls, who looked to be twins but one had black hair and the other white. There was also a boy with white hair he assumed to be their brother, and they all had a eye with a red pupil and black sclera. The white haired girl seemed to pause for a moment as if she wanted to approach Naruto, but her twin pulled her along and the three dashed off into the night. Naruto quickly made a crow clone to follow them before turning to Anko who was focusing on Guren.

"Anko we might have to abort, if this keeps on going now of us might get hurt and she's not even our real enemy. I'll make some clones as a distraction and a few more to follow her in case she lets her guard down. And I guess I'll just have to blow this one sky high without searching this time." Naruto calmly told her pulling a large stack of explosive notes from his cloak and forming a half ram seal. Everything couldn't always go according to plan. Just as the suicide bombers flew towards the hideout an orange haired man emerged from the hole and looked towards Naruto and Anko.

"Both! A man and a woman! I'll kill them both!"

WONDER WHO RECOGNIZED SOME OF THE PEOPLE FROM THE HIDEOUT. MILEENA MY MAIN MK LOL SO I HAAAD TO. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER VS ORO IN OTO MAIN BASE, AND HOW WILL HE REACT WHEN LEARNING OF NARUTO AND ANKO? FIND OUT.


End file.
